


compass points you home

by ohhitherekate



Series: The AJ Frost Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AJ IS GOING THROUGH A LOT OF EMOTIONS YOU GUYS, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), faceclaim: sophia bush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 105,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: Since waking up in the 21st century, AJ Frost had seen a lot. Gods, an alien invasion, the fall of SHIELD, the rebirth of Hydra. Though, it seemed that Hydra hadn’t died in the first place. SHIELD, the one thing that made her feel a part of this world is dead, Bucky Barnes; the love of her life who she thought had died in 1944, was alive. AJ’s nephew Andrew, the one family member she has left, was encased in stone while he went through Terrigenesis and had yet to wake up. Which put her search for Bucky to a halt.  AJ doesn’t even know if Bucky remembers who she is – and it’s clear that he doesn’t want to be found. Is it any wonder that she begins to spiral? Add in a crazed A.I who is hell bent on causing a global catastrophe, well, that doesn’t help the situation. Not to mention that soon a war between her two best friends will leave her having to make a choice that could break either of their hearts. But everything becomes clear when it appears that Bucky Barnes resurfaced and her overwhelming need to find and protect him causes AJ Frost to listen to her heart and not her head.





	1. More Bark Than Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my amazing beta reader [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) \- you are a real pal!

* * *

 

 

 **December 22 nd, 2014**  
**St. Petersburg, Russia**

 

 

  

 

Seven months.

Seven months had passed and Andrew still hadn’t woken up from Terrigenesis. He was still cocooned in the stone and it seemed that AJ was the only one who still believed that he would wake up. Kai told AJ that it hadn’t taken him that long to come out of the cocoon (that’s what Thor had described it as) after he had touched the Obelisk. But surely every Inhumans experience was different. AJ didn’t even know how long she was encased in the stone before she broke through – that information had died with Dr. Reinhardt.

Andrew was Inhuman, she refused to believe otherwise. Because if he wasn’t, that would mean that AJ would lose yet another person she loved. And she really didn’t think she could handle that.

Both Steve and Tony grew increasingly worried when AJ refused to leave the Tower. She even stopped with her quest to find Bucky, shutting down the project she had started with J.A.R.V.I.S involving the facial recognition system SHIELD had had before the fall.  They knew she needed to get out – needed to focus on things that weren’t Andrew related. She was obsessing – AJ had performed numerous tests on the rock, even asked Thor to swing his hammer at it. He refused, telling AJ he didn’t feel comfortable doing it. So, AJ grabbed Steve’s shield and threw it with all her might at the rock, yet it didn’t even crack.

AJ just wanted Andrew _out._ She wanted him alive – to see him again and watch him smile with their friends. He had Henry’s smile. AJ couldn’t be the reason why another one of Henry’s sons died. It would break her.

Steve had asked if she wanted to help him and Sam search for Bucky again, hoping to divert her attentions from Andrew to Bucky. But she had refused, saying she wouldn’t leave Andrew. AJ knew that it frustrated Steve, but he had to understand why she couldn’t search for Bucky right now. She’d be too distracted the entire time to even focus. When AJ _did_ finally join the search again to find Bucky, she wanted to give it all the attention that it deserved. No distractions. She wanted him back so badly, but Andrew…she couldn’t leave him. AJ remembered how confused she had been when she woke up on that operating table – it had been terrifying and she didn’t want him to be alone.

_Bucky is alone too._

She tried to push thoughts of him to the back of her mind. I was hard, because she still loved him so much and missed him every single day – but she owed it to her little brother to stay with his son.

Tony had offered for her to come with him on business trips but she told him no, too.

It wasn’t until Natasha showed up and asked AJ to cover for her on a mission that she begrudgingly left the Avengers Tower, all for the sake of Natasha being able to spend time with her girlfriend, Dr. Jordan Connors.

With AJ refusing to leave the Tower, her Avengers duties had been piled onto the rest of the team, mostly Natasha seeing as she was the only other female. AJ knew that she owed Natasha at least a week alone with her girlfriend. So, AJ agreed, on the condition that Natasha would stay in the Tower and monitor Andrew while she was gone.

Natasha had agreed, and now AJ was in St. Petersburg with Clint to gather Intel on a Russian arms dealer who had worked closely with Hydra before the fall.

It was good for AJ to be around Clint. He always knew when her moods shifted, could always tell when she had something on her mind, or when she was holding back. AJ and Clint were usually always on the same wavelength when it came to missions. It was like they were one mind working together. It’s also why she agreed to go on the mission for Natasha. AJ knew that if she was a little bit off, he would sense it and be able to read her next move. It’s what made them such a great team.

Their target was Aleksei Ivanov.

6’4”, blonde hair, ice blue eyes, 43 known kills, weapon of choice: a flame thrower – which was absolutely barbaric, but the guy apparently got off on causing people pain.

Aleksei was also a notorious ladies-man.

When Natasha had gotten word that the Russian arms dealer was back in St. Petersburg, she’d known that AJ would be the one to have to go. Not just because Natasha wanted to spend time with Jordan, but because Natasha knew Aleksei from her time in the Red Room.

Natasha shared very little about the Red Room – it took a _lot_ of trust for her to finally open up to someone about her time there. And even then, she didn’t say much. AJ knew what they had done to Natasha, she knew that they had trained little girls to be killers and that she had made a name for herself as one of their best assets – but that was all in her past.  Clint had gotten her on the straight and narrow. _Well,_ SHIELD’s definition of the straight and narrow. She was still a very skilled assassin. Or, was.

Natasha hadn’t told her anything else about the Red Room. And AJ didn’t blame her. The past was an incredibly hard thing to discuss; especially when it wasn’t pretty. But she had still assured Natasha that if she ever wanted to talk, she would be there for her no matter what.

_“Wow, that was bold.”_

AJ ignored Clint’s smart remark in her ear as she let Aleksei slide his hand up her leg. She batted her eyelashes at him and pursed her lips. They were at a club that he owned and AJ needed to get him to the back room – once in the back room, she could knock him out and Clint could take out any remaining guards. Then they would interrogate the arms dealer on his next deal with Hydra so that Steve and the team could take them out. The sooner they got the information, the sooner she could get home to watch over her nephew.

_“You’re lucky you didn’t get paired up with Tony and Steve. They would not stand for this.”_

Did she like being pawed at like a sex doll? No, not at all, but sadly, that was part of the job when it came to working for SHIELD, or now, the Avengers. With Natasha being more widely known throughout the world – that left AJ to play the femme fatale.

Natasha had given her a makeover. One that AJ had protested, quite vigorously, because of… _Bucky._ Even though she couldn’t search for him – if he ever came looking for her, she wanted him to be able to recognize her. But there really was no winning an argument with Natasha when it came to missions.

Her hair had been bobbed, ending at the middle of her neck and the blonde was now more prominent that it had been before. It was completely straight instead of messy waves and AJ wore incredibly dark eye makeup and dark brown contact lenses.

_“Thor would be pretty pissed, too, if we’re being honest.”_

AJ moved to push her hair behind her ear. While doing so, she lifted her middle finger and heard Clint chuckle at her response.

At least Clint didn’t mention Bucky. They wouldn’t be able to complete the mission if Bucky was brought up. _Even though he was constantly on her mind._ On missions, AJ took pride in her professionalism, which meant she had to put Bucky in the back of her head and focus. But AJ didn’t know if she would do so well on her task if someone else brought up Bucky.

AJ threw her head back and laughed, her hand pressed against Aleksei’s chest as she listened to him tell incredibly inappropriate jokes in Russian.

_(Good thing Steve wasn’t paired up with her on this mission indeed.)_

“You have a filthy tongue.” AJ replied in Russian. She smirked and let her hand move down Aleksei’s chest. She moved closer to the man, trying not to tense when he moved his hand to her waist. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered; “I’d like to see what else it’s capable of.”

 _“I want to vomit.”_ Clint groaned.

When she pulled away from Aleksei, he was smirking too. He took her hand and led her away from the booth they were sitting in. AJ didn’t bother to look back to see where Clint was – she knew that he was watching her and likely already on his way to where Aleksei was taking her.

“Where are we going, Aleksei?” AJ giggled as he pulled her through the crowds of people, sweaty bodies grinding against each other while the floor vibrated from the bass of the music.

“Someplace private,” He shouted over his shoulder.

 _Good._ That’s exactly what she wanted.

He dragged her through the doors that led them to the back room of the club and once the they shut, Aleksei pushed her against the wall roughly. AJ let out a little squeak, surprised, but she kept her game face on. “So strong.” She purred, reaching for his shirt and yanking him towards her.

“You have no idea.” He said as he gripped her hips and lifted her up. Reluctantly, AJ wrapped her legs around his waist and let the man attack her neck with sloppy kisses and rough bites. She fake moaned and scratched roughly at his neck to put on a good show. _(Though, she probably scratched at his neck rougher than necessary. But the guy got off on another people’s pain – for all she knew, Aleksei might like that.)_

But she _absolutely_ hated that he was touching her. His hands were too rough and each time one of his hands began to wander up her dress AJ had to repress the urge to knee him in the groin.

Finally having enough and just wanting to get the job over with, AJ grabbed at his face and forced him to look at her. His pupils were dilated with lust. AJ tried her best to match that look. Apparently, it worked because Aleksei gripped her by the back of her neck and smashed his lips against hers, giving her several heated kisses.

With each kiss she felt his grip on her loosen, his body growing a little heavier, and then suddenly his body lumped against hers. AJ pushed him off of her and slid down the wall a little, fixing her dress that he had hitched up right before Clint walked in.

He narrowed his eyes at her neck and the marks Aleksei left.

She ignored his looks and motioned towards the man now lying face down on the ground. “Tie him up and gag him.” AJ ordered Clint. “I assume you were able to remotely shut off all the security cameras?” She looked up at the one pointed at them.

He nodded and did as AJ said.

Tony had come up with a gadget that, with the click of a button, could deactivate and wipe the memory every single security system or electronic device in a facility. And thankfully for them, the device seemed to work.

“What’s that lipstick called again?” Clint asked as he threw the 6’4” man over his shoulder. AJ used a piece of cloth to wipe away the dark shade of red.

“102 Sweet Dreams.” AJ answered as she followed Clint down the long hallway, grabbing her gun from under his shirt as well, as well as her dagger. “Really popular in the 40’s. Peggy used it.”

“Hmm,” Clint said with a grunt and kicked open a door that led them to a closed off area where they could interrogate Aleksei.

“How many guards did you take out?” AJ asked him.

“Six.” Clint replied. “But we need to do this fast – people are going to notice him missing.”

“Oh, come on, Clint.” AJ walked next to him now. “He’s a ladies man – surely he can last longer than ten minutes.” She mocked in a dry tone, causing her partner to let out a scoff and drop Aleksei hard onto the chair and tied him up.

After a few more minutes of Aleksei still not waking up, Clint looked over at AJ and motioned to the tall tied up man. “-Do you thing, Adge.”

She smirked and moved forward, pressing the tip of her finger to his neck where she could feel his pulse. A shock of cold left her finger and jolted Aleksei awake. “Hello.” She spoke in English now.

Aleksei breathed heavily through his nose and tried to pull out of his restraints. “Bitch!” He spat out in Russian. AJ watched as his neck turned a dark shade of red from where she had touched him with her ice. He was lucky she didn’t go full strength and give him a nasty case of frost bite.

AJ’s lips formed an ‘O’, “Ooh, harsh.” She retorted sarcastically. “Let’s make this easy on you, Aleksei; you tell us where your next shipment to Hydra is going and you won’t die.”

And then Aleksei did something neither AJ or Clint expected. He told them what they wanted to know.

Clint moved closer to AJ, whispering in her ear, “I don’t like this.”

It was too easy. She saw that, too.

And then the arms dealer laughed.

“Did you really think that I did not know who you were, Miss Frost?” Aleksei spoke now in English. “Your face is all over the television and newspapers.” His accent was thick and AJ almost wished he would go back to speaking in Russian. (It was easier to understand.)

The doors opened and Aleksei’s men filled the room with their guns pointed at both AJ and Clint.

For the first time, it seemed, she and Clint weren’t on the same wavelength seeing as when she looked over at her partner, he had already seemed to anticipate it – but AJ hadn’t. Clint was already holding up his gun and when AJ looked closely at him, she could see that beads of sweat were rolling down his face. 

“Awfully hot in here, fellas.” Clint said with a smirk.

AJ knew what he meant right away. Aleksei and his men obviously thought that by raising the heat in the room, AJ’s powers wouldn’t be as effective. It was a good attempt, information probably given to them by Hydra. But after D.C and Bucky’s arm heating up enough to break through AJ’s ice – Tony had pushed the hell out of her to grow stronger.

And she had.

Not to mention that her healing powers were finally back to normal.

But, AJ hadn’t noticed the temperature rising and because her mind had gone back to Bucky and D.C for a brief moment, she wasn’t fast enough to move out of the way before one of the men fired his gun at her. She staggered backwards, her shoulder had been hit, but AJ was quick enough to grab for her gun and fire at the men, just as Clint had already been doing. When she had used all her bullets, AJ went at the men with her knife, as did Clint.

Someone came at her with a knife that looked identical to the one Bucky had used on the bridge and AJ became distracted again. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen from another gunshot wound and she fell down on her knees. She heard Clint yell her name, and then another sharp pain in her knee as a bullet tore through it.

She got mad, and everything went white.

AJ lost control, the pain was too much, Bucky’s face was flashing in her mind and she could hear Clint screaming her name. Plus the added bonus of the sound of more gunshots going off – it was too much.

When her vision finally cleared, AJ found that the entire room had been covered in solid ice…including all the men in the room. AJ looked up to see Clint hovering over her and sighed out in relief, glad to see that he was safe. _Thank God for Tony and Bruce and the damn wristband._

“Are you okay?” Clint asked her, getting on his knees as he lifted AJ a bit, pressing down on her wound.

“Ice.” She said wincing at the pressure he was putting on her stomach.

“Adge, Tony says you have to start letting it heal without the ice.” Clint reminded her.

Tony didn’t want AJ relying on ice to heal her, even though it was the quickest way to ease the pain. He wanted her to rely on the accelerated healing that came with her inhuman powers, but it hurt too badly. “Please.” AJ begged in a whisper. “It’s too much.”

She could see the conflict in Clint’s eyes, but he did as she asked. Yanking a knife out of one the now frozen solid men’s hands, he pressed the frozen blade to AJ’s wound and the pain instantly started to wear off.  AJ breathed in and out slowly, letting her body do the rest of the healing.

“We need to get out of here.” Clint told her. “Can you walk?”

AJ nodded, letting him help her stand. “My contacts burn.”

“Your contacts are gone, Adge. I think they shattered after you went all white eyed.” Clint said, wrapping AJ’s arm around his shoulder so he could support her.

“Well that’s a bitch.” AJ rubbed at her eyes. “I probably have shards of the contacts sticking my eyeballs now.”

Clint chuckled and pressed his finger to his ear, “-J.A.R.V.I.S – is our ride ready?”

_“It should be arriving right now, Legolas.”_

AJ chuckled and Clint groaned.

They walked over to the window and looked down to see that one of Tony’s self-driving cars parked under the window waited for them. AJ glanced at Clint and watched as his brows knitted together.

 _“Security system is back up and running. Three armed guards are heading your way.”_ J.A.R.V.I.S informed them. AJ pushed off of Clint a bit and opened the window.

“You jump, I jump, Jack.” AJ said with a smile. Clint rolled his eyes at her reference.

“I hate that Wilson showed you that movie.”

They jumped out of the window at the same time, landing with a roll so that they wouldn’t injure themselves. The sound of people yelling in Russian made both of them to run towards the car. AJ got to the driver’s side first and Clint didn’t have time to argue with her, seeing as they men who had been yelling were now firing their weapons at them.

Clint waited to complain until they were on the road. “We made it out of this alive and I’m going to end up dead anyway because of your damn driving!” He groaned as she swerved into oncoming traffic. “Jesus, AJ!” He cursed when she began to rub at her eyes, smearing the dark eye makeup while trying to get the shards of her contacts out of her eyes. “J.A.R.V.I.S take control!” Clint told the AI.

AJ huffed, moving herself into the backseat so that she could try to remove the shards that were now slicing at her eyes.

“Here,” Clint tossed her a water bottle. “The ice will melt after you pour some of it in your eyes.” 

She did as he instructed, and the burning stopped. AJ sighed and moved to get back in the front seat. Clint had shifted to the driver’s side while she had been in the back, but she didn’t feel the need to complain that he was driving now.

_Even though he was a terrible driver too._

“What happened back there?” Clint asked as AJ wiped off her makeup. She didn’t answer but could feel his eyes focused on her. “Bucky?”

AJ hated that he knew her so well in that moment. “Yeah.” There was no point in trying to deny it.

“You’ll find him, Adge.” Clint reassured her. “It could be tomorrow or next year – but I know you’ll find him. You love him too much to let him go. And I’m pretty sure it’s the same for him, too.”

 _No,_ AJ didn’t think she’d ever be able to let him go.

And she never wanted to.

But could the same really be said for Bucky?

“I totally blew the mission.” AJ said as she rested her head against the window.

“We’ll get the information another way.”

“How?” She snapped at him. “I killed everyone in that room, Clint.” AJ shook her head, “All because I couldn’t control my emotions.”

Was it any surprise, though? It was the 22nd of December…and Bucky had fallen from the train on the 23rd. She shouldn’t have agreed to go on this mission, but she had wanted Natasha to have the happiness she deserved. Natasha was in love and AJ remembered how that felt.

AJ took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Clint didn’t say anything. He just grabbed her hand and held onto it the entire car ride back to the quinjet. It was comforting. It was something Bucky would have done. And with that, the comfort turned to despair and AJ wanted nothing more than to get back to New York.

Not just to monitor Andrew.

But to hit the bars. _Hard._

Drinking her pain away wasn’t healthy. But it helped numb her.

Which was what she wanted right now.

To feel nothing.

To be _numb._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **December 27 st, 2015**  
**New York**

 

 

 

 

Steve found her in the lab.

When he returned to the Avengers Tower Steve knew that it was pointless to go to AJ’s bedroom. AJ spent her all her time in one place for the last couple of months: the lab. According to Natasha, AJ had started to sleep in the lab instead of her bedroom. Steve hated that AJ wasn’t opening up to him or any other of her their friends. He knew that she was struggling – they could all see it. Banner had told him that AJ had been lashing out at Dr. Palani whenever the man mentioned Andrew or made snide remarks about Bucky. They all knew that if AJ didn’t talk to someone about her anger and frustration soon, she’d do something she’d truly regret.

 _Maybe she already has?_ Steve frowned at the thought.  

Tony had called Steve after AJ and Clint had returned from their mission in Russia to tell him that he was worried about AJ’s powers. They were beginning to become compromised by all the emotions she was keeping bottled up inside of her. Tony had explained what had happened on the mission and how AJ had lost control, how her powers had wiped out every single person in the room except for Clint, who had thankfully been wearing his wristband.

 _“I shouldn’t have pushed AJ into this.”_ Natasha had told Steve. _“I knew she wasn’t ready.”_

It wasn’t _just_ because she wasn’t ready. AJ was spiraling and no one was able to help her.

And now Steve had to bring her more news that would upset her.

“No luck?”

AJ must have sensed him entering the room, because she had yet to look up at him. Steve watched as his friend continued to focus on the microscope in front of her instead of turning to look in his direction. He licked at his lips. “None.”

A normal person might have not noticed that AJ had flinched and the way her entire body had tensed at his answer, but Steve had known her longer than anyone.

“Maybe Hydra has him.” AJ suggested. Steve frowned at her monotone voice – almost like she had finally lost all hope. “That or he’s dead.”

 _That_ caused Steve to flinch. “He’s not.” He stressed to his friend.

AJ finally looked away from her microscope and over at Steve. He noted that her eyes were red and puffy and that they had dark bags under them. _She had been crying._ She had changed from the last time he saw her. AJ’s hair was shorter and blonder. It was currently thrown up in a messy bun, and because of how short she had cut it,  it was falling out of said bun.

“Really?” AJ challenged him in a raspy tone. “It’s either one of those two options, or we finally admit what we’ve been dancing around saying since D.C.” Steve frowned when her eyes turned cold and her tone grew bitter. “That Bucky does not give a shit about us anymore.”

Her words felt like a blow to his chest. “How can you even think that?” Steve exclaimed.

“How can you not?!” AJ raised her voice, the rasp making it cut in and out. “He saved you from drowning, Steve – he took his dog tags back. _He remembers._ He just doesn’t want us anymore.” Steve’s face fell with each word AJ threw at him. But she didn’t seem affected by his sadness like she normally did. _She had changed so much._ “Before Bucky fell from the train I told him that I thought something bad was going to happen to him – and Bucky told me that even if he did die that he would crawl out of his own damn grave to come home to me…so where is he, Steve?” She asked him and motioned around the room they stood in. “Where is he?” AJ repeated again but this time her voice broke.

Steve moved forward to wrap his arms around her, only to have AJ take a step away from him. He sighed and shook his head, wanting her to see reason. “Jay, Bucky is still in hiding for a reason.”

“Whatever,” AJ wiped her eyes quickly to try and hide the fact that a tear had escaped. “I have work to do, so if you’ll excuse me.” She pointed to the door.

Steve shook his head. “No.” He told her. “We’re going to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” AJ said, her voice monotone once again as she walked over to the large piece of stone that Andrew Frost had been encased.

“Yes, there is.” Steve followed after her.

“Go away, Steve.”

“Jay, look at me.”

She spun around to look at him. “What is there left to say, Steve? Do you want to tell me for the thousandth time about how you think Bucky is in hiding to _protect_ us? That he doesn’t want to hurt us? Fine. I, however, am a realist who relies on facts, and the facts are that Bucky hasn’t come home to us.” Her eyes filled with tears again but her voice sounded harsh. “But if you want to continue on with this little crusade to find a man who _clearly_ doesn’t want to be found – go ahead. I, however, am going to focus on saving the one family member I have left.”

Steve shook his head and took a step closer to AJ. “Andrew is not the only family you have, Jay. He may be your only blood relative but we are _all_ your family. Me, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Banner. Hill and Fury and Jordan. Even Palani. And we are not going to let you go through this alone.  If it makes you feel better to push us away, go ahead. But we’re not giving up on you.” He declared as AJ crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw. Steve moved to stand in front of her now, but she refused to meet his eyes, so he lifted her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him. “And no matter how hurt you are feeling right now…you know that Bucky is your family, too.”

“Get out.” AJ ordered him.

Steve dropped his hand to his side and inhaled deeply, he but didn’t argue with her. He knew when to walk away from a fight with AJ. She was so goddamn stubborn that she would not listen to reason right now and Steve knew that. So, he would let her continue to work through her pain tonight and when she was ready to talk to him – he would be there to listen.

After leaving the lab, he headed down the long corridor and ran into Kai Palani exiting the elevator. “Hey man.” The bio-chemist greeted Steve. “Any progress?”

_In what? Getting Andrew out of the stone or getting AJ to finally let go of all her built-up emotions._

“No.” That word answered both questions. “And I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.”

“Eh,” Palani shrugged. “She’s more bark than she is bite, and if she does bite, I’m protected by this bad boy.” He pointed to his wristband with a smirk.

Steve didn’t exactly like Dr. Kai Palani, but he was helping AJ find some way to free Andrew from the stone. They both knew he was only humoring her. The only way Andrew would ever break free of the stone was if he were truly Inhuman. It had been months now, yet there was still no change. Steve and Kai did not believe that Andrew Frost was like his aunt. They did not believe that he was Inhuman, and even though they agreed that it was not healthy for AJ to hold onto the hope– both of them knew she needed to get to that realization on her own. Hopefully when AJ accepted the fact that her nephew was gone…she’d start to get back to the way she once was.

Steve knew that she would be wrecked, absolutely heartbroken, but AJ would get through it just like she had gotten through every other obstacle in her life.  

“Do me a favor and keep an eye on her tonight?” Steve asked Kai.

“No problem, man.”                   

“Thanks.” Steve got into the elevator. Once the doors closed and he could no longer see Kai Palani, Steve called out, “J.A.R.V.I.S, when was the last time Adelyn ate?”

_“According to security footage – the last time Miss Frost was seen eating was yesterday evening.”_

Steve looked down at his watch and shook his head in frustration. “Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S. Can you have Ms. Potts bring her down something to eat? AJ has never been able to tell Pepper no.”

_“I will relay your message to Ms. Potts right now, Captain Rogers.”_

Steve got off the elevator and headed for his bedroom in the Avengers Tower. Stark had put his right next door to AJ’s so Steve could keep an eye on her. Yet, he had the feeling that AJ wasn’t going to be sleeping in her room tonight, just like every night for the past few months. _If_ she did end up sleeping in the lab, Steve would go down there and bring her up to her own room. (He hoped without her kicking and screaming the entire elevator ride up to their floor.)

Once he got to his room, Steve laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, intending to take a quick rest. It had been a long couple of weeks – _it had been a long year._ He just needed a little shut eye and then he’d be better equipped to handle AJ and her stubbornness. But when Steve opened his eyes again, the room was pitch black, and his phone was going off.

He sat up in his bed and turned on his lamp. When saw that the picture flashing on his phone was of AJ, he quickly grabbed his phone. “Jay? Are you okay?” He answered his phone.

_“It’s Palani. You or Stark need to get here ASAP.”_

Steve could hear the sound of a person laughing in the background and AJ yelling at someone. _Dammit._ He got out of bed and threw on his brown leather jacket. “Where are you?” Steve asked, “What happened?”

 _“Sending you the location.”_ Kai went quiet for a second, so Steve tried to listen in on what was happening in the background while he searched for the keys to his bike.

_“Oh, come on, honey. It was only a compliment. Just show me a little bit of what you got.”_

When he found his keys, Steve headed towards the door only to stop abruptly.

_“Shit!”_

He tensed at the sound of Kai cursing. “Palani?” He asked while holding his keys in a fist.

The phone went dead and Steve ran out of his room.

The location of AJ’s phone was now gone and Steve still had no idea where she was. “J.A.R.V.I.S wake up Tony now and tell him to meet me in the garage! AJ’s in trouble!”

Steve was just entering the garage when J.A.R.V.I.S finally got back to him.

_“Mr. Stark is already on his way to AJ’s location – he left five minutes ago.”_

_Five minutes ago?!_ It hadn’t even been five minutes since his phone rang– how the hell did Tony know something was happening?

“He knows where she is?”

_“Yes. Would you like me to give you the address?”_

Steve got on his motorcycle and told the A.I. to give him the name of the place AJ was. Thankfully it was a bar that he was already familiar with and could get to easily. He got there within five minutes and jumped off his bike after parking it in front of the bar. He could hear Tony speaking loudly in the bar.  

“Don’t worry about the damage – I’ll pay for it.” Steve heard Tony say as he walked in. Tony met his eye and gave him a quick nod, letting him know that he was handling the situation. Steve looked away from Tony and saw Kai leaning against the bar next to AJ who was looking down at the ground.

Steve then quickly scanned the room and saw a man with a bloodied and bruised face laying unconscious on the ground. He held his breath at the sight and quickly went over to the man. He was trying his best to keep his anger and frustration inside, but the blood dribbling out of the man’s mouth was enough to send him into a blind rage. He inhaled deeply to calm himself down and got down on his knees to check the man’s pulse. Steve breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a steady pulse. AJ hadn’t killed the man.

“The guy had it coming.” Kai said, causing Steve to whip his head in Kai’s direction and glare. “Men who harass women are a waste of space.”

“Shut up!” Steve seethed as he got up, stalking over to Kai and AJ.

“What happened?” He demanded. AJ remained silent, not able to look him in the eye.

“The asshole was shoving his damn phone in her face.” Kai started up again but one look from Steve silenced him.

He looked back to AJ when she finally spoke up. “Either I punched him in the face or Kai did, and if that had happened, the guy would have died.” 

“True.” Palani agreed with a chuckle. “Hell, I wanted to knock him out thirty minutes ago but AJ told me not to.”

Steve watched as the small amount of people in the bar messed with their phones, complaining that they weren’t working. Tony took that moment to smooth things over and charm the small crowd with a smile. Thankfully, there weren’t too many people in the bar. When Steve had scanned the whole place earlier, he had found that, excluding himself, Tony, AJ, Kai and the bartender, there were only four people.

Steve listened in on what Tony was now saying to those four people. “I’d like to pay for any emotional trauma you may have suffered tonight, as well as any damage to your personal affects.” Tony said causing Steve to furrow his brows in confusion. “How about five thousand dollars for each of you?”

The four smiled widely and accepted Tony’s hush money. _Because that’s what it was_. He was paying them to keep quiet, and they seemed to know that. Once Tony finished paying them, he walked back over to the bartender and wrote him a check too.

“It’ll cover a new security system for you.” Tony smiled as he ripped the check out of his check book and held it to the bartender. After the man took the check, Tony gave him a quick pat on his shoulder. He then walked over to the man who was unconscious on the floor. The billionaire kicked him with his foot to jerk him awake, but the man only groaned in annoyance. “Open your eyes, sleeping beauty.” Tony kicked at him again. “Wake up, frat boy!”

The man opened his eyes and looked up at Tony who was now crouched beside him. Steve watched as Tony moved in closely and began to talk in a soft, yet threatening tone.

“Here’s what’s going to happen here – we are going to forget all about what just went down and you are going to receive a nice payment that will cover much more than your medical bill.” Tony said as he pulled the man to his feet. “And on top of that,  you will also be receiving a restraining order from Ms. Frost and will not be allowed within,” Tony tapped on his chin as he decided on a number. “One hundred miles of her.” He glanced over his shoulder at Steve. “…is that too excessive?” He asked.

“I’d make it 500 miles.” Kai piped in.

The man snarled as he looked at AJ. “That bitch hit _me._ ”

“Watch your mouth, punk.” Kai said in a deep voice and began to walk forward, only to have Tony stop him.

But the man continued on with his rant against AJ. “She should be arrested!”

Tony hummed and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, unfortunately for you – there were no witnesses to your accusations.”

The guy looked around the room and saw that the four people who had been in the bar were now gone and when his eyes drifted over to the bartender, the man was heading to the backroom while whistling happily along to some song that Steve didn’t recognized. 

He then looked back at Tony and glared. “-So, you can go home empty handed with a broken nose and bruised ego– or you can go home with a fat check in your pocket, a broken nose and bruised ego but with no memory of what happened tonight. Deal?” Tony raised his eyebrow.

The man shook his head in anger but agreed. “Fine. Deal.”

As Tony began to write another check, Steve turned his attention back to AJ and Kai. “We’re leaving, Jay.” He told her and surprisingly, AJ didn’t argue with him. She willingly got up from her seat and moved to stand next to Steve while hanging her head down low. _Shame._ He could feel it radiating off of her.   

Tony walked up to them and placed his checkbook back in his jacket pocket before clapping his hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Thanks for following protocol, Palani.”

“Protocol?” Steve looked from Kai to AJ and then back to Tony.

“No problem.” Kai shrugged.  “She’s like an annoying little sis that’s always gettin’ herself in trouble.”

Steve went to open his mouth but he didn’t get the chance to speak. “-I’m decades older than you, Palani.” AJ snapped at him.

“You did however fail by calling Captain Grandpa here.” Tony said. Steve glared at Tony. “I told you specifically to call me if this happened again.”

Steve looked down at AJ who continued to avoid his eyes. “ _Again_?” He didn’t sound angry. Just concerned. “This has happened before?”

“Once or twice.” Tony shrugged it off like AJ beating a man bloody was no big thing. “Adelyn, you want a ride back to the Tower?”

AJ nodded her head and walked over to Tony, only to have Steve grab at her arm. She slowly looked over her shoulder at him. “AJ…this has happened before?”

Tony groaned in annoyance.

“-I’ll take that ride, Stark.” Kai interrupted, breaking the tension. “Frost and I walked here.” Kai looked over at Steve and gave him a small smile – letting him know that he was trying to help him get a moment alone with AJ.

“Fine.” Tony agreed. “But no singing Aladdin this time, Palani. It made me feel incredibly uncomfortable and a bit used if I’m being honest.” 

When they were gone, Steve let go of AJ’s arm and watched her turn to face him. “Talk to me.” He urged her, his voice desperate and pleading.

She took in a shaky breath and shook her head. “I’m just tired, Stevie.” The second her voice broke, Steve pulled her into his arms and she began to cry. _Stevie…_ God, how long had it been since she called him by that nickname?

“It’s okay.” Steve whispered as he continued to hold her.

She inhaled sharply before spoke again. “I didn’t mean what I said about Bucky.” Her voice was smothered by Steve’s shirt but he was able to understand what she was saying. “I miss him.” AJ admitted. “-and I need him and I hate that he’s not here.” She cried. “My world is falling apart and…I _need_ him. I need Bucky and he’s not here.”

Steve smoothed down her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, fighting back his own tears. “We’ll find him, Jay. I promise.”

She sniffled and let go of Steve. “I know…I’m sorry.” She wiped at her tears.

Steve took a moment to study AJ. She looked so small and vulnerable. He moved his hands to rest on either side of her face and leaned down to look in her eye. “I know you want to be here for Andrew but…I think you need to take a break from the city for a while.”

She shook her head and pulled away from him. “I can’t leave him, Steve.”

Steve’s hands dropped to his sides and he placed them on his hips. “What if I stay at the Tower while you’re gone?” He suggested. She shook her head at that, clearly not sold on the idea. He took a step forward and smiled. “I’ll even sleep in the lab if you’d like.” He teased, making AJ smile softly.

It was a genuine offer – but Steve was so desperate to see AJ smile that he had worded it as a joke. She had smiled though, and the color was starting to come back to her cheeks. Steve wanted nothing more than to keep her smiling.

But her brows furrowed as she frowned. “You would take a break from looking for Bucky?”

Steve nodded his head. “To help you? Yes.”

AJ huffed out a noise that sounded a bit like laughter and hugged Steve again. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Steve rubbed her back. “I’m always here for you, Jay…don’t ever doubt that.”

When they got back to the Tower, AJ asked Steve to sleep in her room with her for the night. Steve agreed, and being the gentleman that he was, slept on the floor by her bed. But when he woke up to the sound of AJ crying in the middle of the night, he climbed into the bed and pulled her close to him. He let her wet his shirt with her tears until she finally fell back asleep. Then he stayed put and listened as she breathed in and out at a steady pace. He stayed up the whole night so that if AJ did wake up again – he would be ready. 

Steve would let AJ cry on him for as long as she needed and he wouldn’t leave her again. He decided that he would send Sam on a solo mission to find Bucky’s location while he stayed back in New York. AJ had needed him, but because his focus had been on his search for Bucky, he had been coming and going all year while AJ was back here suffering, _alone_. Though it was incredibly hard for him to do –Steve would leave the search for Bucky to Sam, for now.

AJ needed Steve and he was going to be there for her no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta reader: [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) for helping me with editing this chapter! You are the greatest!

* * *

 

 

 **January 3 rd, 2015**  
**-THE FARM-**

It was so peaceful here. AJ had only arrived at the farm three days ago and a part of her felt like she never wanted to return to New York. The farm was quiet, cut off from the rest of the world, a place so calm that AJ couldn’t help but relish in it. She understood why Clint had kept it a secret for so long. Of course, she knew that there were _other_ reasons why he kept this place a secret – reasons that were more important than just wanting to maintain his privacy. AJ had only learned of Clint’s secret a year after she had been woken from the chamber. It hadn’t been something planned, but when Clint had received a distress signal on his phone, he had dropped everything (including their mission) and ran back to the quinjet. AJ  had refused to leave him alone after seeing how worked up he was, and no matter how many times Clint had told her to stay back – AJ had not. She’d gone with him to a private hospital and sat in the waiting room with Clint and _his wife and son_ while his _daughter_ was getting her appendix out.

AJ didn’t ask Clint why he hadn’t told her about his family; she understood why he would want to keep them a secret from the world. Their job was dangerous – they put their lives on the line every single day, and if anyone ever found out about his family…they’d use that against Clint. AJ swore that she would never tell _anyone_ about the secret Barton family.

She hadn’t even told Steve. No one on the team knew aside from her and Natasha.    

“Auntie Addie?”

AJ looked over toward the door as she rocked back and forth on the porch swing. When she saw Lila, she smiled. The little girl was wearing a pout on her lips and her arms were folded over her chest. “Cooper told me that you are as old as our Grandpa – but I told him he was wrong because if you were that old you’d be all wrinkly and have white hair.” AJ couldn’t help but laugh at the notion, but she quickly sobered up when Lila frowned.

“Come sit with me, Lila.” AJ instructed the little girl. She waited until she hopped up onto the porch swing and took a seat next to her. “Cooper is actually right.” She told Lila, causing the little girl’s eyes to widen. “I was actually born a very long time ago.”

“When?” Lila asked with a gasp.

AJ chuckled but answered Clint’s daughter. “I was born in 1918.” Lila’s eyes grew even wider, if possible. “And next month I am going to be turning 97 years old.” Lila slowly scooted away from AJ and put a good amount of space between them. AJ frowned at that. “What’s wrong?”

“If you’re a vampire, you have to tell me. That’s the rules.”

She smiled. “I promise you, Lila, I am not a vampire.” Lila still looked unsure, so AJ lifted her upper lip to show Lila that she did not have any fangs. The little girl squinted her eyes suspiciously but finally relaxed. “Captain America is just as old as I am – did you think he was a vampire too?”

“Well…no.” Lila said bashfully. “But that’s ‘cause Cooper said that Captain America was stuck in ice and was able to survive because he’s a super hero.”

That made AJ’s heart warm. AJ lit up whenever she heard someone refer Steve Rogers as a hero. _And yes, most of the time they called him ‘Captain America’–_ but AJ knew what made him a hero. And that was Steve.

Lila’s eyes then widened more than AJ thought possible and a big grin spread across her face. “Are you a super hero, Auntie Addie?”

“Lord no!” AJ laughed.

It was odd to hear someone refer to her as _Addie_ again. It was a name her father had called her – a name her brothers had used while teasing her, and a name that Sam’s children had called her. And now, years into the future, someone was calling her _Auntie Addie_ again.

Her mind wandered back to Andrew, the nephew she did have…or _had._ AJ thought of him often. Clint would fill her in whenever Steve would contact him, but there was still a part of her that felt like she should be back in New York, monitoring the stone.

“Are you okay?” Lila asked, breaking AJ away from her thoughts. “You look sad.” AJ forced a smile and Lila frowned. “You might not think you’re a superhero, Auntie Addie…but I think you are.”

She let out a shaky breath as her eyes filled with tears. “That’s very sweet of you to say, Lila.” _But I’m not hero._ Just ask the guy who she had beaten into near oblivion a couple of days ago. AJ placed her hand on Lila’s knee and gave it a squeeze. “That’s not why I’m sad, sweetie.”

Lila grabbed AJ’s hand. “Why are you sad?”

Where should she start? Should AJ explain what had happened with Andrew? Or should she sob her way through telling Lila about Bucky?

The answer to that was neither.

“Grown up stuff.” AJ decided to say. “But being here with you guys is making me feel a lot better.”

Lila moved to rest her head against AJ’s arm while she held onto her hand. “I have another question…”

AJ chuckled. “And what’s that?”

“Is it true that you can shoot icicles from your fingers?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Would that make me more of a super hero?” Lila tilted her head up at AJ and nodded. She laughed again and moved her hand out of Lila’s.  Before, AJ had only been able to create ice if there liquid nearby that she could use – but her powers had advanced. All AJ had to do was conjure the ice in her head to activate her powers now. She moved her hand forward, palm up, and pictured a sphere of ice in her mind. Lila gasped loudly when a mist came out of AJ’s skin and the sphere of ice began to form.

“You are a super hero.” Lila whispered as she leaned forward to look at the ice. “Can I touch it?” She asked.

“It’s pretty cold.” AJ warned her.

“Does it hurt you?”

 _Yes. Everything hurts._ But not because of the ice.

“No, sweet girl, it doesn’t hurt me.”

Lila kept her eyes on the ice, but AJ could hear the little girl breathe out one word; _good._  

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **February 13 th, 2015**  
**-The Farm-**

 

 

 

“It was good to have you here, AJ.” Laura said with a warm smile as she poured AJ some fresh coffee. “I know that Lila has enjoyed your company.”

AJ smiled fondly at the mention of Lila. “She’s a sweetheart.”

Laura took a seat across from AJ at the kitchen table and watched as the other woman took a sip of coffee. When AJ gave her nod of approval, Laura chuckled. “Are you ready to get back to being a _superhero?_ ” Laura chose the word that Lila always used while referring to AJ and the rest of the Avengers.

AJ looked down at her cup of coffee and sighed. “I am.” It was the truth. But being here almost felt like AJ had had a chance to start over. She felt like she had gotten a taste of the life she had once dreamt about while snuggled up against Bucky in those early morning hours before he’d sneak out.

 _A home._ A family. That was what she had wanted with Bucky.

Laura bit her lip before speaking again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” AJ said as she breathed out with a smile. “Your home is amazing and I love your family so much, but I’m away from my friends…and that’s my family.”

Laura smiled softly and reached across the table to hold AJ’s hand. “You’re a part of this family, too.”

“Damn right,” Clint said as he walked into the kitchen. “Adge is an honorary Barton. Lila said so herself.” He declared, causing AJ to chuckle while he rummaged through the refrigerator. 

“Bottom shelf.” Laura told Clint.

“Ah!” Clint shouted happily and pulled out the remains of the pie Laura had baked two days earlier. AJ watched with a smile as Clint walked up to Laura and smiled down at her. “What would I do without you?”

Laura lifted her chin up and grinned at him. “Suffer miserably.” She teased. Clint met her halfway for a quick kiss. AJ had watched the two of them for the last month and couldn’t help but feel jealous of the way they lit up around each other. Of how Laura always knew what Clint was about to say and able to anticipate his next move. Of how Clint would greet her every morning in the kitchen with a smile and a kiss, and whisper in her ear, causing Laura’s skin to flush.

AJ missed being… _loved._

She still loved Bucky – she always would. But that love sometimes felt very one-sided. It had been a year and he hadn’t come back. AJ had apologized to Steve after she had said that Bucky didn’t care about them anymore but…it was a legitimate fear that she had. She loved him so much, but maybe his feelings had changed over the last year. _That’s absolutely crazy,_ AJ could practically hear Steve saying in her head.

AJ knew that Bucky was likely staying away because he wanted to keep them safe – either from him or from Hydra, but that didn’t stop the longing she felt for the man who had once meant the world to her. _Still does._ AJ missed being loved by Bucky, she missed being looked at the way Clint looked at Laura. She missed the feeling of Bucky’s arms wrapping around her middle from behind when he’d sneak into the labs after his meetings with the Howling Commandos. She missed how he’d press a soft kiss to her cheek. AJ missed _Bucky._ Everything about him. The good, the bad, all of it.

70 years apart.

 _Well_ , AJ had spent 65 of those years in the chamber, but God, it felt like it had been hundreds of years since the last time they had been together. When she saw him again last year, the wind had been knocked out of her and she had felt her heart burst and break at the same time. _He was alive._ He had been alive this whole time and…she had hated him without even knowing it.

The Winter Soldier had killed Theodore Adams – it had been her mission in life to avenge his death, and the second that mask was flung off of the assassin and she saw that it was Bucky…that anger and hatred only turned into sorrow and confusion. There had been so many emotions running through her mind in that moment and AJ could hardly breathe, it was so suffocating.

 _Bucky is alive._ **Happiness.** _He is the man who killed Theo._ **Sadness** and **confusion**. _He is Hydra’s secret weapon._ **Anger.** _But he is alive._ **Love.** _He doesn’t know who he is._ **Sorrow.** _They took his memories._ Despair. Loneliness. Love. Anger. Confusion. Frustration. **_Love_** _._ That was the only constant emotion she felt.

 _Love._ Love for Bucky.

AJ looked down at her coffee again to distract herself and focused on the steam that was rising from the cup. It wasn’t until Clint dropped a paper plate with a piece of pie on it in front of her that AJ looked back up at him. “Eat up.” He told her. “We are leaving soon.” 

“Have there been any new developments?” AJ asked Clint when he handed her a fork. He knew what she was referring to. _Andrew_. “Did Palani do the test I suggested?”

“They did the test last night, but Steve said there hasn’t been any change.” Clint replied with a sad expression.

“ _Yet_.” Laura stressed the word as she looked at AJ.

She smiled at the woman. “I appreciate your optimism, Laura. You’re probably the only one who doesn’t think I’ve gone absolutely crazy.”

“That’s not true.” Clint disagreed. “Lila doesn’t think you’re crazy.” He smirked, only to have both AJ and Laura swat at him.

Clint reminded AJ so much of her older brothers. It was like he was a mixture of them all – the good and bad!

“Don’t be rude.” Laura chastised her husband. “AJ having faith that Andrew will come out of this does not make her crazy – it shows that she has heart and does not give up on the people she loves, even when everyone else is telling her she should.”

AJ couldn’t help it when her eyes began to mist. “Thank you, Laura.” She whispered.

Laura gave her a warm smile and then said, “Andrew is your nephew. He’s your family – family never gives up on each other.”

_Family over everything._

That’s what Henry Frost had drilled into his son’s head. It was a motto that Brian and Andrew had lived by – it’s why AJ refused to give up on Andrew now. Brian had already died trying to save her life, AJ refused to let another one of Henry’s sons die.  Andrew would be fine – he’d make it through this.

“Auntie Addie.” Lila called from upstairs. “Can you turn Cooper’s X-Box into an ICE-BOX?”

 _“Shut up, Lila!”_ Cooper shouted from his bedroom.

“Hey!” Clint hollered. “Cooper – don’t talk to your sister like that. Lila – stop antagonizing your brother.”

AJ chuckled as she watched Clint. It was so odd to see him acting all fatherly, but at the same time, AJ loved it. She remembered how Cooper had clung to his father when Clint first walked through the hospital doors, and how he had snuggled into his side the entire time that they waited for Lila to come out of surgery. AJ remembered the way Lila’s eyes had lit up when she saw her father sitting next to her when she woke up – his kids absolutely loved him. _Clint_ was their hero.

And the little one on the way would love Clint just as much as their older siblings did.  Laura was almost five months along, and AJ and Natasha were taking bets on whether it would be a boy or girl. AJ had a feeling that it would be a little boy, but Natasha swore it was a girl – _because if it was a girl, it would be named after Natasha._ The red head was such a big part of the Barton family’s life that AJ completely understood why they would want to name their next child after her.

“You all packed up?” Clint asked AJ. She looked over at him and quirked her brow.

“You that ready to get rid of me?” She smirked.

He let out a loud laugh. “You say that like I’m not about to miss Valentines day with my wife again to go to this damn birthday party Tony is throwing you.”

AJ frowned when Clint looked over to Laura who shrugged her shoulders and playfully smiled at her husband. “It’s not like you were gonna get any this year.” She teased. “I’m as big as a whale.”

“You’re beautiful.” Clint disagreed.

“You should stay.” AJ insisted, making Clint look away from his wife. “You two deserve to have a nice Valentine’s day – I can find my way back to New York just fine.”

Clint furrowed his brows at her while he considered her offer. “I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like that I’m giving you the chance to spend Valentine’s Day with your hot wife?” AJ smirked again and Laura chuckled. “I will be fine, Clint.” He still frowned at the idea. “How about you drive me to the quinjet, and I’ll fly it back to the Tower on my own – I’ll just tell them that I got super annoyed after spending a month with you and uninvited you to my party.” 

Clint rolled his eyes and stole back AJ’s plate of pie before she could take a bite of it. “No one will believe that you could ever get annoyed with me.” He said and then proceeded to take a big bite of _her_ slice of pie.

AJ reached forward and stole her plate back and playfully glared at Clint. “Do you want to spend Valentine’s Day with your wife, or not?”

Clint glanced at Laura. She gave him a look that read _, it’s your decision._ He groaned but agreed. “Fine. But I’m turning my phone off as soon as you land at the Tower so I won’t get calls from Tony pissed off that I let you go off on your own.”

Tony was overprotective. He treated AJ like a little sister – which was ridiculous, because AJ was a lot older than Tony – but at the same time it was very sweet. And though it was a bit overbearing, she appreciated him looking out for her. He had protected her from the press, he had paid off people who witnessed things AJ did during her spiral, and he had never once held it over her head.

If she were being honest, Tony was her best friend, both him and Steve. Which was hilarious to her, because most of the time those two bickered with each other like teenagers. But they were her two very best friends. She had Natasha, Clint, Banner, and Thor – they were also her best friends. But AJ had always felt the closest to Steve, but now it was that way with Tony, too.

Maybe it was because Tony had the same personality that his father had had when AJ knew him. Tony had never seen that side of Howard Stark, which was truly a shame – but AJ knew that Howard hadn’t always been hard and serious, he hadn’t been the kind of man who would show no love to his son – he had been kind and funny and loyal. AJ wished that Tony could have known his father from back in the 40’s.

Clint drove AJ two towns over, where the Quinjet was hidden. He loaded her bags into the jet while AJ took in the view in front of her. They were near a large field that reminded AJ of her past.

“You sure about this?” Clint asked. He moved to stand next to her as she looked out over the field. “Adge?”

AJ looked over at Clint. She smiled softly at him and pressed her hand to his shoulder. “I’ll be fine.” He moved forward and pulled AJ into a hug. She hid her face against his shoulder and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Clint nodded and slowly pulled away from her. “You’re always welcome to my home, Adge. Anytime things become… _too much_ for you again – you know where to find me. I’m here for you. Always.”

_Always._

AJ took a deep breath and smiled. “You better call me tomorrow to wish me a happy birthday. It’s not every day someone turns 97, especially someone who looks as great as I do.”

Clint laughed and shook his head. They hugged one more time before AJ got into the Quinjet, and then she took off. But she didn’t put in the coordinates for the Avengers Tower.

AJ was headed back into her past.

She was going to Camp McCoy.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  

 **February 13 th, 2015**  
**Camp McCoy, Wisconsin**

 

Clint had been furious when he had tracked the Quinjet and seen that it was not headed to New York. But when AJ had explained to him where she was going, that anger had slowly disappeared. He’d only let out a slightly frustrated sigh and told her that if she wasn’t in New York by 7pm, that he would send Tony to go get her.

AJ hadn’t _planned_ on staying long at the old military base, but then she had seen her tree in the distance. _Their tree._ Her legs were moving before her mind even realized it, and within seconds, she was standing in front of her and Bucky’s tree.

Her eyes filled with tears when she saw something carved into the large tree.

_Bucky + Frosty_

She felt her lower lip tremble as she traced her fingers over his name. AJ had never known that Bucky had done that – he must have done it on the last day before he left. “Dammit, Bucky.” She whispered, but she couldn’t help but laugh a little. AJ bent down and grabbed the knife she always had on her person. She began to carve into the tree underneath where Bucky had carved their names.

 

 

 _Bucky + Frosty_  
_Always_

 

 

AJ sat under their tree with her eyes closed and relived the past in her mind. She dreamed of the lost future with Bucky that she had so desperately wanted. The sound of a twig snapping broke AJ’s reverie. Tightening her grip on her knife, she opened her eyes and sprang to her feet.

“I’m sorry!” A man said when she pointed the knife at him. “I saw you sittin’ under the tree and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He held up his hands, showing AJ that he meant no harm. “My name is Russell Caldwell.”

AJ looked up at him and blinked a couple of times. _Russell Caldwell?_

“Jr.” He said when he saw AJ’s expression. “You knew my Dad.”  

“…Is he?” She was scared to ask. But Russell nodded his head and smiled.

“He and my Mom are retired and living in Europe.” _He was alive._ He was alive and happy. AJ bit her lower lip and smiled happily at that. “I uh,” He cleared his throat.  “When my Dad saw you on the news after New York, he said that one of these days you’d come around here.”

AJ didn’t understand – why would Russell tell his son that, and why was his son here in that moment? “I don’t-”

“My family owns Camp McCoy now. After the war, my Dad decided to come back to Wisconsin. He was a general here that trained cadets. It’s how he met my mom.” AJ was surprised to hear that, but Russell Caldwell Jr. explained that his mother was the daughter of one of the Colonels and how she often visited her father for lunch. That was how she met Russell Caldwell _Sr._ The Russell AJ knew.

“How come he never reached out?” AJ wondered aloud.

Russell smiled. “He knew you’d get back here eventually.” He then looked past her. “And I see you’ve added something.” AJ looked over her shoulder at the tree and then back at Russell. He was biting his lower lip as if he were having some inner struggle with himself. He sighed and then motioned for AJ to follow him. “Come with me.”

She reluctantly followed after him into the main building at Camp McCoy.

_It had changed so much._

But that wasn’t surprising.

_The whole world had changed._

“My Dad said not to show you this because he wanted to keep you safe, but,” Russell opened the door to a room with a bunch of monitors that showed all of the security footage of the camp. “I think you should see it.”

Russell unlocked a drawer of the desk and pulled out a USB drive. He then plugged it into a laptop. He pulled up security footage, and AJ moved forward to look over his shoulder as he scanned through until it landed on one date: **02/14/2014**

She leaned in, pushing Russell away when she saw what was on the screen. She held her breath as she watched a man walk up to the tree, pulled off his glove, and traced his fingers over the names.

_Their name on their tree._

“Bucky.” She whispered.

“Dad saw all the footage from D.C…he just wanted to keep you safe.”

AJ swallowed hard when Bucky put his glove back on and turned away from the tree. He was wearing a baseball cap and a dark coat that ended just below his waist. AJ had only seen his face for a second before he ducked his head down and walked away. The image was incredibly blurry but AJ knew that it was him. That Bucky had come to their tree and she no longer wondered if their love had only been one-sided. Bucky did love her, and though it pained her that he was still in hiding…it didn’t matter.

Because he had risked a lot to come back to Camp McCoy. Russell hadn’t wanted AJ to see the security footage – their old friend could have easily called someone to let them know that Bucky had been here, but he hadn’t. Bucky was a wanted man, and even though Russell wanted to keep AJ safe from him – it was obvious that he was also still protecting Bucky.

Footage from the bridge in D.C that someone had filmed on their phone had been uploaded to the internet for all to see, and the world watched as the Winter Soldier attacked both AJ and Steve. She refused to watch the footage but had walked into Tony’s office one day to see that he was watching it. The metal hand had been wrapped around her neck as he had lifted her from the ground. It had been hard to watch, but AJ knew that it wasn’t _Bucky_ who had tried to kill her. It had been the Winter Soldier.

People didn’t understand that they were two separate people. And it was apparent that Russell was one of those people. _But he was still protecting Bucky._ That was good.

“Can I keep this?” AJ asked Russell Caldwell Jr.

He nodded his head and took the USB drive out of the laptop, handing it over to her. “You still love him?” He asked.

AJ shoved the USB drive into her back pocket. “Always.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

   

 **February 14 th, 2015**  
**New York City**  
**-The Avengers Tower-**

 

  

  

Steve and Tony had really wanted to do something special for AJ on her birthday, but Steve knew that the only thing his best friend truly wanted was Bucky. And sadly, that wasn’t something he could give her, not right now anyway. So he didn’t argue with Tony when he started planning a big, extravagant party of AJ.

When she arrived in New York yesterday evening, she’d seemed… _lighter._ In better spirits. The life had returned to her eyes. She had grinned as she got off the Quinjet and had swept into a tight hug. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her smile so freely. _He knew why._ Clint had told Steve that he had been monitoring AJ’s flight, and that she had made a pit stop in Wisconsin. _Camp McCoy._ Being there must have somehow helped AJ in a way that her friends couldn’t.

Steve looked around the large room and watched as everyone danced to music and laughed. It was a combined party (that was the only way AJ would agree to having such a huge celebration), so their closest friends and colleagues brought their loved ones with them for a nice Valentine’s Day/birthday celebration. Steve smiled when he heard AJ’s laugh from across the room and chuckled when he saw her being dipped by Thor.

“It’s good to hear that again.”

Steve looked to his side and saw Dr. Jordan Connors standing next to him. Apparently, when you date Natasha Romanoff, you pick up on her ability to sneak up on someone without them being aware of it. The doctor wore a long dark blue dress and her long blonde hair was stick straight. The blonde had smiled happily when she AJ looking truly happy again. A look of relief had washed over Natasha’s as well when AJ had beckoned them over and greeted them both in a hug. When a waitress had come by with a tray holding champagne glasses, AJ had shaken her head with a smile and declined. _In fact,_ Steve hadn’t seen AJ drink anything but water since the party began. Which was a good thing. A great thing, really. What had brought about the change?

He thought that she would have started to lose the color in her cheeks and the light in her eyes when she went down to the labs to check in on Andrew, but she had simply pressed her hand to the stone and whispered something to it that Steve couldn’t hear. She simply had gone over all the tests that Banner, Stark, and Palani had done while she was gone. She didn’t even lash out at Kai when he said something irritating, or demand that they do the test again. AJ only thanked them for watching over Andrew while she was gone.

_Something had changed._

Steve listened as AJ laughed again and smiled as he finally replied to Jordan. “Yeah, it is.” He agreed.

“Nat’s been really worried about her.” Jordan commented. _They had all been worried about her._ “I told her that it would take time to get the AJ she knew back.” She continued on. “The woman was grieving Barnes all over again.” Steve frowned at that. Jordan looked at Steve and saw his expression. “You didn’t see it?”

He shook his head and looked back over at AJ. “No.”

“She had thought that he was dead, Steve.” Jordan reminded him. _He didn’t need that reminder._ “And then all the sudden he’s alive again, but runs when he realizes who he really is – she’s lost the love of her life twice now, Rogers. He might not be dead, but he’s not here.”

“He’d be here if it was safe.” Steve felt the need to defend his best friend. “He’s trying to protect us.”

“She knows that.” Jordan assured Steve. “AJ may have doubted that for a while, but she _does_ know that he’s only staying away to protect you two. But if he had stayed, she would have had another opportunity at a life with him – you both would have. She was grieving for what… _could have been._ ” Jordan decided on the phrase.

Steve understood.

“And throw in what happened to Andrew – God, it’s shocking that she didn’t turn all of New York into the Arctic. The girl is a lot stronger than you all give her credit for.” Jordan said, causing Steve to look at her with raised brows. “Oh, relax, Rogers. It’s a compliment to AJ.” Steve chuckled when Jordan rolled her eyes and smiled.

He glanced back at AJ who was now dancing with Bruce Banner. He smirked as the man awkwardly tried to lead her through a dance, and AJ threw her head back and laughed. Tony’s head of security and personal driver _Happy_ intervened after Bruce stepped on AJ’s foot for the second time. He hollered at the poor, beleaguered scientist to take a dance lesson or two before he spun AJ around the dance floor.

“You’re right.” Steve agreed softly as he watched AJ. “She is a lot stronger than we give her credit for.”

Steve looked over at Jordan and saw her smirking. “I know. That’s why I said it.”   

“Are you trying to steal my date, Cap?”

Steve laughed when Natasha moved out from behind him and went to stand next to Jordan.

“She’s all yours.” He held his hands up in surrender and gave Jordan a warm smile before he walked away from the couple and headed in AJ’s direction.

Steve tapped on Happy’s shoulder. “May I cut in?” He asked.

AJ smiled brightly at him and nodded before removing herself from Happy’s arms. “Don’t you look dapper.” She teased Steve.  

He chuckled and ducked his head, knowing that if AJ saw him blush, he’d never hear the end of it. “Pepper picked my outfit out.” Steve shrugged at AJ. She smiled and moved her hands up to fix his tie, making Steve chuckle.

“You were always awful at putting on your tie.” AJ smiled as she straightened his. “Bucky was, too.” Steve didn’t know what to say. She had mentioned Bucky and her tone wasn’t cold or bitter – it wasn’t even sad.

“Dance?”

She grinned happily at him and held onto his hand while resting her other hand on his shoulder. AJ led the dance, and honestly, Steve would expect nothing less from AJ. He laughed. “Do you remember after we rescued Bucky and we went to that bar in London?”

Steve nodded his head but didn’t smile. He was taking it easy – he didn’t want to say anything that might upset her.

“And the day after when Peggy was mad at you because she caught you kissing Private Lorraine.”

“ _She_ kissed _me_!” Steve argued.

AJ laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, it’s not like you’re a super soldier and don't have the ability to take one step back.” She teased. “I helped creature the serum and it did _not_ damage your ability to turn away from a girl who tried to kiss you when it was _clear_ that you had feelings for someone else.”

Steve blushed and shook his head. “I was in shock. Lorraine was the first girl to ever make a move on me. The only time I had ever kissed a girl before was someone Bucky introduced me to – and I’m pretty sure he paid her to do it.”

“You are so dramatic.” AJ chuckled. “You weren’t a grotesque monster back then.”

“Oh, really? So why didn’t you make a move on me?” He teased her back.

“I was with _Frank_.” AJ reminded Steve and he laughed. She then started to smile. “Besides – I told Bucky I wouldn’t fall in love with you while he was gone.”

“Oh, _that’s_ the reason!” Steve teased again. 

She smiled softly up at him and then pressed her cheek to his chest, sighing happily. “I really appreciate you and Tony doing this for me, Steve.” AJ told him. _That_ surprised him. AJ had always hated being the center of attention. “This year has been hard, and I don’t know if I could have survived it without you and Tony.”

He moved his hand to rest on the small of her back. “I don’t want you to ever feel alone, Jay.” Steve spoke honestly. “There’s so many people here who love you, but I know how badly you wish Bucky was here,”

“-Steve.” AJ interrupted him and moved her cheek away from her chest, craning her neck to look up at him. “I know. And I know that Bucky is staying away to keep us safe.”  She sighed. “I just miss him.”

He nodded his head. “I do, too.”

“I _do_ understand why he’s staying away. Do I agree with it? Not really.” She spoke honestly. “But that’s just because I selfishly want him back.”

Steve smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll see him again, Jay.”

“I know.” She whispered as he pulled away.

“Adelyn!”

They both looked in the direction where the booming voice was coming from. Thor was walking over to them and behind him was Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Jordan, Sam, Rhodey, Maria, and Kai and a large number of waiters rolling in a large cake.

“Oh my God.” AJ said under her breath, causing Steve to laugh.

“Everyone – silence!” Thor said loudly causing the room to grow silent.

Tony walked forward and patted Thor’s chest. “Thanks, He-Man.” Steve and AJ approached when Tony beckoned them to come over to where everyone was standing. “I don’t know if you guys know this, but Adelyn Frost is a _lot_ older than she looks.” The room filled with laughter. “Our Adelyn might _look_ like she’s in her early thirties but she’s actual a fossil.”

“Wow!” AJ laughed.

“I’m sorry, forgive me.” Tony raised one hand up. “A _rare_ and special fossil.” He corrected, causing even more laughter. “I only kid.” He smiled at AJ.  Tony stared at her for a moment before he started to speak again. “The people closest to you know that this past year hasn’t been the easiest for you, but…look at you, kid. You’re here. You survived.”

 _Kid._ Even when Tony was letting everyone know that AJ was older than she looked, he still called her _‘kid’,_ something that Howard used to call her.

“And I’m glad, because things would be very dull without you.” Tony said next. AJ laughed and shook her head as Steve smiled down at her. Tony wasn’t the best at expressing his emotions, but with AJ, he was different. He would make a joke right afterward to make it less awkward for him, but he was able to confide in her. Before that, it seemed that the only person who Tony ever opened up to was Pepper.

Steve looked and saw that Pepper had moved to stand next to Tony. She whispered something in his ear and Tony to chuckle.

“My better half just suggested that I wrap this up before this masterpiece behind me melts. It is in fact an _ice cream cake_ and there are a _lot_ of candles on this bad boy. So, I’ll say this; happy birthday, Adelyn. Can’t wait to celebrate your hundredth.”

Tony motioned for AJ to come blow out the candles as the room full of people sang to her. AJ looked back at Steve and smiled before she leaned over the cake and tried her best to blow out all her candles. But as Tony had said, there were quite a few of. “Thor!” AJ called out. “Help me!”

The God of Thunder laughed and blew out the remaining lit candles in just one blow.

“You could have just sent a cold gust of air to take out all those candles!” Jordan shouted, causing AJ to laugh.

“I didn’t want to freeze the cake!”              

Steve wished more than anything that Bucky were here right now to celebrate with AJ. But he knew that wherever he was – AJ was on his mind.

He didn’t doubt that at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

AJ loved her party and she loved her friends. She happily rode the elevator down to the floor that lab was located on. She couldn’t help but chuckle a little at how insane it all was. She had just celebrated her 97th birthday and wasn’t in a wheelchair or using a walker to get around the room. She had danced and laughed and ate cake and just… _lived._

The time that AJ had spent with the Barton family had really helped her. It was a reminder that even though life as an ‘Avenger’ was hard and dangerous and extremely hectic – it was possible to have a happy ending. She saw that when she looked at Natasha and Jordan, as well as Pepper and Tony. Hell, even Palani and Hill had an on-going flirtation that could progress into a happy, lasting relationship.

It was possible to be happy, it was possible to not carry the world on your shoulders, it was possible to _live._ And she intended too. When it was safe and Bucky came back she would live with _him._   They’d get their second chance, and AJ would get her happy ending. And even if that didn’t happen…she wouldn’t go back to the dark place she had been in for the last year.

The elevator doors opened and AJ headed down the corridor to the lab. 

“Lights, J.A.R.V.I.S.” AJ instructed the AI once she had used her security code to get inside. She stepped inside the lab, grabbed her lab coat, and slipped it on. But she stopped abruptly once the room was completely lit.

She breathed in and out at a fast pace as her eyes scanned the room and then landed back to the pile of broken stone on the ground.

AJ took one step forward, but stopped again, terrified to see all the broken pieces of the stone Andrew had been encased in. She closed her eyes tight, no longer having the courage to look.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.” She whispered softly.

_“Yes, Miss Frost. What can I assist you with?”_

“Please tell Tony and Steve that I need them to get down to the lab immediately.”

It didn’t take long for Tony and Steve to come bursting through the door, followed by Natasha, Bruce, and Thor. “What happened?” Bruce asked.

But she kept her eyes closed.

“Adelyn…” Tony said her name. She could feel his hand brush against hers as he walked past her. And then she felt someone grab a hold of her hand. _Steve._

A large hand moved to rest on her shoulder. _Thor._

A softer hand took a hold of the hand Steve wasn’t occupying. _Natasha._

“AJ.” She heard Bruce say in front of her. “Open your eyes.”

She shook her head. “No.”  

“You’re gonna want to see this, Frost.” Tony said.

Steve let go of her hand and both Thor and Natasha helped her move forward. Even then, AJ kept her eyes closed.

“Jay.” Steve breathed out. After a moment that felt like a century Steve said, “You were right.”

She opened her eyes and watched as Tony and Bruce helped pull Andrew out from under the pile of broken stone. AJ’s breath hitched in her throat when her nephew opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Andrew?” She whispered.

His brows furrowed together as he looked at her and then around the room, taking everything in before he slowly looked back to AJ.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my amazing beta reader [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) \- I'd be lost without you!

* * *

 

 **February 15** **th** **, 2015**  
**Spain**  
(6:00 AM)

 

 

 

_Who are you?_

“My name is Bucky.”

_Who are you?_

“My name is Bucky.”

_Who are you?_

“My name is Bucky.”

He said it over and over like it was a damn mantra.

Eyes closed tightly, he repeated his name out loud and continued on with his morning routine. He lowered his body down and then pushed up just before he could touch the floor, trying to clear his head of the nightmares and the bad memories that plagued him. There were times Bucky tried to keep track of how many push-ups sets he had done – but his memories overwhelmed him. Sometimes he wouldn’t even notice that two hours had passed. His heart would hammer against his chest and his head would spin.

Bucky would go over to where he kept his journals hidden and write down each thing he remembered, down to the last detail. Everything he had seen in his mind, the smells, the colors, the sensations.

His memories from D.C were particularly strong today. Bucky felt the sweat rolling down his neck as he continued to push himself.

 _“Bucky, I know you’re in there.”_ She had spoken slowly as she approached him, hands held in the air to let him know she wasn’t there to hurt him. _“I know you know who I am.”_ Everything about her had seemed familiar and it had left an ache in his chest that he hadn’t understood yet, which had only left him frustrated. And then she had moved one hand to her chest and pulled a pair of dog tags out from under her shirt. _His dog tags._ Her green eyes. The mole on her cheek. _“I met you on December 24_ _h_ _, 1941 – you had gone to the recruitment center with Steve and he had left his cross necklace behind – I saw it and I brought it back to him. Do you remember?”_ He remembered a white uniform, but the faces were still a blur. She had pulled the dog tags off and looked him straight in the eyes. _“You tried to pick me up that day; asked me if I came here often.”_ Her lips had twitched up and he swallowed hard, feeling the ache in his chest again. _“It was the worst_ _pick up line I had ever heard."_ She continued to smile softly. _“You asked me my name and I told you it was none of your business.”_ He had felt like he was struggling to breathe. _“Adelyn Juliet Frost.”_ She said her name slowly again. _“And you."_ She had extended her hand slowly and dangled the dog tags for him to see. _“-are James Buchanan Barnes.”_

He remembered reaching his hand out, the sun reflection off of his metal arm, his fingers inching closer to touching hers, to grabbing the dog tags, but then he was under fire and his training and survival instincts kicked in. He’d dropped his hand to his side and pulled out a gun, firing at the men who were targeting him. And yet again, he hadn’t understood what he was doing but had moved to stand in front of the woman to keep her from getting hit. It had angered him.

They were all dead, the air was silent, but then he’d heard her breathe from behind and something had snapped in him. He’d spun around and used his metal hand to grab her by the neck, lifting her easily off the ground. He had seen the panic and fear in her eyes as both of her hands grappled with his metal arm – but then she’d stopped. And she didn’t look scared of him. Her green eyes had stayed glue to his and he’d felt his chest ache again.

 _“You won’t kill me.”_ She had choked out.

He  had felt angry. Because he knew she was right. But his grip on her neck had tightened to try and prove her wrong. The damn woman wouldn’t fight him – she had just looked at him with tear filled eyes, causing the ache in his chest to intensify. _“It’s okay, Bucky.”_ She’d gasped out. _“I forgive you.”_

He hadn’t understood. He hadn’t known who this woman was – why he felt a connection to her – why he didn’t want her to die. He hadn’t understood anything anymore. But he’d had a mission.

But tears had burned in his eyes and he couldn’t go through it. He’d felt like his insides were twisting and every muscle in his body was fighting against him. _“I love you.”_ Her voice had rasped and it ignited something in him. _“Always.”_

Always.

Always.

Always.

He’d dropped her on the ground and her body limply had thudded against the concrete. He had turned to walk away but something had caught his eyes. _The dog tags._ He’d looked back at the woman and then to the dog tags. He’d bent down, grabbed the tags, and read them.

 

 

 ******_JAMES B. BARNES_**  
**_32557038 T42 A_**

 

 

Instinct had kicked in again but he had found himself lifting the woman off of the ground and walking over to an area where she would be safe from any oncoming attack. Her head had rolled against his chest. His eyes had closed tightly as he inhaled and her scent. The aching had intensified. But he’d pushed through it and moved to hide her away.

_Don’t leave._

_Don’t leave her._

He’d set her down on the ground carefully and stared at her for a long moment. Her neck had been bright red from where his hand had been wrapped around it. He’d suddenly felt sick to his stomach. She’d let out a little whimper and he’d found himself falling down on his knees to get closer to her.

_Always._

He knew her.

But the memory wouldn’t come to the surface – everything was still a blur. His metal hand had reached out to touch her face, pushing back her hair. _It wasn’t always this color,_ he’d thought. Adelyn Juliet Frost, that’s what she had said her name was.

And then new orders were coming through and he had known he had a mission to finish. He had grabbed the dog tags and placed them in her hand.

Always.

The floor beneath him cracked from all of the weight he was using to pushing himself up and down – the wood splitting, the sound filling the room. Bucky rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling of the room he was in. An abandoned apartment in an abandoned building, with just a mattress on the ground with two blankets. One used for warmth, the other as a pillow. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to push away the memories of the way AJ had looked at him. He remembered how when they were together his hand used to caress her neck as they kissed – but he had never hurt her. _Had._ Bucky had tried to kill her. He felt anger fill him. His metal hand balled into a fist and slammed down against the ground, creating a hole.

Yesterday was her birthday.

AJ…his Frosty. It had been a year since he was near her. And the last time he had seen her she had been crying. “ _Why?!”_ She had asked him, voice thick with tears. Bucky had had to keep looking forward, afraid to look back at her. Because if he did, if he met her eyes, he’d never leave her again. He’d fought so hard to keep looking forward but he couldn’t stop himself. He had just glanced back at her – but thankfully, the sound of Steve choking had distracted AJ. When he heard her feet hitting the ground and her speaking softly to Steve, Bucky had left.

_Protect her. From Hydra…from me._

God, he loved her still, so damn much. But he needed to keep her safe – he needed her alive. Because he couldn’t go on if she died. Especially at his hand. Bucky knew AJ probably didn’t understand why he was staying away – and he knew that there was a chance that if he ever did reappear in her life, that she might not want anything to do with him. But her safety was more important to him than anger. He rather her hate him and live than have her hurt by being with him. Hurt by Hydra…hurt by him again.

Bucky pushed himself off the ground and walked over to his mattress. He picked up the blanket he used as a pillow where he had her picture tucked away. His fingers traced over her face, her big smile and bright eyes.

He should have told her he loved her sooner.

He should have said it the day she and Steve rescued him. But he hadn’t wanted to scare her away. His biggest regret in life was that he didn’t get to tell Adelyn Juliet Frost that he loved her every single day that they were together. _She must have known, right?_ She must still know, right? He let his free hand touch his dog tags, something AJ had given him back.

 

 

_Bucky,_

_When you remember – bring these back to me._

_-Always,_

_Your AJ_

 

 

He remembered.

But he couldn’t be with her.

Bucky could send the dog tags to the Avengers Tower so that she knew he did remember…but he couldn’t. Because he held onto hope that _someday_ he could give them back to her in person. That’d he’d be able to pull her flush against him and wrap his arms around her while burying his face in her neck.

It had been over a year.

But it still wasn’t safe.

And no matter how badly he wanted to hold her in his arms, he had to stay away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **February 15** **th** **, 2015**  
**New York**  
(12:00 AM)

 

 

 

_“Who are you?”_

_No. no, no, no, no._

AJ didn’t know what to say. She just stood frozen and absolutely speechless. There were so many emotions running through her head that she felt like she couldn’t even breathe. Andrew was alive but he had no idea who she was – did he know who he was? Did he know anything? _God, first with Bucky and now…I can’t do this._

The sound of laughter coming from Andrew caused AJ to jerk a little, taken back by the sound. He was grinning, eyes crinkled as he looked at his aunt.  She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. _What the hell is happening?_ She still couldn’t speak though. “-I’m sorry.” Andrew said as he continued to laugh.  “I’m totally shitting with you.”

AJ felt her temper flare. _Are you freaking kidding?!_ Steve grabbed AJ’s hand and tried to calm her down, but tears were filling in her eyes either out of either happiness or frustration, she didn’t know which,  and she could hear her pulse beating loudly in her ears. She was mad, she was happy, she was so many things.

Andrew looked around the room again and then frowned, taking in everyone’s faces. He looked to AJ after looking around the lab.  “What the hell happened?” He asked.

Bruce Banner stepped forward, his movements slow and cautious. “You know who you are?”

Andrew nodded his head. “Yeah.”

Bruce looked back at the group before his eyes went back to Andrew. “Who are you?”

They all wanted to hear him say it out loud.

Andrew laughed again. “Andrew Frost.” He said. He rolled his eyes, seeming to have anticipated Bruce’s next question, because he said, “And _she,_ ” He pointed to AJ. “Is my aunt; AJ Frost.” He then made a face as his eyes scanned over her. “Did you change your hair?”

She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

AJ fought the urge to slap Andrew across the face and instead engulfed him in a hug. He stiffened at the action but then slowly relaxed and hugged her back. Finally, with his arms wrapped around her, AJ felt like she could breathe again. Her tears fell and she couldn’t help but let out a little sob.  “Hey, it’s okay…” Andrew said softly, knowing that AJ did not normally react this way. “What’s going on?”

“Do you remember anything about what happened to you, Andrew?” Thor asked.

Andrew made a move to take a step forward but AJ continued to hold onto her nephew, not wanting to let go. “Uh,” Andrew didn’t fight against AJ, he simply let her continue to hold him. “We were on a mission – Indonesia…I went off on my own and found some sort of artifact.” He tensed and then pulled away from AJ, staring down at her. “You were there but…” He stopped and AJ watched as Andrew looked around the room again. His face grew serious when he realized that he was not in Indonesia, that there were people in this lab that hadn’t been with him in Indonesia. “What the hell happened?” He asked, panic rising in his voice.

They all went up to the floor where their sleeping quarters were and then Thor did his best to explain everything to Andrew about the Kree and Inhumans while he gripped tightly onto the mug full of water that Natasha had given him.

Bruce had taken it upon himself to check Andrews vitals while Thor spoke. AJ could tell that he was too focused listening to Andrews heartbeat to listen to the conversations going on around him, watching as he scribbled Andrews vitals down in a small notebook.

AJ shifted her focus back to Thor as he told Andrew how he was now like his aunt and that he had been going through a type of metamorphosis while transitioning. But he did not tell Andrew how long he had been in the stone.

She sat at Andrew’s side and watched as her nephew clenched and unclenched his fist the more Thor told him. _It was a lot to take_ _in_ _. She knew that very well._

“Andrew,” AJ said his name softly, causing him to look over at her.

She could see how confused he was in that moment. All of this information was overwhelming, AJ knew that. But she also had had years to master her abilities before Thor told her the legends of the Kree. Andrew had just woken up – he didn’t even know what kind of abilities he had yet and was being fed all of this information about an alien race that he knew nothing about, and on top of that, AJ now had to drop a bomb on him that he had been encased in the stone for nine months.

“The last thing you remember…it was in Indonesia?” AJ asked and Andrew nodded his head. “Do you remember when that was?”

Andrew blinked a couple of times and then looked up for a moment. “Yeah.” He glanced down at his hands. “July 17th.” He looked to AJ after a moment of silence and swallowed hard. “I have a feeling you’re not about to tell me today is July 18th.” He said in a whisper.

AJ didn’t answer, trying to work up the courage to tell her nephew that he had been out for nearly a year.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to be the one to say it. “-Today is February 15th, 2015.” Tony told Andrew.

Andrew inhaled deeply and AJ quickly moved to grab his hand, wanting to give him any sense of calm she might be able to. But Andrew only continued to shake his head with his face pinched together.

Tony seemed to sense the fear in Andrew (if it wasn’t already evident from the look in his eyes.) “You just missed Adelyn’s birthday, by the way.” He told him. “But somehow you still managed to get her the best gift.” Tony said. And when AJ and Andrew looked up at him, the man was smirking.

 _It was true._ This was the best gift she could have gotten for her birthday. It was what she had wished for. That and... _well,_ she didn’t see that birthday wish coming true.

Andrew drew in a shaky breath that seemed to calm him down. He opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. AJ frowned, “Are you okay?” She asked him.  

“Nine months.” He whispered to himself. And then his lips twitched up in amusement. “I…was literally reborn.”

AJ covered her mouth with her hand when she let out a loud laugh, not being able to stop herself. God, she felt so much right now and her stupid nephew was still able to crack jokes. He was so Henry Frost’s son. “Yeah.” She agreed while sobering up a bit. “You were.”

He smiled at his aunt and AJ felt like everything was finally right. That things were going to be ok.  She had her nephew back and that’s all that mattered. Andrew looked away from AJ and began to speak. “I guess,” He paused. Scanning the room again, his eyes landed on Thor. “You seem to know a lot about this stuff – is,” He licked at his lips.  “-am I going to have the same powers as AJ? I mean, _Frost._ AJ Frost. Andrew Frost. Is that like…our family power?” 

Thor shook his head. “It’s only a coincidence that Adelyn was born to the name Frost – her powers were already a part of her. Though…it is quite amusing.” Thor now smiled. He then looked to AJ and started to laugh. “I never noticed.”

“Seriously?” Tony snarked and AJ felt herself smiling. “You’ve never noticed?” Thor innocently shook his head. “Honestly? We say her last name all the time! How did you not put two and two together?”

Steve walked forward and pressed his hand to Andrews shoulder, stopping Tony and Thor’s banter. “All that matters is that you’re back, Andrew.” He told him and then looked down at AJ, smiling softly. “And we’re all happy to have you with us again.” It was the first time Steve had spoken since they left the lab. AJ had felt her best friends’ eyes on her the entire time they had been upstairs, making sure that she was okay – ready to be there for her if she broke down. But AJ had surprisingly kept it together.

AJ looped her arm around Andrew’s and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Tony was right.” She smiled up at Steve. “This was the best gift.”

Tony made a face. “I mean, I wasn’t being _serious._ ” He looked to AJ. “I think my gift would qualify as the best – if we’re being realistic here.”  

AJ grinned at Tony and shook her head.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Her nephew is finally awake Tony.”

“I got her an Audi R8!” Tony argued.

“That was a mistake,” Natasha said in a flat tone. “-she’s a terrible driver.”

“I am not!” AJ laughed.

The group began to talk amongst themselves while Tony went to get a bottle of champagne to celebrate Andrew’s return. AJ turned her attention back to her nephew, realizing that he had not spoken in a while. Steve had taken a seat next to Andrew on his left and looked at AJ briefly before speaking to her nephew. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Andrew shrugged. “I don’t feel any different. Should I?” He looked to AJ.

She frowned. AJ remembered feeling different – but that may have had something to with the fact that Dr. Reinhardt had been experimenting on her to see how much pain he could inflict on her before her powers showed themselves. “I think that our situations are a bit different, Andy.”

“Well,” Andrew looked down at his hands. “How are we supposed to find out what I can do?”

“Tests.” Bruce had been lurking around where Steve, Andrew and AJ were sitting. She frowned at the idea of testing on Andrew. It was what Dr. Reinhardt had done to her – and yes, she knew that the circumstances were incredibly different and that Bruce would never do anything to put Andrew in any sort of harm, but it still worried her.

Hydra had tested her in ’45, and under the guise of SHIELD decades later, they had managed to test her again after the attack on New York.

“Jay?” Bruce said causing AJ to look at him again. “I wouldn’t run any tests without his permission.”

She blew air out of her nose and smiled a little. Bruce was really the only one of her friends whom she had told what had happened to her – she had told him everything. He was a scientist, she thought he’d be able to rationalize what had happened (an awful science experiment) and help her process things from a more objective, detached perspective.

If AJ had told Tony what they had done – he wouldn’t have been rational. Steve knew very little, but he was aware that AJ had been through hell while a prisoner of Hydra. Natasha knew torture, she understood what AJ had gone through but they never spoke about it. Clint didn’t know much either. It was something AJ had kept to herself for a long time. She had thought about speaking to Thor about it, but spending hours in the lab with Bruce Banner had made her feel a little more comfortable talking about her past with him.

And, to be honest, he was the only one who had asked her what had. Everyone else seemed too scared to ask the question, let alone hear the answers.

“It’s up to Andrew.” AJ looked over at her nephew. “If you’re comfortable with it,” She sighed, trying to push back the memories of her time being _tested._ “-It’s up to you.”

When she looked over at Steve, she saw that he was frowning slightly at her. His eyes showed worry, almost as if he was scared that she might start to spiral again. He then turned his focus to Andrew. “We’ll be there with you during the tests.” Steve told him. “You won’t be alone.” His eyes drifted back to AJ.

His words were more for her sake than Andrew’s and she picked up on that. She gave him a thankful smile and then grabbed her nephews hand.

“Let’s get you down to the lab.” AJ said softly as she stood up. Andrew gave her a reluctant smile and stood up as well.

Thor walked over to AJ, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to pull her to his side. “You were right.” He told her. “I’m sorry I did not believe you.” He apologized.

Wow, it wasn’t every day that a god apologized to you.

“Oh, come on now.” AJ smirked up at the God of Thunder to try and lighten the mood. “When will you all learn? I am always right.” She teased. 

Thor laughed and agreed with AJ. “I’ll stop underestimating you.” He promised her sincerely.

Steve and Andrew walked past Thor and AJ. She watched them talking quietly amongst themselves. AJ couldn’t help but frown. She really didn’t want Andrew knowing about the pain she had suffered while he was in the stone. He’d blame himself for her spiraling – and he had absolutely no reason to. She hoped that Steve knew her well enough to not tell Andrew what had happened.

 _Of course, he does – he knows you better than anyone,_ AJ thought when she saw Andrew laugh at something Steve said. If Steve had been telling Andrew about the bar fights – she really doubted her nephew would be laughing. _Well,_ he might laugh a little.

Natasha walked up to where AJ and Thor were standing. “Banner is having me go get Palani and Jordan.” She informed AJ. “Figured I’d grab Sam, too.”

“You better.” AJ smiled. “He gets pissy when he’s not in the loop.” She then looked back up at Thor and patted his chest. “-You should go spend the rest of the night with Jane. I’m sorry your Valentine’s Day plans got screwed up because of me.”

Thor smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of AJ’s head. “Happy birthday, Adelyn.”

Thor walked away and AJ and Natasha watched him leave. “Jordan told me she’d turn for him.” Natasha said and AJ could hear the smirk in her tone. She laughed and nudged her friend gently. Natasha looked at AJ and grinned. “I’m glad to see your smile again.” She said honestly.

AJ playfully rolled her eyes, feeling overwhelmed with emotions in that moment. Andrew was awake – he was right across the room from her talking with Steve. This wasn’t a dream. It was real. The only thing that would make this day better was…she swallowed hard and nodded her head. “Me too.” She smiled warmly.

Before Natasha left to go get Kai, Jordan, and Sam, she hugged AJ and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, wishing her a happy birthday as well. It technically wasn’t even her birthday anymore – but AJ was in the mood to celebrate, _after_ watching Bruce perform a few tests on Andrew to see what powers he might hold.

AJ headed over to the elevators where Andrew and Steve were waiting for her. Bruce had pulled Tony away from the champagne and told him they would be running a few tests on Andrew. Tony had looked over to AJ and furrowed his brows, wanting to make sure that she was okay with it. When she had given him a reassuring nod, the two men had left and were now downstairs prepping the lab.

Steve and Andrew had their backs facing AJ. When she got closer to them, she heard them speaking in a low tone.

 _“You still haven’t found him?”_ Andrew asked Steve.

_“Not yet.”_

Bucky.

They were talking about Bucky.

 _“I’ve been a little preoccupied with Jay_ _,_ _but Sam has been looking.”_ Steve told him. _“_ _S_ _till...there’s no trace of him.”_

_“Do you think he’s…”_

AJ wasn’t going to let Andrew finish that question. _He’s not dead._

“What’s with the whispering?” She said, making her presence know. Steve and Andrew turned and looked at her.

“Steve was just catching me up on the of the office gossip I’ve missed.” Andrew lied.

AJ raised her brow at that, letting Andrew know that she was aware he was talking out of his ass.

“He was asking about Bucky.” Steve said.

Steve was never able to lie to AJ. It made her smile. “Well, at least _one_ of you is able to be honest with me.” She teased, turning her attention on Andrew again. “I might be reaching here, but I think it’s safe to say that your Inhuman power is _definitely_ not the ability to tell a believable lie.” She joked. But Andrew frowned.

He sighed. “I didn’t want to upset you.”

_That was the truth._

AJ shrugged her shoulders. “It’s all good, Andrew.”

“Are you sure?”

 _Did she wish that Bucky was here with her right now?_ Yes. She’d love nothing more than that. But he wasn’t. And AJ understood why. She had spent too much time being angry and hurt over Bucky staying away, spent too long thinking that he no longer loved her – she was done with that. AJ knew that Bucky still loved her and she knew that wherever he was in the world, she was on his mind. It was like some sort of weird six sense.

There were times when that warmth would spread through her and an image of Bucky would flash in her head. Maybe – somehow, that was the world's way of letting her know that he was thinking of her. The world had kept them apart for so long already. Maybe this little feeling she got was the world's way of making it up to her a little. Some higher power or the cosmos – or even Thor's Dad, she didn’t know! But she knew the feeling she got stemmed from Bucky.

“Yes.” AJ told Andrew. “Now, let’s go.”

Andrew and Steve exchanged looks but followed AJ’s lead after she walked past them.

Bucky was out there. He was alive. And that’s all that mattered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **October 19th, 1943**  
**Italy**

 

 

It had been a week and he wasn’t back yet. Most of the men still had not returned to base camp, but – _he wasn’t back._ And that’s the only thing AJ could concentrate on. Each day she’d treat a new soldier and try and save as many as she could, but lost more than she saved. And each day she’d look through the dead, praying that she wouldn’t see Bucky’s face. AJ slowly felt herself going mad with worry each day that he was gone. He wasn’t on any of the lists of the dead which meant he was other killed in Azzano or captured.

AJ tried to rationalize her worry over Bucky through their connection to Steve – if anything happened to Bucky, Steve would be devastated. _That’s what she told herself._ That she was simply worried because of Steve.

But that was horseshit.

She was worried because she cared for Bucky, much more than she’d liked to admit (mostly out of pride). AJ couldn’t imagine never seeing him again. Never getting frustrated when he was acting cocky with her or feeling her insides warm whenever he’d call her _Frosty._ It had irritated her the first couple of times Bucky referred to her by that nickname, but God, AJ would give anything to hear him say it right now.

“Any word?”

Howard found her in the lab, sitting on one of the benches with her face in her hands as she leaned forward to try and forget her day of tending to the wounded. Two hundred men, including Bucky, had been sent out to Azzano to go against Schmidt’s forces, and only fifty had returned.

AJ dropped her hands from her face and straightened her back. “No.” She said after slowly, looking over her shoulder at Howard. Her voice was ten times raspier than it normally was from screaming orders to some of the other nurses and remaining soldiers. If it were under any other circumstances, AJ would feel pride. But she had felt nowhere near prideful in the last week.

Three days ago, word had gotten to base camp about the carnage in Azzano. AJ had been ready to march right out of the base to go find Bucky herself when Colonel Phillips refused to let their remaining soldiers try and find their missing brothers at arms.  The man had taken advantage of the fact that AJ was a nurse and had ordered her to stay put and tend to the soldiers who might return.

_“They’re gonna need someone who knows what the hell they’re doing once they get back.”_

It gave AJ a little hope – if Colonel Phillips thought that the soldiers would return, she should have hope, right? But she only wanted one soldier to return.  And he hadn’t.

_Yet._

_Don’t give up on him._

Howard moved across the lab and took a seat next to AJ on the bench. He didn’t say anything, he just moved his hand to sit on her leg, giving it a few pats to let her know that she wasn’t alone.

“I wish Steve were here.” AJ found herself saying.

Howard made a noise in agreement and then stood up abruptly. “Who says he can’t be here?”

AJ furrowed her brows as she looked up at Howard. “Um, Senator Brandt – the US Army, to name a few.”

“What if it was an official invite?”

“What?” AJ asked in an irritated tone. She was tired, she hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since they got word about the 107th.

“ _Captain America_ has been touring all over America with the USO. What if they came to Europe, or more importantly, _here?_ ” Howard suggested.

She didn’t argue with him this time. Because she knew that if Steve was here that he would take action, he would make things happen. Hell, he’d somehow manage to rally the remaining soldiers into going against the Colonels orders and help him free the Hydra prisoners – he’d get Bucky back.

The idea was brilliant.

But _how?_

“What would have to be done to make that happen?” AJ asked Howard as she got up from the bench.

Howard smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Forge a couple of documents, I suppose.” He walked over to his personal office and AJ followed after him. “Is that something you’re willing to do? Because if anyone were to find out it was you – it’s not gonna be pretty, Frost. Especially since you’re forging the signature of Colonel Phillip’s and a few other powerful men.” Howard warned. “You could get thrown in the brig.”

“I don’t care!” AJ said, “If it gets Steve here to help us save Bu-” She stopped herself and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for only a moment. “If it helps us save the rest of the 107th…it’s worth it.”

Howard smiled at AJ. “Good.” He replied. “Because I was gonna do it with or without you. I was just wanting to see how far you’d go to save Barnes.”

She narrowed her eyes and punched him hard in the arm, causing him to wince. “Just get the papers ready and I’ll sign anything I have to!” AJ hissed at him before leaving his office.

“Try and get some sleep, Jay!” Howard hollered after her as she stalked towards the lab. “You want to look pretty for when you finally see your soldier again!”

AJ scoffed as she rolled her eyes. But a smile formed on her lips as she walked out.

Because she had no doubt in her mind that if Steve were to come here and find out that Bucky was one of the missing – he’d tear apart Europe to find him. And AJ intended to be by his side when that happened. They’d find Bucky. _Together._  

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **March 28** **th** **, 2015**  
**Avengers Tower, New York**

 

 

It took a few weeks to see the change in Andrew. The one thing AJ had always loved about her nephew was that he never held back when they were sparring – he was competitive, always pushing himself harder, pushing AJ too. He had been the one she sparred with the most after D.C. Andrew would come home after each search for Bucky and force her to get out of the lab to spar with him to get out her frustrations. And it did help.

But now? Sparring with Andrew left her breathless and gasping by the end of it. He had always had good reflexes – but being able to block AJ’s every move and counter attack with such precision that it left AJ flat on her ass each time – that’s when AJ started to wonder if maybe it was something more.

It had only been a little over a month since Andrew came out of Terrigenesis, and one week since he was allowed to start sparring with AJ again. They had spent weeks running tests on him but hadn’t been able to find out what his powers were. And yes, Andrew had always been good at hand to hand combat but after being out of the game for _months…_ something had to give.

So, AJ invited both Steve and Sam to join her and Andrew in the gym after she had shared her theory with Steve. He had instantly agreed to spar Andrew himself to see just how enhanced his reflexes were.

Steve had gone easy on him first, but near the end, he wasn’t holding back. Each attack he made on Andrew was met with a block and counter attack that left Steve scrambling. It was like she was witnessing Steve go against Bucky again.

Andrew was not a super soldier – but he had the reflexes of one. Both Steve and Sam agreed with AJ on that.

“Superhuman reflexes?” Andrew said with a scowl when AJ had suggested that his ‘power’ was just that. Perhaps he had expected something more – Andrew had expressed the hope that his powers were fire-related. _Fire and Ice, how cool would that be?_ He had said to her. Apparently superhuman reflexes didn’t live up to the hype of being able to summon fire from your hand.

Sam let out a laugh and shook his head. “No offence, man – but you didn’t fight like this when I first met you.” He chuckled as they all stood in the gym together. “I mean, you were good, don’t get me wrong but…not this good.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and let out a little scoff.  AJ sighed and shook her head at her nephew’s behavior. “Look, we don’t know if that’s what it is – it could just be luck.” _Luck that he was able to fight just as well as Steve, if not better?_ AJ knew it was more than luck. But she’d humor Andrew. And herself a little. “But, to be sure, I’m calling in backup.”

“Back up?” Andrew echoed.

Sam chuckled, already in on what AJ had planned. Andrew glared at him.

AJ kept her focus on Andrew as she felt the whoosh of a blade go right by her ear. She watched as Andrew moved his hand up, though his eyes were still on Sam, and caught the knife that Natasha had thrown at him.

Another gust brushed AJ when two arrows flew at Andrew. Her nephew dropped the knife and caught both arrows in his hands, and threw them back at Clint with just as much force and speed, hitting the archer in the chest.

“Ow.” Clint winced as Steve, AJ, and Sam looked over their shoulder to where Natasha and he were standing.

AJ chuckled as Clint rubbed his chest.

“Relax,” Natasha drawled. “It’s rubber.”

“What the hell, Jay?!” Andrew said in anger. “What if I  _had_ just gotten better at fighting and the whole superhuman reflex thing didn’t play out?!”

AJ shrugged her shoulders innocently. “That’s why I had them use rubber tips on their weapons.” She told him. “It was that or have Natasha come in here and beat the shit out of you.”

She could see Andrew trying hard to stay mad at her, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward as he shook his head. And then he finally laughed, the group joining.

Natasha walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips. “I’m still up to beating the shit out of you if you want to test just how enhanced these _‘superhuman reflexes’_ of yours are, Andy.” She smirked.

Andrew raised his brows in amusement. But then a cocky little grin appeared. “You really want to lose your dignity?” He challenged.

“Do you want to lose yours?” Natasha challenged him back.

It ended with Clint, Natasha, Sam and Steve all sparring against Andrew collectively, and they all ended up agreeing without a doubt that Andrew’s Inhuman powers were indeed superhuman reflexes.

AJ, Bruce, Kai, and Jordan watched from the sidelines (though, Kai really wanted to be part of the sparring match as well) and with the help of some of the tech Tony had created, as well as J.A.R.V.I.S, they monitored his vitals and the velocity of his strikes.

Once Andrew realized just what he was capable of, he started to warm up to the idea of his ‘gift’ and began to embrace it. They set up a schedule for the next two weeks for each member of the Avengers (minus Tony and Bruce) to spar against Andrew to test his strengths. But after those two weeks, Andrew told AJ that he wanted to get back on the search for Bucky.

He also told her that he wanted _her_ to come. It made AJ’s eyes fill with tears as she smiled, thankful that Andrew knew her so well. He knew that his aunt wouldn’t leave his side for a while, but after months of staying in the lab waiting for Andrew to wake, her search for Bucky had come to a halt and that it had been hard on her. He knew that if _he_ didn’t go out to search for Bucky, AJ wouldn’t either.

At the end of the day, when the sky grown dark and Andrew had gone off to his room to get some sleep, AJ sat on her bed with her knees pressed to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Steve sat on the other end of her bed and watched her carefully.

She had asked him to come to her room so that they could talk. Steve could tell that there was something AJ was keeping from him. It was something that had been weighing on her ever since Andrew had woken up and they had performed tests on him. The only people in the world who knew what AJ had truly gone through during her own “testing” were Bruce Banner and Peggy Carter, but with her Alzheimer’s advancing, AJ didn’t know how much longer Peggy would remember. But now AJ was ready to open up to Steve.

“I want to tell you about my time at the Hydra fortress in Austria.”

Steve swallowed hard, opening and closing his fist to the point where AJ could hear his knuckles cracking. “Okay.” He said slowly.

So she told him. By the end, his eyes were filled with tears, his face was pinched together, and his hands were balled into fists. “I’m sorry.” He whispered brokenly.

She tilted her head at him and gave him a soft smile. “It’s not your fault.”

“-If I had been there,”

“Everything happens for a reason, Steve.” AJ stopped him. “I went there on my own, and if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have come into contact with the Diviner that triggered my Inhuman genes.”

“He  _tortured_ you, Jay.”

AJ nodded her head. “I know. To the point where it nearly killed me – but it led me here.” She reminded him. “It gave me a second chance at having you in my life again.” Her eyes filled with tears and she inhaled sharply. “And I hope someday it will give me a second chance at a life with Bucky again.”

Steve bit his lip as he lowered his head, not looking her in the eyes. AJ moved to sit in front of Steve. She placed her fingers under his chin and lifted it so that he was looking at her. His baby blue eyes were red and blurry with tears.

“There was nothing you could have done, Steve.” She tried to assure him.

“I would have found you sooner – I wouldn’t have stopped.” His face pinched together more.

AJ pressed her lips together and shook her head. “We can’t change the past, Steve. And…even if I could – I wouldn’t. Because Bucky is _alive._ He’s alive, Steve. And we have a second chance with him. I would go through all that pain and torture and loneliness all over again without hesitation because it led me here.” AJ moved her fingers from Steve’s chin to his hand. She smiled as she intertwined them with Steve’s fingers. “When Bucky fell from the train, I knew that the life I had dreamed of was dead. And hey, it still might be – but I’m living in a time where I _know_ that Bucky is alive. And all that torture and pain I went through from Hydra was worth it because... that dream isn’t dead anymore, Steve! Because Bucky isn’t dead!”

Steve moved forward and wrapped his arms around AJ, pulling her tightly to his body, his face hiding in the crook of her neck. She sniffled as she hugged him back, fingers gently scratching at his back in hopes of showing him some sort of comfort. AJ knew that if Steve ever found out about what had happened to her it would kill him – that he would blame himself. That’s why she swore to herself that she’d never tell him. But she was hiding it from him.

She was tired of the nightmares that woke her up in the middle of the night and of knowing that she couldn’t go next door to Steve to talk to him about it. AJ was tired of feeling alone. (Yes, Bruce knew about what had happened to her – but…he wasn’t _Steve._ )

He wasn’t her best friend. And AJ needed her best friend. _She always would._

“I’m gonna find him, Jay.” Steve promised her as she was snuggled up against his side. AJ didn’t tell him to go to his own room because he had hardly let go of her since she had told him everything.  AJ would let him hold her for comfort, let him know that she was alive and next to him and wasn’t going anywhere. “I’m going to find Bucky.”

“I know.” She whispered.

The only sounds in the room came from the streets hundreds of feet below them. The sound of cars honking and people shouting at one another. The calming noise lulled AJ to sleep. When she woke up, she was alone in her room.

Steve had left either early this morning or in the middle of the night, but AJ had a feeling she knew where he was. She had told Steve that she had shared with Bruce what had happened to her, and Steve being Steve, likely went to the doctor for advice.

He blamed himself for what happened to her. She hoped Bruce would help him realize that he shouldn’t.

Because like she said; _there was no changing the past._

If there had been a way to change the past – AJ would stop Bucky from ever getting on that train. She’d help the Howling Commandos find another way to capture Zola. But… _you can’t change the past._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ******_London, England_**  
_**November 10th**_ ** _, 1943_  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 _Bucky stood awkwardly in her private quarters. AJ had invited him to stay for a while before he had to go back to the soldier’s_ _barracks_ _and now she was in her bathroom washing her face. He swallowed hard, hands shoved into his pockets as he waited for her to come out._

 _This was the first time AJ had invited him to her room. He had jokingly brought it up in hopes that her cheeks would flush and_ _she’d_ _duck her head to try and hide the_ _it. Her_ _dark curls_ _would fall_ _in her face, hiding her beautiful green eyes from him_ _, but_ _for only a moment._ _Then she’d_ _look right back up at him and sass him, pretending_ _that the previous moment had never happened_ _. But, instead, AJ had smiled and asked him. “Now what kind of woman do you think I am, Sargent Barnes?”_ _It_ _ha_ _d left his cheeks burning and his eyes widened at her tone. She had_ _then_ _grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her bedroom, shutting the door behind them._

 _She_ _had laughed when the sound of the door locking caused_ _him to_ _choke on air. She_ _had_ _then_ _sauntered_ _back over to him and asked him again, “Seriously, Buck – what kind of woman do you think I am?!”_

 _Of_ _course, she had been cruel enough to leave him standing there in shock as_ _she walked into the bathroom. “Where are you going?”_ _He’d_ _squeaked._

_AJ stopped when she was standing in the doorway of her bathroom. “Relax, Barnes. I don’t plan on taking advantage of you.” She teased. “I’m just washing my face.”_

_That damn woman really had no idea the effect she had on him._

_Bucky felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and he could feel beads of sweat rolling down the back of his neck while he waited for AJ to return. And when she finally did_ _,_ _he felt his breath catch in his throat._

 _He didn’t know what he was expecting. He was used to the night routines of his mother or sisters_ _having_ _large curlers in their hair and gunk on their face that he still didn’t know_ _the purpose of_ _. But AJ…not AJ._

_“What?” She asked him and he finally saw her cheeks flush. AJ tugged at her nightgown and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why are you looking at me like I have five heads?”_

_Bucky chuckled after letting out a huff of air. “You don’t have five heads, sweetheart. Trust me.” He smiled as he walked over to her. “You look beautiful.”_

_AJ playfully squinted her eyes at_ _him_ _. “Do you really think calling me beautiful is going to get you in my bed tonight?” She smirked and then asked again, “What kind of woman do you think I am, Bucky Barnes?”_

_“Smart.” Bucky answered. “Funny.” He added. “Kind. Loving. Amazing. Thoughtful. Generous.”_

_He smiled when AJ blinked at him in surprise, not expecting that. And then she smiled. “You surprise me.”_

_Bucky raised his brows and grinned. “How so?”_

_AJ_ _ducked her head and Bucky grinned harder, knowing that she was trying to hide her blush._ _She_ _looked back up at him through her long lashes. She bit down on her lower lip and shrugged_ _,_ _then tilted her head up and smiled. “The first day I met you_ _,_ _I despised you.”_

 _Bucky_ _laughed. “Ouch, Frosty.”_ _He_ _placed his hand over his heart._

 _“You were everything I_ _didn’t want_ _in a man.” AJ confessed and Bucky felt his lips twitch up. “That!” She laughed, pointing up at his smile. “That lazy grin!” She said while smiling. “When I saw it, I knew that you were the type of guy who has never had a woman say no to him in his whole life!”_

_That made Bucky grin. “Is that why you were so cold to me?”_

_“Exactly!” AJ grinned. “You needed a serious wake up call. It didn’t matter how handsome you were.” Bucky cocked his brow at her words and AJ rolled her eyes. “Oh, hush.” She shoved him playfully._

_But Bucky grabbed a hold of her wrist before it could drop to her side. His thumb rubbed circles against her skin as he_ _stared_ _down at her. He swallowed hard as her green eyes locked with his._ _The_ _feeling of his heart thumping against his chest was so loud in his ears that_ _he_ _was sure that AJ could hear it.  He took in a deep breath before smiling down at her._

 _“I like this smile a lot more.” AJ_ _whispered_ _._

_He took a step closer to her. “And what do you think this smile means?”_

_She chuckled. “That you’re nervous. That I make you nervous.”_

_He nodded his head. “You do.”_

_AJ looked down at her wrist that he was still holding onto. “You make me nervous too.” She admitted. “You’re the first guy that has ever proved me wrong when it came to my first impression of them.”_ _She_ _said softly_ _,_ _now looking back up at him. “I mean, you’re still cocky as hell.” She chuckled. “But you…are not what I expected. You’re not just a handsome face; you’re kind, smart, funny, loyal.” Bucky couldn’t help but hold his breath. “You’re brave, you’re…you’re Bucky.” She smiled and Bucky had never seen anything so beautiful before in his entire life._

 _He_ _bit on his lower lip and looked down at the ground. “Would you kick my ass out if I kissed you right now?” He asked after lifting his head a bit so he was looking her in the eyes again._

 _AJ_ _grinned and closed the space between them._ _She_ _wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head. “I’d kick your ass out if you_ _didn’t_ _kiss me right now.”_

_Bucky smiled wide before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers._

_He ended up spending the night with her. Nothing_ _happened_ _other than kissing and slight heavy petting. Because Bucky wanted to take his time with AJ, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with him._ _Nothing more would happen_ _until she was ready – no matter how long it took. He’d wait forever if that’s what it took._

_She was worth it._

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

 

 

Bucky inhaled deeply as he woke up and the images from his dream slowly faded away.

_You’re kind, smart, funny, loyal. You’re brave, you’re…you’re Bucky._

He swallowed hard before he uttered his morning ritual. “My name is Bucky.” He said as he got off the mattress.

He walked over to the beat-up refrigerator in the little whole in the wall he was staying at and opened it up to get water. But his metal hand gripped onto the handle when his eye caught what he had taped to the fridge. It was a newspaper clipping – a picture.

He dropped his hand from the handle and reached up to grab the picture.

It was of Steve and AJ, taken on February 14th of this year. A celebration Tony Stark had thrown for Adelyn Frost's birthday. They were dancing together and laughing. It made him smile. Bucky imagined how Steve probably stepped on AJ’s toes while they danced and Frosty teased him about it for the rest of the night.

The newspaper clipping was from a local tabloid that was written in a language that Bucky didn’t recognize, but the man at the newsstand spoke a little bit of English and was able to translate the heading for Bucky.

_Is Captain America Dating the Woman Out of Time?_

It made Bucky snort. Not because he thought that Steve had no chance with AJ – but because never in his life would he have imagined reading about his best friend in the paper – let alone articles about Steve and Frosty. He remembered his sisters reading tabloids back in the 40’s about Howard Stark and who he had been dating that week but Bucky never thought he’d be reading them about Steve decades into the future.

Bucky hadn’t imagined a lot of things.

He swallowed hard at the thought of Howard and looked at the picture of AJ. Her hair was shorter, still a lighter shade of brown and blonde and the dress was almost the same shade of green as her eyes were. _If she ever found out about Howard…_ Bucky placed the picture back on the fridge and forced himself to look away.

All these months he had told himself he was hiding to protect AJ and Steve from Hydra, or from him. But he was realizing he was protecting himself. If they found out all the things he had done as the Winter Soldier…God, he really did not want to look into their eyes and see the anger or hatred.

He loved AJ with every part of him but when she found out about Howard Stark…

Bucky didn’t think she’d ever forgive him.

And why should she?

He still hadn’t forgiven himself.

AJ deserved a good life full of happiness and laughter. She deserved to smile the way she had been smiling at Steve in the newspaper clipping. Hell, he wouldn’t hold it against her if she broke her promise to him and ended falling in love with Steve. It would hurt like hell but Bucky knew that AJ deserved to be with someone who brought her happiness, not sorrow.

And Bucky believed that he would only ever bring his Frosty sorrow.

He loved her, but Bucky also knew she deserved so much better.

If Steve could give that to her…he’d never hold it against either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?! Kudos/comments are always greatly appreciated!


	4. Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my amazing beta reader [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) \- she has been super busy these past few weeks but still managed to take time and edit this chapter so that you all were able to make sense of it!

* * *

 

 **April 27th, 2015**  
**Manhattan, New York**  
-Avengers Tower-

 

 

AJ’s fingertips brushed against the dusty photograph in Tony’s office, hidden away in the smallest corner of the room. She frowned, her finger tracing the shape of Howard's sharp jaw in the photo. He had changed so much over the years. Silver hair, crow’s feet around the corners of his eyes, his mouth pressed tightly together in a serious expression. And of course, something she had noticed in each picture she saw of Howard in his later life; his eyes were much colder than they once had been. AJ sighed, placing the frame back down on the little desk after wiping away some of the dust.

Tony had many pictures of his mother, some of her alone, but mostly pictures of the two of them. That warmed AJ’s heart. But there was only the one of Howard. She wished Tony would listen to her about Howard, that he would let her tell him about the man she once knew. But each time she brought him up, Tony would just make a snarky remark or some ridiculous pop culture reference before making a swift exit. The only person she had been able to speak to about Howard was Steve. But now, burdened with the knowledge of Howard's death and who was responsible for it - it was hard for either of them to bring up their old friend.

 _Why_? Why had Hydra sent the Winter Soldier after Howard and Maria? Had Howard stumbled upon the fact that Hydra still existed and had been infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D since it first came into being? That had to be the only reason...right?

Maybe it had been something he had been working on?

AJ had asked Tony about the last project Howard had been working on before his accident (that’s what Tony still believed it was. A car accident.) But Tony hadn’t even known that Howard had been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, let alone founded it with Peggy Carter. He had given her a list of small projects his father had had but when AJ pressed for more information - _Tony_ had started to ask questions. _Why do you want to know? What did it matter? Why the interest?_

She’d lied, saying that she just wanted to see how far Howard had come with his inventions – she’d told him about the flying car from the 40’s that Howard had worked on and Tony had laughed in amusement. But to AJ, the laugh had almost sounded bitter. He’d told AJ that his father had never managed to complete that project and then had seemingly dropped the subject all together.

None of the projects Howard had been working on would have peaked Hydra’s interest -- and when she had talked to Fury, the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D had been just as in the dark as AJ was about Howards projects. When it came to Howard’s work, S.H.I.E.L.D never heard about it until it was finished and presented to them. She smiled when Fury had told her that, glad that _some_ things hadn’t changed when it came to Howard.

“Snooping?”

AJ jumped a little at the sound of Tony’s voice right behind her. “Dammit, Stark.” She chuckled while turning to face the man, her hand pressed to her heart as she shook her head. “You’re going to give an old lady a heart attack.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “You and Steve are so dramatic about your age.” He moved to stand in front of AJ and then gave her a look. _She knew that look,_ he was about to bring up something that would annoy or frustrate her. “Speaking of Steve—”

 _Yup._ AJ placed her hands on her hips and looked at Tony with a bored expression. “What about him?”

“I saw him leaving your room again this morning.” Tony commented. “So,” He drew out the word. “That makes....six times that I’ve seen him do the walk of shame out of your bedroom.”

“The _walk of shame?_ ” AJ echoed, her voice rising as she shook her head at Tony, trying to control her anger. How could he even _think_ that she would do such a thing when Bucky was still alive? Did he think that little of her that he’d believe she’d sleep with Bucky’s _best_ friend while he was away? Did he think that little of Steve? The guy was more loyal than a golden retriever. He’d never cross that line. And yes, they had kissed _once_. But that had been a mistake on both of their parts and it was before they even knew that Bucky was alive. “We’re not having sex, Tony!” She glared.

“So why is he sneaking out of your room each morning?” Tony asked with a raised brow, mimicking her stance by placing his hands on his hips too.

This was pissing AJ off. She could feel her temper flaring. Before she knew it, words were spilling out of her mouth in an angry ramble. “He _sleeps_ in my room because his is right next to mine, and he wakes up when I start screaming from a nightmare.” AJ said harshly, her eyes still narrowed in a glare at Tony. The man blinked in surprise, not expecting her response.

AJ sighed as she moved her hands to her hair, nails dragging along her scalp. No one else knew about her nightmares. _Just_ _Steve._ And she had made him swear that it’d stay only between the two of them because if Tony or Bruce found out -- they’d worry about how those nightmares would affect her powers.

The two men had managed to remove all of the toxin Hydra had put into her system that made her body fight against her own powers. She remembered how weak she felt after using them, how for a moment, she thought that she might die after the explosion in her apartment. Each time she’d used her powers, her body had felt like it had been hit by a semi-truck. The only thing that had soothed her was the cold. With the toxin riddling her system, she could only heal by submerging herself in cold water. _But it’s gone now,_ she had to remind herself. They had removed the toxin and AJ had the ability to heal herself again.

But her powers were still tied to her emotions. And no matter how hard she tried to keep calm in a situation, there was always a chance that she could have another repeat of St. Petersburg, where she had turned an entire room into an ice chamber, killing every person aside for herself and Clint.

If Tony and Bruce found out that she was having nightmares, they’d worry about them affecting AJ’s emotions. _Which they already had._ But she had felt furious with Tony moments earlier and the room temperature hadn’t even changed.  AJ had been working hard on controlling her emotions and it had been working. She hadn’t had an incident _since_ St. Petersburg.

But Tony treated her as if she were his younger sister (which was absurd because of their age difference) and fussed over her, the look of worry always in his eyes whenever he sensed her mood shift or if _God forbid,_ Bucky was brought up.

He had that worried look in his eyes now when AJ mentioned her nightmares.

“Telling him about what happened to me in Austria brought up a lot of shit for me that I’ve buried for a long time -- and Steve being Steve, blames himself for everything that happened to me.” AJ crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Tony.

Tony inhaled deeply before walking around AJ to take a seat at his desk. “The man has a serious martyr complex.” He said with an irritated scoff while resting his feet on the desk. AJ pressed her lips together in a tight line to keep from smiling at his comment but lost that battle in the end. She quickly looked down at the ground to hide her amused grin.

Steve wasn’t a martyr per say, he just had the burden of carrying the weight of the world’s problems on his shoulders. He still wanted to make Dr. Erskine proud -- he wanted to make _her_ proud. But AJ had been proud of Steve _long_ before they gave him the serum.

She had been proud of him back when he was that little guy who got pushed around for standing up for the right thing and for never allowing someone to be treated badly. She had always been proud of his recklessly heroic behavior -- but mostly she was proud of his kind heart.

“Give the guy a break.” AJ walked over to Tony’s desk and sat on the other side of it. “We’ve all been through so much...we all have a bit of a martyr complex.” She said, lips forming a lazy grin. “Some more than others.”

Tony dropped his feet from the desk and looked at AJ. “Are you saying that _I_ have a martyr complex?”

AJ shrugged her shoulders innocently. “I never said that.”

 _“Mr. Stark, Ms. Frost, Captain Rogers has called a meeting to discuss plans for your mission in Sokovia tomorrow.”_    

“Saved by the A.I.” AJ chuckled as she pushed herself up from her seat and walked away from Tony. He followed after her, laughing.

“Do you really think this is the end of this discussion?” Tony babbled on, telling AJ that he did _not_ have a martyr complex, listing reason after reason as the why she was wrong. But Tony carried the weight of the world’s problems on his shoulders too. Out of everyone, he should understand how Steve felt.

They both were just too damn stubborn to realize how much they had in common.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **November 12th, 1943**  
**London, England**

 

 

 

Bucky didn’t know how Steve and AJ managed to get to the hydra base to rescue him and the others -- he never asked, he was simply grateful to be alive and near them again. But when Howard had gotten drunk one night and was boasting about the heroic pair, Bucky had learned the truth.

He expected that kind of stupidity from Steve, Lord knows Bucky was used to it. But _AJ_ \-- for someone so damn brilliant , she had done something incredibly stupid that night. Jumping into an open war zone with bombs going off all around her? What the hell had she been thinking?! Did she care so little about her own life? God, if Bucky had lost her that night...he couldn’t even think about that without feeling sick to his stomach. Howard had seen the look of distress in Bucky's eyes and quickly changed the subject, realizing that the man had not been told how AJ and Steve managed to get to the base. But when it was only the two of them left, Bucky demanded to know the truth. And _God_ he wished he hadn’t.

After finding out the truth, Bucky had been short with AJ, avoiding her, trying not to let his anger get the better of him when he was in her presence. He barely spoke to her, and he was no longer as affectionate with her as he had been. It wasn’t to punish AJ, his actions and behavior were the result of his anger and fear.

On the third night of his silent treatment, he had dropped her off at her private quarters, mumbling his goodbyes while he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek (for the third night in a row) instead of kissing her on the lips. He turned to walk away only to have the woman grab at his arm and demand an explanation as to why he being cold to her.

That’s when it all came out. _“For someone as brilliant as you are, you sure were stupid that night, Jay!”_ He had yelled at her.

AJ had blinked at him in surprise and he’d watched as her eyes turned cold, nostrils flaring and her face flushed red with anger. But she didn’t say anything. AJ only turned away from him and walked into her room, slamming the door shut right in his face when he went to follow after her.

And _now_ she wasn’t even speaking to him. The whole reason he had been so angry in the first place was because of his irrational fear of losing her, but by losing his temper with her, he feared he had done just that. _Lost her._ AJ would no longer even look in his direction, let alone acknowledge his presence. It was killing him knowing that he had hurt her but...didn’t she understand? He was in love with her and the thought of losing her was worse than any of the torture he had been through while a POW.

But he couldn’t tell her that. Bucky knew that it was too soon. AJ was not like other women who would swoon at hearing those three little words from him. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her he loved her to justify his actions or behavior. She deserved to know that his fear wasn’t the only reason why he loved her.

He loved Adelyn Juliet Frost because she was unlike any other woman he had ever met. Kind, stubborn, smart, brave, beautiful, generous, opinionated, funny -- he could go on and on for the rest of his life as to why he was in love with Adelyn. But there was also one thing he loved about her that kept him from saying those three little words. _Her gut instincts_.

Bucky wanted AJ to be sure that the thing between them was something she truly wanted before he told her he loved her. He needed to know that deep down in her gut, she had no doubt about them.

Frank Jackson had been an amazing man and Bucky knew that AJ felt incredible guilty for not loving him the way he had loved her. It had been AJ’s gut instincts that caused her to turn down his proposal the morning he shipped off to Africa. She had known deep down that she did not know what she truly felt for Frank. And sadly, when she had finally realized that she wasn’t in love with the man, it had been too late. AJ still hadn’t forgiven herself for _‘leading him on’ --_ that’s what she had called it. Bucky disagreed.

He didn’t believe that AJ had led Frank on. Bucky knew how big AJ’s heart was and that she did care deeply for Frank. But you can’t _force_ yourself to love someone the way they love you. And if Bucky told AJ that he loved her and she wasn’t sure how she felt...he didn’t want the pressure put on her to say it back to him.

But he still ended up at her door, hand balled into a fist as he gently knocked, hoping that Steve and Howard wouldn’t hear the noise and go investigate. Bucky loved knowing that Steve was just across the hall and that AJ would always be safe if they were attacked -- but right now he wished Steve’s room was far, far, _far_ away from AJ’s.

After no answer, Bucky winced before putting more pressure into his next round. Howard was probably dead to the world after a night out on the town but Steve sadly could not get drunk because of the super soldier serum which meant that there was no chance he was in a drunken slumber and wouldn’t hear the noise.

Bucky sighed, pressing his forehead against the door. “Jay...please.” He whispered.

After an agonizingly long minute, Bucky saw a light turning on and heard footsteps making their way closer to him. She opened the door and Bucky inhaled sharply when her eyes met his. AJ was in her nightgown with her robe wrapped around herself for warmth. Her dark brown hair was down, resting on her shoulders, and her makeup had been washed off for the evening. Bucky swore he had never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment.

“What do you want, Bucky?” She asked him in a dry tone, one hand still grasping the door, ready to no doubt slam it in his face.

Bucky smiled. He couldn’t help it. He had missed hearing her say his name. Even if it was laced with anger. It was still AJ’s voice. All the anger he had held inside him these last few days slowly faded away.

“Hey Frosty.”

AJ closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “Is there a reason why you’re knocking on my door at,” she opened her eyes and looked down at her watch. “2:47 AM?”

He nodded his head but words failed to leave his mouth. When AJ scoffed and moved to shut the door, Bucky quickly moved his foot to stop it from slamming in his face. “I’m sorry.” He blurted out.

AJ looked at him for a long moment through a very small crack in the door being kept open by his foot. She sighed and opened the door for Bucky to come inside.

He shook his foot a little before following after AJ, shutting the door behind him. She stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an explanation - or a better apology. Bucky wasn’t sure which one she wanted first.

“I...have the tendency to be a bit of a jackass.” Bucky admitted as he looked down at the ground.

AJ clicked her tongue, “You don’t say?” He looked up, hoping to see her smiling but only saw the same cold stare and unreadable expression on her face that she had given him the night he blew up on her.

Bucky only nodded his head and took one step forward. “Yeah.” He agreed. “You see…” He took another step forward. “My jackassery tends to come out the most when…” He swallowed hard as he looked into her cold eyes. “When I am afraid.” He finally admitted and watched as AJ’s eyes softened slightly. But she kept her face passive.

AJ shook her head. “What do you have to be afraid of?” She asked him, face still unreadable.

“Losing you.” Bucky said and watched as AJ’s face fell. “The thought that you could have been killed that night…” He shook his head and closed his eyes. “It scared the hell out of me, Frosty.”

The sound of her sighing made him open his eyes. “Buck,” She said his name softly. “I’m here. I didn’t die.”

“-You could have.” He argued. “You shouldn’t have risked your life like that - Steve would have been able to get me and the others out on his own.”

She blinked at him in surprise, her eyes narrowing at him in a glare. “I’m sure he would have.” AJ told Bucky. “But if it wasn’t for _me_ ,” She motioned at herself. “Steve wouldn’t have even _been_ in Italy. He’d be back in the States doing his Captain America schtick and you’d be dead.”

Bucky didn’t understand -- what did she mean?

“Do you _really_ think the Captain America European USO tour just _randomly_ started at the base you had been at? _Where I was?_ ” She shook her head in frustration. “No! Because it wasn’t random. I forged signatures of Generals and Colonels and even a few congressmen to get Steve’s ass to Italy as fast as I could. I knew that he wouldn’t just sit around and do nothing when you were out there having God knows what done to you-” AJ inhaled deeply in frustration and Bucky watched as her eyes filled with tears. “I wasn’t allowed to do _anything_ to try and get you and the others back -- I was stuck at camp waiting, _praying_ that you weren’t dead somewhere. So when Steve finally did come I wasn’t going to continue sitting around waiting and praying, I was going to get off my ass and do somethin-”

Her words were cut off when Bucky's hands cupped her face and he pressed his lips against hers in a swift movement. It took a moment but AJ began to respond to the kiss, her lips moving with just as much desperation as Bucky’s did, hands moving to his back to grip at his shirt. When he pulled away, both of them breathing heavily, Bucky ran his fingers through AJ’s hair while his eyes stayed glued to her. “My life is not worth risking _yours_ for.” He told her, voice breaking as he spoke.

AJ looked at him and shook her head. “How can you even think that?” She whispered.

He didn’t answer her. Instead, he continued on. “Frosty, you got to promise me that you won’t do anything that reckless again.”

She shook her head again. “No.” He barely had the chance to open his mouth to argue before she pressed her lips against his to silence him. “No,” She said again, pressing another kiss to his mouth. “I won’t promise that.” She whispered before pulling back slightly. “Because if I asked you to promise not to do anything reckless to save my life...we both know your answer would be the same as mine.”

Bucky closed his eyes as he shook his head, his lips twitching up into a smile. _She was right._ “Dammit, woman.” He said in a breath. Bucky looked back down at AJ, cupping her cheek again. “I can’t lose you...ever.”

AJ smiled sadly at him, pressing her own hand to his cheek and gently rubbing her thumb against it. “You won’t.” She promised. “Ever.” AJ pushed up on her feet and pressed her lips to Bucky’s. When she pulled away, Bucky wrapped his arms around her, AJ’s head resting against his chest. “I’m here, Buck. Always.”

Bucky knew that AJ had no idea that she had just ignited a fire in him that would never go out. That nothing would ever stop him from loving her. Not time or distance -- nothing. He’d love her for the rest of his days and afterwards, too. He’d never let go of his love for her. She was permanently imprinted into his heart and soul.  

For the next few hours until sunrise, Bucky stayed with AJ in her private quarters, holding her tight to his body, fingers gently brushing down her arm as her own fingers fiddled with the dog tags he wore around his neck.

“You’re right.” Bucky whispered to her once he knew she was asleep. “I would never promise not to do anything reckless to save your life.” He looked down at the top of her head pressed against his chest. “The day I stop fighting for you is the day I won’t know who I am.”

 _I love you,_ Bucky wanted to add.

But he didn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **April 28th, 2015**  
**Sokovia, Eastern Europe**  
-Hydra Research Base-

 

 

 

“Take it easy on the corners!” Steve chuckled as AJ complained. “And you all say that _I’m_ a bad driver!” She grumbled.

“I’m a little preoccupied at the moment, Jay.” Steve said in amusement, dragging one of the Hydra agents by his leg, only using one hand to steer the motorcycle. He heard AJ huff in his ear and pressure being placed down on his shoulder as AJ stood up on the bikes seat. “You sure he’s gonna catch you in time?” Steve really didn’t like this part of the mission. But AJ insisted that she would be completely safe.

“You hear that, Thor?” AJ said over comms. “Steve doesn’t think you’ll be able to-” The pressure on his shoulder was gone as his best friend jumped off of the motorcycle and before Steve could look back to make sure she was safe, Thor was flying ahead of him with AJ so that they could take out the vehicles blocking the way to the factory.

Steve swerved his bike as a tanker just barely missed him. Hulk had caught it mid-air, throwing it in Steve’s direction, but before the flames could even touch him, they were extinguished by a burst of cold air.

 _“Cars ahead are frozen,”_ AJ said over comms. _“Dropping in.”_  

He moved himself forward on the bike and moved his hand behind him, ready to steady AJ when Thor dropped her on the bike. Steve grabbed AJ just before she missed her landing, gripping her arm tightly and yanking her up. Her arms instinctively wrapping around his middle as she breathed hard.

“For a second I didn’t think you were gonna catch me.” AJ said, still a little breathless.

“You and Thor need to work on your landing.” Steve said in a stern voice.

 _“Shit!”_ They heard Tony swear over comms.

“Language.” Steve scolded the man only to have AJ laugh.

“Really? _You’re_ lecturing people on swearing. I remember back in the 40’s when-”

Steve didn’t let AJ finish. “JARVIS, what’s the view from upstairs?” He asked.

 _“The central building is being protected by some kind of energy shield."_ The A.I informed the team. _“Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we’ve taken.”_

 _“-Loki’s scepter must be here!”_ Thor said next. _“Stucker couldn’t_ _mount_ _this defense without it.”_ His voice grew lower and Steve was just barely able to make out the God of Thunder saying _“At long last.”_

 _“‘At long last’ is lasting a little too long, guys.”_ Natasha spoke sarcastically.

Steve felt AJ tapping his shoulder and knew what she wanted. He slowed down his speed and AJ jumped off the bike and onto one of the Hydra soldier’s shoulders, her hands moving to the helmet the soldier wore and grabbed it tightly. Steve looked over his shoulder to AJ briefly and saw that her mouth something -- but he could not hear the conversation through comms.  

 _“Mr. Stark, it seems that Ms. Frost has turned off_ _her_ _comms.”_ Jarvis reported.

 _“Do we have her location?”_ Tony asked, sounding worried.

Steve was about to answer but Clint’s voice cut him off. _“I got eyes on her.”_ He replied. _“And, yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise.”_

 _“Wait a second -- no one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘language’?”_ Tony said causing Steve to roll his eyes.

 _“Yeah, I know.”_ Steve said before standing up on his bike, gripping onto the handles tightly as he did a flip, throwing the bike in the air at an oncoming jeep. _“Just slipped out.”_ Steve said while breathing heavily. _“AJ already gave me grief about it.”_

 _“Speaking of Elsa -- Jarvis hack into her comms and turn it back on, please?”_ Tony said.

Steve heard footsteps coming from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see AJ walking in his direction. “No need, Jarvis. She’s with me.” He looked to his left once AJ was finally standing at his side. _Bucky?_ He mouthed.

“Nothing.” She replied, the look of defeat in her eyes. Steve sighed and moved his hand to rest on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. “Tony called you Elsa again.”

AJ groaned and shook her head. “Dammit, Tony.”

 _“Annnnd she’s back online.”_ Tony said over comms. _“Steve, she just said a bad word. Why is she not getting in trouble?”_

 _“Sir, the city is taking fire.”_ Jarvis told Tony.

Steve looked over at AJ. “Strucker doesn’t care about any casualties -- especially civilians. He’ll blow up the whole city just to escape.” She told him.

 _“My thoughts exactly,”_ Tony said. _“Jarvis, send in the Iron Legion.”_

They all heard Clint groan, their heads snapping in the direction of where they knew he was. “Barton?” Steve said over comms just as Natasha yelled his name. He turned to AJ, “Go fin-” They both had their feet knocked out from under them, falling flat on the ground.

AJ groaned. “Ow.” She complained, looking around their surroundings. “What the hell was that?”

Steve stood up, grabbing her arm to help her off the ground. He shook his head after seeing a blur speed away from them. “We have an enhanced in the field.” He informed the team.

They were all aware that Hydra had been experimenting on normal human beings, giving them powers that usually only Inhumans were gifted with. It had to be one of them -- that or Hydra had an actual Inhuman working for them. But for AJ’s sake, he wouldn’t jump to conclusions and make her race the enemy.

AJ, Andrew, and Kai were the only Inhumans they had come across and Steve knew that they were good. But that didn’t mean that _all_ Inhumans were the same.

 _“Clint’s hit!”_ Natasha yelled over comms, the sound of explosions going off around her.

“I’m on my way.” AJ said before running off in the direction of Natasha and Clint.

 _“Somebody want to deal with that bunker?”_ Natasha asked in annoyance. The echoing of Hulk’s roar followed by the sound of a building collapsing was answer enough to Steve. _“Thank you.”_ Natasha said quietly.

Steve ran forward when he saw more uniforms heading his way. He threw his shield at one Hydra soldier, catching it as it bounced off the man's helmet. Steve's fist connected with another soldier's jaw, knocking him to the ground.  He slide across the ice to sweep another soldier's feet from under him, his shield colliding with the enemy’s face as he fell forward. “Stark, we really need to get inside!” He said while continuing to take out more soldiers.

 _“I’m closing in.”_ Tony said. _“Jarvis…”_ His voice sounded unsure. _“Am I closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?”_

 _“There’s a particle wave below the north tower.”_ Jarvis replied.

_“Great, I want to poke it with something.”_

Steve looked up to see a few explosions before the force field around the Hydra base was gone.

 _“The drawbridge is down people.”_ Tony said.

Steve looked over to his ride after his shield returned to his arm and spotted Thor. He jogged over just as Thor pressed his hammer to the ground, every soldier around him dropping to the ground after being electrocuted by lightning.

“The Enhanced?” Thor asked when he noticed Steve.

“He’s a blur.” Steve replied. He looked around the area, trying to spot the man. “Of All the new players we’ve faced, I’ve never seen this.” He admitted while looking over his shoulder. “In fact, I still haven’t.” _Where had the guy gone?_

 _“Steve--”_ AJ’s voice said over comms. _“We’re gonna need evac, Clint got hit pretty bad. If he doesn’t get medical attention soon,”_

She didn’t finish. Thor and Steve looked to one another before Thor nodded. “I can get Barton to the jet.” He assured AJ, both men hearing the panic in her voice. If AJ said it was bad -- it was _bad._ Steve wasn’t going to take any chances. “The sooner we’re gone, the better.”

 _“I’m coming with you.”_ AJ told him.

Thor turned to look at Steve. “You and Stark secure the scepter.”

“Copy that.” Steve agreed.

They both watched as tanks rolled in and more soldiers blocked their path. “Looks like they’re lining up.” Thor said. Steve could hear the amusement in his tone.

“We’ll, they’re excited.”

He raised his shield and Thor hit his hammer against it roughly enough to send a force in the path of the soldiers, knocking them off the ground as a bolt of lightning  made the tanks explode.

“Find the Scepter.” Thor told Steve before swinging his hammer and letting it lift him in the air to Barton’s location.

 _“And for gosh sake, watch your language!”_ Tony teased over comms.

Steve sighed and lowered his head. “That's not going away anytime soon.” He said quietly. Steve ran off in the direction of the city with ease, most of Hydras men were already taken out. He stopped briefly when he spotted one of the men with his helmet frozen over completely. He sighed, bending down touch the helmet only to wince as his fingertips went numb The man must have said something that pissed AJ off and caused her to lose her temper. Steve carefully took of the helmet to examine the man’s face and sighed in relief when he saw that only his helmet had been affected by the ice. But his lips were a dark shade of blue and his skin was freezing. Steve pressed his fingers to the man's pulse and felt the tiniest hint of a heartbeat. _She didn’t kill him._

_“Jarvis, I’m sending you my current location. Send one of the Iron Legion to pick up a potential Hydra member to interrogate.”_

Steve left the man and continued on in the direction of the city.

 _“We’re locked down out here.”_ Natasha’s voice said over comms just as Steve made it to the factory. _“Barton and Adge are with Thor on the jet.”_  She told Steve.

“Then get to Banner.” He instructed. “Time for a lullaby.”

Natasha didn’t reply, but Steve knew she would find Banner. The two had formed a connection while working on how to get the Big Guy to go to sleep and let Bruce come back. Steve could see that the two cared for each other, maybe Banner cared a bit more than Natasha. _Or,_ cared differently. According to AJ, Natasha was still with Jordan. And Banner was still in love with Betty Ross. But he was afraid to be around her -- perhaps his connection to Natasha was him learning how to be human while he was still the ‘Big Guy’, so that one day when he felt it was safe enough to go back to Betty – so he’d be sure he’d never hurt her.

Steve didn’t know. _“I think Bruce is incredibly grateful to Natasha for being there with him while he’s coming_ _back_ _from being the Big Guy.”_ AJ once said to Steve. _“He trusts her -- he’s comfortable with her. And maybe you’re right, maybe his feelings aren’t simply platonic at_ _the_ _moment...but I know how much he loves Betty. He’d never cross that line.”_

Once he was in the building, Steve kicked a soldier in the back of the knee, sending him falling to the ground and causing Strucker to freeze, his path now blocked. Steve gave into a lazy smirk as he looked at the man. “Baron Strucker.” He walked over to him. “Hydra’s number one thug.”

Strucker looked at Steve. “Technically I am a thug for _S.H.I.E.L.D.”_

“Well then technically you’re unemployed.” Steve didn’t take the bait. He knew Strucker was trying to hit a nerve by reminding Steve of how Hydra had slithered its way into  S.H.I.E.L.D without being detected by anyone. It was upsetting, yes. But Steve wasn’t going to lose focus. “Where’s Loki’s scepter?” Steve demanded.

Strucker sighed. “Don’t worry. I know when I’m beat.” He said with a smile. “You’ll mention how I cooperated, I hope.”

Steve gave him a fake smile. “I’ll put it right under _illegal human experimentation._ ” He glared now. “How many are there?”

Something hit against his chest hard and Steve went tumbling down the stairs. He got up fast, looking up the stairs to see a young woman. Steve pushed himself and ran after her, only to have the door slam shut without anyone touching it.

He sighed, “We have a second Enhanced. Female. _Do not engage._ ” He stressed. Steve then looked to Strucker.

“You’ll have to be faster than,” Steve didn’t let Strucker finish. He stomped down on his shield causing it to go up in the air and then kicked it hard right into Strucker, knocking the man out before his shield returned to his arm. “Guys, I got Strucker.” Steve said over comms.

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head, bringing his finger to rub against his temple as Tony replied that he had something bigger. His head was killing him, it felt like Thor had taken his hammer to it. The woman -- whatever she had done to Steve left a weird after effect. He cleared his throat and moved forward, trying to ignore the dull ache and went onto comms to speak to AJ.

“Jay, how is Barton looking?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You shouldn’t be doing this anymore, Clint.” AJ scolded her friend as she pressed down hard on his wound. “-You have _way_ too much to lose--”

“Ow!” He winced. “You’re not _helping_ _!_ ” Clint said in a growl.

She glared down at the wound. God, she wished ice affected the rest of the team the way it did her. One press of her hand to his wound and Clint would be healed. But it didn’t _work_ that way. She was the only one who could rapidly heal after being injured by ice.

“I can’t fix this.” AJ said in anger as she looked down at her bloody hands. “We need something else - something better,” She stopped speaking abruptly as her mind flashed to the very first time she had ever seen Clint. It had been when she had woken up in the future -- when her injuries were life threatening and the only thing that had been able to save her was the Cradle. “We need Cho.” AJ shouted for Thor to take over in keeping pressure down on Clints wound while she went to the front of the jet. “Jarvis, I need Hill patched in now.”

A few seconds later, Maria’s voice came through. _“What’s going on, Frost?”_

“Clint’s been hit. We need Helen and we need the Cradle.”

 _“I’ll have Andrew and Kai get everything prepared for when you land.”_ Maria assured AJ. 

AJ closed her eyes as the line disconnected and pressed her hands down on her knees. Andrew had been pissed when they all agreed that he shouldn’t go on this mission with them -- it would have been his first one since waking from terrigenesis. AJ knew he needed more time to adjust to his powers. Which was why she had him staying back with Palani, going over the notes Thor had given them on the Kree and Inhumans.

 _“Jay!”_ Andrew had complained. _“You know that you guys could use me! And having me sit around and study isn’t going to help me later on in_ _a_ _mission -- actually going on a mission with you all will help me!”_

But she had said no. Which meant Tony and Steve said had no. And them being to two unofficial leaders of the Avengers, the decision had been made.

 _“Thor,_ ” Tony said over comms. _“I got eyes on the prize.”_

“He’s going to be okay, Adelyn.” Thor said from behind her. He placed his large hand on her shoulder. “We can go home now.”

She closed her eyes again and moved to rest her cheek on top of Thor’s hand. Somehow, he always was able to bring her comfort when she felt her worst. Her fear of something happening to Clint and his family losing him forever -- God, it was overwhelming her and somehow Thor understood that. A kind gesture was all he gave her and yet it slowed her rapidly beating heart. “Thank you, Thor.” She said quietly. “You’re a good friend.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head before leaving her to be on her own.

When Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha got on board, they took off to New York where Hill had set everything up for them. Andrew, Kai, Helen and Jordan were all waiting for them to return so that they could help with Clint.

Tony sat in the cockpit with AJ while she flew them at a speed that had not been S.H.I.E.L.D regulated. _There is no more SHIELD._ She looked to her side briefly when Natasha moved from behind her and headed in the direction of where Steve was with Clint checking his wound, Thor watching from a bit behind Steve. And then her eyes landed on Tony. Something about him was off.

“He’ll be okay.” She told Tony the same thing Thor had told her. “Barton is tough. He’s too much of a pain in the ass to die.” She teased. But her eyes were still red and puffy from her breakdown earlier and there was no way she could tell Tony that she wasn’t scared too.

“For now.” Tony said softly, looking out the window.

AJ quirked her brow and focused on Tony. _“For now?”_ She repeated. “Why so morbid?”

Tony didn’t answer. Natasha called out to Thor, “-report on the Hulk?”

“The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims.” Thor boasted with pride.

AJ snapped her head in Thor’s direction and shook her head at him. _Read the room!_ She mouthed.

Thor looked away from AJ and back over to where Natasha and Bruce sat. “But not the screams of the dead, of course.” He corrected himself. “No, no... _wounded_ screams! Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout.”

“Thor, buddy, you’re good.” AJ told him. He sighed in relief and looked away from Natasha and Bruce. “Banner - Dr. Cho is on her way from Seoul. I’m having her set up in your lab if that’s okay.” She looked over her shoulder briefly to where she could only see his feet sticking out next to Natasha.

“Yeah,” Banner cleared his throat. “She knows her way around.”

AJ looked to Tony and gave him the nod of confirmation.

“Tell Cho to prep everything - Barton’s gonna need the full treatment.”

 _“Very good, sir.”_ Jarvis replied.

He looked to AJ. “Team huddle.” She nodded. “Jarvis, take the wheel.” He told the A.I.

 _“Yes, sir.”_ Jarvis replied. “Approach vector is locked.”

AJ and Tony left the cockpit and headed to the back of the jet where Thor and Steve were looking down at the scepter.

“Feels good, yeah?” Tony asked once they were with Steve and Thor. “I mean, you’ve been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed -- not that I haven’t enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…”

Thor smiled and nodded his head. “No, but this...this brings it to a close.” He looked over at Stark, his eyes dropping down to AJ’s. She smiled sadly at him, knowing that since he was now in possession of the specter, he’d be returning to Asgard.

Steve shook his head. “As soon as we find out what else this has been used for.” It wasn’t the end -- they all needed an answer. “And I don’t just mean weapons.” Steve looked to AJ. “Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?”

“Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard.” Tony told Steve. He then looked to Thor. “Is that cool with you?” He asked. Thor nodded. “Just a few days till the farewell party -- you’re staying, right?”

“Yes, yes. Of course. A victory should be honored with revels.” Thor continued to nod.

“Yeah, who doesn’t love revels?” Tony said in a bleak tone before focusing on Steve. “Captain?”

“Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra.” Steve sighed before smiling at Tony. “So, yes. Revels.” 

AJ smiled at Steve then glanced at Tony.

 _Nothing._ No smile or witty remark about how Steve was actually _smiling_. Nothing. He just looked ahead at something AJ couldn’t see. She pressed her hand to his arm. “Help me land?” She asked him.

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Sure.”

When they were up in the cockpit again, AJ waited a moment before interrogating her friend. “You wanna tell me what happened while you were in the factory?” She asked. He didn’t answer. She sighed, “Look -- I know seeing the Chitauri ship probably brought back a lot of stuff for you and with your PTSD,”

“--I don’t have PTSD, Adelyn.” Tony corrected her. “It’s nothing.” His tone was bitter.

She gave him a skeptical look. “Doesn’t sound like _nothing_.”

“Drop it!” He snapped at her, causing AJ to flinch in shock. Tony shook his head and looked down at his hands. AJ’s eyes followed and saw that they were shaking badly. “I’m sorry.” Tony apologized. “I’m just tired.”

“Okay.” She knew it wasn’t the truth. But she wasn’t going to push him on this. When he was ready to talk to her, he would. At least, she hoped he would.

They flew over the Manhattan skyline and landed smoothly on the runway pad of Avengers Tower. Maria Hill and Dr. Cho were waiting for them as touched down.

Helen and her team wheeled Clint’s gurney off of the jet, speaking to each other in Korean while Natasha and AJ followed after them, wanting to make sure that everything went smoothly.

AJ smiled as they approached the lab and saw that Andrew, Jordan and Kai were already inside. She looked over at Natasha who tried to hide her excitement upon seeing Jordan. The doctor had her long blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun, her focus solely on Clint as he was brought into the lab so they could all work on him.

“Have you told her?” AJ asked Natasha as they waited outside of the lab. Natasha looked over at AJ with a bored expression and the woman rolled her eyes at the redhead. “Look,” AJ faced Natasha. “I waited _way_ too long to tell Bucky I loved him.” She admitted. “And not a day goes by that I don’t wish I would have told him sooner -- that I had told him a million times...when you are in love with someone... _always_ let them know.” AJ said softly. “You never know what the next day brings…” She looked down at the ground briefly. “And besides,” She composed herself. “Jordan is a total damn and if you don’t say those three little words soon, someone else might swoop in and steal her heart.” AJ teased with a smirk.

“Who?” Natasha smirked. “ _You_?”

AJ shrugged innocently and then laughed. “Tell her, Nat.” She urged her after a moment of silence. “If you _really_ love her...don’t wait. Say it.”

Natasha smiled and nodded her head. She then moved her hand to rest on AJ’s arm. “Don’t give up on your search for Barnes.” The redhead said softly. “You’ll find him.”

AJ forced a smile and nodded. _God,_ she wished that were true. She wanted nothing more than to find Bucky and be with him again. But he was making that incredibly hard for her. He was out there...somewhere. She and Steve just needed to find him.

The two women walked into the lab once most of Helen’s team cleared out and watched the Cradle do it’s magic.

It was the first time AJ had seen it used -- the last time she had been inside so she didn’t have a very good view. But now she could watch it work in all its wonder.

Andrew had left the lab as soon as AJ stepped foot inside, still angry with her. She had moved to go after him but Kai gave her a soft smile and a shake of his head, letting her know that he’d go check up on Andrew. After a while, Jordan got paged for another medical emergency and had to leave, pressing a quick kiss to Natasha’s lips and promising she’d see her later tonight, the blonde woman wiggling her eyes suggestively, making Natasha blush.

It was still absolutely hilarious to AJ to see Natasha blush. Jordan really was a good match for her. AJ hoped that her friend would take her advice.

“You sure he’s gonna be okay?” Natasha asked as she stood up after examining the Cradle’s work. “Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.” She smirked down at Clint.

“Uh, hello.” AJ looked to Natasha before motioning to herself. “Former patient of the Cradle.”

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, looking bored. “Yeah, but you already had the ability to heal.” AJ chuckled at that.

“There’s no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous.” Dr. Cho answered as Bruce walked into the lab. “His cells don't know they’re bonding with simulacra.”

“She’s creating tissue.” Bruce said in a way that Natasha and Clint would understand. _But they already knew that._ Bruce was a teacher at heart, though. He couldn’t help himself.

“-If you brought him to my lab -- the Regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty-minutes.”

“Oh, he’s flatlining.” Tony said as he walked into the room with four smoothies and continued on to say. “Call it. Time?”

“No, no, no.” Clint said. “I’m gonna live forever.” He then laughed. “I’m gonna be made of plastic.”

AJ chuckled, knowing that the drugs given to Clint for the pain were kicking in.

“You’ll be made of you, Mr. Barton.” Dr. Cho assured him as Tony handed the man his smoothie. Dr. Cho walked forward and looked down at Clint. “Your own girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Clint mumbled as he used the straw to drink from his smoothie.

Well, _it was kinda true._ He had a wife.

“ _That_ ,” Dr. Cho said. “I cannot fix.”

Clint looked over at AJ and Natasha while drinking his smoothie. They both smiled softly at him and gave him a nod. _Secret is still safe._

“This is the next thing, Tony.” Dr. Cho said, turning her attention away from Clint. “Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust.” She said while pressing on her tablet.

“That is exactly the plan.” Tony smiled. “And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday.”

Natasha handed AJ a smoothie and walked forward as Dr. Cho answered. “Unlike you, I don’t have a lot of times for parties.” She said, but then she made a face of regret. “Will...Thor be there?” She asked innocently.

AJ grinned at Dr. Cho and shook her head. “He will.”

She composed herself. “Perhaps I will attend.”

“Jay?” Andrew said from the door. “Can we talk?”

She looked down at Clint who motioned for her to go ahead and leave. “Don’t do anything stupid like die while I’m gone.” AJ told him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Clint chuckled and didn’t groan in irritation when AJ brushed his hair back.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” He assured her.

AJ left Clint with Dr. Cho, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha and followed after Andrew.

“Don’t be mad.” Andrew said once they were away from the lab.

She raised one brow and pressed her hands to her hips. “Why would I be mad?”

Andrew sighed. “I went with Sam to Mexico to look for Bucky after you guys left.”

AJ threw her head back in frustration. “Andy!” She groaned. “I told you _no mission_ _!_ ”

“Yeah, I know. But Jay -- you should’a seen me.” He was grinning. “I took out a whole room of Hydra agents by _myself._ Sam didn’t even lift a finger!”

“You could have gotten hurt. Or worse, killed!” AJ shook her head, moving her hands to her head, and ran her fingers through her hair. “Dammit, Andrew. Have you learned nothing from Brian’s death?”

 _Shit._ Dammit. Why did she say that? Shit. Shit. Shit.

Andrew squared his jaw and licked his lower lip. “Yeah.” He looked at her with hard eyes. “I learned not to take a bullet for you.”

AJ sighed and shook her head. “I know I deserved that just now -- but you need to know that I’m only acting this way because I’m...worried.” She picked the word. “I love you. You’re my family and I don’t want to ever lose you. It’d kill me.”

Andrew’s face softened. “I’m sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s fine.” AJ smiled, pressing her hand to his arm. A mischievous grin formed on her lips next and Andrew shook his head and laughed. “So, Tony is throwing a bon voyage party for Thor on Saturday...you’ll be there...Pepper’s assistant will be there I’m sure.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, still laughing. “Give it a rest.” He told his aunt. “And Sara isn’t going to be here Saturday -- she is leaving with Pepper to Morocco.”

AJ pursed her lips. “Hmm.”

Andrew gave her annoyed look. “What?”

“It’s just...you seem _quite_ familiar with Sara’s schedule.” AJ smirked.

“I’m leaving.” Andrew walked away.

“No, wait!” AJ laughed as she hurried after him. “Stay! Tell me more about the mission.”

But he continued to walk away, likely knowing that AJ didn’t want to hear about the mission and wanted more details on his little crush on Pepper’s assistant.

Sara was sweet. _Young._ But sweet. Andrew was ten years older than the woman -- but she wasn’t a minor. She was twenty-five.

Andrew as only thirty-five. It wasn’t that big of an age gap.

Hell, AJ was ninety-seven...kinda.

According to her birth year she was ninety-seven. But she had been in cryofreeze for so long with her body never aging a day – that her body stopped aging at twenty-seven, and for the next sixty-five years she had been frozen in time.

Technically she was thirty-two. Which meant her nephew was older than her in age - _in this time._ It was all confusing. AJ just continued to tell people her age was ninety-seven. Mostly to watch their shocked expressions or just to piss off Tony when she’d play the age card on him. Either were always a good time.

“Hey,” AJ turned around to see Steve making his way over to her, his phone in his hand. He looked upset. “I just listened to my messages from Sam -- Jay, I had no idea. I wouldn’t have allowed it if I had known-”

“Steve,” AJ stopped him, moving her hands to rest on Steve's arms. “It’s fine. Andrew is safe.” He sighed, glad to know she wasn’t upset. “It pissed me off that he went behind my back and that Sam even allowed it to happen,” AJ shook her head as she trailed off. “The point is that it’s been proven that Andrew can handle himself on a mission.”

Steve smiled and nodded his head. “Come to the roof with me.” He said. “I want to go over the information we have on the two Enhanced people.”

AJ followed him and they went over each file on the twins. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They had volunteered to be worked on. Steve told AJ about Maria’s comment and she smiled, reminding him that she hadn’t been too keen on him being part of Project Rebirth at first. They laughed and began to reminisce on old times, and by the time they were done going over each file, the sun was setting and her body was telling AJ she needed sleep.

That night she slept on her own. No nightmares. She dreamt of the first time she had ever met Bucky and Steve.

By the end of it, AJ didn’t want to wake up.

In her dream, she was with Bucky again -- but when she woke up, she’d be alone.

It didn’t matter. Thor’s booming voice woke her up as he and Steve were taking down the hall, the Norse God laughing at something Steve had said.

AJ stayed in bed a little while longer, hand moving to rest on her chest where Bucky’s dog-tags used to always hang.

_I miss you, Buck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos/feedback are always appreciated!


	5. Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my amazing beta reader [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) \- I know life has been busy for you but I appreciate you been a trooper and editing this chapter for me! You are appreciated it!

* * *

**May 1st, 2015 -** **Queens, New York**

 

 

 

“I don’t understand the appeal.” Andrew said honestly as they walked across the busy street, looking up at their destination as they drew closer to the building. “You’d think that a God would have a better taste palate.”

A few months ago, AJ had been showing Thor around the city when the two had stumbled upon this little shop in Queens that the God now claimed had the best sandwiches he had ever tasted -- something the sign above them promoted proudly: _Best Sandwiches in Queens_ _._

AJ chuckled, “I don’t understand either, but he loves them.” She grabbed her nephew’s arm, tugging him toward the deli-grocery. “And who knows how long until Thor comes back to Earth.” She said, trying to hide the sadness in her tone.

She hadn’t wanted him to leave, but AJ knew that Earth wasn’t his home and that he needed to get back to his -- he was the prince of Asgard and his presence was needed. But Thor had quickly become one of her closest friend, and she wasn’t ready to let go of him. The God of Thunder had been a resident on Earth for a few months to help the Avengers put an end to Hydra, as well as searching for Loki’s scepter. AJ had grown used to his company, to his friendship. They made a good team -- it would be odd going on missions without him.

The sound of Andrew laughing caused AJ to get out of her own head and focus on the task at hand. The two walked into the shop, a bell sounding off  above their head to let the owner know that customers were now in the store. AJ smiled politely when the man behind the desk gave her a little wave and then went back to helping the people at the counter. “Jay, our world is always on the verge of some sort of alien invasion or world ending war — I doubt he’ll be gone long.”

AJ couldn’t help but roll her eyes, it seemed that her nephew had inherited his father's dramatic nature. She remembered thinking that Henry Frost was the most dramatic little boy growing up, and she had been sure that it would not change with age. Henry was too much like their older brother Charlie, a man who swore up and down that their neighbors growing up were actually spies for the Germans and that the ‘Frost’ home was being monitored closely by the Government. Oh, Charlie, he definitely was more dramatic than AJ’s other brothers -- that was until Henry was old enough to start expressing his own opinions.

She wished she could have been around to see it, to witness her little brother growing up and listen to his dramatic rants just as she had Charlie’s. But, if she had -- she wouldn’t be standing here this very moment teasing his son.

It was hard to know that they were the only remaining members of the Frost family. AJ would wake up in the morning after dreaming of her brothers or her mother and father only to remember that they were all gone, leaving her absolutely devastated. Andrew was the only thing left that she had of her family, which was probably why she continued to hold onto him so tightly. AJ knew her overbearing behavior must be frustrating for her nephew, but after spending months without him the thought of losing him again was just more than she can handle right now.

She was already about to say goodbye to one of her very favorite people in the world, not knowing when she was going to see him again -- AJ didn’t want to have to let go of Andrew either.

“Well, until the next big _world ending_ ,” she said using air quotes, “catastrophic event happens, Thor will have his favorite treat.” AJ grinned as they moved to stand in the short line, waiting to pick up one of Thor's favorite things to get while on Earth.

“I never used the word _catastrophic,_ ” he mimicked his aunt by using air quotes as well.

AJ chuckled, her eyes briefly catching a glimpse of a cat lying on top of the glass case above the counter that kept the food warm. She grinned, moving away from Andrew to pet the cat. “Hold my spot.”

“Wait -- how many are you getting him?” Andrew asked as his aunt walked away.

“All of them,” she said back as went to pet the cat, rubbing under its chin causing the sweet animal to purr loudly.

“—You’re buying them all?” Andrew said loudly as AJ continued to pet the cat. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

She smirked at that. “I’m not charging them to my card.” She said back.

“Must be nice being Tony’s favorite!” AJ heard Andrew say under his breath, causing her to laugh.

“Well aren’t you handsome,” AJ said affectionately as she continued to pet the cat, the animal nudging its head against her fingers as she scratched behind its ears.  The sound of glass shattering, followed by a woman saying, ‘ _holy shit,'_  caused AJ to look away from the cat and over to where a woman was standing with wide eyes, a bottle of milk shattered on the ground. “Are you okay?” AJ walked over to her, looking around the shop to see what might have caused the woman to react that way. Had someone hurt her?

“You,” She breathed out as AJ moved closer, hand thrust out now and her finger pointing to AJ. “-Y’you you’re,”

“Aunt May, are you okay?” A young boy came running around the corner only to stop abruptly when his eyes landed on AJ, nearly knocking his aunt over in the process. “Oh my God.” The boy whispered under his breath in a high pitched tone. “-That’s,”

“Yup.” The woman nodded her head over and over again as she grabbed the young boy. The two were speaking in hushed tones to each other but their eyes never once left AJ.

“Ned!” The young boy shouted, startling AJ a bit with the way his voice rose sharply in pitch. Soon enough, another boy who looked around the same age walked around the corner, large in the waist, darker skin and greasy black hair that looked like it needed a good washing. The smaller boy smacked his hand against the larger one’s chest a couple of times until the boy looked over to AJ.

The boy’s eyes went wide and his breathing grew louder, mouth open to say something but unable to get any words out.

“Hi.” AJ said sheepishly, giving them a little wave.

“Ms. Frost,” The woman said as she walked forward only to quickly stop, “-Can I call you Ms. Frost?”

AJ chuckled. “You can call me AJ. Everyone else does.”

She inhaled sharply and nodded her head a couple more times before she moved to stand in front of AJ. “I just want to say what an honor it is to meet you, Ms. Frost -- AJ,” She corrected herself. “You are such a positive role model for young girls and women all over the world.” She rambled and the boy who AJ had assumed was her nephew covered his face in embarrassment, causing AJ to grin in amusement. “Both you _and_ Black Widow show that girls -- _women_ , are just as strong as our counterparts and that not all superheros have to be men.”

“Can we get a picture?!” The boy who she believed was named ‘Ned’ asked, digging through his pants to find what AJ was assuming his phone.

AJ smiled. “Of course.” She agreed. “And thank you.” She said to the woman. “You are very kind to say those things.”

“All true!” The woman said, taking Ned’s phone and shoving the two boys towards AJ. She fussed with the smaller one’s hair only to have him grumble under his breath that she was embarrassing him in front of an Avenger.

They took a few pictures, AJ alone with the two boys, with the two boys and the woman, and one alone with each of them. It was odd -- she hadn’t gotten this kind of attention before. Yes, people had asked to have their picture taken with her, but soon after she was asked if Iron Man or Captain America were with her, or what it was like working with Thor, or The Hulk. So, this warmed her heart and brought a genuine smile to her face.

“Thank you so much for taking pictures with us, Ms. Fr- _AJ_ .” The woman said with a big smile. “And can I just say -- your interview with the senate after D.C was,” The woman pressed her hand to her chest and closed her eyes while breathing out. “ _powerful_ .” She smiled, opening her eyes again to look at AJ. “I think I re-watched it maybe fifty times.” She admitted and then did something that caused AJ to inhale sharply; she quoted her testimony. _“To anyone who may be watching, Adelyn Frost survived. I’m alive. I’m still here.”_

“Always.” AJ finished in a whisper.

“Still gives me chills!” The woman said, rolling up her sleeve to show AJ her goosebumps.

 _“I_ _cannot_ _sell you all of my sandwiches -- do you have any idea how long it would take for my guys to make them all? They aren’t pre-made, they are prepped right here in front of you and I have other customers!”_ The owner of the shop argued with Andrew.

 _“I’m willing to pay double.”_ AJ heard her nephew arguing.

Those words the woman had quoted to her -- it had been a message to Bucky. One that she prayed he saw and understood. _He did,_ her mind told her. _Why else would he have gone to Camp McCoy?_   

“Ms. Frost,” one of the boys said, the nephew of the woman. “I saw on the news that they are in the process of re-doing that Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian -- do you think this time you will be included?”

She blinked in surprise. That was news to her. “They’re re-doing it?”

The three of them nodded their heads and the large one, Ned, began to speak next. “Yeah, the Smithsonian released a statement saying that they are re-doing the entire exhibit so that there will no longer be any mentions of the Winter Soldier.”

Her stomach dropped and AJ balled her hand into a fist, fingernails digging into her skin, leaving crescent moon shapes on her palm. “When?”

“-Jay,” Andrew hollered for his aunt. “Can you come here -- this guy won’t take the card.”

But AJ focused on the three people in front of her. “When are they taking down the exhibit?”

Ned shrugged his shoulders, “Uh...soon?” It was clear that he didn’t know.

“I’m sorry -- I have to go.”

She left, walking past Andrew who quickly grabbed the card back from the man behind the counter and chased after AJ. She hurried out of the store and tried to wave down a taxi. “Whoa, whoa -- what the hell?” He grabbed AJ by her arm only to have her yank away from him.

“I need to get back to the Tower.”

“Why? Is everything okay?”

“No!” She said loudly, trying to keep calm. But her mind was screaming at her that yet again, Bucky was being erased because of things the Winter Soldier did. It wasn’t fair. Bucky didn’t do those things. No, hell no! She was not going to let that happen.

“What happened?” Andrew asked softly, his hands moving to rest on AJ’s shoulders. It helped, her nephew kept her grounded in that moment.

“Did you know about the Smithsonian?” AJ asked him. Andrew sighed and looked away from AJ while he frowned. She shook her head in disbelief, her anger becoming unbearable in that moment. “Why didn’t you say something?” She raised her voice.

He sighed. “Because there’s no stopping it, Jay.” Andrew told her. “Believe me, when Steve was told what was happening he fought like hell against it but...look,” He shook his head. “Jay, I know you still love Bucky, but he has killed a lot of people and not everyone is willing to look past it like you are.” Her eyes narrowed into a glare at her nephew. Andrew sighed again. “I’m not saying that to piss you off -- I just, Jay, you gotta see why the government doesn’t want the exhibit associated with the Winter Soldier. Be realistic.”

She shook her head. “No. The man they honor in that exhibit for giving his life to try and stop Hydra.... _he_ is not the Winter Soldier. Bucky was a person before Hydra wiped his brain and he was _good_ and I refuse to let one more person erase that part of him again.”

Andrew frowned, moving his hands off of her shoulders and letting them drop to his side. “I’m sorry.” He told her softly. “But there’s nothing we can do to stop it. Tony has had all his lawyers working on trying to figure out a way to stop it from happening but...I’m sorry -- there’s no fighting this. The Winter Soldier has killed too many important people for the government to just look the other way.” AJ closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them, looking at Andrew one more time with a glare before she walked away to the other side of the street. “Jay! C’mon!” He hollered.

But she continued to walk.

Andrew knew when to let his aunt cool off on her own and when to stop. She was glad for it. She needed time to think, to be alone where she could try and fight off the urge to freeze all of Queens in rage -- she needed a place that brought her peace.

Which was how she ended up in Brooklyn where the World Expo had been held all those decades ago -- where she had realized that no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she did have feelings for James Buchanan Barnes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Andrew paced outside of his aunt's bedroom. She had gotten back to the Tower after the sun had already set and still refused to talk to him. He wasn’t surprised. Stubbornness ran strong in the Frost family -- he wouldn’t be surprised if she continued with the silent treatment for a few days. But right now, he couldn’t stand the silence. It set him on edge -- he could hardly concentrate. With each hour she spent locked away in her room, Andrew grew more frustrated. And it wasn’t just him that AJ was icing him out -- it was Steve and Tony, too. They had kept this from her because all three of the men knew she would not react well. They knew that she’d do something rash like steal the quinjet and demand the Smithsonian keep Bucky in the exhibit. Or, freeze the entire building if they said no to her.

Andrew knew that AJ was too close to this -- and to be honest, so was Steve. But Andrew was able to be more rational than AJ about these kinds of things. Steve understood that the Winter Soldier was something Hydra created, something forced onto his best friend without his consent. But he also understood that there were families out there of his victims who demanded justice. Steve wouldn’t give them Bucky -- but he could give them _this._ He could allow the Smithsonian to take down the exhibit without putting up a big fight over it.

Tony, on the other hand, was doing his best to stop it from happening.

 _“You know this will kill her, right?”_ The man had argued with Steve and Andrew. _“That small part of the exhibit is all that Adelyn has left of Barnes -- or, who he used to be_ _,_ _and you’re just willing to roll over and let this happen?”_ He directed at Steve.

 _“You think I don’t know that?”_ Steve had retorted . _“It’s all I have left of him, too, Tony!”_

 _“Then_ _stop this from happening!”_ Tony had yelled in frustration. _“This is_ **_your_ ** _exhibit -- tell them no, tell them to keep Barnes a part of it or to get rid of it completely!”_

Andrew didn’t think that Steve should do that. Captain America was a historical icon and just because The Winter Soldier now tainted that name -- it didn’t mean his honor should be stripped completely. And yes, Andrew knew that Bucky and the Winter Soldier were not the same person deep down, but...Theodore Adams had been Andrews friend. Andrew and Brian had been close to Theo long before AJ had awoken from cryostasis. They had all joined the academy together around the same time, and the reason Theo had been even considered as a candidate for AJ’s partner while she worked with S.H.I.E.L.D was because Brian and Andrew had vouched for him. Theodore Adams had been a good man, a good partner, and a good friend. And the Winter Soldier had  slaughtered him like a damn animal. Andrew had been too busy blaming his aunt for the death of his twin, sulking in self-pity and refusing to even leave the confines of his home that he hadn’t even gone to his old friends funeral after Theo had been killed by the Winter Soldier.

Theo had been good and Andrew had seen just how much he had cared for his aunt -- bordering on the line of love perhaps, but that didn’t matter. He was dead. Killed by the Winter Soldier -- a man his aunt still loved despite everything.

“She come out yet?”

Andrew turned when he heard a soft voice from behind him. _Sara._ He felt his anger start to fade and a calm wash over him as he looked at her small frame, hair up in a messy bun as she wore a pair of worn out jeans and a large yellow shirt, two sizes to big. He couldn’t help but smile softly at her. But then he remembered what she had asked him. _No._ AJ hadn’t come out. He shook his head and sighed. “Not yet.” He told Pepper’s assistant, a young woman who enamored him completely.

Sara walked over to him and Andrew spotted that she was holding three large bags with a very distinct smell. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I heard you saying to Steve that you weren’t able to get the sandwiches for Thor because the owner didn’t believe Tony actually gave you his card to use,” Sara smiled in amusement. “I’m a bit of a frequent flyer in that shop whenever I run errands in Queens and I use the Stark company card each time I go there so,” She held out the bags for Andrew to grab. “I went out and got these for you.”

Andrew took the bags from Sara, smiling fondly at her as he did so. “You didn’t have to do that, Sara.” He told her.

She shrugged her shoulders innocently. “Figured it might get you out of the dog house with your aunt -- which, is _still_ so weird to say.” Sara said honestly with a laugh. “I mean, when Pepper told me that I was going to be looking after AJ’s nephew who had finally just woken up from a coma I thought you were going to be like...four, maybe ten...not,” She used her hand to motion to him. “ _You_.” She decided on the word.

Andrew closed his eyes while smiling and shook his head. “I hope you’re still not disappointed.”

Sara was grinning at him when he opened his eyes again and he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. “I don’t think you could ever disappoint me, Andy.” He playfully winced at the nickname and Sara chuckled while taking a step backwards and away from Andrew. “She’ll forgive you soon.” She said with a warm smile. “Who can stay mad at you long anyway?” She teased.

Andrew felt his face heat up, a sure sign that he was blushing, and quickly looked down at the ground to hide it. Sara was... _different._ She had helped look out for him when he first woke up from Terrigenesis, getting him anything he might need while tests were run on him , and even afterwards. He really liked her -- the only thing stopping him from making a move was their age difference. AJ kept telling him that it wasn’t _that_ large of an age difference and added that Thor was dating Jane and was _much_ older than her. That didn’t help -- he knew she meant well , but Andrew couldn’t stop thinking about how that when he was a certain age -- she was ten years younger. On his twenty-first birthday when he got shit-faced with Brian and spent the night in the drunk tank -- Sara was _eleven._ Still in Elementary school!

But he did like her.

A lot.

“I knew I smelt something delicious!”

Andrew looked up to see that Sara was now gone and Thor was quickly approaching. He nodded, handing the man the bags once the Asgardian was standing in front of him. “It was a going away gift from Jay.” Andrew told him as Thor dug into the bag and pulled out a sandwich. He grinned at Andrews words and moved to walk towards her bedroom door but Andrew stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. “She’s not really in a mood to talk right now.” He told Thor, quickly dropping his hand when Thor gave him an odd look.  “She’s uh, she’s pissed off at me...and Steve...and Tony too.” He listed. “Oh, and the US Government.”

“Hm.” Thor said, unwrapping his sandwich before taking a bite. “What did you three and the US Government do to upset her?”

Andrew huffed out a laugh at Thor's words. “Well,” He started with a shake of his head. “The US Government pissed off AJ because they want to tear down the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian and re-do it all.”

“Ah, yes.The Smithsonian. Adelyn has taken me there.” He nodded, taking another large bite of the sandwich. He swallowed the large bite and looked back to Andrew. “And why is she upset with you, Stark, and Steve?” He asked next.

Andrew sighed. “Because we didn’t tell her about it.” Thor gave him a look of disapproval, not liking that they had kept secrets from AJ and Andrew repressed his need to roll his eyes at the God. “We kept it from her because the whole reason the Smithsonian is tearing down the Captain America exhibit is to remove all mentions of Bucky, her,”

“Her lover.”

Andrew made a face, really not wanting to think his aunt being _anyone's_ lover. “Former.” He corrected Thor but quickly continued to speak before the God could correct him. “--She’s upset with Tony, Steve and I because we aren’t fighting against the US Government to stop them from tearing down all mentions of Barnes.” _Tony is fighting for her,_ Andrew thought. But not her best friend and her nephew. He frowned at that thought. “I get that Bucky was her first love and that it’s hard for her to let go of him but,”

“She loves him. You said so yourself, Andrew. I don’t believe she’ll ever stop.” Thor told him, his words surprising Andrew.

“I know she still loves him.”

“Do you?” He asked. “The exhibit is the only way for AJ to be close to him right now while he is away. And now that is going to be taken from her.” Thor took another bite of his sandwich and then proceeded to say. “Honestly, I’m surprised she hasn’t gone to the museum and torn the building down brick by brick until they swore they would not tarnish his memory by wiping him from existence.”

“--That’s exactly why we didn’t want her to know about it. Because when it comes to Bucky, she doesn’t think rationally! She is willing to let go of these terrible things he’s done while under Hydra’s control and just sweep it all under the rug like people didn’t die! People who she cared about!.” Andrew huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “She doesn’t _think_ _,_ she just...trusts that he’s still the man she was in love with and not that psycho Hydra turned him into but... Bucky Barnes in one way or another, is going to be the death of her and I refuse to let that happen. She is going to lose her life defending him and...I can’t lose another family member.”

Andrew had gone with Sam and Steve to search for Bucky before he had gone through terrigenesis, but ever since he had woken, he was starting to see things more clearly every single day. And one thing he saw was that Bucky Barnes was his aunt’s weakness and that if _he_ didn’t kill her himself , someone else would just to get back at him. And yes, Andrew had gone with Sam to Mexico to search for Bucky while the Avengers and his aunt were in Sokovia -- but it was mostly because he felt trapped . When had found an opportunity to leave the lab he’d been practically kept prisoner in, he’d ran with it without thinking about the consequences. Luckily he hadn’t gotten hurt nor had Sam. But coming home yet again to tell AJ that there was no trace of Bucky had been awful. The way her eyes had shown nothing but heartbreak and sorrow and how she’d force a smile on his behalf, not wanting to make _him_ feel bad for failing. It was too much.

Thor frowned. “I don’t want any harm to come to Adelyn either.” He admitted. “But who she chooses to love...none of us have any control over that.” Thor finished the last of his first sandwich and pulled out another. “And for the record; I don’t see this man as her downfall...I see him as the one thing that has been keeping her going, that has kept her fighting. She loves him more than you could possibly imagine, I’ve seen it. And if there’s a way to save his memory _for her,_ I would do it.” Thor handed Andrew the sandwich before he walked past him and over to AJ’s room, knocking on the door with a powerful force that caused Andrew to jump a little at the noise.

 _“Give me a second, Thor.”_ AJ called out from her room, somehow knowing it was him just by the knock.

Thor looked over his shoulder at Andrew. “We have plans.” He told him. “And uh, if she’s still upset with you...personally, I wouldn’t be here when she opens the door.”

Andrew rolled his eyes in irritation because he knew that Thor was right. So, he walked down the long hall with one of the disgusting sandwiches Thor loved so much and went to find a place where he would actually be welcome. He took the elevator down to the labs where Kai and Bruce were working with Tony on something _‘top secret’_ \-- he hoped that they wouldn’t kick him out the moment they saw him because other than brooding with Steve, he had no place else to go to wait out AJ’s silent treatment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Somehow, Andrew had managed to get the sandwiches for Thor. It made AJ feel a little guilty that she had iced him out, but she needed time to herself; time to think about each side – especially the side of people who had been hurt by the Winter Soldier and who feared him. And then, of course, _her_ side. The side that knew Bucky Barnes, the man they honored in the Captain America exhibit, would _never_ do those things if he was in control of his own mind. She also knew that if _someone else_ were the Winter Soldier -- any other person in the world, AJ wouldn’t fight so hard to save their memory. Andrew had been right, she wasn’t thinking rationally. Hell, AJ hadn’t even thought rationally back in the 40’s when it came to Bucky -- she had jumped out of a freaking airplane in the middle of a warzone for the man, before a time where she hadn’t even admitted to herself that she even had feelings for him yet.

She looked over at Thor who was occupying the space next to her as they sat on the ledge of Stark Towers roof. He was eating his sixth sandwich and looking up at the stars, his long blonde hair pulled back into what Andrew had once referred to as a _manbun._ AJ frowned, knowing that Thor wasn’t just looking up at the stars -- he was likely dreaming of home.

“You miss it?” She asked him.

Thor nodded, making a low humming noise.

“Will you miss it here?”

The man chuckled and nodded his head again. “Asgard is my home.” Thor told AJ, still looking up at the nights sky. “But Midgard has become my home, too.”

AJ looked away from him and up at the stars. “It still blows my mind that there are other realms beside our own.” She confessed, smiling a little when Howard came to her mind. “Tony’s father would have loved to know that. I can picture his reaction now if I try hard enough,” She chuckled, imagining a world where Howard was still alive and sitting with Thor and AJ on the roof as they talked about different realms and alien technology. “He’d be so amazed by it all.”

“Do you miss him?” Thor asked and AJ nodded. The god sighed and set his wrapped sandwich down on the ground. “Grief is infinite.” He told her, causing AJ to look over at him with a frown.

“Loki?” She asked him.

“Yes.” Thor admitted. “And my mother.”

AJ moved her hand to Thor's leg and gave it a little pat. “When I was seven my Grandfather died.” She began to tell him. “That man was one of my favorite people in the whole world, and at seven years old -- I hardly understood the concept of death. So, my father sat me down and said, _Everybody dies, Addie.”_ She mimicked his voice , causing Thor to chuckle softly. _“But know that even though we cannot see Grandpa, he’s still sees us. He’s up in the sky watching over us all and keeping us safe. Even if someone dies -- their memory won’t. So hold onto those memories and don’t let them go. The good, the bad, the sad. Hold_ _onto_ _them tightly and you won’t ever feel alone. And when you feel a little gust of wind when you’re thinking about them...you’ll know that they’re thinking of you too.”_ She patted Thor's leg again. “As long as you keep your mother...and even Loki,” She said his name dramatically causing Thor to smile. “-As long as you keep them in your heart...they’re never really gone.”

Thor sighed while smiling and wrapped his arm around AJ’s shoulder, pulling her into his side. “I will miss you, Adelyn.” He admitted. “You’re the little sister I’ve always wanted.”

“Well,” AJ wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug. “You know, you are always welcome to stay.” She said playfully but meant the words she said. “I mean -- Asgard seems pretty amazing but do they have The Best Sandwiches in Queens?” She teased and Thor chuckled. “Or Jane Foster?” She asked next. “Where is she by the way? I thought you went to London to pick her up for the party?”

“We uh,” He cleared his throat and let go of AJ. “We decided it was best to end our relationship with me going back to Asgard.”

“No!” AJ frowned. “Jane is amazing! She’s smart, funny, _beautiful!_ ” Thor nodded his head in agreement, sadness showing in his eyes. And that’s when AJ realized that it wasn’t the two together who came to this decision; it was Jane alone. “Oh, Thor.” She said sadly. “I’m sorry, buddy.”

“According to Jane, long-distance relationships never work.” Thor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She frowned again and took his large hand in her small one. “If two people are destined to be together, Thor...they’ll find a way.” AJ told him. “I have hope that you and Jane will find your way back to each other again.”

Thor smiled while looking down at their hands. “I have hope for you and your love too, Adelyn.” He said, causing AJ to smile.

“Yeah,” She said softly. “I think you’re about the only one who does.”

Thor looked to AJ and frowned. “You’ve given up hope?”

“God no!” AJ denied quickly, feeling awful for even thinking about giving up hope on Bucky. “No, _I_ haven’t...it’s...I heard you and Andrew talking outside my door.”

Thor nodded his head, understanding now.

“I don’t think he’ll ever understand why keeping Bucky's memory alive is so important to me. It’s just...Bucky has had his memory wiped _so_ many times -- everything that he was, everything that he loved or cherished was wiped from his mind and...I don’t want the same to happen to his part in the exhibit. I can’t go back in time and save Bucky from all the pain he’s suffered , but ...just rolling over and not putting up a fight to keep his memory intact -- it kind of feels like I’m failing him.” AJ admitted, voice breaking a little. “I don’t know _where_ the hell he is or even if he still remembers who he is but...I can’t sit back and have someone erase him again.”

“Take it back.” Thor told her causing AJ to look up at him with a quirked brow.

“Take what back?”

“His memory.” Thor said. “Take it before they can erase it.” He then sat up and held out his hand for AJ to take, pulling her up as well. “We’ll go now and take everything that has to do with Bucky from that museum.”

AJ laughed, “Thor -- it’s illegal to steal from the Smithsonian and ever since Steve stole his suit back...security has been tight.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S will assist us and we’ll be quick.”  

AJ bit down on her lower lip, seriously contemplating it. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” She said with a laugh. “Most of the stuff is footage kept on encrypted files to keep people from stealing.”

“That’s where I come in.”

AJ and Thor looked behind them to see Natasha standing on the roof now too, already geared up.

“Steve _technically_ can’t help and since Tony has already put up quite the fight -- he can’t be seen breaking in either, but you haven’t made a fuss about it yet, so if we went together...we could easily gather all things that have to do with Barnes. We’d be out before security is even notified.”

“You do realize that the _first_ place they’ll search is _here_ , right? We will never be able to get away with it.” AJ told Natasha in dry tone.

“Ye have little faith, Adge.” Natasha smirked. “You really think I’d be dumb enough to let you stash it all here?”

 _The Farm._ AJ knew just from the look Natasha gave her where all of Bucky's things would be going.

“So,” Natasha stepped forward, tossing a bag to AJ and Thor, which the God quickly caught before it could go over the roof. “Are you in?”

Thor opened the bag and AJ peaked inside, seeing the gear they used while doing stealth missions. She pulled hers out and then handed Thor his. “You had some made for him?”

Natasha shook her head. “No -- those are Kai’s. I had no idea Thor would be willing to do this but Kai was more than happy to welcome his services. You know he’s anti-government.” AJ chuckled. _Yeah,_ she knew. “The two are around the same size and Thor is able to do something that Kai can’t.”

AJ quirked her brow and when she looked over at Thor, his brows were raised as well.

“He can create a nasty storm that would knock out _every_ power source in the Smithsonian. So, I’ll ask again...are you in?”

AJ inhaled sharply and laughed. “What the hell,” She shrugged her shoulders. “Let's do it.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

**May 2nd, 2015**

 

 

AJ and Natasha had left early in the morning with Clint on some disclosed mission that Steve hadn’t thought too hard about -- he was just glad when AJ gave him a warm smile and actually _spoke_ to him before the three former S.H.I.E.L.D agents left together. AJ had been in a rather chipper mood considering that when he had last seen her, she wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. Steve should have known there was _a reason_ for why she was in such a good mood this morning -- but the second that he heard the sound of AJ’s laughter, Steve pushed aside any suspicion he might have.

When AJ had come home the night before, after finding out about Bucky’s part of the Captain America exhibit being taken down, she hadn’t looked mad -- no, she had looked defeated. Broken all over again. It reminded him of how she had been after Bucky fell from the train. Steve swore to himself that he’d never allow AJ to feel that way again, not if he could help it. It was bad enough that each lead they had on Bucky ended in a dead end and her hopes of ever being reunited with the love of her life were crushed -- but now even his memory was being taken from her? Steve knew that there was nothing he could do and prayed AJ would be able to see reason and understand why it needed to be done. It was easier to give into the government on this issue than it ever would be if they ever found Bucky -- but he knew it’d take her some time. He, however, didn’t think she’d be able to see reason so fast.

“Cap?”

Steve looked over his shoulder and saw Maria Hill standing next to Sam, his friend giving him a look that could only mean one thing; _AJ got herself into trouble._ It was the easiest look to decipher. But it wasn’t a look of disappointment -- it was a look of _‘deny until you have the facts and then come up with a lie to cover for her’_ \-- they all loved AJ and were willing to protect her, even from herself, but Steve still had no idea what exactly she had done now.

Maria held out a tablet to him. Steve made his way over to where she and Sam stood, taking the tablet from her hands and watching as the news broadcasted a story about how the Smithsonian had been robbed the night before.

He licked at his lower lip, swallowing hard as listened to the news anchor report that it was the Captain America exhibit that had been broken into and that all memorabilia of the Winter Soldier had been stolen. He handed the tablet back to Maria when the news anchor began to speak ill of Bucky. “Hydra?” Steve suggested. But he already knew who had broken into the museum.

Maria gave him a look and rolled her brows. “ _Sure_ ,” She said sarcastically. “We can go with that.”

Natasha and Clint had to be in on it. They must have helped her. Steve felt guilty that _he_ hadn’t been the one by her side on this mission -- but he trusted Natasha and Clint with AJ.

“D.C experienced _quite_ the electrical storm last night around the break-in.” Maria told him next and Steve closed his eyes, trying to fight back a smile of amusement. _Thor_. Of course Thor had helped AJ too. The Asgardian adored her. “Knocked out all power sources within thirty blocks of the Smithsonian, including the museum as well. Even the backup generators were fried.

“Odd.” Steve said with a shrug. He looked over to Sam and watched as he moved his head to the side, hiding his smirk from Maria. “Must be that Global Warming stuff Banner is always going on about.”

Maria raised her brow at Steve. “And I can assume that everyone here was all accounted for.” She questioned. “In case anyone were to show up wanting answers.”

“Movie night.” Steve looked over Maria’s shoulder and saw Tony walking in with Bruce, Kai, and Andrew. “Sorry -- it was a last minute decision, Hill, otherwise we would have invited you.” Tony walked over to Maria and took the tablet out of her hands and swiped his finger across the screen before typing furiously onto the tablet. “See.” He then handed back the device to Maria. “In case anyone has any questions.”

Steve raised his brows in confusion and peered down at the tablet Maria now held. It was security footage of them all together with a timestamp from around 9pm-4am. Which was odd seeing as that had never happened.

Maria narrowed her eyes at Tony and then to Steve suspiciously. “Get your stories straight.” She told them. “I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before you all are served a warrant to search for the stolen items.” She said, smiling softly now. “And maybe put me in the footage too.” Maria told Tony, pressing the tablet into his hands now. Tony raised his brow in amusement and Maria simply shrugged. “I need an alibi too and my _would-be_ alibi is in the footage watching,” She squinted at the screen with the footage still playing. “Die Hard? Really?” She then looked to Steve. “Have you even watched that movie?”

“No, and he didn’t pay attention to it last night.” Tony answered for Steve. “He was too busy doing a crossword puzzle because he is, in fact, a old man. Right, Grandpa?”

Maria shook her head with a smile but left the group. Banner, Kai, and Andrew made a move to stand with Sam, Steve and Tony. “I hated Die Hard.” Andrew said and Kai scoffed.

“That’s blasphemy, bro.” He replied. Kai then looked to Steve. “Where’s she stashing Barnes stuff?”

“Not here, I assume?” Bruce spoke up.

“We still don’t know if it was even AJ.” Steve said, not wanting to jump to very obvious conclusions.

Tony let out a bark of a laugh. “Yeah, sure.”

Thor chose that moment to walk into the room they were all in and watched as they all turned to face him, brows raised, waiting for an answer. Thor looked to each one of them and shrugged his shoulders innocently. “I know nothing.”

Steve closed his eyes and smiled while shaking his head.

“If anyone asks -- we were all here together last night watching the movie Die Hard.” Andrew told Thor causing the man to knit his brows together.

“It’s a classic,” Kai said, walking over to Thor and clapping his hand against his shoulder and the two walked off together, Steve only briefly catching Kai asking Thor about some asgardian liquor followed by loud laughter.

He didn’t question it. Steve was glad that AJ managed to get Bucky’s things before they could be destroyed and that they were in _her_ possession. He still didn’t know where the hell she was hiding it all, but maybe that was for the best.

He texted AJ about Thor’s asgardian booze, asking her if the liquor of Gods might be able to get him drunk. AJ had replied with a smiley face.

_Test your hypothesis, Stevie and you’ll surely find out. See you soon xx._

Steve chuckled and slid his phone into his back pocket, thinking that’s exactly what he would do tonight. A good send off for Thor and a silent celebration of Bucky’s memory not being stripped away by the US Government. He shook his head in amusement. They had broken into the Smithsonian before, but he had only stolen his old suit. Since then, new laws had been passed to keep something like that from ever happening again, but Adelyn Frost had once jumped out of a airplane into a warzone to save Bucky -- no law was going to stop her from doing it again -- even if it was just for his memorial.

When it came to James Buchanan Barnes, Adelyn Juliet Frost would do just about anything to save him.

As would Steve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated!


	6. Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my amazing beta reader [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) \- you are a real pal!

* * *

 

 **May 2nd, 2015**  
**Manhattan, New York**  
-Avengers Tower-

 

 

 

It had been a _long_ time since AJ Frost _really_ dolled up for a night out. The last time it had been when Bucky had taken her on a date in London where they had picniced and eaten the _worst_ ham sandwiches she had ever tasted. Of course, she didn’t say that to Bucky who grimaced as he swallowed a bite of the sandwich but refused to say that the condiment he used was the _very_ wrong choice, stubborn man he was. AJ had just smiled and took little bites that she could hide later in the grass. That was the last time she _really_ dressed up. Other than going on missions where she was forced into dresses she hated and wearing far too much eye shadow for her liking.

Tonight was different.

It wasn’t her style from the 40’s -- but it was a style she was comfortable in. And one that Natasha gave her the nod of approval of. (Which was always a good thing). AJ wore a black flowy tunic top with tight black leather pants that were just tight enough to hug her curves. She paired the outfit with some nice black ankle boots and an assortment of golden bands and bracelets on her left wrist and a silver ring that shined on her right hand.

Her bobbed hair fell in her eyes as she tried to clasp together the necklace she planned on wearing tonight. It was the necklace that Thor had given to her as a birthday present; a necklace that had belonged to Frigga, his mother, given to her by Loki, which was odd. AJ couldn’t imagine Loki as anything but a madman, but he was once a son who loved his mother. And despite his _horrible_ traits, he did have good taste in jewelry, and the necklace really did bring out the green in her eyes. Besides; _Loki_ hadn’t given her this gift. _Thor_ had. Tonight was his going-away party and AJ wanted to wear it for him. Thor had been a good friend and AJ would miss him terribly, so she wanted to show him that even with him gone, a part of him would always be with her.

There was a knock on her door and AJ sighed in relief at the timing. “Come in!” She called out and listened as the door softly opened, followed by feather light steps. She smile, knowing it was Steve. He had the feet of a ballerina, which was what made missions with him so perfect. He made very precise movements that you could hardly hear coming up from behind. Unlike Natasha, who you could not hear at all. “Steve can you give me a hand?” She asked as he walked into her bathroom. “I can’t get this damn necklace to clasp.” AJ complained.

Steve chuckled and walked over to her, moving behind AJ to assist her with the necklace. Once it was clasped, Steve moved to stand in front of her. “You look beautiful, Jay.” He told her with a friendly smile.

AJ laughed at his words when she saw the glint in his eyes that told her that he wasn’t simply being a gentleman; he wanted something. “What are you buttering me up for, Stevie?”

He grinned. “Can’t a guy tell his best friend he thinks she looks beautiful?” AJ gave him an obvious look and Steve rolled his eyes. “Our next mission,” He began, “We could really use Andrew’s skills.” AJ made a face, not liking the idea of it. “Listen, I know you worry about him,”

AJ cut him off. “It’s not just that I worry about him.” She admitted, “It’s his cocky attitude. He may have enhanced ability when it comes to combat, but he doesn’t heal like I do. He’s not bulletproof like Kai — he’s vulnerable and...one of Henry’s son already lost his life because of me, I don’t want that to happen to Andrew.”

Steve frowned. “Brian didn’t die _because_ of you, Jay. He made his choice.”

“A choice that killed him.”

Steve sighed. “Jay.”

She knew he was right, deep down. AJ still worried. “I know I have to loosen my grip on him but...it’s hard. He’s all I have left of my family and...it would kill me if anything happened to him.” Steve frowned at her words. “ _But,_ ” She said causing Steve’s eyebrow quirk up. “I trust you and the team not to let anything happen to him so...I won’t fight you if you bring him along.”

Steve grinned and held out one arm, waiting for AJ to take his arm so they could leave her room. “You look handsome too.” AJ said once she was against his side, feeling his arm drape over her shoulder. “And I say that with no hidden agenda.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve chuckled. “I have a surprise.” Steve told her as they stepped out of her bedroom and walked towards the elevator.

“What?”

“Sam helped me invite some Vets from the war.” He told her causing AJ’s eyes to widen as she moved out of his hold and looked up at him as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

“Any we know?” She asked, hoping that somehow the soldiers might be from the 107th.

“You might. You _were_ a nurse at the recruitment center.” Steve reminded AJ, causing her to let out a huff of air at that, the doors opened and they both stepped inside the elevator.

“There were only so many memorable people, Steve.” She said in a dry tone, teasing him. “I dreaded going to work every morning knowing I’d get hit on by frisky wanna-be soldiers who were coming in to enlist.”

“Bucky?” Steve smirked.

“Yes, he was one of them!” AJ laughed. They stepped into the elevator and AJ could hear the sound of music playing in the distance. The party had already started. “I wonder if any of them would even remember me?” She thought out loud.

“Oh, come on, Jay. A dame like you? Who wouldn’t?” Steve teased causing AJ to roll her eyes.

“You still don’t know a bloody thing about women, Stevie.” She mimicked Peggy Carter's accent.

When the elevator doors opened, AJ was greeted by Tony, who was holding a glass of champagne for her. “Come here, I want to introduce you to a few people.” He told AJ, ushering her away from Steve.

“I’ll catch up with you later!” Steve shouted over the music and chatter.

She spent a good hour speaking to scientists from all over the world before Thor ushered her away from Tony with a flask in his hand. “Rogers told me that if I didn’t swoop in soon, you’d be talking to them all night.” Thor told her causing her to flush red. Talking science was one of AJ’s greatest joys. It reminded her of the days she worked with Howard and Erskine, and even Nathaniel Adams, Quentin Belfort, and Colin Sullivan while at Camp McCoy. “-And that Tony was less likely to put up a fight if I were the one taking you away.”

AJ chuckled. “I’m sure if he weren’t distracted that he’d be putting up a fight.” She said. Tony was present, but he kept checking his phone every few minutes, probably waiting on a call from Pepper to let him know that she had landed safely. AJ’s eyes scanned the room for Andrew, wondering if he was doing the same thing. But her nephew was nowhere in sight.

Pepper had brought her latest assistant with her, Sara Palmer, a women whom AJ’s nephew was absolutely smitten with. Sara was young and smart and funny and beautiful, but more importantly, she was someone that Andrew could talk to easily. After his time in the stone during terrigenesis, AJ knew it hadn’t been easy on Andrew waking up months into the future. She was glad that he had someone to talk to that also gave him peace. AJ had Clint, Natasha, and Coulson after she woke up _decades_ into the future. That had helped; Sara was something more to Andrew. It was very clear to see.

“Jay,” Steve said once she and Thor walked up to him. “This man here says he remembers you.”

AJ looked to the man and smiled. “Holy cow,” the older man chuckled. “You look just as pretty as you did in 1941.” Her brow quirked up, trying to figure out who the man was. “I met you Christmas Eve.” AJ felt her heart twist at the date. That was the day she met Steve and Bucky for the first time, it was also the day she met Frank Jackson. “I’m sure you don’t recognize me, I’ve gotten quite old, Ms. Frost.” He chuckled.

And then it clicked. AJ laughed as the man transformed into that round faced twenty-year-old who had tried to pick her up while getting his physical. He was no longer an old man, he was a kid with a bright face and straw colored hair that was too floppy for AJ’s liking. “Mr. Kelley.” AJ said with a warm smile.

The older man grinned, but AJ still saw the youthfulness in his eyes. “Yes, ma’am.” He chuckled. “I had been working up the courage to ask you on a date the _entire_ time you were examining me.” AJ bit down on her lower lip as she recalled what she had said to him. “This woman turned me down before I could even get the words out.”

Thor laughed loudly, clapping Steve on the shoulder, who was trying to hold back his own chuckles. AJ covered her face with her hands and let out a groan of embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Dave.” AJ apologized once her hands left her face. “You had to have been the thirtieth person to try and ask me out that day and I just,” AJ made a face. “I reached my breaking point.”

The old man grinned and nodded his head. “Oh, it’s alright. I found myself the love of my life right after I asked you out.” AJ raised his brows in intrigue. “She worked at the bakery across the street from the recruitment center. I went there to eat my feelings.”

But AJ didn’t laugh, she just smiled politely while thinking that she _too_ had met the love of her life after her encounter with Mr. Kelley. Before she began her exam on Frank Jackson, she had spotted a golden cross necklace bunched up in the seat that Steve had been sitting in while he was there with Bucky. If she hadn’t of seen that cross...she wouldn’t have met Steve or Bucky.

She felt Steve move next to her, swinging his arm over her shoulder to show her comfort. He remembered the date, too, it seemed.

Thor stepped in, seeing the sadness in AJ, and began to talk about the flask he was holding. Or more importantly, the liquid inside of it. Dave had seen Thor already pouring the liquid into a shot glass for AJ and Steve and told the God of Thunder that he had to try some as well.

“Oh, no, no, no. See, Mr. Kelley, this was aged for 1000 years.” He handed Steve his glass. “In the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel’s fleet.” He handed AJ her glass, “It is not meant for mortal men.”

An older man on Thor's left piped up, another older gentleman who was a VA cap on his head.“Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us,” He scowled. “Come on,” He then ushered Thor to give them some of the drink.

Thor looked to Steve who simply shrugged in response, already having had some and then down to AJ. “If he thinks he can handle it.”

Thor nodded and poured only the smallest amount possible and gave it to the man who later had to be carried out of the building while repeating the world; _excelsior._

After only two sips of her drink AJ started to feel light headed and dizzy. Apparently, even inhumans couldn’t handle Asgardian booze. She quit the second she started to see double of Steve and Thor. Steve _barely_ felt a buzz and AJ was to blame for that. She had worked so hard on the serum to make sure that the cells of the subject would always regenerate, making  them heal faster -- and apparently incapable of getting drunk. No matter how hard they tried. Peggy had told AJ she had found Steve trying to get drunk after Bucky’s fall in what was left of the bar she had her first drink with Bucky in.

AJ leaned against the counter and took in a deep breath closing her eyes as she tried not to let her sadness overwhelm her. But she missed Bucky; no matter how much of a broken record it was for her to say -- she missed him and she wanted him here with her. There was no denying it.

AJ felt someone move to stand next to her, leaning against the bar as well. “You feeling it?” She smiled, opening one eye to see it was Sam who occupied the empty space.

“Eh,” She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve had stronger whiskey during the war.”

Sam laughed at that. “You want me to help you find Steve?”

AJ shook her head and moved her hand to pat down on Dave's back, who was facedown on the bar next to her. “I’m going to have a couple more waters to sober up so I can make sure Mr. Kelley gets home safely.” She told Sam.

“Old friend?” Sam smirked.

“Yes, actually.” AJ smirked back. “He hit on me in 1941. I was quite a catch.”

Sam grinned and nodded his head. “You’re still a catch.” He spoke truthfully, causing AJ to flush. _Damn Thor and his asgardian booze!_ She hid her face while shaking her head as Sam laughed. “I’m heading out soon,” Sam told her. “You want me to give Mr. Kelley a ride to his place?”

AJ looked up, skin back to its normal shade and nodded his head. “Yeah,” She told him. “Though, I’m not exactly sure where he lives.”

“I can find out his address from the VA. Don’t worry, I won’t leave him stranded.” Sam said.

AJ chuckled and patted Mr. Kelley on the back. “It was good seeing you, Mr. Kelley. I’m glad life went well for you.” She whispered.

Sam was smiling at her when she looked back to him and moved forward to hug AJ goodbye. Her arms awkwardly moved around him as she hugged him back, still embarrassed for her reaction earlier. She was allowed to take compliments, right? Especially if they were kind. Just because Sam told her that she was still a catch didn’t mean that she didn’t still love Bucky with her whole heart -- it just meant that she was human...right?

“Hey -- have you seen Andrew?” AJ asked Sam.

“Yeah” He said with a grunt as he moved Dave's arm around his shoulder. “He didn’t feel like celebrating; said he was gonna meet up with some of his old crew from when he was in SHIELD. But he’ll be back tonight.” Sam walked over to her, Dave slumped against his side. “He still thinks you’re mad at him for his comments about Bucky.” Sam told her. “He just wanted you to have a good night.”

AJ frowned. “I’m not upset with him.” She told Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded his head. “That’s what I told him -- especially after you pulled a robbery heist and stole back all of Bucky’s things from the Smithsonian -- which, by the way, is incredibly badass.” He added, causing AJ to chuckle. “But you Frosts are too hard on yourselves. Andy is just trying to give you time. He’ll be back though.” AJ nodded her head, giving Sam a smile, and watched as he walked away with Dave Kelley. “Follow the sound of Thor's loud voice and you’ll find Steve, Jay.”

She chuckled at Sam words. _Follow the sound of Thor's voice -- follow the yellow brick road._ AJ smiled at that and walked forward upon hearing Thor laughing loudly. And just as AJ was finally feeling sober; a sort of shock caused her body to shiver and before she knew it, her ankles gave out, her legs wobbling like a newborn horse. Thankfully someone was there to catch her before she fell, “Easy now,” They said, causing AJ to blink up at them. It was Clint...but it wasn’t his voice. “It seems as though you have had too much of Thor's drink, Adelyn.” She blinked again and shook her head. _“Adge?”_ That was Clint. But who was the voice before? AJ closed her eyes tightly and nodded her head, letting Clint help her up.

“Just a few sips.” She answered once she was able to stand on her own. AJ ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head in confusion.  “Did you just call me Adelyn?” She asked Clint.

Clint narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. “What?”

AJ shook her head, feeling much better in that moment. It seemed that the effects of the alcohol were wearing off. “You asked me if I had too much of Thor's drink -- and you called me Adelyn.”

Now his eyes were crinkled in worry. “No,” He drew out the word. “All I did was catch you and then you started to mumble that you had _just a few sips._ ”  His eyes then moved to her neck. “Does your necklace always glow green?”

AJ inhaled deeply. “Must be some weird Asgardian thing.” She mumbled, changing the subject. “I need food.”

Clint still looked worried but took AJ to get something to eat which made her feel a hundred percent better. No more double vision or dizziness.

“You should have seen her the first time she was allowed to eat an actual meal after she was taken out of cryofreeze.” Natasha said with a laugh, sitting next to Jordan as AJ ate another slice of pizza, sandwiched between Thor and Steve.

“I had this party catered by some of the best chefs in New York and Adelyn decides to order a _pizza_.” Tony complained, but ate some of the pizza nonetheless.

“I also charged it to your account, just a heads up.” AJ said, causing everyone to laugh. She stretched her legs out across Steve’s lap so that her back was against Thor’s side. “I could hardly handle a few sips.” AJ told them both when Thor offered her another swig. “Poor Dave Kelley is going to wake up with a nightmare hangover.”

Thor went on to talk about the liquor some more which led to him talking about his _many_ battles and of course, his hammer.

“It’s a _trick_!” Clint said as he spun two drum sticks causing AJ to giggle when Thor shook his head.

“No no it’s much more than that.” Thor disagreed.

 _“Ah,”_ Clint began to mimic Thor, _“Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!”_ AJ laughed loudly, head falling on Thor's shoulder. “Whatever man! It’s a trick!”

Thor chuckled and then motioned to Mjölnir. “Please,” He smirked at Clint. “Be my guest.”

“Come on.” Tony egged on.

“Do it!” AJ added.

“Really?” Clint laughed.

“Yeah!” Both Tony and AJ said together.

Clint pulled himself off the ground where he was sitting next to Maria, both drumsticks now in one hand.

“Oh, this is gonna be good.” Rhodey chuckled.

“Clint, you’ve had a tough week. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.” Tony teased, making AJ snort, the rest of the room joining in to laugh.

Clint grinned and looked to Thor as his hand rested above Mjölnir. “You know I’ve seen this before, right?” Clint asked and then looked down at AJ.

She had been there too when Thor had tried to pick up Mjölnir after he was banished by Odin to earth. It had been heartbreaking watching Thor cry out in agony, the one thing left of his identity turning its back on him as well. But she had also seen Thor's powers come back to him.

Clint grunted as he tried to lift the hammer. They all laughed, including Clint when he failed to lift it. “I still don’t know how you do it!” He shook his head as he let go.

“Smell the silent judgement?” Tony directed at Clint with a smirk.

“Please,” Clint motioned to Tony. “Stark, by all means!”

Tony instantly stood up, unbuttoning his jacket and walked over to Mjölnir.

“Uh oh!” Rhodey laughed.

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.”

Clint laughed. “Get after it.” He told him as the two passed and Tony took Clint’s place in front of Mjölnir.

“It’s physics.” Tony said, sliding his hand through the small strap of leather at the end of the hammer.

“Physics!” Banner laughed.

“Tony, you’re gonna break your wrist.” AJ giggled as she watched him prepare to lift the hammer.

He ignored her. “Right so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?” Tony asked Thor.

“Yes, of course.” Thor answered and AJ giggled next to him.

“I will be reinstituting prima nocta.” Tony declared, making them all groan.

“Just lift the damn thing!” AJ shouted at Tony, causing him to chuckle before he gripped the handle tightly and tried his hardest to lift it. He grunted, putting his foot down on the table to get a better leverage as he tried to hoist it again. When that failed, Tony looked to them all and said. _I’ll be right back,_ and returned soon after with his iron man arm on. “Cheater!” AJ laughed when he walked up to Mjölnir and tried to lift it using the enhanced arm. When that didn’t work, he _and_ Rhodey tried to lift it with War Machine’s enhanced hand, and Iron man’s. Both grunting in frustration when it wouldn’t work.

“Are you even pulling?” Rhodey asked, a little breathless from the amount of strength he was using, trying to get the hammer to budge.

“Are you on my team?” Tony shot back.

“Just represent! Pull!” Rhodey snapped back at him.

“Alright, let’s go!”

It didn’t work.

Banner was next.

He let out a loud groan as he stood on the table while trying to lift the hammer, letting go and mimicking the Other Guy only to be met with silence, only a few finding humor in the fact that he was pretending to turn into the Hulk. Natasha looked at Bruce with her lips pressed together in a smile and shook her head with her nose scrunched up, letting Banner know it was too soon to make jokes like that.

“Steve’s next!” AJ said, sitting up and clapping her hands against his back until he sat up and walked over to the table.

“Go ahead Steve. No pressure.” Tony said.

Steve began to roll of his sleeves and AJ let out a low whistle, causing him to blush.

“Come on, Cap!” Clint cheered on Steve as he gripped onto the handle of Mjölnir tightly.

AJ’s hand flew against Thors chest and the room went silent when they heard the slightest sound of the hammer moving. “Oh my God.” AJ whispered. But Steve used all his strength to lift it but still couldn’t manage to.

She felt Thor's chest move when he let out a sigh of relief while chuckling nervously. “Nothing.” He continued to chuckle, moving to reach for his glass of beer and swallowed a large sum of it.

“Your turn Jay.” Steve said as he took his spot next to AJ.

“No.” AJ shook her head. “I already know the outcome.”

“Oh, come on, Adelyn!” Tony complained. “You made us all do it!”

AJ laughed. “I did no such thing!”

“Do it!” Barton yelled.

AJ glared at them all but got up from her seat and walked over to the table. She used one arm to grab onto the handle and barely tugged at it before shrugging in defeat.

“Oh, come on!” Tony complained. AJ rolled her eyes and then gripped the handle with both of her hands and tugged at it. “It seems as though Adelyn cannot be the Queen of Asgard.” He said when she failed. AJ stuck her tongue out at Tony and walked back over to sit between Thor and Steve again.

Tony then cleared his throat and they all looked to Natasha.

“And, Widow?” Banner asked her with a smile.

“Oh, no, no -- that’s not a question I need answered.” Natasha said and drank from her beer, letting her head rest on Jordan’s shoulder.

“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged.” Tony agreed with Clint.

“You bet your ass!” Steve chuckled and clapped Tony on the shoulder.

“Steve!” Maria near choked as she swallowed her drink. “He said a bad language word!” She pointed to Clint.

Steve shook his head and looked to Tony. “Did you tell everyone about that?”

Tony ignored him. “The handles imprinted, right?” He asked Thor. “Like a security code.” He suggested. _“He whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints,_ is I think the literal translation.”

“Yes,” Thor sat up off the couch. “It’s a very, very interesting theory.” He told them. “I have a simpler one,” Thor said and lifted Mjölnir. “You’re all not worthy.”

Everyone groaned at Thor's word. “Mean!” AJ laughed while Steve closed his eyes, shaking his head and said; _oh, come on!_

The sound of a high pitched noise filled the room, forcing them all to cover their ears. Tony made a face while pulling out his phone to check what had malfunctioned.

 _Worthy,_ AJ heard.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on where the sound was coming from. The sound of metal scraping against the floor causing AJ to open her eyes and stand up, moving next to Thor where the noise was coming from. The rest of the Avengers looking in that direction now too.

“What the hell is that?” AJ asked, seeing what looked like a mangled version of one of the Iron Legion suits.

 _No,_ the voice said, getting louder as it stumbled forward. “How could you be worthy?” It asked. “You’re all killers.”

“Tony?” AJ looked to the man who looked equally confused and concerned as her. _Stark,_ Steve said as well.

“J.A.R.V.I.S,” Tony called out, trying to get help from the system.

“I’m sorry,” The thing limped closer to them. “I was asleep. Or...was I a dream?”

“Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.” Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S but got no response.

“There was this terrible noise and I was tangled in...in, strings. I had to kill the other guy.” He said causing them all to get into combat stance, ready for a fight. AJ already felt a cold mist leaving her fingers. “He was a good guy.” The thing told them.

“You killed someone?” Steve asked.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call.” It answered back. “But, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor asked next.

And then they heard the sound of Tony talking. _I see a suit of armor around the world._

“Ultron.” Banner said, confusing everyone except for Tony.

“In the flesh.” He stood straight. “Or- no, not yet.” He corrected himself. “Not this...chrysalis. But I’m ready.” AJ could see Maria slowly stand, the gun she always carried on her person now out, finger already pressed to the trigger to be ready to fire at this _Ultron._ Thor gripped onto Mjölnir a little tighter and AJ looked over to Steve, who had his hands balled up into a fist. _Where’s his shield?_ She tried to remember the last place Steve placed it.

They had brought it out to show the WWII Vets -- but where had it been last placed? _You can create a shield to protect him with your ice,_ she heard the idea in her head.

“I’m on a mission.” Ultron told them all.

“What mission?” Natasha asked, her body now shielding Jordan to keep her safe.

“Peace in our time.”  

AJ raised her hands and a shield of ice surrounded them all as more of Tony’s Iron Legion suits crashed through the walls and at them. But their boosters quickly began to melt the ice. Steve kicked the table in front of them when the ice melted and a suit came right at him and AJ, the force of the hit causing both of them to fly backwards and hit the ground. AJ groaned and listened to the sound of shots being fired in the room, metal hitting against Thor’s Mjölnir and furniture around them being thrown and then the sound of glass shattering and Maria calling out Rhodey's name. Briefly, she saw a flash of long blonde hair running for cover -- Jordan. _Good,_ AJ thought when the doctor got to safety. _One less civilian to get hurt._

AJ pushed herself off the ground and ran towards one of the Iron Legion suits. She used her ice to try and take it down. But only the ground around it froze. She looked down to see that on it’s wrist was one of the bands Stark and Banner designed for the team to wear so that they won’t be affected by her powers. “Dammit, Tony.” She muttered as it grabbed her by the throat. AJ’s hands flew up to its face, pulling on the wires to yank it apart manually. The hand around her throat faltered and she staggered backwards. Ducking when Thor shouted for her to and the suit was destroyed by Mjölnir.

When she looked up, Thor was grabbing her by the arm to help her stand up and she could see Steve jumping up on one of the suits only to be pushed back into a wall that crumbled on impact. It gripped onto Steve and threw him to the ground.

“My powers are useless.” AJ told Thor. “They’re all wearing the damn wristbands Tony made for the team!”

“You were a warrior before you had your powers -- you still are one! Fight!” He urged her. AJ inhaled deeply, found the first thing she could use as a weapon, and did exactly what Thor told her to do; fight.

The sound of Iron Legion repeating _we are here to help,_ filled the room. AJ used the heel of her boot to smash down in the neck of one of the suits, her hand digging in for wires to yank out and disable. “Tony! Get a handle on these things!” She shouted, seeing that he had jumped on one above her and was using a screwdriver to try and deactivate it.

“Once sec, one sec!” Tony grunted. “I got this.”

_Please back away. We are here to help. Please back away. We are here to help. Unsafe. Unsafe. Is unsafe. Is unsafe._

“Come on!” Tony continued to work on the one suit. “That’s the one.”

AJ was grabbed by one of the suits, yelping as it threw her across the room. But before she could hit the ground, Banner was jumping through the air, and he blocked her from slamming straight into the wall; instead slamming against him as they fell onto the ground. She was quick to crawl away from him, thinking that the pain may have triggered the Big Guy, but he held up his hand while breathing hard. “It’s okay. I’m good.” He assured her.

AJ crawled over to him and helped him stand up. “Thanks.” She said and Banner nodded. “This isn’t the best environment for you to be in right now.”

“I’ve got a handle on it.” Bruce told her.

AJ’s head whipped in the direction of where her name was being shouted. _Andrew_. He was standing in the doorway searching for her face in the mess and standing next to him was Kai Palani. When one of the Iron Legion suits flew at them, Kai grabbed it by its neck and snapped it in half, using his Inhuman powers to easily snap the suit in half. Andrew spotted AJ and ran to where she and Bruce were crouched down.

“What’s happening?” He shouted. “Why the hell are Tony’s suits going rogue?”

Steve's shield flew right above their heads and AJ heard the sound of one of the suits breaking apart. Then everything got quiet. Every one of the Iron Legion suits had been destroyed.

“That was dramatic.” Ultron said, limping away in his mangled suit. “I’m sorry. I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through.” AJ got up off the ground with the help of her nephew and she followed after Steve, who was doing the same to Ultron. “You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change.” AJ looked to Tony, their eyes meeting briefly before her focus was turned back to Ultron. “How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?” Ultron picked up one of the now destroyed Iron Legion suits. “With these?” He asked. “These _puppets._ ” He crushed the head of the suit. “There’s only one path to peace.” He looked to them all. “The Avengers extinction.” Thor's hammer went flying through the air and crushed the already mangled suit into hundreds of pieces.

AJ inhaled deeply through her nose, listening the eerie voice singing; _I had strings, but now I’m free...there are no strings on me...there are no strings on me._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“All our work is gone.” Bruce said as they all stood in the lab of the Avengers tower. AJ hadn’t wanted to step foot back into the lab after Andrew finally woke up from terrigenesis. She had spent months in this lab worrying over her nephew, spent countless sleepless nights in this room. But after Andrew woke up, AJ hadn’t been able to bring herself to go back inside.

Now she stood next to Steve, leaning against the desk while wearing Tony’s jacket for warmth. This room was always the coldest.

“Ultron cleared out -- he used the internet as an escape hatch.” Banner continued.

“Ultron,” Steve shook his head in frustration.

“He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.” Natasha said, folding her arms over her chest. Jordan Connor was on her knees patching up the cuts that Natasha had gotten while sliding across shards of glass to get to safety, muttering something under her breath that AJ couldn’t hear. Knowing Jordan, she was likely angry that Natasha had gotten herself hurt -- or that they were even in this situation in the first place.

“He’s in your files.” Rhodey said as he walked forward. “He’s in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?”

“Nuclear codes.” Maria said while trying to pick a shard of glass out of her toe with tweezers.

AJ _really_ wished she hadn’t made fun of Andrew saying that world ending disasters happened daily for them -- she should have had that thought process too. But she had been so happy to have Andrew back that she would not allow the bad stuff in; she’d lock it away. AJ had grown too soft. That needed to change.

“Look, we need to make some calls.” Rhodey began. “Assuming we still can.”

“Nukes?” Natasha said, skeptical. “He said he wanted _us_ dead-”

“He didn’t say _dead,_ ” Steve cut off Natasha. “He said _extinct._ ”

“He also said he killed somebody.” Clint added.

“There wasn’t anyone else in the building.” Maria said.

“And Kai and Andrew only showed up when Iron Legion went rogue.” AJ added.  

“You’re forgetting someone, Adelyn.” Tony walked forward, pressing a button on his phone to show a hologram of a ball of data -- she recognized it. Except that it was nearly as mangled as Ultron's suit -- the data belonged to J.A.R.V.I.S

AJ walked over to the hologram, along with Bruce and Kai. “How?” AJ whispered, crouching on her knees to get a better look.

“This is insane.” Bruce said, examining what Ultron had done to J.A.R.V.I.S.

“JARVIS was the first line of defense.” Steve looked down at the ground as his arms folded over his chest. “He would have shut Ultron down -- it makes sense.”

Kai shook his head, “Nah. Ultron could have assimilated J.A.R.V.I.S.”

Bruce nodded his head. “This isn’t strategy. This is...rage.”

“Wait -- both of you were working on this with Tony?” Jordan asked, speaking up for the first time since the attack.

AJ sighed, wanting to know the answer as well but quickly had to stand up when Thor charged at Tony, his large hand going around his throat as he lifted him off the ground.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Steve said, hurrying over to them.”

“It’s going around.” Clint mumbled under his breath, referencing the rage Bruce had previously mentioned.

“Come on, use your words, buddy!” Tony managed to choke out as AJ grabbed at Thor's arm to get him to let Tony down.

“I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.” Thor seethed.

“Stop!” AJ shouted, tugging at his arm. “This isn’t going to help anything!”

“Thor!” Steve shouted next. “The Legionnaire?”

Thor glared at Tony but dropped him on the ground. AJ hurried over to Tony, helping him stand up properly. “The trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it’s headed north.” Thor told Steve and then glared down at Tony again, only to have AJ give him a firm look, causing his eyes to drift back to Steve. “And it has the Scepter.” He spat out. “Now we have to retrieve it again.”

“Genie’s out of that bottle.” Natasha commented. “Clear and present is Ultron.”

“I don’t understand.” Dr. Helen Cho said, who had been studying the mangled suit Ultron had possessed. “You built this program.” She looked over to Tony who had walked away from AJ and stood next to Bruce and Kai. “Why is it trying to kill us?”

It was quiet for a moment and then Tony started to giggle.

“Mmm-mm.” Bruce shook his head at Tony in a fast motion, trying to get him to stop.

Thor moved forward only to have AJ put her hand on his chest. He stopped walking, but there was no stopping him from speaking. “-You think this is funny?” Thor asked Tony.

“No.” Tony smiled as he turned to face them. “It’s probably not...right?” He giggled again. “This is very terrible. Is is so...it is.” He laughed again. “It’s so _terrible_.”

“-This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you didn’t understand.” Thor said in anger.

“No, I’m sorry.” Tony said, walking over to where Thor and AJ stood. “I’m sorry -- It is funny.” He said now. “It’s a _hoot_ that you don’t get why we need this.” His voice turned sharp.

“Tony, maybe this might not be the time.” Bruce said softly.

“Really?” Tony turned to look at Bruce. “That’s it? You just roll over -- show your belly every time somebody snarls?” He mocked.

“Only when I’ve created a _murderbot._ ” Bruce said back to Tony.

“We didn’t,” Tony said as Thor began to walk away, AJ’s hand falling from his chest in the process. “-We weren’t even _close_.” Tony said and then asked Kai and Bruce, “Were we close to an interface?”

Bruce made a face, and Kai did his best to avoid eye contact with Maria, who was glaring daggers at the man she was casually sleeping with.

“Well -- you did something right.” Steve said. “And you did it right here.” AJ looked over to see Steve walking over to where she was standing in front of Tony. “The Avengers were supposed to be different from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“-Anybody remember when I carried a _nuke_ through a _wormhole_?” Tony asked.

AJ rolled her eyes at Rhodey. “No. It’s never come up.” _They heard about it constantly._ But joking or bragging about it was just Tony’s way of coping.

“Saved New York?” Tony asked next.

“Never heard that.” Rhodey replied.

“Recall that?”

“Stop.” AJ told Tony who shook his head at her.

“A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space -- we’re standing three hundred feet below it!” Tony said motioning up to the roof. “We’re the Avengers.” He told them. “We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day. But _that_ up _there_ , that’s...that’s the endgame.” He swallowed hard and AJ frowned at the way his voice trembled. “How were you guys planning on beating that?”

“Together.” Steve replied.

“We’ll lose.” Tony moved forward, stepping in front of AJ and blocking her view of Steve.

“Then we’ll do that together, too.” Steve said. AJ looked down at Tony’s hand to see a slight tremor. She frowned, moving forward to his side and grabbing a hold of his shaking hand. He squeezed onto her hand tightly. “Thor’s right.” Steve said. “Ultron is calling us out.” He stated the obvious. “And I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us. The world is a big place...let’s start making it smaller.”

They all went off on their own but AJ stayed behind with Tony.

“What’s _really_ going on, Tony?” She asked him, taking a seat at his desk. “What’s got you so shaken? What happened in Sokovia?”

Tony let out a bitter laugh. “Shoulda known you wouldn’t let that go.”

“What has got you so spooked, Tony? It can’t _just_ be the chitauri ship...what’d you see?”

Tony inhaled deeply before he looked down at AJ. “The future.” She didn’t say anything, waiting for him to elaborate. He didn’t. Tony just shook his head and forced himself to look away from AJ who was quick to grab his hand, forcing him to stay looking at her.

“Talk to me.” She urged him.

“I kill the Avengers.” Tony whispered. AJ tilted her head to the side, not understanding. “Everyone -- everyone in the world. Cap, Romanoff... _you_.”

“No,” AJ shook her head in disagreement. “That’s not going to happen.”

Tony pulled his hand out of her hold and walked away, running both his hands through his hair. “It wasn’t a risk I was willing to take and...I thought that by creating Ultron...he’d somehow save us but now...I think I created the thing that’s going to kill you all.” She frowned but before she could disagree with him, Tony began to speak again. “-He knows everything about us -- he’s been in my system; he knows how to create more of the bracelets -- you’re defenseless, Adelyn.”

She couldn’t help but give into a snort. That was her first thought too. “I was SSR Agent before I had my powers -- and when I first started at S.H.I.E.L.D, I wasn’t allowed to use them. I can take care of myself without relying on my powers, Tony...ye have little faith.” She stood up and walked over to him. “Besides...the bracelets don’t affect my healing.” She reminded him. “And as long as I still have that little perk...I don’t want to brag or anything, but I’m kinda invincible.”

Tony let out a loud huff at her words. “I know you’re worried Tony but...like Steve said -- we’ll do this together. As a team.”

Tony shook his head. “If you end up dying because me,” He started. But AJ cut him off by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. It took Tony a while to untense, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around AJ and hugged her back.

“I am not going to die because of you, Tony.” AJ told him. “Not without seeing my guy again.”

Tony laughed.

But AJ was serious. She refused to die without seeing Bucky _one last time._ Even if it was just a glimpse across the room. That would be her dying wish. To see Bucky one last time before she died. AJ just hoped it wouldn’t come down to that -- her dying. Because she wanted years with Bucky -- decades. She wanted the life they deserved.

God help anyone who stood in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always comments/kudos/feedback are always appreciated!


	7. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) is sick right now but she still managed to power through it and get this edited! Big shout out to her! You're the best!

* * *

 

**May 3rd, 2015**

**Avengers Tower - New York**

 

Steve held the tablet in his hand tight, trying hard not to break it with the force he was using. He couldn’t help it -- he was furious. Tony, once again, had kept things from the team and now they were at war with a very pissed off AI who was bent on ending them...or the world. He didn’t know if Ultron had made up his mind yet. And now Strucker was dead. When he walked into the room, he saw AJ standing between Thor and Stark, looking over Natasha’s shoulder at the footage she was pulling up of possible Ultron sightings. He handed the tablet to Thor, making Tony look over at him with a raised brow.

“What’s this?” He asked, trying to peep a look at the screen only to have Thor's large hand shove it against his chest roughly.

“A message.” Steve told him. “Ultron killed Strucker.”

Tony looked at the screen. “And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us.” He remarked.

“This is a smoke screen.” Natasha told them. “Why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?”

“Dramatic flare?” Andrew suggested, moving to stand next to AJ who shook her head, probably thinking the same thing as Steve.

“Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.” He said, looking over to AJ.

“But what?” She asked.

“I bet he,” Natasha started to say only to pause when the computer made an angry noise at her. Steve looked to the screen to see a message letting them know that their files were being deleted. Natasha scoffed in annoyance. “Yup. Everything we had on Strucker has just been erased.”

“Not everything.” Steve said. Tony looked at him skeptically.

That’s when AJ stepped in. “Time to go old school, team.” She said, lifting a manila folder. “I’m sure Hill has catalogued all the information we previously had at a click of a button into the regular old filing system that we used in, as Tony as once referred to the time as, the dark ages.” She said with a smirk.

“Ugh,” Tony scoffed. “Do you know how long that will take, Adelyn?”

AJ narrowed her eyes at Tony’s complaining. “Uh, yeah, Tony. I was an SSR agent in the 40’s and that is how we handled things, so I have a pretty good idea.”

Tony raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. “I apologize mee-maw, I know you get testy about your age.”

She didn’t reply; she only looked to Andrew and gave him a look which caused him to nod and leave the room. Steve smiled, seeing how close AJ had become with her nephew. They didn’t even need to speak to know what the other was thinking. Then again, Steve knew what AJ wanted as well. She wanted Andrew to go find Hill and to bring back the files for them to go over. Which they did, with the added help of Kai Palani. Steve just wished he hadn’t sent Sam on another mission to find Bucky, because he wouldn’t mind using his eyes as well.

“Known associates.” Steve read off as he walked over to the table and set down a box of files on Strucker. He shook his head as he lifted the lid and saw the mass amount of files they’d be going through. “Baron Strucker had a lot of friends.”

“Well, these people are all _horrible_.” Bruce said, moving his glasses up his nose as he read a file making a face while doing so.

“Wait,” Tony said as he pointed to the file Bruce was reading. “I know this guy.” He said, “From back in the day,” He said, sounding somewhat remorseful. “He operates off of the African Coast. Black market arms.” Tony, already expecting a look from Steve had a defense ready for himself. “There are conventions. Alright? You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything.” He glared at Steve.

“No one said you did, Tony.” AJ said with a soft smile, only to give Steve a hard glare that caused him to look away.

“He was talking about finding something new,” Tony told them. “A game-changer. It was all very Ahab.” Steve felt a gentle touch to his forearm and knew instantly it was AJ, who came over to get a better look at the paper. It had pictures of the man, Ulysses Klaue. He was surrounded by men with guns and had a tattoo that went from the back of his neck to behind his ear. He looked like scum. But there was a mark on his neck that didn’t look like any kind of tattoo ink Steve had seen in this century.

“This?” Thor pointed to the picture of Klaue, more importantly, what was under the tattoo.

“Uh,” Tony looked at the picture. “It’s a tattoo -  I don’t think he had it,”

Thor interrupted Tony. “ _Those_ are tattoos,” He told Tony, pointing to Klaue’s various others.

“- _This_ is a brand.”

“Here,” AJ pulled out her phone and took a picture of the brand on Klaue’s neck, moving over to Bruce who stayed by the computer, anticipating her next move and took the phone from her, plugging it into the USB drive and uploading it to the internet to see if anything similar popped up.

“Oh, yeah.” Bruce nodded his head as more images popped up. “ It’s a word in African dialect meaning;  _thief_ in a much less friendly way”

“What dialect?” Steve asked.

“Wakanada.” Bruce stammered as he tried to pronounce the word.

“Wakanda.” AJ corrected him, both her and Steve recognizing it. _Vibranium._ It’s what Howard used to make Steve’s shield.

Steve shook his head and looked to Tony again.

“If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods,” Tony said, only to have Steve interrupt him.

“I thought your father said he got the last of it.”

Bruce got up and walked over to Steve and Tony. “I don’t follow. What comes out of Wakanda?”

AJ moved to stand next to Bruce. “The strongest metal on Earth.” Tony said. Steve looked behind him to where his shield was pressed against a desk.

“It’s the material that Howard used to make Steve’s shield.” AJ explained to Bruce. “We tested a bunch of different types of metals and irons -- but nothing compared to Vibranium. If Ultron gets to Klaue...he’ll be indestructible.”

Steve looked back to Tony. “Where is this guy now?”

“He usually hangs in salvage yards off the African coast.” Tony told them. “I’m betting Ultron’s paying him a visit right now.”

“Everyone,” Steve looked to the team. “Suit up.”

“Me too?” Andrew asked, Kai moving to stand next to him with the same question in his eyes. Steve looked at AJ briefly who gave him a nod of approval.

“We leave in 5.” Steve told them all, listening as Kai letting out a ‘whoop’ and the two ran off to grab their gear. He watched as AJ wrung her hands. “I can have him stay behind.” Steve said softly.

“It’s not that.” AJ said, just as quiet. “Iron Legion had on the wrist bands the team uses to not be affected by my cold.” She looked up at Steve, her green eyes showing nothing but worry. “If Ultron found a way to recreate them _and_ gets the vibranium...I’m useless. There’s nothing I can do to stop him.”

“Hey,” Steve rested his hands on AJ’s shoulders. “You’re not useless.” She gave him a skeptical look. “You aren’t.” He said again. “You can still fight -- unless you’re getting rusty?”

“Har-har.” AJ playfully rolled her eyes. “I’ve just,” She sighed. “I’ve been relying on my powers full time since,” She stopped and swallowed hard.

 _Since D.C. Since Bucky._ After the public became fully aware of AJ’s powers, there was no reason not to use them -- no need to hide them. And Steve saw how she began to rely on them more and more. Now with the threat of not being able to stop an enemy with them? He understood how she felt. Steve was sure he’d feel the same way if he woke up one morning without the serum in his system. He’d feel defenseless. But AJ wasn’t _useless._ He was going to make damn sure she knew that.

“You have a pretty good advantage though.” Steve told AJ, causing her to raise her brow at him skeptically. “You and Howard spent _hours_ testing what does and doesn’t affect Vibranium. Remember? You were pissed off at Bucky for not kissing you and you took it out on Howard.”

AJ smiled, closing her eyes as she nodded her head. “Too bad there wasn’t a material that even put a dent in your shield.” AJ reminded him. “I’m sure you remember Peggy shooting at it while you were holding it.”

Steve chuckled. “Don’t remind me.” He then remembered hearing the conversation he had walked into on Clint. “Hey -- you never told me Clint had a girlfriend.”

AJ looked down at the ground and shrugged, smiling a little. “You know I’m not a gossip, Steve.” She said before looking down at the clock on her phone. “Get suited up -- you have less than two minutes now to squeeze into your suit.”

Steve grinned and they both went their separate ways to change before leaving to find Klaue. There was something AJ wasn’t telling Steve about Clint. But Steve also knew that AJ would never keep information from him if it affected the team. He trusted her. More than anyone else on this planet.

 

 

* * *

 

**South Africa**

 

 

“You okay?”

AJ looked up from reading the twin’s files that Maria had compiled together and saw Clint standing in front of her. She smiled and nodded, motioning to the file. “They’re just kids who were born into a war they never asked to be a part of and did what they needed to do to survive.” She sighed and Clint frowned.

“War flashbacks?” He asked, taking a seat next to AJ and nudging her arm a bit.

AJ chuckled. “Steve flashbacks.” She joked, causing Clint to raise his brow. “I understand why they did it, because my best friend did the very same thing. They believed that it was the right thing. That it was their _duty_ to stand up for their country and fight.”

Clint took the file from AJ and looked at the picture of the young man: Pietro Maximoff. “This one is a little punk.”

“So was Steve.” AJ said with a grin. “Still is, if we’re being honest.” Clint chuckled at her dry tone. “-Y’know, he didn’t even know that I was a part of making the serum -- he didn’t know anything about it. He just knew that it’d help him get overseas to join the fight.”

She hadn’t talked about this part of her life with many people. Not Fury, Not Clint, not Natasha; only a little with Phil just because he was such a huge fan of Cap -- but it had been too painful to rehash her time working with Howard and Erskine, and even harder was talking about her time with Steve. It was hard talking about Steve because he was such a reminder of Bucky. It was hard because Steve was the greatest friend AJ ever had and for the last few months of her time with him; she had been so sick with grief over losing Bucky that she took her anger out on him. They had only started to heal when they both ended up on ice (Steve more literally). And waking up knowing that she wasted those few months they had together being sore at him? It was one of her biggest regrets.

It hurt to talk about how they had lost Erskine the day of the serum injection and how Howard was gone now too. The only surviving members of the project were herself and Peggy, and slowly even her memory was fading away. Even  _with_ Steve back, AJ didn’t like talking about her part in the serum because all the friends she had made along the way weren’t standing there with her.

“Tell me if I’m wrong but...didn’t you say you were working on a polio vaccine?” Clint asked with a sly smile, already knowing the answer. It was one of the things AJ had drunkenly confessed while out with Natasha and Clint when they first became friends.

AJ winced and then chuckled. “It was the first thing that came to my mind.” She said innocently. “And how was I supposed to know people would actually be thrilled about it?” AJ shrugged lamely, making Clint laugh loudly.

“It was the 40’s, Jay! Even the president had Polio!”

“Shut it,” AJ said, nudging him with her elbow while laughing. “I told my boyfriend at the time we were working on a Polio vaccine, too, when he dropped me off at my place and Howard showed up. He was actually in the middle of asking me to go steady.”

“A Stark ruining a moment? Wow.” Clint said in a dry tone. AJ grinned. Her friend then frowned. “Sometimes I forget that there is so much about your life I don’t know.”

AJ raised her brow at his words and leaned in, forehead nearly touching his. “I think most of the team could say the same thing about _you_.” She said in a whisper that even Steve couldn’t detect. “Steve asked me about your _girlfriend_ before we left the tower.” AJ pulled away from Clint and gave him a soft smile when he sighed. “We all keep things about ourselves hidden for various different reasons. You should know that better than anyone.”

“We’re landing.” Tony said over the comm. AJ gave Clint a look and inhaled deeply before getting up.

She began to wring her hands again as she tried to go over as many battle strategies as possible that would keep her from getting killed. “Nervous?” Clint asked, moving to stand next to her.

Clint couldn’t know that she didn’t feel confident, that she was doubting herself. He’d want her to stay back. So she played it off with a shrug. “Of jumping out of an airplane?” AJ smirked. “Honey, I’ve been doing this since the 40’s.” She said before following after Steve who was the first to jump from the back of the plane.

Thor caught her before they landed on the shipping container. AJ looked up at him and smiled softly, thankful for his help even if she could have landed the fall easily. She stayed sandwiched between Steve and Thor as they made their way down the piece of junk, hearing Ultron growing angrier and angrier by the second after being compared to Tony.

“Ah, Junior.” Tony said once they were standing behind Ultron. Steve kept his shield up to block both he and AJ as Tony landed right in front of them. “You’re going to break your old man's heart.”

AJ looked passed Tony to the two enhanced making their way to stand next to Ultron. The girl certainly wasn’t dressed from battle. No, she wore a sundress paired with a leather jacket and a black pair of ankle boots that would not do her well in a fight. But AJ noticed something -- neither of them wore the bracelets that the team wore to shield them from her powers. She grinned, feeling triumphant.

“If I have to,” Ultron replied to Tony.

“Nobody has to break anything.” Thor said.

Natasha and Clint were coming in from behind the twins, wanting to catch them off guard.

“Clearly you’ve never made an omelette.” Ultron said and Tony sighed.

“He beat me by _one_ second.”

“Ah, yes.” The male twin said. _Pietro._ “He’s funny. Mr. Stark,” He walked forward. “It’s what? Comfortable? Like old times?” He motioned down to the bombs below them.

If she could get to them before he did, AJ could freeze them to a point that they’d never explode. But this guy had speed, according to all the files she read of him -- and Clint. AJ needed Romanoff and Barton to take him out beforehand so there wouldn’t be any trouble on her end. Kai and Andrew were waiting near the roof waiting for their queue.

Her job was to take out the missiles. Make them unusable. Freeze them with all the strength she had until they shattered like glass and became useless. Kai and Andrew would jump in and take out the guards who were sure to come and rescue Klaue -- but the last she saw him was down a staircase with a missing lower arm. When she was done with the missiles, she was going to make it her mission to go after Klaue with Kai or Andrew as her back up. They couldn’t lose him. He needed to be locked away forever. Losing his arm wasn’t enough punishment for what he did -- Klaue needed to pay for his crimes.

“This was never my life.” Tony told Pietro and AJ heard the sigh the escaped as well. Tony still felt guilt. Everyone seemed to forget that -- Tony was only following orders of someone he shouldn’t have trusted when he made those weapons for the government, weapons that were stolen and traded around the world to be used in places like where the twins came from, Sokovia.

“You two can still walk away from this.” Steve told them.

“Oh, we will.” The girl told him. _Wanda._ She seemed rather sure of herself.

“I know you’ve suffered.” Steve tried to say only to have Ultron let out a loud scoff at his words.

He then chuckled, “Captain America. God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war.” Ultron said. “I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but-”

“-If you believe in peace then let us keep it.” Thor interrupted him as the air grew colder. He knew that AJ was getting angry and her powers were starting to show.

She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. But when someone insulted Steve it was like a ticking bomb waiting to go off.

“I think you’re confusing _peace_ with _quiet_ ,” Ultron said to Thor.

“Uh-hu,” Tony cut off Ultron, sounding bored. “What’s the vibranium for?”

If Ultron was capable of smiling, it seemed like now would have been the perfect moment. “I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.”

AJ was thrown back by both Thor and Steve, both of them shielding her as she listened to the sound of Tony struggling. Before they had stepped in front of her, she had watched as Ultron did something to Tony’s suit. Or, the power source that made it possible for the suit to even work. She had just barely been moved out of the way before Tony was being thrown into the door behind them.

When Tony got up, more suits came at them. Steve looked to AJ. “Focus on your mission.” He said before getting knocked down by a suit. AJ huffed in frustration but jumped off the bridge and down to where the missiles were.

She briefly saw Kai jumping from the roof and taking out a few guards, along with Andrew, who was moving faster than she had seen him move yet, taking out more men than Kai did, the two back to back as they took out more men.

The sound of bullets ricocheting through the air got AJ’s blood pumping, her heart beating loudly in her ears as she climbed down more ladders to get to the missles. She created a cold mist around her to keep the men coming for her blinded. Clint, from above, was making sure that no one was able to hit her, firing his arrows at anyone who got too close. AJ got to the floor and hurried over to the weapons, only to jump back at the sound of Thor’s hammer making it’s way over to her, dragging along a very confused Pietro Maximoff. Thor's hammer returned and Pietro's met her eyes.

“I have seen you on TV.” Pietro said, getting up and cocking his head to the side as he took her in. “You’re much prettier in person.” He smirked, confusing AJ.

“You do realize we’re fighting on opposite teams, right?” She said, letting cold mist leave her fingers, creating a cloud around her feet.

Pietro shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, perhaps you’ll see things differently.” He told her. AJ felt her body freeze in place, her breathing growing rigid as everything around her turned a shade of red. She closed her eyes and when she blinked, Pietro was no longer with her. In fact, she wasn’t anywhere near where she had last been.

“Steve?” She called out, walking forward, only to step forward into a completely different time. Her eyes blurred as Bucky appeared in front of her, holding out his hand for her to grab. They were back at the bar in London -- it was their first dance together. She smiled and moved her hand to rest in his, letting him tug her closer until they were swaying together as the bartender played the piano for them.

“Never thought this day would happen, Frosty.” Bucky said as she moved her cheek to rest against his shoulder.

“What day?” She asked, smiling at his tone. “The day I let you dance with me?” She teased. “Or the day I actually agreed to go on a date with you.”

“Both, I suppose.” Bucky chuckled. “But here we are.”

She giggled. “It is quite impressive, Buck.” She complimented, inhaling his scent deeply, feeling lost in the moment. He pulled back a bit and spun AJ, making her laugh, only to have her spin into a completely different day. “Bucky?” She called out for him.

“I’m not sleeping.” She heard him grumble and when she looked down to the voice, he was leaning against their tree at Camp McCoy, head slumped down with his eyes closed and a straw of grass between his lips.

AJ chuckled, sitting next to him and snatching the piece of grass from between his lips. “Oh really?” She challenged him.

“Just checkin’ my eyelids for cracks.” He opened his eyes but remained slumped against the tree.

“And the snoring?” AJ asked with a smirk when he looked over at her.

He waved his hand to brush off her comment. “You’re imagining things, Frosty.”

AJ frowned. “I think I am.” She said, realizing now that this wasn’t possible. “Bucky,” she turned her body to face his only to see she was alone once again, but this time she was in the hallway of her private quarters. Bucky was at the other end of the hallway, pressing his hand to his heart and mouthing the words _I love you._

“No, no, Bucky! Wait!” She shouted, trying to chase after him. She pushed herself so hard, but the hallway was getting longer and longer, and Bucky was quickly disappearing. “Bucky, no! Don’t go! Don’t go!” She yelled, tears streaming down her face. AJ could hardly see through the tears and tripped over something, causing her to fall hard on the ground.

“I got you,” Bucky’s voice said. A cold hand wrapped around her arm and she was slowly lifted off the ground. She looked up and found Bucky standing before her. But not the Bucky she knew from the 40’s. The present day Bucky. “It’s okay, Frosty. I remember now. I’m here to protect you.” He told her and AJ couldn’t help herself. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a breathtaking kiss, the air getting trapped in her throat as her fingers ran through his long hair.

But then she felt a building pressure against her throat, causing her eyes to fly open. Bucky's eyes were cold, as dark as night, and showed no love in them. She gasped as she was lifted in the air, hands going to her neck where the Winter Soldier's metal hand was gripping her neck tightly. “Bucky,” She struggled to get out. “Plea...se, sto...p.” Her words came out in a strangled whisper. Then her body fell to the ground as Bucky was thrown across the room. AJ looked up to see Tony in his Iron Man gear. He grabbed her hand, pulling her off the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

AJ didn’t answer his question. “Where’s Bucky?”

“Don’t worry,” Tony told her in a soft tone. “He’ll never hurt you again.” AJ’s eyes caught something else that Tony was now holding up. It was Bucky’s mangled metal arm, causing her to let out a gasp. She shoved Tony away and ran to Bucky, finding him lying on the ground, eyes open with blood covering his face.

“Don’t worry, Adelyn.” Tony moved to stand next to her. “He’s gone forever now. I did it. I saved you.”

“No!” She screamed.

“Adelyn, wake up!”

The voice didn’t belong to Tony.

_“Adelyn! Wake up!”_

And it wasn’t Bucky either.

_“Adelyn! Fight this! Wake up!”_

Green mist surrounded her and a face appeared. A face she hadn’t expected to see. Pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair, a pair of hands shaking her shoulders and shouting at her to _WAKE UP!_ She blinked and he was gone.

Something grabbed onto her shoulder hard, still yanking at her. She was then being forced back into reality. “Jay!” Andrew was kneeling in front of her, looking more scared than she had ever seen him. “It’s okay! I got you. You’re safe.” He told her, holding onto her shoulder. AJ blinked over and over again to make sure that when her eyes opened, that Andrew would still be here, that this wasn’t some vision being placed in her head.

_Why had she seen...why him?_

“Andy?” She whispered, her voice raspier than usual, trying to sit up on her own but her body felt to heavy to move.

Kai walked up to them, an angry scowl creasing his brow. “Come on,” He said, grabbing her by the arm and lifting her until she was hoisted onto his shoulder.

“Wait,” She told him, “I saw him.”

Andrew sighed. “Jay,” He said softly. “They weren’t real. You know what Maximoff can do. I’m sorry, you didn’t see Bucky.”

“No,” She disagreed. “I didn’t, I saw him, but...I saw,” She could faintly hear him ask her what she had seen before her eyes closed again and they were met with darkness.

_I saw Loki._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Kai asked Andrew, who had AJ’s head resting in his lap.

Andrew looked down at AJ and then back up at Kai. “I don’t know.”

 _“The news is loving you guys.”_ Maria said over comms, her tone dripping with sarcasm. _“Nobody else is. There’s been no official call for Banner_ _’_ _s arrest but it’s in the air.”_

“The Stark Relief Foundation?” Tony asked.

_“Already on the scene.”_

Andrew made a face. No cleanup crew could possibly clean up the mess that Tony and Bruce had made fast enough to make people forget the damage that was done.

_“How’s the team?”_

“Everyone’s…” Tony started to say but drifted off. “We took a hit. We’ll shake it off.”

_“Palani?”_

“I’m good, baby.” Kai told Maria.

They heard Maria sigh in relief. _“Well, for now, I’d stay in stealth mode...and stay away from here.”_

“So run and hide?”

_“Until we can find Ultron, I don’t have a lot else to offer.”_

Andrew heard Tony sigh quietly. “Neither do we.”  Tony got up and walked over to Clint. “Hey, you wanna switch out?” He asked.

“No, I’m good.” Clint said. Out of them all, Kai, Tony, Clint, and Andrew were the only ones able to function. He wasn’t sure what kind of team that made but -- at least they could all look after the others in shifts. “If you wanna get some kip, now’s a good time because we’re still a few hours out.”

“A few hours from where?” Andrew heard Tony ask.

“A safe house.”

Tony made his way back to where Andrew was sitting and looked down at AJ, frowning. “How is she?”

Andrew shrugged in reply. “Probably not good.”

“Barnes?”

Andrew couldn’t help but chuckle. “You think she’d hallucinate anyone else?” He asked. “That Maximoff girl was able to get into her mind and you really think Bucky wasn’t on it? He’s always on her damn mind.”

Tony made a face. “You don’t sound too thrilled about that.”

Andrew didn’t say anything, he just looked down at his aunt. “She loves him. That’s what matters to her.” He finally replied. “She doesn’t care if he’s dangerous or about the fact that he could kill her...she won’t let go of him. It’s going to get her killed.”

Tony seemed to nod in agreement. “Well, all we can do is keep her from getting killed.” He told Andrew. “Because none of us wants that.” 

AJ began to stir, letting out a little whine as her hand slowly moved to her head. “Ow.” She complained. Then her eyes flew open, head lifting out of Andrews lap as she scrambled away from them.

“Hey, hey,” Tony said, trying to calm her down. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“Thor!” AJ yelled loudly, surprising them all.

Thor came stomping over, ready to defend AJ. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed his arm. “What’s wrong?” He asked, seeing the panic in her eyes.

“I saw him.” AJ said, causing Andrew to sigh. “I saw Loki.”

_Wait, what?_

Thor looked down at her strangely. “You saw my brother in your dreams?”

She shook her head. “No.” She groaned in frustration. “It’s hard to explain but..I think he was the one to pull me out of the hallucinations.”

“Adelyn,” Thor said her name slowly.

“I know,” She shook her head. “He’s dead -- but,” She moved her hand to her neck and yanked off the necklace. “I’m pretty sure there’s still a part of _him_ in this.”

Thor took the necklace, watching as it glowed green. He frowned and shook his head. “Loki must have enchanted this when he gave it to our mother...it’s how the two of them were able to communicate while he was imprisoned.”

“Does that mean that he’s still…” AJ didn’t finish.

“Alive and creating mischief?” He shook his head. “No...no, I watched him take his last breath.”

“Are you sure?” AJ asked him.

“I saw it!” Thor snapped at her, only to sigh when he saw the look on her face. AJ didn’t look frightened or sad. She looked pissed off. “Adelyn, there is no way Loki is alive and _I_ don’t know it. We’re brothers. We may not be blood but...I’d know if he were still alive.” She gave him another stern look and Thor looked down at his hands. “I apologize for raising my voice.”

AJ nodded her head and walked over to where Steve was watching her curiously, Andrew following her. “Bucky?” Steve asked AJ.

She nodded her head. “Peggy?” He nodded too.  “I know she’s just a kid but when I get my hands on that little witc-” She stopped when she saw Andrew was with them. She looked to him and frowned. “Hey, uh,” She started to say, but Andrew understood.

“Don’t mention it.” He said with a shrug, knowing she was trying to thank him for getting her out of her own head.

Steve grabbed her attention away from Andrew. “You saw Bucky _and_ Loki?”

She nodded.

“Together?” Andrew asked.

“No.” AJ looked at Andrew briefly and then focused back on Steve. “Loki was...trying to pull me out of the hallucination. Or, some...part of him, or whatever is left of his magic.” She rubbed at her neck.

“Are you still feeling the effects of the necklace?” Andrew asked.  

“No.” AJ said softly, slowly moving her hand away from her throat.

When Andrew looked to Steve, he seemed to see something in AJ that Andrew hadn’t. His arms opened and AJ moved to rest her head against his chest. “It was just a dream.” Steve told her in a whisper.

“I know,” AJ said, her voice breaking. “But it felt real...all of it.”

“I know.” Steve said back.

Andrew frowned. Why couldn’t his aunt fall in love with Steve? Why couldn’t she forget Bucky and just...be with Steve? Steve was good for her and Bucky wasn’t.

But Andrew had learned early on...it would always be Bucky.

_Always._

“Where are we headed?” AJ asked, moving out of Steves hold.

Andrew looked to his aunt, “I don’t know. Clint just said it was a safe house.”

“Safe house?” She moved past Andrew and went over to where Clint was driving, pushing past Thor and Tony on her way. “Are you?”

Clint only nodded his head. Andrew watched as AJ placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Andrew looked over at Steve with both brows raised. “Do you know where this safe house is?”

“No clue.” Steve answered and walked away.

Andrew sighed and walked back over to where Kai was. The large man chuckled when Andrew sat down beside time. “I know the feeling man.”

“What feeling?” Andrew grumbled.

“The feeling of being part of the team but at the same time...not really being part of the team. They don’t tell me shit either, brother.”

Andrew let his head fall back against the headrest of his chair and wondered what he would have seen if Wanda Maximoff had gotten into his head? _Brian?_ His death? The life he had had before S.H.I.E.L.D? _Mom and Dad?_ Did AJ see Dad? Did she even care? Or was it all just Bucky for her? He scoffed at the thought.

There were more important things in AJ’s life to worry about other than Bucky Barnes. He just wished she saw that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**May 4th, 2015**

**The Barton Family Farm**

 

 

She could still feel the weight of Bucky’s metal arm squeezing her windpipe, could still smell the scent of him from their dance, still feel the straw of grass she had stolen from him between her fingers -- it all still felt real.

And _Loki._

It wasn’t the first time she had heard his voice -- she had heard it at the party earlier too. When she’d had too much to drink of Thor’s Asgardian booze and Clint had caught her before she fell. But it was Loki’s voice she had heard. Thor might not _want_ to believe her, but AJ knew deep down that Loki was still alive. Which meant he was still a threat, even if he had been helpful in pulling her out of Wanda Maximoff's hypnosis.

The quinjet landed right on the hill near the farm house, the aircraft surrounded by trees to keep from being detected. Steve kept asking her where they were, and AJ felt guilty not telling him, but it wasn’t her secret to share. Clint kept the farm and his family a secret for a reason; it was for their own safety -- if anyone knew about Clint being a husband and father, they’d see it as a weakness and a way to get to him. His family would be at risk, and no matter how much he trusted the people he worked with, his family's safety was more important.

AJ had asked Clint afterwards that if his daughter hadn’t been brought into emergency services while he was by chance on a mission with her -- would he have ever told her about his family? _No,_ Clint had told her, saying it was nothing personal. _But I am glad it was you I was with. And that you know now._ He had said afterwards.

They walked down the hill, Steve's arm circled around AJ’s shoulder, still feeling woozy from Wanda’s tampering and needing help with his balance. Thor was next to them, sluggishly walking and looking deep in thought. Clint was ahead of them, helping Natasha walk, and Tony was a few paces behind him. Bruce had stayed back a bit with Kai and Andrew at his side.

Thor walked up to Tony as they made to the house, walking up the small steps that led them to the front porch. “What is this place?” He asked Tony.

“Safe house.” Tony replied, still not knowing where they truly were.

“Let’s hope.” Clint said with a chuckle.

They walked into the home and Clint called out for his wife. “Honey? I’m home.”

AJ smiled when she watched Laura walk out of the kitchen, looking confused as to why most of the team was with Clint, but politely smiling nonetheless.

“Company.” Clint said with a shrug. “Sorry I didn’t call ahead.” He said and walked up to her, making Laura smile. She pressed her hands to Clint’s cheeks and whispered her hello to him before giving him a quick kiss.

“This is an agent of some kind.” Tony said, looking around and trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

AJ moved away from Steve and stood next to Natasha, motioning with her head at Tony. Both the women chuckled as he tried desperately to understand everything.

“Gentlemen,” Clint said as he looked to Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Ton. “This is Laura.”

Laura smiled, chuckling a little. “I know all your names.” She said, sounding a little star-struck.

AJ grinned at the sound of tiny little footsteps approaching.

“Oh, incoming.” Clint said and AJ stepped back to stand next to Steve. Lila and Cooper came running into the room, the little girl throwing her arms around her father's shoulders and jumping into his arms, and Cooper followed suit.

“Dad!” They both cheered.

“Hi, sweetheart.” He hugged Lila and pulled Cooper to him too, kissing the top of his head. “Hey, buddy! How are you guys doing?”

“There are...smaller agents.” Tony told Thor, pointing at the kids.

“Look at your face!” Clint laughed and kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Oh my goodness!”

“Did you bring Auntie Nat?” Lila asked. AJ smiled over at Natasha, whom had walked out from behind everyone.

“Why don’t you hug her and find out?” Nat called, causing Lila to run over to her, nearly tripping on her own two feet when she saw that AJ was with them as well.

“Auntie Addie is here too?!”  She exclaimed happily as she jumped into Natasha arms. AJ chuckled and walked over to where Natasha was holding her, pressing a kiss to the little girl's forehead before mussing with her hair.

“Auntie  _Addie_?” Andrew asked with a laugh only to have AJ glare at him.

“Don’t even think about it, _Andy._ ” She pointed at him.

Steve cleared his throat. “Sorry for barging in on you.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, arms crossed in irritation. “We would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed.” He snarked. “Well, _most_ of us.” His glare landed on AJ.

“Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined.” Clint told Tony. “He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D’s files...I’d like to keep it that way. I figure it’s a good place to lay low.”  

AJ looked to her side when she heard the sound of something crunching, seeing Thors foot had destroyed one of Coopers lego houses. He looked at both her and Steve who had noticed as well, kicking it underneath an ottoman and giving them both a look that read; _you saw nothing._

AJ rolled her eyes and smiled before walking over to where Natasha was being told that little Natasha was actually _little Nathaniel._

“Traitor.” Natasha whispered as she got down low to Laura’s belly.

“It’s so good to see you again, AJ!” Laura said, the hugging onto AJ as best as she could with her round belly in the way. “I didn’t know when your next visit would be.”

“Next?” Tony asked with a bitter laugh.

“Enough, Stark.”

Thor left the room at the sound of bread popping out of a toaster and AJ watched as Steve followed. She heard Steve say his name, but a little while after, the house shook from the vibration of Thor's hammer being swung and she knew that Thor had left.

When AJ found Steve, he was standing on the porch looking into the doorway. “Steve?” She called, only to have him sigh and walk away from her. AJ frowned, deciding not to follow after him. Instead, she went inside and took Laura's offer to shower in the guest bathroom while Natasha took the master.

“Try and get a bit of sleep, too, Adge.” Clint told her as she headed up the stairs.

The last thing she wanted was to sleep.

She rather not relive the last thing she saw in her vision.

Bucky.

Dead.

Killed by Tony.

_I can’t let that happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys are thinking of the story so far! Kudos/comments are always appreciated!


	8. The Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) is the reason why any of this makes sense! I'd be lost without her! Go check out her work!

* * *

 

**Barton Family Farm**

 

 

“See, you were worried for nothing.” Clint said to his wife as she examined his injury. An injury that had been far worse when he first gotten it but had now healed almost completely thanks to the Cradle. He remembered when Fury had had him place AJ in the Cradle when she first woke up. She had been so cold that Clint had felt the need to check her pulse to see if she was even alive. Fury hadn’t said much about her, just that she was unique and very dear to the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. “You can’t even feel the difference, can you?” He teased his wife. But she had reason to worry. When he worked with the Avengers -- his life was on the line. S.H.I.E.L.D had been equally as dangerous, which was why he kept his family a secret from the world. Clint enjoyed his privacy and loved the fact that his family was safe, but now the rest of the team knew. And given Tony’s attitude, he must not be too happy that Clint had kept it a secret.

Laura sighed and lowered Clint’s shirt. “If they’re sleeping here, some of them are going to have to double up.” She told him, and Clint couldn’t help but laugh.

He pressed his hand to his wife's shoulder while chuckling, shaking his head as he said. “Yeah, that’s not gonna sell.” Clint walked into their shared closet to put on something more comfortable and warm. He could hear Laura following after him as she hurried as best as she could while in her third trimester of pregnancy.

“What about Nat and Dr. Banner?” Laura asked, causing Clint’s brows to pinch together. “How long has that been going on?”

“Nat is with Jordan, Laura.” Clint reminded her.

“Someone needs to tell Dr. Banner that.” Laura said, making a face that caused Clint to chuckle. “Oh come on, Clint. Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the way he looks at her?”

Clint shrugged on his flannel shirt as he looked to Laura. “Yeah, I’ve seen it -- but I also know that Natasha is head over heels in love with Jordan. I think Banner’s fond of Nat and how she’s helped him control ‘The Big Guy’ -- but I don’t see anything past that. It’s like Steve and Adge,” Clint said. “There are no romantic feelings involved, just gratitude and admiration. Plus, they’ve been through a lot together,” Clint sighed when his wife looked at him in amusement, watching him struggle to explain Natasha and Bruce’s dynamic. “What I’m saying is, if he has feelings for her, they sprung from gratitude.”

Laura giggled.  “Oh, honey.” He rolled his eyes with a smile. “As for Steve and AJ,” Laura started to say, causing Clint to raise a brow. “He looked a looked quite upset when he found out that _she_ knew about us.”

Clint didn’t say anything. AJ had kept his family a secret to protect them, and no matter how close she and Steve were -- AJ had always told Clint that it wasn’t her secret to tell. But AJ keeping things from Steve never ended well. “I’ll talk to him.”

Laura walked over to Clint, standing in the closet with him. “It was bad...wasn’t it?” She asked. “Nat seems really shaken and Adge...she’s trying to hide her pain, but the house is more than a little nippy right now.” She commented, and Clint nodded his head with a sigh. AJ wasn’t herself right now, and when she wasn’t in control of herself, she wasn’t in control of her powers. “It feels more like December than May right now.” Laura added.

“Ultron has allies,” He began to explain to Laura. “These, uh...kids. Punks, really.” He added. “But they carry a big damn stick. Nat and Jay took a serious hit.” He rolled up his sleeves and looked down at his wife who wore a worried expression. “Someone’s gonna have to teach them some manners.” He said before walking past her.

“That someone being you?” Laura followed after him. He looked over his shoulder briefly as Laura said, “You know I totally support your avenging -- I couldn’t be prouder.” Clint sat down at the small table they had in their room next to the window that overlooked the front yard. Steve was making his way over to where Tony was chopping up some firewood. They needed as much warmth in this house as possible with AJ’s powers out of whack. “But I see those guys -- those _Gods_ ,”

“You don’t think they need me?” Clint asked, tugging on his boots.

“I think they _do_.” Laura disagreed. “Which is a lot scarier.” She admitted. “They’re a mess.”

He sighed and looked out of the window to see Steve and Tony speaking. From the look on Steve's face -- the conversation wasn’t exactly friendly. “Yeah,” He agreed with his wife. “I guess they’re my mess.”

Laura stood behind him, running her fingers through his hair. “You need to be sure,” She told him softly. “That this _team_ is really a team and that they have your back.” Clint stood up slowly, turning to face his wife as she looked up at him with a sad smile. “Things are changing for us,” Laura reminded him as he moved to rest his hand on her growing belly. “In a few months time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered...I need,” She sighed as she looked up at Clint, trying to find the words to say. “Just be sure.” She decided on.

Clint smiled down at her. “Yes ma’am.” He promised before leaning down to press his lips against hers. Afterwards, he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before looking back out the window at Steve and Tony were.

Laura moved her hand to where his injury once was and said, “I can feel the difference.”

He chuckled, shaking his head, and moved to rest his hand on top of hers.

He knew that Laura would always worry, and she she did have a point -- in a few months time, they would have another child to look after. Clint knew that _this_ mission, the fight against Ultron, would be his last. He couldn’t keep doing this to his family. After Ultron, Clint was retiring.

 

* * *

 

The cold water against her skin caused AJ to sigh. She craned her neck to the side so that the water could hit every surface of her body. She remembered when she first moved into her apartment in Brooklyn that she’d jump when she stepped into her shower. The water would be ice cold because the damn water heater never worked properly. But now she relished in the cold. It helped heal her body, it made her feel stronger. And at the moment, AJ felt weaker than she had in years. No, not _weaker,_ vulnerable.

AJ took in a shaky breath, washing her hair as she tried to push away the visions Wanda Maximoff put in her head. But all she could see was Bucky dead on the ground and Tony standing next to her while promising that she was safe now. _No,_ no. She shook her head and gripped onto the shower head, trying not to see the lifeless look in Bucky's eyes or the blood pooling around his head and all over his face. _Don’t worry, Adelyn. He’s gone forever now. I did it. I saved you._ The shower head shattered and frozen bits of it fell around AJ, causing her to let out a yelp.

 _“Adge?”_ The door was open , and Bruce and Natasha hurried inside the bathroom as AJ crumbled down onto the floor of the tub, wrapping her arms around her knees as she brought them to her chest. _No, no, no. He can’t be dead. No!_  “Hey, hey,” Natasha said softly as she slid open the curtain to wrap a towel around AJ. She opened her eyes and saw Natasha was trying to help her while Bruce stood a few feet back, observing everything. “It’s okay.” Natasha said, trying to help AJ stand up. “I got you.”

“Uh,” Bruce said awkwardly. “We need some assistance.”

AJ let Natasha usher her out of the bathroom and into Lila’s room while Kai and Andrew walked into the bathroom. Her nephew calling out for her to make sure she was okay.

“I got her, Andy.” Natasha assured him.

She could faintly hear Laura telling Clint that she had been meaning to call a plumber to the house anyway because of the bad pipes, to which Clint grumbled that they didn’t need a plumber when he could fix it. It was their way of trying to make AJ feel better about damaging their home. But it didn’t.

“I’m sorry.” AJ whispered as Natasha helped her sit down on the bed.

“It’s no problem.” She said back, grabbing more blankets to wrap around AJ.

“I just,” AJ started to say as her eyes filled with tears.

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Natasha told her.

AJ shook her head, pressing her lips together as tears fell. “I can’t take the silence.” Her voice broke. “When its quiet...all I see is him, dead. I can’t, I can’t lose him again,”

Natasha had tears in her eyes too as she gripped AJ’s hand. “Well how about we talk about what we both saw?” She suggested. AJ sniffled and shook her head, not wanting Natasha to have to relive what her own vision. “I was back in the Red Room.” Natasha went on anyway. “Where they trained me...where I was raised, and I saw,” She closed her eyes for a moment before clearing her throat and continuing on. “My graduation ceremony.”

AJ sniffled, not knowing what Natasha was talking about.

She forced a smile and shook her head. “They sterilized me.” Natasha confessed and AJ’s eyes widened in shock. Natasha had never told her this before -- she rarely spoke about her time in the Red Room. “It’s efficient.” She tried to play it off with dark humor, but AJ could see the pain in her eyes as she inhaled deeply. “It’s one less thing to worry about...the one thing that might matter more than a mission...not having it makes everything easier. Even killing.” AJ held onto Natasha’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “The nightmares of my Graduation Ceremony finally went away when I met Jordan...kinda sucks that she can’t know where I am.” Natasha said with a forced laugh.

“I’m sorry.” AJ said back in a whisper. “I’m so sorry they did that to you.” Natasha forced a smile and shrugged her shoulders. “Thank you.” She said softly. “For making the silence go away.”

Natasha then chuckled in earnest. “Swapping traumatizing memories really helps break the silence.” AJ bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes as she gave into a small smile. “We should bring Tony and Steve up here; I’m sure they have a lot to say too.”

“Tony having something to say?” AJ huffed out. She rolled her eyes.

Natasha smiled and let go of AJ’s hand. “I’m going to get you some fresh clothes, okay?”

AJ nodded and watched Natasha walk towards the door. “Will you tell Clint and Laura that I’ll pay for the damages?”

Natasha looked over her shoulder and let out a throaty chuckle. “I’m sure Tony has already wired money into their account for you.” She smirked. “That guy is always trying to save you.”

AJ inhaled shakily at her words. _No._ She couldn’t let him do that anymore. AJ needed to be her own savior in order to keep Bucky safe. She couldn’t keep letting Tony play the figurative ‘big brother’ to her. And even though she loved him as much as she loved her own brothers back when they were alive -- she needed to distance herself from Tony. Because if Tony ever hurt Bucky to protect her, she wouldn’t survive it.

 

* * *

 

“Thor didn’t say where he was going for answers?” Tony asked Steve as they continued to chop firewood.

Natasha had gone out and explained what had happened in the shower, and both men had moved towards the house to go to AJ, but the redhead had stopped them, saying that she had it handled. Every cell in Steve's body had told him to go be with AJ because he knew the flashes of the vision Wanda put in his head were ripping him apart inside. He couldn’t imagine how AJ felt.

But he and Tony had both felt the temperature drop lower and lower and had known that the only thing they could do was keep the rest of the team warm with a fire until AJ turned back to normal. He looked over to the house and saw Clint with his two kids.

He sighed. “Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things.” Steve grabbed a log and set it down on the chopping block. “I was kinda hoping Thor would be the exception.”

“Yeah, give him time.” Tony said with a grunt; he picked up a large piece of log not as gracefully or effortlessly as Steve. “We don’t know what the Maximoff kid showed him.”

Steve swung the axe down at the wood hard, splitting it in half.

“Earth's mightiest heroes.” Steve said a little bitterly as he quoted Ultron. “He pulled us apart like cotton candy.”

“Seems like you walked away alright.” Tony noted.

Steve didn’t like his tone. He held the axe in his hand and looked to Tony. “Is that a problem?”

Tony shrugged and said, “I don’t trust a guy without a dark side.” He swung the axe down onto the wood, splitting it in two as well. “Call me old-fashioned.”

“Well, let’s just say you haven’t seen it yet.” Steve retorted with a glare.

“You know that Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?” Tony reminded Steve.

“Well I guess you’d know.” Steve shot back. Tony had made the damn thing. “Whether you’d tell us is a bit of a question.” He swung the axe down hard again.

“-Banner and I were doing research.” Tony snapped at Steve.

“That would affect the _team_.” Steve snapped back.

“That would end the team!” Tony raised his voice. “Isn’t that the mission?” He asked as Steve walked over to pick up another piece of firewood. “Isn’t that the _‘We Fight’_ so that we can end the fight? So we get to go home!”

Steve felt anger fill his body. Dropping the axe he held in one hand, he picked up the log and ripped it in half with his hands alone. Tony was one of the smartest people he knew -- surely he couldn’t be that clueless. “Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die.” Steve told him. “ _Every_ time.”

The sound of footsteps coming up from behind Tony caused Steve to look in that direction. “I’m sorry,” Clint's wife said, holding onto her belly. “Mr. Stark, Clint said you wouldn’t mind but our tractor doesn’t seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might,”

“Yeah,” Tony cut her off. “I’ll give her a kick.” Tony looked to Steve before walking away. “Don’t take from my pile.” He told him, pointing to the small section of wood he had managed to chop. Steve looked over at his own pile and fought the urge to smile.

When Tony was gone, Clint's wife still lingered. “Um, Capta,” She sighed. “Mr. Rog,”

“Steve.” He said with a smile, causing the woman to nod with a little laugh.

“I know that Nat said she has everything handled with Adge, but,” Oh, Clint's wife was on a nickname basis with AJ too? How long had she known about this -- about Clint’s secret life? “Clint told me that you’re kind of her go-to guy when she needs to be calmed down, and as much as I want to believe that Nat has it under control...my kids are running around in their winter coats right now.”

“I’ll go talk to her.” Steve said with a soft smile.

“Thank you.” She said before walking away from Steve.

He glanced at the pile of wood one last time before making his way to the house. They could cut down every tree in the world to start a fire but it wasn’t just a matter of keeping everyone warm. If there was a sudden drastic drop in temperature, Ultron would know that it was AJ and the Barton family would be in danger.

He walked up the stairs and saw Andrew sitting outside of one of the rooms. Steve figured it must be where AJ was. They didn’t really go into detail about what they had seen in their own separate visions, and to be honest, Steve really didn’t feel like digging into his own. But AJ needed him and he was going to be there for her.

“She’s not letting anyone in.” Andrew said as Steve walked up to the door. “Apparently she turned Lila’s favorite doll into a popsicle and despite the fact that _she knows we have on our wrist bands,”_ he said loud enough for AJ to hear through the door. “She doesn’t want to risk anyone getting hurt.”

Steve could picture AJ on the other side of the door giving her nephew the finger and couldn’t help but smile. “Why don’t you go downstairs and make her some coffee. That might warm her up?”

Andrew sighed and pushed up off the ground. “Fine.” He said just as Natasha walked up the stairs with a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt in hand.

Steve looked at her in confusion, brow raised in question. He had already seen Natasha grab AJ some clothes. “Apparently she doesn’t want to wear the clothes that were on the quinjet.” She said with a small sigh. “She’d rather wear one of Clint’s dirty old flannel shirts than a designer top.”

His brows furrowed together in confusion, but he took the clothes from Natasha. “I got her.” He told the redhead. Natasha gave him a look that read, _good luck_ , and walked back down the stairs.

Steve knocked on the door before he entered the room, seeing AJ wrapped up in a blanket. “Cold?” He smirked, causing AJ to roll her eyes.

“You’re such a smartass.”

He walked over to where she sat and handed her some clothes. “You wanna talk about it?” He asked. AJ shook her head and motioned for him to turn around so she can get changed. “Why don’t you want to wear your own clothes?” He asked as he spun around. “I thought you loved that leather jacket Tony got you.”

“That’s exactly why I can’t wear it.” AJ huffed as she pulled on her jeans.

“Because you love it?” He asked with a smirk. He could picture her rolling her eyes again but instead was met with AJ kicking the back of his leg hard enough to make him wobble forward. He chuckled and shook his head, already feeling the room warm up from her mood change.

“Because it was from _Tony._ ” She finally answered, stepping in front of Steve as she buttoned up the last few buttons of the flannel shirt she was now tucking into a pair of Natasha’s jeans. Steve gave her a confused look. “I didn’t just see Bucky and Loki...Tony was there too.”

“In your vision?” He asked. She nodded her head slowly, eyes filled with worry. “What was he doing?”

She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. Steve felt the hair on his arms raise. He quickly grabbed AJ’s hand, encasing it to try and show her comfort, or at least let her feel the warmth of his skin against her own. AJ inhaled deeply before she opened her eyes, and the room's temperature started to rise slowly. Steve had noticed that skin to skin contact with AJ during her nightmares helped her get her powers back under control. It had been after AJ told him about all that Dr. Reinhardt had done to her while she was his prisoner and her nightmares had become more violent. Steve knew that if he pulled her tight against his body that the heat from his own skin would help defuse the cold she was putting out. He couldn’t explain _how_ it was possible -- but it worked.

“He killed Bucky.”

Steve’s brows furrowed together.

“And I know it wasn’t real but,” She shook her head. “We both know about...”

Steve shook his head, stopping her from saying anything further. Yes, they did both know that Bucky had killed Howard and Maria Stark -- but Tony could never know.

“He killed him to save me...I can’t let Tony keep saving me.” She whispered. “From myself, on missions, even just saving me some time by sending Pepper’s assistant shopping for me. No more big birthday parties, no more--”

Steve stopped her again. “Jay,” He said her name softly, letting go of her hand to rub his own hands up and down her sleeved arms. “Breathe.”

She closed her eyes and did as Steve instructed. Breathing in and out slowly. Finally, when she had calmed down, AJ moved into Steve’s arms and pressed her head against his chest. “He can never know, Steve.” She whispered. “We have to protect Bucky.”

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her tighter. “We will.”

 

* * *

 

Tony walked into the barn, slowly looking around at everything before his eyes landed on the tractor Clint’s wife had told him about.

“Hello Deere,” He said, amusing himself as he walked over to the tractor and began to fiddle with it. “Tell me everything,” He said. “What ails you?”

“Do me a favor,” Someone said in the barn, causing Tony to drop the wrench he had picked up. He looked over his shoulder in annoyance. Of course Fury was here -- he helped set up Barton’s top secret farmhouse for his top secret family. “Try not to bring it to life.” Fury said, no humor in his tone.

Tony shook his head, seeing now that this had been a set up. “Why, Mrs. Barton, you little minx.” He said to himself before looking fully at Fury. “I get it -- Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever _not_ working for you?” Tony asked as he walked over to where Fury stood.

“Artificial Intelligence,” Fury stopped him from continuing on talking. “You never even hesitated.” He said as he walked forward with his hands in his coat pockets. Fury dressed like a stereotypical Bond villain. Tony had yet to decide if he should believe that Fury was one of the good guys, given his choice of clothing. Or maybe it was just the eye patch.

“Look, it’s been a really long day.” Tony said, stepping forward to meet Fury. “Like _Eugene O’Neill_ long -- so how’s about we skip to the part where you’re useful.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you’re going to shut him down.” Fury ordered Tony.

“You’re not the director of me.” He said back, deciding against making an eye patch joke.

“I’m not the director of anybody.” Fury agreed as he sat down on a stack of hay. “I’m just an old man who cares very much about you.”

Tony shook his head, squaring his jaw as his mind flashed back to the vision he had had when they first went to Sokovia. When the girl got inside his head. All of them...dead. Because of him. Tony licked his lip before looking back at Fury. “And I’m the man who killed the Avengers.” He told Fury. “I saw it,” He watched as the man's facial expression changed. “I didn’t tell the team -- how could I? Saw them all dead, Nick. I _felt_ it -- the whole world too.” He added as he slowly backed away from Fury. “Because of me.” He inhaled deeply. “I wasn’t ready...I didn’t do all I could.”

“The Maximoff girl, she’s working you, Stark.” Fury said. Tony shook his head over and over. “She’s playing on your fear.”

“I wasn’t _tricked_ _;_ I was shown.” Tony argued. “It wasn’t a nightmare; it was my _legacy_.” He said with a shaky tone. “The end of the path I started us on.”

Fury pushed down on his knees as he got off of the pile of hay and stood. “You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony.” Fury said. “War isn’t one of them.”

Tony walked over to the tractor, picking up a rusty wrench and greased it up with a towel. He hit the wrench against it a couple of times in his hand. “I watched my friends die.” He shook his head before looking at Fury. “You’d think that’d be as bad as it gets, right?” He scoffed and looked away. “Nope. It wasn’t the worst part.”

“The worst part is that you didn’t.” Fury answered, somehow already knowing what Tony was thinking.

Tony took in a shaky breath. “They...they’re bodies were mangled...piled on top of each other, Adelyn,” He couldn’t finish. _Why_ ? She had cried when he tried to save her from the fate all their friends met. _Why did you do this to us, Tony?_ And then she had died right there in his damn arms. “My Dad...she was his most prized possession.” Tony told Fury. “He kept her safe through _everything_ \-- he did everything he could to bring her back and...I’m going to be the reason why she dies.”

Fury shook his head. “Adelyn Frost,” He chuckled. “That woman can survive anything.” Tony shook his head, disagreeing. “-Did she ever tell you what happened in New York when Loki brought in his army? What happened up in the Tower after he threw your ass out?” Tony's brows furrowed. _No,_ she hadn’t. Something had happened? “Loki tried to use the scepter to brainwash her...but it didn’t work.”

He took a step back. “That’s impossible.”

Fury chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Frost said that he couldn’t control a heart that was made of ice.” Tony shook his head and blew air out of his nose. _Of course she’d say that._ “But she had one thing right. Her heart was protected by her ice -- her powers, though they get a little out of control at times, they always save her in the end. The woman is nearly as indestructible as Thor. She can handle herself.”

Tony frowned. “My dad,”

“Loved her like a sister.” Fury finished. “I know. He did everything he could to preserve her so that one day she could wake up...but the duty to protect her doesn’t fall on you, Stark.”

“Who will protect her?”

Fury laughed. “She will.” He answered. “Don’t ever let her know I said this, but Adelyn Frost is a badass motherfucker.” Fury said causing Tony’s eyes to widen. “She can handle her shit.”

“I’m telling Steve.”

Tony was sure Maria had told Fury about Steve and his disapproval for swearing, given the fact that the man started to laugh. “Come on,” Fury told him. “I heard Laura tell the kids that she was making pot roast.”  

“Pot roast?” Tony mused. “How very Martha Stewart.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Andrew asked his aunt who simply laughed softly at the question. He had asked her the same question at least six times since her ‘incident’ in the shower, and her answer was always the same. _Yes,_ I’m fine. The first three times , it had been a lie , but after talking with Steve, she felt more comfortable and in control. Steve wouldn’t let anything bad ever happen to Bucky and that’s what she needed to hear. _Bucky will be safe,_ Steve told her. _I won’t let anything happen to him again._ He had promised.

“I’m fine.” AJ told Andrew, motioning around the room at everyone. “No one is wearing any of their winter jackets anymore -- the kids even took off their mittens.” She tried to joke, but Andrew frowned. Bruce had brought in some wrist bands for Laura and the kids so they wouldn’t be affected by AJ’s cold if things got out of control again, but she finally felt like she had a handle of things. Steve’s promise to keep Bucky safe and her own determination made it easier to breathe and block out all the noise of her vision.

“You want more?” Laura asked Andrew, holding out a plate of more pot roast, but he politely declined only to have Kai take the plate from him.

“Your cooking is amazing, Mrs. Barton.” Kai told the woman while shoveling the food into his mouth. “No wonder why Barton kept you a secret.” He winked, and AJ rolled her eyes. _Seriously?_ The man flirted more than anyone AJ had ever met -- Bucky included.

She walked away and moved to sit down next to Natasha at the table, smiling as she watched Fury explain to Cooper why he wore an eye patch. She laughed when Cooper asked to see what was under the eye patch only to have Laura usher her son away from the adults so they could discuss their next move.

“Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time.” Fury told them. Lila ran into the room and over to where AJ and Natasha were sitting at the table, offering them a picture she drew. AJ smiled as she looked down at the painting of a blue sky with a giant orange butterfly in the middle. Natasha smiled as well, pressing her hand to Lilas cheek, both of them thanking her for the drawing before the little girl ran back over to her mother. “My contacts all say he’s building something.” Fury continued on. “The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don’t think it’s just one thing.”

“What about Ultron himself?” Steve asked.

“Oh, he’s easy to track.” Fury told them. “He’s everywhere. The guy’s multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit.” AJ blew air out of her nose as she tried to hold in a laugh, hiding her smile by moving her hand just in front of her mouth. “It still doesn’t help us get an angle on any of his plans, though.”

“Is he still going after launch codes?” Tony asked, causing AJ’s eyes to drift over to him. He was keeping his distance from her, sensing her change in demeanor as soon as he walked in the room. Tony was smart, he knew when to walk away and when to say something.

“Yes he is,” Fury said as he began to chop of some carrots. “But he’s not making any headway.”

Tony scoffed at that. “I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare.”

“Well, I contacted outside friends at the Nexus about that,” Fury said, only to have Steve interrupt him.

“Nexus?” He asked. AJ’s eyes landed on him, watching him lean his shoulder against the wall as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. She had to close her eyes as her mind drifted back to the days Steve and the Howling Commandos went over battle strategies. _Bucky_ was always the one slouched somewhere, his eyes always on her, not Steve. When the team finally knew they were together, AJ always sat next to Bucky while he sat on Steves left, having to now at least _look_ like he was paying attention so he wouldn’t get flack from everyone else. He still did, of course.

“It’s the world Internet hub in Oslo.” Bruce said from behind AJ and Natasha, causing her to open her eyes and look over her shoulder at him. “Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on earth.”

“So what’d they say?” Clint asked. AJ looked over at him briefly to see that he was fiddling with one of the play darts that Tony was still currently playing with. AJ learned the hard way never to go up against Clint while playing darts at the bar. You’d lose every time.

“He’s fixated on the missiles.” Fury explained. “But the codes are constantly being changed.”

“By whom?” Tony asked, moving out of the way at the last second as Clint threw two darts, hitting it right on the bullseye. Tony looked over at Clint and narrowed his eyes to which Clint simply shrugged in reply.

“Parties unknown.” Fury answered Tony’s question.

“We have an ally?” Natasha asked.

Fury shook his head. “Ultron’s got an enemy. That’s not the same thing.” He let them know. “Still, I’d pay folding money to know who it is.”

“I might need to visit Oslo.” Tony said, peering into the room. “To visit our unknown,”

Natasha interrupted him. “Well, this is good times, boss. But I was kinda hoping that when I saw you that you’d have more than that.”

“I do.” Fury said, picking up his cup of beer. “I have you.” They all collectively looked around the room at each other. “Back in the day I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids have all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All of this,” Fury motioned around the room. “Laid in a grave.”

AJ sighed, rubbing her fingers against her temples. It felt like every other year someone was out to destroy the world by trying to gain global destruction. Loki, the Chitauri, Hydra, a pissed of A.I with serve daddy issues. Would their world ever know peace? Or was it just fight after fight until they all died? AJ looked over at Steve to see his expression was matching everyone else's in the room. Maybe they were all thinking the same thing? _When will it end?_

“So stand.” Fury told them all. “Outwit the platinum bastard.” Fury sat down next to AJ.

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.” Natasha said with a tiny smirk as she looked at Steve.

He smiled in amusement as he looked at Natasha. “Y’know what Romanoff,” He started to tease back but Fury stopped him. It made AJ frown. It was good to see Steve being playful. Natasha brought out that side of him at times.

“So what does he want?” Fury asked the team.

Steve's face changed as he pondered Fury’s question. “To become better.” He said. “Better than us -- he keeps building bodies”

“Person bodies.” Tony said in a sharp tone. “The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking;  we’re outmoded but he keeps coming back to it.”

“When you two programmed him to protect the human race; you _amazingly_ failed.” Natasha said to Tony.

“They don’t need to be protected.” Bruce said from behind Natasha and AJ. He was looking down at the drawing Lila had given them, studying it. “They need to evolve.” Bruce finally looked away from the painting and at the team. “Ultron is going to evolve.”

“How?” Fury asked.

“Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?” Bruce asked.

Oh. _Oh shit._

* * *

 

 

_They were in London again. Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the Howling Commandos had taken out a Hydra base just outside of Italy and traveled all night and day to get back to London. Bucky had been worried when AJ told him that she couldn’t accompany the team and was staying back in London with Howard to go over a new weapon the Howling Commandos had found in their last raid. He saw how AJ’s eyes grew big when they came into the lab with the weapon and explained what it could do and how Howards smile had spread nearly all the way across his face. He looked like a gleeful child on Christmas and hurried over to them to take the weapon. AJ looked reluctant when she looked over the weapon, reminding Howard about the last time he used on of Hydras ‘toys’, and the man scoffed in return._

_He loved watching AJ in the lab. How she’d hide the glasses she had to use to read some of the smaller print while going over codes that she and Howard were trying to break and how she’d wear her hair up in a bun, using a pencil to keep it together. The place AJ looked most herself was in the labs, going over equations with Howard as they continued their mission to try and replicate the super soldier serum. It was one of the reasons she was able to stay with the team -- her promise to replicate the serum that made Steve who he was now. Colonel Phillips and the S.S.R agreed to let AJ stay but only on that condition._

_But she was working herself to death and was more than a little bit grumpy. Bucky liked when she’d get cranky though because he made it his mission to make her smile. And inevitably, he’d get that smile out of her._

_He found her in the labs, but surprisingly, she wasn’t working away. No, she was hunched over the desk with her face resting against a notebook, her hair splayed over her shoulders, and the sound of light snoring. Bucky grinned, knowing she’d deny ever snoring. But he loved it. He loved her. He was just worried that if he told her that; she’d get scared and pull away. But they had been together for nearly a year and he wondered if she was waiting for_ **_him_ ** _to say it. He had chickened out when it came to making the first move...maybe she was waiting again to say it. In a week they’d be on another mission to the Alps on a lead that Hydra would not only be transporting weapons; but Zola as well. Bucky swore to himself that he’d say it before he left. If he didn’t say it soon, AJ would beat him to it. Well, he hoped that if he didn’t say it that AJ would beat him to it. She loved him, right? Of course she did...right?_

_Now Bucky was starting to doubt himself._

_He knew that AJ cared about him a lot. He felt it in the way she kissed him, saw it in her eyes as she pity-laughed at one of his terrible jokes, and heard it in the way she’d say his name. She loved him and he hoped that she felt, saw, and heard his love as well._

_Bucky quietly walked over to where AJ was slumped, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head causing her to stir lightly. “Sleeping on the job?” He whispered in her ear, nibbling a little bit on her earlobe causing her to giggle._

_“Don’t tell anyone or they’ll take me away.” She mumbled sleepily as she slowly sat up, tilting her head up to look at Bucky. He grinned down at her and pushed her hair behind her ears, wanting in that moment more than ever to tell her that he loved her. But she yawned and stretched her arms out and asked him to fetch her a cup of coffee that Howard had made earlier. And he, of course, did as she asked without complaint. “Thank you.” Her voice rasped as he brought her a mug of coffee, bending down to kiss her before handing it over. She grinned and lifted her chin up a bit to meet him in the kiss. “Thank you.” She said again, but this time he knew it wasn’t for the coffee. Bucky grinned and took a seat next to her. “Did you boys bring back anymore toys for Howards?” She asked while sipping her coffee._

_Bucky chuckled when she made a face, probably at the staleness of the drink. If it was the same junk they served the soldiers, it would have the same shit taste. “Just a couple.” Bucky answered her question. “Steve doesn’t like bringing them back.” He admitted causing AJ to raise her brows in surprise. “He’s worried that the S.S.R is getting in over their heads.”_

_“Well that’s a given.” She said in a dry tone causing Bucky to chuckle. “Howard already wants to try and design weapons using that weird blue energy Hydras weapons have.”_

_“And you don’t think he should?”_

_AJ shrugged, sighing a little. “I think Steve is smart in wanting to destroy the weapons.” She said, not needing to say anymore for Bucky to understand. She then smiled, moving forward a bit. “Did you bring me anything back?”_

_Bucky raised his brows and smirked. “Besides myself?”_

_AJ playfully narrowed her eyes and Bucky laughed, pulling her present out of his pocket. She sat up in her chair and closed her eyes, holding out her hand for him to drop her present in. He placed the gift in her hand and watched as her eyes opened and a smile spread across her face. “How did you manage?” She asked him, quickly opening the treat and splitting it in half to share. It was a type of sweat that they had shared while in Italy after he was rescued from Zola and his men. AJ had loved the sweat and still talked about it to this day and Bucky made it his mission to find her the little cake._

_“I know my girl.” He said with a smile as she handed him his half of the cake. “There was a woman who was one of Hydras prisoners and she offered to repay us for rescuing her and when I mention the cake; she said that she had been making them since she was a little girl.”_

_AJ grinned, taking a bite of the treat and closing her eyes as she let out a happy moan. “So good.” She said after swallowing. “I love it, thank you.”_

_I love you; that’s what Bucky wanted to say. “Frosty,” He started to say, taking a deep breath as he looked at her. “I,”_

_“New toys to test out!” Howard said loudly as he came into the lab causing both AJ and Bucky to jump, startled by the noise. “Come on, Frost -- we got a lot of work to do!”_

_AJ rolled her eyes and made a face when she looked back at Bucky. “I’ll see you at dinner?” She asked and Bucky smiled softly, nodding his head._

_“Always.” He told her causing AJ to chuckle. Bucky got up, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning away and walking towards the door._

_“Buck?” AJ called after him causing him to look over his shoulder. “I like the whole scruff look you’ve got going on.” She smirked, motioning to his face hair. He laughed, shaking his head at her words. Bucky had yet to shave; she was the first stop he made when he got to the base._

_“‘Thinking of growing it out.” Bucky joked and AJ raised her brows in interest._

_“I wouldn’t complain.” She winked._

_He felt his stomach clench and his cheeks warm as he watched AJ smirk. God, he loved her._

And then he woke up.

 

 

**Bulgaria**

 

 

Bucky rolled on his side, letting his eyes adjust to the morning sky. He should have told AJ he loved her the day at the docks before he shipped off. He should have told her at Camp McCoy. He should have told her the first time he met her. Bucky should have told her every single day, every single night. He should have told her he loved her the second he remembered who she was. But he hadn’t. He’d only said it a couple of times and that _wasn’t_ enough.

The Avengers were in quite a bit of trouble over something that had happened in Johannesburg, South Africa but from what he could tell; AJ and Steve weren’t involved in the battle that went down between that giant green monster looking thing and Iron Man. But none of the footage showed AJ or Steve. _She’s in danger,_ his gut told him. Bucky nearly grabbed his backpack and left Bulgaria to find a way to South Africa but he knew it was a long shot that they’d still be in a place they were most definitely not wanted. There was a warrant for the green guys arrest; Bruce Banner, he believed the man's name was. But AJ and Steve's names were not mentioned. But he still felt something deep in his gut that told him AJ needed him. He was just too chickenshit to go to her. He was scared that he’d hurt her. And if he _ever_ hurt her again...he wouldn't forgive himself. And she shouldn’t either.

Bucky loved AJ more than he could possibly explain but his fear of hurting her kept him away. Someday when he got his nightmares under control...he’d go to her, he’d find her. But now, sadly, he needed to stay away.

He just hoped she’d understand.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed the update!


	9. GWR

* * *

 

Tony had left to go to Nexus, a journey he had asked AJ to accompany him on. Thankfully, Steve had been within earshot and told Tony that he needed AJ with him. Tony had given AJ a look of annoyance, waiting for her to tell Steve that he wasn’t the boss of her and that she’d rather go with Tony. Instead, she had told the billionaire that she wanted to go with Steve. A look of hurt had flashed in his eyes that still left AJ feeling guilt, but she needed to put some space between them. _For Bucky._

“You okay?” Steve asked AJ as she geared up in the back of the quinjet.

She let out a short laugh, feeling rather bitter in that moment. “Does it matter?” When she looked back at Steve, she could see the worry in his eyes and instantly regretted her snarky remark.

“Of course it does.” Steve stressed the words.

“I’m fine, Steve.” She told him, moving her hand to his forearm and giving it a little squeeze.  “Ready to kick some robot ass?” He looked at her for a long moment, seemingly having an internal battle with himself. “What’s up?” AJ asked him.

Steve hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. AJ smiled. It had been a while since she had made Steve nervous. But when she looked in his eyes, she didn’t see any sign of nerves, just hesitance. “Why, uh.” He pressed his lips together in a tight line and shook his head. “Why the secrecy about Clint’s family?” He finally asked her. “I’ve been fighting with myself about bringing it up but...I thought we weren’t going to have secrets between us anymore.”

AJ sighed, looking past Steve to the front of the plane where Clint sat in the cockspit, flying the quinjet. “I didn’t learn about Clint's family until I had worked with him for several years.” She explained. “We were on a mission together and Clint got called back to the States. I could see he was scared, so, me being stubborn, I refused to let him go wherever he was headed alone.” AJ chuckled a little. “Lila was in surgery; she had her tonsils taken out.” Steve smiled at that. “If it weren’t for us being paired together on that mission...I don’t think he would have told me, to be honest.” She admitted. “Not because he doesn’t trust me but because the less people who know about his family -- the safer they are. Clint is an amazing father; I mean, you saw him with his kids. They worship him.”

“Lila worships you and Romanoff.” He said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. “Do you remember that day we took Henry to the recruiting station?”

AJ grinned at the memory. “He adored you.”

“That’s cause we were the same size.” Steve smirked as AJ playfully shoved against his chest.

“Steve, _all_ that Henry spoke about for the rest of that day was how cool my friend Steve was.” She let him know. “You were his hero before Captain America was even a thing! You were the first person to tell him to _never_ and in the shadows when you see someone being bullied. You told him to fight for what you thought was right and to always root for the little guy.”

Steve chuckled lightly. “I was obnoxious.”

“You were sweet.” AJ disagreed. “A little shit, but sweet nonetheless.” She smirked and Steve laughed fully. “You were a good role model for Henry.” AJ said softly, her eyes going to where Andrew was standing with Kai.

“Do you ever think about what it would have been like?” Steve asked her.

She understood what he was asking. _If Bucky hadn’t fallen, if Steve had survived; if she hadn’t gone to the Hydra base alone._  

“All the time.” She admitted, blowing air out her nose. “I think about how...I would have worn my mother's wedding dress and how you’d have given the best man toast - how your ears were be bright red when you asked Peggy to finally dance with you. I think about coming back to New York and all my brothers waiting for me at the dock. I think about Howard; how, if we were alive, he wouldn’t have turned so cold. How Tony would of had a nice childhood with a loving father because that man never lost so many people he loved...I think about,” She shook her head and swallowed hard. _How Howard would still be alive._

“Me too.” Steve said as he moved his hand to rest on AJ’s shoulder.

“You all ready?” Clint shouted from the front of the quinjet, keeping AJ and Steve from continuing on with the conversation.

AJ smiled as she looked at Steve. “Try to avoid being around Sabrina the Teenage Witch, okay?” She said, referencing Wanda Maximoff. Steve raised his brow and AJ laughed. “I have been hanging around Tony too much.”

Steve gave her sad smile before leaving her to finish gearing up. Clint flew the quinjet low enough for AJ and Steve to safely hop out and onto the roof of the building that Dr. Cho’s lab was in. Steve kept his speed while running a pace that AJ could keep up with and when they ran into the building, they saw Cho’s body slouched against a metal cabinet while the rest of her staff lay dead on the ground.

“Dr. Cho!” They both breathed out as they ran forward.

AJ moved closer, taking a better look at her wound. “Did Ultron do this?” She asked and Helen nodded her head while breathing hard. AJ pressed down on her wound, trying to feel if her shoulder had dislocated. It had. “Hold still.” AJ instructed and Cho nodded her head, biting down hard on her lower lip and let out a loud scream as AJ popped the joint back in.

Dr. Cho let out a shaky breath, tears falling from her eyes as she looked to Steve. “He’s uploading himself into the body.” She told him as AJ got up off the floor in search of any medkit she might be able to use on Helen.

“Where?” Steve asked her.

AJ heard Dr. Cho let out a whine as Steve began to pull away from her. “The real power is inside the Cradle” She told him, urgency in her tone. “The gem -- its power, it’s uncontainable. You can’t just blow it up, you _have_ to get the Cradle to Stark.”

“First I have to find it.” Steve told Helen.

“Go,” She urged him.

Steve looked to AJ. “She’s right; go. I’ll catch up once I get her patched up.”

“Jay,” Steve said, looking down at Helen’s wound and then back to AJ.

“I’ve fixed up worse.” AJ reminded him. “I was an army nurse, remember?”

Nodding his head, he slowly let go of Cho and walked over to AJ. “If they come,”

“I’ll be ready.” She assured him.

He nodded his head. “Did you guys copy that?” Steve asked over comm.

 _“We did.”_ Clint answered from the quinjet.

 _“I got a private jet taking off across town.”_ Natasha told them. _“No manifest. That could be him.”_  

AJ closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on what was in front of her and not listening to the team on comms. “Jay?” She heard Helen Cho calling out for her and quickly grabbed what she could and dashed over to the scientist.

“I’m here,” She told Helen, trying to clean her wound.

“The girl,” Helen said in a shaky tone, winching as AJ poured rubbing alcohol on her wound. “She pulled me out of the Scepters trance. She saw something when she touched the Cradle -- something bad.”

AJ frowned, not knowing what to make of that. “Bad enough to switch sides?” She asked Cho.

“After I stopped the upload, Ultron attacked me, but as I hit the ground, I saw the girl and her brother escape.”

“Steve,” AJ said into the comm, “We might have a code GWR on our hands with the twins.”

_“Copy that.”_

“Code GWR?” Helen looked at AJ in confusion.

AJ couldn’t help but smile. “During the war -- world war II, Italy, they switched sides a couple of times.”

 _“Green,_ _white, and red._ The flag colors.” Helen nodded her head. “Clever.”

AJ chuckled. “It was a joke we used to make with the rest of the Howling Commandos.”

 _“Dropped of_ _f_ _Andrew at your location with more med supplies, Adge.”_

“Copy that.” She told Clint before looking back to Helen. “Whenever someone surrendered and said they were _on our side_ ,” She used air quotes. “When we weren’t sure that they’d actually stay on our side, we used code GWR.”

“Jay?” Andrew hollered as he tried to locate his aunt.

“Next room.” She called back as she tore off a piece of Helen’s shirt to see more of the wound. Andrew ran in and quickly dropped the first aid kit in front of AJ.

“Oh, God, that’s nasty.” Andrew commented.

“Terrible bedside manners.” AJ said causing, Cho to chuckle.

“You missed it, Andy.” Helen said, trying to force a real smile at Andrew. “Your aunt was telling war stories.”

Andrew chuckled and pointed to his ear. “I heard.”

“Ah,” Helen nodded her head.

“Where’s Kai?” AJ asked.

 _“You miss me, sis?”_ AJ heard him say over the comm.

“I miss your strength. I need you here to bring Cho to safety.”

They heard Kai let out a loud woop and briefly felt the ground below them shake. “He jumped out of the quinjet.” AJ shook her head in annoyance.

“He jumped out of the quinjet.” Andrew agreed.

 _“I couldn’t exactly ask them to turn around!”_ Kai said, breathing hard. He was on foot trying to get back to the building.

“How far out are you, Palani?” AJ asked.

_“Like, three - two miles?”_

“Hotwire a car.” She told him.

_“What?”_

“Hotwire a car!” She said louder. “We need you here now; not in ten minutes.”

His breathing slowed down but it was still loud of the comm system. _“I’m offended you think it would take me ten minutes to run three miles.”_  

Glass shattered and then the sound of a car’s engine revving to life, making AJ to sigh in relief. It took Kai two minutes to get to the building and carry out Helen after AJ carefully wrapped up her wound.

 _“Well, he’s definitely unhappy.”_ AJ heard Steve grunt over the comm system. _“I’m gonna try and keep him that way.”_

 _“You’re not a match for him, Cap.”_ Clint said back.

“Don’t get yourself killed, Steven.” She hissed as the made it to the roof. “How close are you to our location, Barton?” AJ asked.

_“Keeping an eye on the cradle.”_

_“I’ve got it, go pick up Jay.”_

_“Dropping a present off for you first.”_ Barton said and from the roof, they saw Natasha drop down from the quinjet on Steve's motorcycle. _“On my way to you, Jay.”_

They quickly got onto the quinjet, AJ nearly falling over at the speed Clint took off. “I’m going to be dressing her wound, Clint!” She snapped at his driving.

 _“Trying to stop the world from ending, Adge.”_ He shot back.

Andrew chuckled, causing AJ to glare at him. “It’s just,” He smiled at his aunt. “You two fighting reminds me of me and Brian fighting.” He admitted and AJ’s fowl mood softened. “It’s nice.”

She chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.” AJ smirked, looking in the direction of Clint who was smiling back at her.

“I can take over,” Kai told AJ causing her to look over at him. “With Cho. I know how to dress a wound.”

AJ hesitated, to which Kai to roll his eyes, probably still annoyed with her always second guessing him. “You go help birdman.” He told her. “Two sets of eyes is always better than one. Especially one so old.”

Clint laughed from the cockpit. “Palani, you do realize that she’s got a couple decades on me, right?” 

“Don’t look like it.” Kai remarked. Clint laughed.

AJ chuckled and left Kai to take care of Dr. Cho so that she could help in the cockpit.

 _“Clint, can you draw out the guards?”_ Natasha asked.

“Let’s find out.” He said as AJ strapped in. “You wanna do the honors?” He asked.

“Yes, please.” AJ said happily and began to fire at Ultron, knowing it’d get his lackeys out of the truck and over to them. She continued to shoot, watching as Ultron got angrier and angrier by the minute. As soon as the two suits guarding the Cradle flew at them, Clint pulled up into the air fast. AJ watched as the two attached themselves to the quinjet, trying to break through the windows. One of them was pointed right above AJ’s head.

“They break that glass, she’s dead!” Andrew yelled as he ran forward only to fall backwards as Clint spun the quinjet in a spiral, causing the two suits to fall off of the aircraft and plumet towards the ground.

“Sorry, Frost!” Clint apologized.

AJ kept her eye on the suits to check that they weren’t coming back to attack the quinjet. “We bored them.” She said with a huff of annoyance.

“They’re heading back towards you.” Clint said to Natasha over comm. “So whatever you’re going to do, do it now.”

 _“I’m going in.”_ Natasha told them. _“Cap, keep them occupied?”_

AJ listened to the sound of Steve panting. _“What do you_ **_think_ ** _I’ve been doing?”_ He huffed out.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” AJ cursed as she watched the two suits lift the semi the cradle was located in the air, nearly hitting the quinjet as he flew in the air.

“The package is airborne.” Clint said as he concentrated on the distance between the quinjet and the semi. “I have a clean shot.”

 _“Negative.”_ Natasha said back. _“I am still in the truck.”_

“Jesus,” AJ breathed out at the same time as Clint.

“What the hell are you,”

 _“-Just be ready, I’m sending the package to you.”_ Natasha ordered.

AJ looked at Clint, watching as he moved around in his seat. “How do you want me to take it?” He asked, clearly not liking the way things were going.

_“Um, you might wish you hadn’t asked that.”_

_“I lost Ultron!”_ Steve yelled. _“He’s headed your way.”_

“Nat, we got to go!” Clint said as the lined up the jet as closely as he could to the semi.

“Strap Cho in!” AJ ordered Kai.

“Already done!” He hollered as the back door of the quinjet opened. “Andy’s got a pretty nasty cut on his head.” Kai told AJ causing her to snap her head in his direction. He was helping Andy up and strapping him into the seat behind AJ.

“Are you okay?” She asked Andrew who nodded his head limply.

“Hold on!” Clint told them all as the Cradle flew from the air into the back of the quinjet with Natasha hanging onto the end of it tightly. But just as she was near safety; Ultron grabbed a hold of her leg and yanked her back, causing her hand to let go of the cradle.

“Nat!” AJ yelled. “Do you have eyes on her?” She asked Clint, unbuckling herself only to have Kai grab her.

“You go any further and you’re gonna go flying out of this jet!” He yelled at her.

“Natasha could be back there!” AJ argued with him.

“She’s not!” He yelled. “I saw Ultron take her, I’m sorry.”

AJ shook her head, not believing him.

“Cap, have you seen Nat?” Clint asked Steve over comm.

_“If you have the package -- get it to Stark! Go!”_

“Do you have eyes on Nat?!” Clint now yelled.

_“Go, Barton!”_

Clint looked back at AJ who stood there feeling helpless. “Nat has survived worse.” She finally said. “We’ll get her back.”

Clint shook his head but closed the back of the quinjet and took off.

They’d all meet back in New York.

_All of them._

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m _fine_ , Jay.” Andrew complained as his aunt worked on his stitches.

“You’re not fine.” She grumbled. “You have a gaping hole in your forehead.”

He chuckled. “Gaping is a bit of a dramatic word to use.”

“Well, I’m a Frost, remember? We’re dramatic by nature. Now stop moving.”

“Anything on Nat?” Bruce asked Tony as he walked into the room.

“I haven’t heard.” Tony told him. “But she’s alive or Ultron would have been rubbing our faces in it.” He said in a quieter tone, but Andrew could hear it.

“This is sealed tight.” Clint said as he hopped off the Cradle.

“We’re going to need to access the program and break it down from within.” Bruce told them.

“Hey,” AJ said, causing Andrew to look back at her. “Don’t focus on them. Focus on me.”

He sighed but did as his aunt told him to, though he continued to listen to what Tony, Bruce, and Clint were saying.

“-Any chance Natasha might leave you a message outside the internet?” Tony asked Clint. “Some old school spy stuff?”

AJ suddenly moved forward quickly, causing Andrew to wince. She pointed at Clint which was enough for him to decipher what she was thinking without speaking. “There are some nets I can cast.” He told Tony as he nodded to AJ. “We’ll find her.”

Tony looked to where Clint had been standing and then back to AJ. “That was creepy.” He told her. “The whole non-verbal thing you two just did.”

Andrew watched as his aunt chuckled. But she quickly sobered up, moving her concentration back to her nephew. He frowned, not understanding what was going on between her and Tony. “Something I should know?” He asked, referencing her exchanged with Clint.

“Radio waves.” AJ told Andrew. “He’s going to listen to see if Nat sent out anything in morse code.”

“All the way from New York?” Andrew said skeptically.

“Ye have little faith.” AJ smiled as she finished the last stitch on Andrew’s forehead. “You were an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “It’s a Software Defined Receiver. Super advanced.” AJ explained.

“What even made you think she’d use morse code?” Andrew asked.

AJ looked down at her hand, squaring her jaw as she avoided eye contact. “Morse code was how I planned to get in touch with Peggy and Howard.” She told him, her words slow. “When I was being held captive, I used to come up with these ridiculous plans to escape and get a message to Howard. But after each... _experiment,_ ” She said the word bitterly. “I got weaker and weaker and...I couldn’t get my message out.”

Andrew blinked in surprise. AJ never spoke about the war with him. She’d tell light hearted stories about her and Steve, but that was it. And she _especially_ didn’t bring up her time being a captive of Hydra. Then something dawned on him; AJ was a POW. Why hadn't he realized that sooner? He knew her history; Fury had told him and Brian about her a few days after she woke up -- why hadn’t it even registered to him? She had been held captive by Hydra and tested on for months. “Jay,” He said her name softly.

“It’s okay, Andy.” She told him, getting up walking over to Tony who had been blatantly eavesdropping given the worried expression on his face.

“Jay and I can work on tissue degeneration if you could fry whatever operational system Cho implanted,” He told Tony and looked over at Kai briefly. “She awake?”

“No.” Kai shook his head. “She took a big hit.”

Andrew watched as Bruce nodded his head before looking to Tony who was scratching at the back of his neck.

“About the operational system Cho implanted,” Tony started to say.

Andrew looked to AJ and Bruce who instantly shook their head. “No.” They said together. “Are you kidding me, Tony?” AJ added.

“Adelyn, you guys have to trust me.” Tony said, walking towards her only to have her walk away.

“Kind of _don’t_.” Bruce told Tony as AJ shook her head over and over.

“Our _ally;_ the guy protecting the military's nuclear codes,” Tony pulled something out of his pocket and a hologram appeared behind him. “I found him.”

_“Hello, Dr. Banner. Ice Queen.”_

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” AJ breathed out, walking closer to the hologram.

“Ultron didn’t go after J.A.R.V.I.S because he was angry. He _attacked_ him because he was so scared of what he can do.” Tony said as Andrew walked over to stand next to his aunt. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she listened carefully , but her facial expression made it clear that she was skeptical. “So, J.A.R.V.I.S went underground.” He explained. “Scattered, dumped his memory, but knew his protocols.” He added. “He didn’t even know that he was _in_ there until I pieced him together.”

Bruce let out a breath of air as he placed his hand on his hip. “So...you want me,” He pointed between him and Tony. “To help you put J.A.R.V.I.S into this thing?”

“No, of course not.” Tony drew out the word, his tone sounding far too innocent. “I want to help you and Adelyn put JARVIS in this thing?”

“Tony!” AJ groaned as she ran her hands down her face.

“I told Banner from the beginning that you should be involved, but he said no because she was too close to Captain Moral Compass.” Tony said, causing Bruce to take in a sharp breath in anger.

“ _I_ said AJ should be involved and _you_ made the remark about Steve!” He said, clearly offended.

“Okay, _fine._ ” Tony said dramatically. “Look,” He sighed. “We’re out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone.” He told Bruce. “And Adelyn, you _created_ Steve.”

She scoffed. “I didn’t _create_ Steve. I enhanced him.”

“Well, now you can advance JARVIS.”

“Tony!” AJ groaned again.

“You’re just assuming that JARVIS’s operational matrix can beat Ultrons.” Bruce reminded Tony.

“JARVIS has _already_ been beating him from the inside without knowing it.” Tony said back. “This is the opportunity -- we can create Ultron’s perfect self _without_ the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to!”

 _“I believe it’s worth a go.”_ JARVIS said, causing Andrew to glance over at the hologram.

Andrew then looked over at his aunt. “You’re not seriously considering this, right?”

“Absolutely not!” AJ stressed and then looked to Bruce. “And you shouldn’t be either.”

“I’m in a loop!” Bruce said in frustration as he threw his hands in the air. “I’m caught in a time loop -- this is exactly where it all went wrong!”

“Exactly!” AJ huffed out.

“I’d be down.” Kai walked over to them and AJ’s head snapped in his direction.

“Great -- we got someone to take Adelyn’s place.” Tony said before focusing on Bruce. “Look, I know what everyone’s going to say -- but they’re already saying it.” Tony clapped his hand around Bruce’s shoulder. “We’re mad scientists. We’re monsters, buddy. We gotta _own_ it, make a stand.” Bruce continued to shake his head at Tony’s words. But Andrew could see a sense of wonder in his eyes. A part of Bruce seemed to _want_ to do what Tony said. “It’s not a loop.” Tony assured Bruce. “It’s the end of the line.”

Bruce looked to AJ and Andrew watched as the man shook his head, a silent apology to AJ. “Okay.” He agreed with Tony.

Andrew felt the room temperature drop, and all eyes landed on AJ. There was a small mist leaving her fingers as she cocked her head at them. “I won’t let you.”

Tony sighed and walked over to AJ, grabbing a hold of her hand and letting out a wince at the feel of cold leaving her body. His teeth began to chatter, but he continued to hold onto her hand. “You managed to create a temperature so low that even the bracelets can’t protect us from. Cool. Cool. Cool.” He tried to joke only to wince against from the pain. He began to breathe hard as he looked AJ straight in the eyes.  “I’ve learned from my mistakes, Addie.” The name caused AJ to glare at Tony. “Okay, too soon?” He winced and let go of her hand. Andrew looked down at Tony’s hand to see that it was covered in frost. “Adelyn,” Tony corrected himself. “Please...just _trust_ me. I’m doing this to save you -- to save everyone!”

“I don’t need you to save me.” AJ stressed the word.

Andrew let out a wince, starting to feel the effects of AJ’s power. “Jay,” He said, teeth chattering. “Tone it down.”

“I don’t need _protection_ .” AJ continued to say to Tony. “I don’t _want_ your protection.” The cold in the air was starting to affect Banner causing him to take deep breaths to try and control his anger to keep the Big Guy from making an appearance. “You are not my _savior,_ Tony! You act like you have some claim to me because we have your father in common but you’re not my brother! You’re not even my family! Do you know who my family is? Andrew!” She motioned to him. “And Steve, but more importantly; _Bucky_!”

“Do something.” Bruce breathed out. “Now!”

Andrew looked over at his aunt and saw her eyes turning and did the only thing he knew how to do to keep her powers from coming out.

Knock her unconscious.

“Dude!” Kai laughed as AJ’s body fell to the ground. “I was on my way with a tranquilizer, you didn’t have to punch her!”

“Go set her down somewhere.” Tony instructed, swallowing hard. AJ’s words had done a number on him.

Andrew watched as AJ’s skin began to bruise on the left side of her face and felt instant guilt. He was stronger than her when it came to combat -- he shouldn’t have done that! Who knows the damage he could have caused.

Clint walked up the steps, his eyes landing on AJ’s in Kai’s arms. “What the hell just happened?”

“You mind watching her while we work?” Tony asked Clint as he walked over to Kai and took AJ’s out of his arms to hold in his.

“What did you do to her?”

“Her powers.” Bruce started to say, finally calming down. “They were affecting me and we couldn’t risk the big guy coming out.”

Andrew watched as Clint looked over in his direction. “Did you knock her out?” There was an edge to his tone.

He nodded and watched as Clint glared. “You all call yourselves her _family_ ?” He scoffed and walked away , only to stop when Andrew went to go with him. “Oh, you are _not_ coming with.” He informed Andrew.

Andrew watched as Clint walked away with his aunt hanging limply in his arms. He shook his head in anger and walked out of the room as well. He was protecting AJ from herself -- from Hulk! He had to do it! It’s not like he agreed with Tony and Bruce about uploading JARVIS into that weird AI thing. In fact; he was going to find some way to get in touch with Steve to let him know what was happening.

When Steve found out -- oh, things were not going to be peachy keen.

 

* * *

_“Frosty?”_

She smiled at the sound of his voice.

_“Open your eyes, Frosty.”_

“Buck?” She said his name weakly. “You’re here.”

“-Adge,”

She blinked, seeing that it wasn’t Bucky saying her name. “Clint?” AJ sat up a bit only to wince, holding onto the side of her face.

“Have to say, I’m glad you’re hallucinating Bucky and not Loki.” Clint chuckled.

“Why do I feel like I just got hit by Hulk?” She asked, still holding the side of her face.

Clint shook his head as he handed her an ice bag. “You’re lucky you didn’t get hit by Hulk. Your jackass nephew stopped that from happening by punching you himself.”

“Wha-” And then AJ started to remember. “Oh shit!” She cursed as she stood up. “Fuck!” She said loudly as she ran up the stairs to try and stop Tony. But by the time she got up to the labs, Steve was already there. And he wasn’t alone. AJ had been right about the twins. They were switching sides. And despite what the girl put AJ through, she couldn’t help but be happy to have someone with her powers on their side. “Steve,” She breathed out, watching as he took in her state.

“Jay,” Andrew walked up to her, “I’m so sorry!” He instantly apologized. “God, I just -- it was instinct.”

“It’s okay.” AJ told him, pulling him into a much needed hug. “I understand.”

“Shut it down!” Steve ordered Tony.

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Tony replied in a childish tone.

“You don’t know what you’re doing!” Steve argued.

Banner scoffed. “And you do?” He glared at the girl standing behind Steve with her brother. “She’s not in your head?” He questioned.

“I know you’re angry.” The girl stepped out from behind Steve.

“Oh, no, we’re way past that.” Banner shook his head. “I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.” He threatened.

“Bruce,” AJ said his name as a warning as she moved over to Steve, standing in front of the girl to protect her. It was only then that Steve stepped away from the twins.

“Banner, after everything that’s happened,”

“-It’s nothing compared to what’s coming!” Tony yelled at Steve.

“You don’t know what’s in there!” The female yelled.

“This isn’t a game!” Steve yelled as well.

AJ felt herself fall forward a bit only to have the girl grab a hold of her arm to keep her steady as the male sped towards the Cradle and unplugged it; stopping the upload. “No, no. Go on. ” He said as he tossed the cords out of his hand and everything powered down. “You were saying?”

A gunshot went off and the floor beneath Pietro Maximoff shattered, sending him falling down onto the floor that Clint was working on.

“Pietro!” The girl cried out.

“What?” AJ heard Clint say. “You didn’t see that coming?”

Her eyes then went to the Cradle when she saw the AI’s fingers twitch, something that Tony had noticed as well before a bunch of machines began to beep at them. “I’m rerouting the upload.” Tony said as he quickly began to type only to have Steve throw his shield, the vibranium bouncing off of walls before it even made it to where Tony stood -- unfortunately, Tony had enough time to activate his suit; or at least his hand, and sent a blast at Steve that knocked him to the ground.

“Tony!” AJ yelled in shock as she ran over to Steve to help him up. Andrew went after Tony only to be thrown back as well. AJ watched as Kai charged at Tony, a stronger blast throwing him across the room. “Stop!” AJ shouted when Steve went after Tony. She could feel her powers fighting to come to the surface, but she held them back. She had lost her cool before, but now she had her emotions under control. Bruce was thrown back after the girl used her powers on him, making him stumble backwards. AJ ran to her, throwing herself between the girl and Bruce to stop him from going after her. “Banner, stay away!” She held out her hand, a cold force of air throwing him back.

Thor appeared suddenly on top of the Cradle causing all eyes to fall on him. He lifted his hammer in the air and summoned lightening.

“Wait!” Bruce yelled, watching as Thor swung his hammer down to the lid of the cradle, not crushing it, but feeding it energy from the lightning. The upload completed and AJ felt the girl, Wanda, grab a hold of her arm to try and tug her away from it.  She tugged just at the right moment as the lid exploded sending shards of glass to where she had been standing, the force of the blast knocking back everyone in the room.

AJ and Wanda both managed to get up, their heads turning towards the direction of the Cradle to see the thing inside of it now kneeling on top of it. She felt her mouth slowly open in shock as it slowly stood up. This _thing_. Unlike Ultron, with his cold, metal frame and mechanical movements, this being had the true visage of a human. Except for the patterns of bright red and black that colored his skin and the stone embedded in his forehead, he looked like a normal man. After making eye contact with everyone in the room, it flew at Thor, only to have him throw it back straight to the windows. But it stopped abruptly before it got a chance to crash through the glass, hovering in the air.

Thor and Steve ran after the thing, but no one made a move to try and destroy it. They just let him hover.

Wanda grabbed AJ’s hand and they both slowly made their way down the stairs to the floor he was on, Pietro appearing in a blur in front of them. Andrew and Kai slowly made their way over as well.

“I’m sorry,” It said, more of the dark color covering him than the red. It looked like one of the suits they wore while on a mission. “Odd.” He looked at Thor. He had JARVIS’s voice...did that mean it had worked? Tony and Bruce hadn’t just made another murder-bot? “Thank you.” He thanked Thor.

A cape suddenly draped over it’s shoulders and AJ couldn’t help but mutter under her breath, “How the hell?”

“Thor!” Steve said in anger. “You helped create this!”

“I’ve had a vision.” Thor told Steve. “A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is _that_.” He pointed to the glowing stone.

“The gem?” Bruce asked.

“It’s the Mind Stone.” Thor explained. “It’s one of the six Infinity Stones. The _greatest_ power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.”

Steve shook his head, “Then why would you bring,”

Thor interrupted him. “Because Stark is right.”

AJ blinked in surprise, not ever expecting those words to come out of Thor’s mouth.

“Oh,” Banner shook his head upon hearing Thor as well. “It’s definitely the end of times.”

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.” Thor told them.

“Not alone.” It said as he walked forward.

Steve glared at it. “Why does your _Vision_ sound like JARVIS?”

“We,” Tony inhaled deeply as the thing walked closer to him. “We reconfigured JARVIS’s matrix. To create something new.”

“I think I’ve had my fill of new.” Steve remarked.

“You think I’m a child of Ultron.” It spoke.

“You’re not?” Steve countered back.

“I’m not Ultron.” He answered. “I’m not JARVIS either.” He looked at everyone for a long time. “I... _am_.” He told them.

Wanda moved from behind AJ and over to it. “I looked in your head.” She told him. “Saw annihilation.”

“Look again.” He instructed her.

Clint scoffed. “Her seal of approval means jack to me.”

“Clint,” AJ shook her head at him.

“He’s right.” Andrew said.

She didn’t have time to argue with both of them. “Their powers,” Thor spoke up. “The horrors in our heads, Ultron himself! They all came from the Mind Stone and they’re _nothing_ compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side,”

“Is it?” Steve asked, looking at it. “Are you? On our side?”

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” He told them.

“Well it better get real simple, real soon.” Clint threatened.

It sighed and walked forward. “I am on the side of life.” He said. “Ultron isn’t -- he will end it all.”

“What’s he waiting for?” AJ asked.

“You.” He told them all.

“Where?” Pietro asked, moving to stand in front of AJ.

“Sokovia.” Clint glared in his direction. “He’s got Nat there too.”

AJ let out a sigh of relief.

Bruce stepped forward, walking to stand in front of it. “If we’re wrong about you,” He said slowly. “If you’re the monster that Ultron made you to be-”

“What will you do?” It asked. That was the thing...they didn’t know how to deal with it -- how to kill it. As he said earlier; he simply _was_ . “I don’t want to kill Ultron.” It told them. “He’s unique and he’s in pain.” He walked past them all. “But that pain will roll over the earth...so he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built ; every trace of his presence on the net -- we have to act now. And not _one_ of us can do it without the others.” It told them. It then looked down at its hands. “Maybe I am a monster.” It said simply. “I don’t think I’d know if I were one...I’m not what you are and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me.” AJ’s eyes widened as it picked up Thor’s hammer and handed it to him. “But we need to go.”

Everyone, excluding Pietro and Wanda looked over at Thor in shock, waiting for him to say something. It handed him the hammer and walked away. It took Thor a moment before he slowly nodded his head and smiled. “Alright,” He patted Tony’s shoulder. “Well done.”

“I,” AJ started to speak, but Thor walked away. She looked to Steve who had the same baffled expression.

“The hammer thinks he’s worthy.” Andrew said out loud. “I think that’s proof enough that we can trust him.”

Steve nodded his head and looked to the team. “Three minutes.” He told them. “Get what you need.”

AJ and Steve shared a look, and she motioned for the twins to follow her. “Let’s get you guys geared up, okay?”

Pietro smirked. “Anything you say, beautiful lady.”

She chuckled and shook her head.

Steve let Pietro borrow some of his clothing while AJ pointed Wanda in the direction of Natasha’s gear, knowing they had the same body type. As AJ suited up as well, the sound of soft footsteps coming from behind her. She recognized them. It was Tony. She slowly turned to face him.

“I built this for you.” He said, showing her the hand gloves. “They’re designed to enhance your gust, or...ice blast you do. Kai and I have been working on them for you.”

AJ didn’t know what to say. She took the gloves as she inhaled deeply. “Look, what I said,”

“No need to rehash.” Tony told her. “I heard you loud and clear.”

AJ grabbed a hold of his hand, forcing him to look at her. “You _are_ my family, Tony.” She told him. “I think that’s what scares me...because,” _because when Wanda got in my head I saw you kill Bucky?_ “I’m just afraid of losing you as you are losing me.”

He let out a scoff of a laugh, his lips twitching up into a smirk. “That’s presumptuous of you. Assuming that I’m afraid of losing you.”

AJ chucked and shook her head. “Whatever you say, Tony.”  There was no use in pushing him away. It only hurt the both of them. But someday -- if that day ever came, where he had to pick between him and Bucky...she’d choose Bucky.

_Always._

They went their separate ways to prepare for a fight that seemed nearly impossible to win. When they regrouped, Tony said what she was already thinking. “No way we all get through this.” He told them. “-If even _one_ tin soldier is left standing, we’ve lost. There’s going to be blood on the floor.”

“I got no plans tomorrow night.” Steve smirked.

“I get first crack at the big guy.” Tony declared. “Iron Man is the one he’s waiting for.”

Vision, a name they started calling the AI, walked past them all to the quinjet saying; “That’s true -- he hates you the most.”

AJ laughed, shaking her head.

As they all gathered in the quinjet, AJ helped Pietro and Wanda with plugging them into the comm system, the male twin winking at her as she did so. He really did remind her of Bucky.

“Ultron knows we’re coming.” Steve told them all. “Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire and that’s what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia,” His eyes drifted to Wanda and Pietro. “They didn’t.” He reminded the twins. “So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live theirs lives in peace. And that’s not going to happen to today, but we can do our best to protect them -- and we can get the job done.” Steve looked to Thor and Banner. “We find out what Ultron’s been building. We find Romanoff and clear the field. Keep the fight between _us_.” Steve stressed and then looked to AJ, Andrew, Clint, and Kai. “Ultron thinks we’re monsters. That we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him. It’s about whether he’s right.” He looked pointedly at AJ. “Are you with me?”

She smiled as she nodded her head. “Till the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/comments/kudos are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We're getting closer and closer to Civil War!


	10. Job

* * *

 

**May 6th, 2015**

**SOKOVIA**

 

“Follow me!” AJ shouted as she motioned for the people to follow her. She tried to lead everyone possible out of the city. Wanda had done her magic, the citizens of Sokovia fleeing their town without truly knowing the reason. Going against Ultron was possibly a suicide mission , but the people of Sokovia didn’t need to suffer, terrified in their homes as a battle raged around them. The best way to go against Ultron was to get everyone far away from the city. But time was running out and the ground below them started to shake. “Anyone else feel that?” AJ asked over comm. She looked over at Steve, seeing him nod his head.

“Hurry!” Steve yelled at the people, trying to get them over the bridge and to safety.

The floor beneath AJ began to crack, and she was tossed in the air as one of Ultron’s drones blasted through the ground. She heard Steve yelling her name as she landed on her side, groaning from the pain of hitting the concrete. The drone that had knocked her over flew above her. AJ scowled up at it before pushing off the ground, grabbing at its arm, and using her power to freeze it. But a blast of heat from the drone sent her falling back, then the drone began to fire at her. But before it could hit her, Steve’s shield came flying out of nowhere and smashed into it. 

“Don’t doubt yourself, Jay.” He said as he walked over to her, offering his hand. “That’s not good for any of us.”AJ let him lift her to her  feet , wincing a little at the pain in her side. “We got an incoming.” Steve told her, readying his shield to throw at the drone heading their way.

“Wait,” She told him. “I want this one.” Steve nodded and AJ did something she hadn’t tried before. As the drone flew at both her and Steve, AJ inhaled deeply, extending her arms out in front of her and opened her palms, sending out a spray of large ice shards. The sharp projectiles pierced the drone's suit and it fell in pieces onto the ground.

Steve chuckled. “Good job.” A drone popped out from behind Steve and yanked him backwards by the neck. AJ ran at it, using Steve as  boost to get to the drone. She held the drone ’ s head in her hands and let out a scream as she used her power, trying to beat out the heat the drone was putting off by using more of her cold. Steve hissed, likely feeling the cold and AJ kicked off of him, taking the drones head along with her  and making the body that had been holding onto Steve fall apart.

She pushed herself  up and walked over to Steve, seeing white lines on his skin from where her cold had touched him. “I’m fine,” He told her as he shook his head. “Just a bit chilly.”  He smiled.

AJ frowned, shaking her head at him. But there was no time to argue. The ground below them began to shake, collapsing  in on itself.

“Jay!” Steve shouted, noticing that the small space between them was breaking apart. AJ closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back  to when she and Steve rescued Bucky in Italy. How Steve had bravely jumped more than 20 feet to get to the other side. When she opened her eyes, the ground between them divided, causing AJ to stumble backwards. “Jump!” Steve shouted.

“Catch me?” She yelled over the rubble falling to the ground. She took a few steps back before  to get a running start before jumping across the divide. AJ could see the fear in Steve's eyes as she nearly missed him, his hand gripping tightly to her arm and lifting her from falling to her death. He stumbled backwards, falling on his backside with AJ on top of him. She chuckled, blowing her hair out of her face. “For a second I didn’t think you were gonna catch me.”

Steve huffed, shaking his head. “Get up.” He told her. AJ rolled off of him and quickly got to her feet.

AJ stood, her balance wobbly as the ground below them began to rise. They were moving... _ up.  _ “Tony -- please tell me we’re not floating.”

_ “Friday,”  _ He said over comm.

_ “Sokovia is going for a ride.”  _ Friday told them all.

“Get away from the ledge.” Steve told AJ, grabbing at her arm to pull her back. But she stayed put, her eyes glued to the city below them.

“Steve,” AJ looked over at him, eyes finally off the ground. “If we drop.”

“I know.” He replied. “We can only pray that city evacuates completely.”

“And us?” AJ replied, fear building in her chest.  _ I’ll never get to see Bucky again.  _ She pushed her fear aside when Steve pressed his hand to her shoulder.

“We’ll find a way.” He promised.

Ultron’s voice began to echo all around them, coming out of all of his drones. _“Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword_ _,_ _and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal.”_

A drone came flying at AJ, nearly knocking her over. “How many of these guys do you think he has?” She yelled, raising her hand and sending a gust of cold air to the drone at a speed that sent it plummeting into a building. It was easier on her than creating ice shards but still strong enough to break through the bots.

“I have absolutely no idea,” Steve huffed, throwing his shield at one of the drones heading his way. “Three coming your way.”

She thrust her hands forward and the drones were knocked to the ground  by a gust of cold wind. AJ ran over to them, stomping down on one's chest hard enough to damage the gear. She placed her hand on the damaged part of the drone and froze it completely before using her foot to shatter the head from the body. But before she could get to one of the others , the two drones were in the air,   forcing her to duck and roll behind a car. A blur of blue sped by her and the drones were torn into pieces.

AJ looked up and saw Pietro standing in front of her now. “You have plans after this?” He asked with a smirk. AJ couldn’t help but laugh as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it, letting him pull her up.

“Sorry,” She told him. “I’m taken.”

Pietro simply shrugged while smirking. “For now, maybe.” He said before turning into a blue blur, disappearing from her sight.

She laughed loudly before focusing on the mission at hand.

Friday’s voice came clear through the comm system.  _ “The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together.” _

_ “If it drops?”  _ Tony asked.

_ “Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough: Global extinction.” _

AJ pushed the voices out of her head, focusing on taking out as many drones as possible.

But then a terrifying thought caused her to pause. Andrew and Kai were ahead of them all when they were clearing people out of the city by car -- were they in the air or were they on the ground. “Andy?” AJ asked, pressing her finger to her ear.

Silence.

“Andrew,” She said more sternly. “Answer me goddamit.”

_ “Ms. Frost,”  _ Friday addressed her.  _ “Dr. Palani and Andrew are already out of the city. Our communications with them are down but I have located them.” _

“Andrew is okay?” She asked Friday.

_ “He’s safe.” _

She swallowed hard, pressing her hand to her chest.

_ “I got an airborne heading up to the bridge!”  _ Friday said over  the comms and when AJ looked over to Steve, he was being knocked backwards into the windshield of an abandoned car.

_ “Cap, you got an incoming.” _ Tony said too late.

AJ ran over to Steve, hearing him groan out in pain. “Incoming already came in.” Steve told him as AJ helped him  up . The sound of people screaming caused both of them to look at the building behind them, drones flying through the windows. “Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job; tear  these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off.”

AJ shook her head, biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing.

The sound of a roar  caused AJ to look up in the sky, seeing Hulk jumping above them from building to building. “Nat?” AJ said over comm, knowing that if Bruce were here, she surely was too.

_ “Good to hear your voice, Adge.”  _ Natasha told her.

She smiled. “Are you on the ground of in the air.” AJ asked, watching as Steve ran past her.

_ “I go where you all go. You know that.” _

AJ ran in the direction Steve headed, hearing the sound of a woman screaming. When she got to him, he was gripping tightly. “No!” He screamed as the bumper ripped off and the car went plummeting to the ground.

“Thor!” AJ yelled, spotting him flying up to them. He watched as the car fell past him and nodded his head, following after  it . “He’s gonna throw her; you’re going to have to catch her Steve.” She yelled.

He moved to stand on the ledge, gripping the bridge as he dropped below so he could catch her. “I got you!” Steve yelled,  seizing her arm. The woman cried out in fear. “Just look at me!” He told her as he pulled them up.

“I got you, I got you.” AJ said as she helped lift the woman onto the bridge. “You’re good.” The woman stood, still holding onto AJ, breathing hard.

“You can’t save them all,” A drone came running at them, Ultron’s voice echoing around them. But before it could reach AJ and the woman, Steve’s shield split through the drone. “You’ll never,” It started to say, only to break apart as the shield returned to Steve.

“You’ll never  _ what _ ?” Steve mocked it. “You didn’t finish!”

AJ laughed. A car dropped down next to them from the sky causing AJ to jump in surprise, Thor landing on his feet on top of the car. “What?” Steve looked to Thor as he and AJ followed him. “Were you napping?” He was such a little shit.

The people in the car Thor had saved opened the door, the sound of their puking causing AJ to grimace. “Oh, that’s nasty.” She said as she hurried away, spotting Natasha. “Wanna lend me one?” She asked, grabbing  an electronic baton from Natasha’s toolbelt.

“Don’t break it.” Natasha smirked as she took down a drone. AJ took down four more drones using the baton, seeing it worked  most effectively when it struck them in the neck, ruining their wiring . “Remember when we used to just take out arms dealers?” Natasha huffed, pressing her back against AJ’s as they continued to dismantle the drones coming at them. “Or raid Hydra buildings? So simple.”

AJ laughed. “Remember when there was no such thing as aliens.” She added, “Or Gods -- no offence Thor.” AJ said over comms . He grunted in response as he dismantled more bots. “Those were some pretty easy times.”

_ “Remember the forties?”  _ Tony said sarcastically.  _ “Back in my day, we didn’t call them a-li-ens,”  _ He used the voice he always did  when mimicking and older person.

“Shut it, Tony.”

And explosion went off a few blocks away where Thor and Steve were.  _ “Thor!”  _ They heard Ultron hiss.  _ “You’re bothering me!” _

She shouldn't have been surprised that it was Thor who created the explosion.

_ “Okay, we’re all clear here.”  _ Clint said over comm.

“Lucky you.” AJ muttered.

_ “We are not clear! We are very not clear.” _

_ “Alright, coming to you.”  _ Clint said and AJ faintly heard Pietro in the background saying  _ keep up, old man!  _ Clint grumbled about how the last he saw of Pietro was when Ultron was standing on him, going on and about how he’d be missed;  _ the quick little bastard _ . She chuckled , knowing that Pietro had gotten under Clint’s skin with the comment.

“You’re not that old, Barton.” AJ told him.

“Yeah, Adge has a couple of decades on you.” Natasha added. “Duck!” She yelled and AJ instantly lowered to the ground, a drone nearly hitting her.

Her anger began to flare. “Get to higher ground, Nat.” She instructed her, Natasha giving her a look of apprehension before running far enough away from the area that she wouldn’t be affected by AJ’s powers.

About fifteen drones landed  around AJ, circling her like prey. Closing her eyes, AJ focused on the cold  throughout her whole body. She shook as the tension built in her muscles. Then she opened her eyes again, that tension  snapping like a rubber band. Her body spasmed as hundreds of ice shards shot out  from it in every direction. When she opened her eyes, the entire area was frozen over. She looked around, seeing that she had taken out more drones than she had earlier seen.

_ “Uh,”  _ She heard Natasha say over comm.  _ “We’re all clear here too.”  _ When AJ made it over to where Natasha was standing, the red head raised her brow. “That was new.” She looked past AJ to count how many she had taken down. “I’d say you took out a good thirty or so.”

It was what had happened in St. Petersburg -- well, with more force. If she had done that in Russia, Clint wouldn’t have survived. “We gotta get back to the bridge,” AJ told her. “Steve needs us.” When Natasha nodded, they both  sprinted forward. AJ ran the back of her hand under her nose, feeling  a wetness on it. She looked down to see her fingers coated in crimson red. She wiped it on her pants, trying to hide the evidence.

“Romanoff, Jay!” Steve yelled as they reached him, throwing his shield towards  a drone that was locking in on them . Natasha caught the shield, guarding both she and AJ. It was  bigger than the other drones, far  bigger . It swung at them, Natasha’s body pushing AJ down to the ground as she took the  brunt of the hit, letting out a groan. Steve ran forward and Natasha threw the shield his way. Steve decapitated the arm of the drone with his shield, doing enough damage to destroy it.

_ “The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow.”  _ Friday told them.

_ “The spire's Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it…” Tony said back. _

_ “It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating.” _

Tony was quick with a reply.  _ “Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back.” _

_ “That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it.”  _ Friday said.

“The next wave's gonna hit any minute.” Steve said, helping AJ up from off the ground. “What have you got, Stark?

_ “Well, nothing great.”  _ Tony replied. _ “Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear.” _

“I asked for a solution, not an escape plan.” Steve said in a huff, ushering people away from the ledges now with AJ and Natasha doing the same.

_ “Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice.” _

Steve moved to stand between AJ and Natasha. “Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…”

He shook his head. “Not 'til everyone's safe.

“Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there.”

“I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.”

AJ smiled at Steve fondly, admiring his bravery. “I didn't say we should leave.” Natasha told him. AJ watched as Steve turned to look at Natasha. “There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”

But AJ didn’t  _ want  _ to die here. She’d much rather die in the arms of the man she loved. But if it meant keeping him and the rest of the world alive , she’d do it. AJ moved closer to Steve, taking his hand in hers. He looked down at her and gave her a sad smile.

_ “Glad you like the view, Romanoff.” _ The familiar voice of Nick Fury said through comm.  _ “It's about to get better.”  _ AJ, Steve and Natasha watched as a Helicarrier appeared next to them in the air. AJ laughed in disbelief, moving her hand over her mouth. _ “Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do.” _

She looked up at Steve, watching him smile. “Fury, you son of a bitch.” He chuckled.

_ “Ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” _ Fury  retorted, making them laugh.

_ “Altitude is 18,000 and climbing.”  _ Maria Hill told them.

_ “Jay?” _

AJ closed her eyes, sighing out in relief. “I’m guessing you had something to do with this, Andy?” She asked, smiling at the Helicarrier, knowing that her nephew must have planned this out with Fury.

_ “I wasn’t ready to lose you.”  _ Andrew chuckled over comm. _ “Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in three, two...take 'em out.”  _ AJ smiled, watching as the ships deployed, flying in  their direction. She started to feel hope -- hope that they’d all make this out alive , that the day was saved. But she knew that the battle hadn’t been won yet. They could save every civilian but taking out Ultron was a whole other thing.

“This is SHIELD?” Pietro asked, standing next to AJ now.

She smiled at the tone of his voice , full of wonder and awe. “This is what SHIELD is supposed to be.” Steve said, causing AJ to look over at him . The same look Pietro had, Steve was wearing as well.

AJ knew that Steve had a hard time trusting Fury and SHIELD, especially after finding out that Hydra had slithered it’s way into  SHIELD’s ranks for decades . He had let all the hard work Peggy and Howard put into making a safe organization  be destroyed. Stev e’s relationship with Fury had always been rocking. But the man pulled through; he was there for them in their crisis and AJ knew how grateful Steve was for him in that moment. SHIELD was here, now, to protect the people of Sokovia , to bring them to safety. To keep the world from harm.  _ That  _ was what Howard and Peggy wanted when they created it.

Pietro looked at AJ and smiled. “It’s not so bad.” He said, referring to the helicarrier.

“Let’s load them up.” Steve told them, running off in the direction of where they had just hid some of the people of Sokovia. AJ followed after him, doing the same thing.

_ “Sir we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank.”  _ Maria said over comm.

_ “Show ‘em what we got.”  _  Fury told her.

_ “You’re up.”  _ Maria said and when AJ looked up at the sky, Iron Patriot was flying above them, taking out the drones  that were trying to stop the people from escaping the floating city.

_ “Yes!”  _ Rhodey yipped. _ “Now this is gonna be a good story!” _

Tony flew above them now, taking out the drones of Rhodey’s tail.  _ “Yup.”  _ He agreed.  _ “If you live to tell it.” _

_ “You think I can’t hold my own?” _

_ “ _ _ We’ll _ _ get through this; I’ll hold your own.”  _ Tony teased his friend.

Rhodey groaned.  _ “You had to make it weird.” _

“Of course he did, it wouldn’t be Tony if he hadn’t.” AJ replied. She heard Tony chuckle, “Pietro!” She called out for the young man. “Tell these people that the boats are bringing them to safety!” AJ ordered him.

Pietro spoke in their language , ushering them  all forward . He then sped up to AJ. “You know, Sokovian is a language of love, they say.”

She rolled her eyes, chuckling. “Go make sure everyone gets off this rock and I will let you teach me more about Sokovia.”

Pietros eyes widened, shocked by her words. “Date?”

AJ laughed. “Not a chance.”

“Jay!” AJ heard the sound of her  name being yelled. She smiled when she saw her nephew walking out of one of the lifeboats. Andrew walked straight to her, opening his arms as soon as she was close enough. AJ chuckled, giving him a quick hug. “When the city started to rise,” He said, sounding out of breath. “I had no way of communicating with you guys from the jeeps.”

“It’s okay.”  She told him, pressing her hand to his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

He shook his head and pulled her into another hug. “I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.” Andrew said breathlessly.

“Hopefully you won’t have to find out.” AJ told him, pulling back after a moment. “You flying this thing?” She asked, motioning to the lifeboat.

He nodded. “I was hoping you’d be my co-pilot and come back up with me.”

AJ shook her head. “I’m sorry, Andy. There’s too much work here that needs to be done.”

He shook his head and smiled a little. “Figured you’d say that.”

“Go on,” AJ told him, motioning to the boat. “Go be their pilot.” He smiled, hugging her one last time before he helped the rest of the people aboard. 

_ “I got it!”  _ Tony said over comm.  _ “I can create a heat seal _ . _ ”  _ He  exclaimed , sounding out of breath. _ “I, I can charge the supercharge spire from below.” _

_ “Running numbers!”  _ Friday told him.  _ “A heat seal could work with enough power.” _

AJ watched as the lifeboat Andrew was piloting began to fly away only to inhale sharply when one of the drones shot at it, destroying one of its engines. “Tony!” She screamed and a flash  of red sped towards the falling boat and lifted it.

_ “I got it, Adelyn!”  _ He huffed, lifting the boat. _ “Thor! I got a plan!”  _ Tony said loudly over comm.

“We’re running out of time. They’re coming for the core.” Thor told Tony.

_ “Rhodey -- get the rest of the people on board that carrier!”  _ He ordered. AJ watched as Tony let go of the boat and Rhodey took over. AJ sighed in relief, seeing Rhodey landing it on the helicarrier.  _ “Avengers!” _ Tony said next.  _ “Time to work for a living!” _

AJ caught up with Steve, following him to where they all needed to go. When they arrived, the drones were already fighting against Thor, Steve, and Pietro. AJ used the electric batons, swinging them as she narrowed in on three of the drones above her. She looked at Steve, motioning to his shield. He sighed and kneeled quick enough for AJ to jump on the shield so that she could reach the drone in the air. She slammed the baton into  its neck of the drone , causing it to die . She jumped as it fell, grabbing onto the next drone and using her power to freeze it completely.

“Adelyn!” Thor yelled and she dropped, knowing what Thor was going to do. His hammer swung past her and knocked out four drones that were coming after her.

_ “Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing ‘hide the zucchini.”  _ Tony called out on comms.

_ “Relax, shell-head. Not all of us can fly.”  _ AJ looked over in the direction of where a truck was crashing into the gate near them and saw Romanoff jump from the trunk. “What’s the drill?” She asked as she walked up to them.

Tony, in his Iron Man suit, pointed down to the vibranium core. “This is the drill.” He told her. “If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.”

Hulk jumped down to the ground from above, taking out four drones as he did so. But after he moved towards them, they all saw Ultron flying down to where they were.

“Is that the best you can do?!” Thor taunted him in a shout.

Ultron raised his hand and hundreds more drones appeared.

AJ threw her head back and groaned. “Come on, man.”

“You had to ask.” Steve told Thor.

“This is the best I can do.” Ultron told them. “This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?”

Tony huffed. “Well, like the old man said. Together.”

Thor roared and the army of drones ran at them. AJ held out her hands, knocking the ones closer to them into the air with her cold wind. Each time one got close, she blasted them back out, watching them crawl back towards her only to  freeze over. Her hands shook, blood dripping from her nose again. She quickly wiped it away, thrusting her hand out to throw back more. When they managed to get most of Ultron’s army taken out , the creator himself flew at them only to have Vision, Tony, and Thor know him down, using their combined strengths. 

“You know,” Ultron said, staggering to stand. “With the benefit of hindsight,” He didn’t get to finish. Hulk punched him, sending their enemy flying hundreds of miles away. He then looked to the drones that were trying to flee and roared.

“They’ll try and leave the city!” Thor shouted.

“We can’t let them -- not even one.” Tony said, they all agreed. “Rhodey!”

_ “I’m on it.”  _ Rhodey replied.  _ “ _ _ Oh _ _ no, I didn’t say you could leave.”  _ Rhodey said quietly over comm. “War Machine comin’ at you!” He said. When AJ looked up, Vision was flying under Rhodey and taking out the drones one by one with the power of the stone.  _ “...Okay...what?” _

AJ chuckled at Rhodey’s reaction, walking over to Steve and Clint. “We gotta move out.” Steve told the team as they gathered. “Even I can tell the air is getting thin.” Natasha moved to stand next to AJ. “You guys get to the boats. I’ll sweep for stragglers.” He looked to AJ, seeing the worried expression she wore. “I’ll be right behind you.” He promised.

“What about the core?” Clint asked.

“I’ll protect it.” Wanda answered, looking at Clint. “It’s my job.”

AJ smiled at the young woman, getting a soft smile in return.

“Adge,” Clint called her name. “Nat, let’s go.” She ran forward with Clint and Natasha, Steve running in a different direction. They found a convertible that hadn’t been damaged by the attack with the keys still in the ignition. “I’m driving.” Clint told AJ and Natasha.

“Just when I thought we were going to make it out of this alive.” AJ teased as she jumped into the backseat while Natasha and Clint got into the front.

“Ha, ha.” Clint said in a flat tone. “Everyone is just  _ full  _ of jokes today.” He peeled off and sped through knocked down buildings and destroyed cars while eerily calm, talking about what new home renovation he needed to work on. “I mean, Adge screwed up my entire plumbing system -- not that I’m upset or anything.” He looked back at AJ who glared at him when he narrowly avoiding crashing into another car. “But now I know what I need to do -- the dining room! If I knock out that east wall, it’ll make a nice work space for Laura, hu?” He asked their opinions, both of them nodding but motioning for Clint to keep his eyes on the road. “Put up some baffling; she can’t  hear the kids running around. What do you think?”

“You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway.” Natasha pointed out.

“No one eats in a dining room.” Clint said as they drove along the edge.

AJ sat back in her seat as they neared the lifeboats. “I did.”

“In the  _ forties _ !” Both Natasha and Clint shouted from up front.

She rolled her eyes. “Actually, it was the twenties and thirties.” She informed them. “I was moved out of my parent ’ s house by the forties.”

Clint laughed loudly and Natasha shook her head. The car came to a stop and they all got out of the vehicle. The sound of Thor roaring caused both AJ and Clint to look at Natasha. “We don’t have a lot of time,” He reminded her.

“So get your asses on the boat.”

_ “Frost, we need more hands up here to treat the wounded.”  _ Maria said over comm.

AJ looked at Clint as they stood at the in front of the boat. “You get up there; I’ll catch the last boat out.” Clint told her.

AJ’s brows furrowed in worry. “Don’t do anything stupid.” She told him. “You got a wife and kids waiting for you to destroy their home.”

Clint chuckled. “Go.”

She nodded her head, stepping onto the lifeboat. AJ sat down in a seat next to an older man, face covered in ash from the smoke. For a minute , she wished Pietro were with her to translate so she could ask him if his breathing was bothering him. She motioned to her chest as the old man looked and her, breathing in and out. He mimicked her, coughing hard as he did so.

The man was probably the same age as AJ, she was glad he made it out safely. “I’ll get you checked out once we get up there.” She told him and the man looked at her oddly.

As they took off, gun fire filled the air causing AJ to stand. She looked out to where she had last seen Clint running off to. It was headed right at him. “No!” She yelled, watching as Clint lowered to the ground, shielding a little boys body with his own. But before it hit him, a car was thrown in front of Clint to block him from getting  hit .

Everything was quiet for a moment and as they flew even higher; AJ watched as Pietro Maximoff fell to the ground, a circle of blood surrounding him. “No,” She whispered, pressing her hand to her chest. The sound of Wanda Maximoff screaming out in agony could be heard throughout the city; the young woman somehow knowing that her brother had died.

AJ eyes swelled with tears as she stepped off the boat and onto the helicarrier. Andrew and Kai were waiting for her. “What happened?” Andrew asked, seeing tears in his aunt ’ s eyes. She shook her head , not able to say it. Pietro was  _ so  _ much like Bucky when it came to women -- to her. It was almost like losing part of him all over again.

When she felt the helicarrier shake, AJ looked up to see that Hulk was now onboard, gently placing Natasha down on the ground before jumping off and towards the quinjet that Ultron had stolen, throwing him out of the jet and back down to the city. If Ultron survived the fall -- he wouldn’t survive long. AJ had a feeling that Wanda Maximoff would be out for revenge.

AJ walked over to Natasha, helping her stand. They both ran to the edge at the sound of people screaming and watched as Sokovia fell fast, plummeting to ear.

“Steve!” AJ shouted, terrified that he was still on it.

_ “I made it.”  _ He told her.  _ “Wanda is still in the city.” _

_ “I’ll get her.”  _ Vision said over comm.

She watched as lightning circled around the city before it shattered, breaking apart to create less of an impact when it hit earth.

The job was finished.

They  had won.

But at what cost?

Wanda had lost her brother.

Millions had lost their homes.

AJ had a feeling that the damage done to Sokovia was going to bite them in the ass later on -- because the city was absolutely destroyed. She left the deck of the carrier once Steve was back with her,  and together, they treated the wounded and moved the dead.

“I need a beer.” AJ told Steve as they sat down, her head moving to rest against his arm. He let out a huff of a laugh and moved his arm so he could pull her closer.

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Bucharest, Romania**

 

 

Bucky sat on the floor of the broken down apartment he had found, gripping tightly to the radio as he listened to news continue to talk about the damage  done to Sokovia -- just waiting to hear if AJ and Steve survived it. All he needed to hear were their names followed by the words  _ ALIVE.  _ It’s all he prayed to hear.

_ “With mass casualties and a city destroyed,”  _ No, nothing yet. All they spoke about were how reckless the ‘Avengers’ were and how the UN needed to step in to wrangle the team in. Bucky found that humorous, knowing that Steve was never going to let someone be in control of his actions.   _ “We see now the Avengers returning to the city now.”  _ Bucky sat up, pacing around the room.

“Say her name,” Bucky whispered. “Just say her damn name.”

_ “It only appears that one Avengers is missing from the group.” _

_ No,  _ he felt his panic rise.

_ “Dr. Bruce Banner, better known to the world as The Hulk.” _

He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

_ “Given the fact that Dr. Banner has warrants out for his arrest in South Africa, we’re not shocked that he isn’t making a public appearance with the team.”  _ Bucky set the radio down and walked away, standing in front of the fridge in the apartment and used a magnet to hold up a picture on it. A picture of AJ and Steve taken at her birthday party. He smiled, finger touching AJ’s smiling face.

They were safe.

They were alive.

And this was it.

He was done running.

He was staying put and if AJ and Steve found him... _ good.  _ He was tired of running from them. “Find me.” He said out loud. “I’ll be here.”

  
  



	11. Assemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my amazing beta reader [@darkwolf76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/profile) \- you are a real pal!

* * *

 

 **May 11** **th** **, 2015**

**Manhattan, New York – Avengers Tower**

 

 

Construction on the Avengers Facility in upstate New York was underway and despite the damage that Ultron caused to the Avengers Tower in Manhattan, most of the team still stayed in the tower until construction was complete. Clint had gone back home, Thor was visiting his ex-girlfriend, Jane Foster. Natasha and Jordan had gone on vacation, and Bruce was…well, still MIA. The only people still living in the tower were Tony, AJ, Andrew, Kai, Steve, and their newest members, Vision and Wanda. But once the new facility was ready, they’d all move in.

AJ hadn’t left the tower since they had come back to the city. A group of press had been camping out over night just to get a interview or quote from one of the Avengers about Sokovia. WHiH News was covering the damage Ultron had caused, citing the Avengers as responsible for the wreckage. Which was partially true. Tony and Bruce created Ultron — but they hadn’t known he would go murder-bot on them. Tony had just wanted peace. He had wanted a way to protect the world, to protect his family. He and Bruce had good intentions, and the damage was reversible.

When Fury had shown up to the Tower asking to speak with only Steve, AJ, and Tony; she had hoped that Fury had a lead on Bucky. But the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D’s gaze narrowed in on her as he handed over a few files, and AJ knew the meeting had something to do with her and not Bucky.

Werner Reinhardt.

He had been alive the entire time.

Or, Daniel Whitehall, his new alias, had.

“He was alive this _whole_ time...how is this possible?” AJ asked, looking up at Fury. Had he been put in cryofreeze like she and Bucky had?

“In ‘89, Werner Reinhardt was freed by undercover members of Hydra within S.H.I.E.L.D.” Fury told AJ, looking between her at Steve and Tony, who were both listening carefully. _Well,_ Steve was listening carefully. Tony was going over the files Fury had given them to read. “As I’m sure you remember, you weren’t Reinhardt’s only prisoner in ‘45, a woman named Jiaying,” Fury began to say only to have Tony interrupt him.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Tony muttered under his breath, looking down at the file before passing it over to AJ to read. She took the file from him, wide eyes now scanning what he had just read. “He used this Jiaying person’s DNA and organs to... _de-age_ himself?” Tony shook his head in frustration.

AJ ignored Tony as he continued to mutter things under his breath and instead focused on the file about Jiaying. Back in the ‘45, Reinhardt had seen that the woman had the ability to regenerate. It was the power given to her from the Diviner. AJ remembered watching the woman heal miraculously, but when she too began to heal after a couple of surgeries, she had figured that whatever she had touched, what they had _both_ touched, it had helped them both heal unlike ordinary humans. But now...after learning about Reinhardt taking some of Jiaying’s DNA and placing it in himself...maybe he had done the same to her? Maybe that’s why she could heal herself after getting injured.

Jiyang had been freed when Peggy and the Howling commandos had found the Hydra base, and after years of regenerating, she had popped back up on SHIELD’s radar; which put her on Hydra’s radar. In ‘89, Jiaying had been captured again by Hydra and experimented on yet again. After taking some of her organs and DNA, they had managed to de-age Dr. Reinhardt, and he was free once again to torture and experiment on helpless souls.

“How long have you known that he was alive?” AJ asked. “It says he died in _March._ ” She stressed. “Why are you _just_ telling me this?” She looked at Fury for an explanation. “When I asked about him after I woke up , you gave me his _death certificate._ You told me he had died -- clearly that was a lie.” AJ tried her best to keep her voice steady, to focus on her breathing and not anger and hatred that threatened to turn the room they were in into an icebox. She felt Steve press his hand down on her leg, trying to give her some comfort.

But she didn’t want comfort right now. She just wanted some damn answers. But Fury refused to meet her eyes. “We thought he was dead.” He finally answered. “But Hydra,”

AJ scoffed, “Hydra,” She spat out the word.

“Frost,” He said her name in a stern voice but she shook her head, grabbing at the files again, trying to glean any other information he might be keeping from her.

“Jiaying,” AJ looked back at Fury, needing answers about the woman she had held prisoner with. “is she still alive?”

He shook his head. “She is not.” Fury told her. “And she wasn’t exactly innocent, Frost. Being Hydra’s prisoner changed her. She saw humanity as a problem and killed many people.”

AJ raised her hand, telling him to stop talking.

Fury sighed. “I was trying to keep you safe.”

She scoffed at his answer. “He died in March, Nick. Why wait to tell me? Why the secrecy?” AJ asked. “Why are you only telling me _now_ ? Was that job not finished because I’d _gladly_ take him out for you – for _good._ ” She stressed the word.

“Jay,” Steve squeezed her leg, trying to calm her down.

“I didn’t tell you when I found out he was alive because you would have been emotionally compromised and when _that_ happens, everyone in the room turns to ice.” Fury said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Screw you.” She glared.

Fury shook his head in frustration. “Dammit, Frost – as soon as I found out he was alive, I put out the order to kill the bastard.” He confessed.

“Who did it?” AJ said, looking directly at Fury. “Who’d you send to kill him? Hill? Romanoff? Barton? Who killed Reinhardt, Fury?”

“An old friend.” Fury said with a sigh. “And that’s about all I can tell you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not the director of SHIELD anymore, Frost. I take orders from someone else now.” She blinked in surprise at his words. “And the reason why I’m even telling you any of this is because they felt like you had the right to know that the man that held you captive and tortured you is dead. For good this time.”

AJ glared. “Sixty.” Fury nodded, already understanding the number. “Sixty days – that’s how long he tortured me.” She stood up from her seat, Steve’s hand sliding off her as she got out of her seat and made her way over to Fury. “You should have told me when you found out he was alive and _I_ should have been the one to end his life. I was owed that much!”

“Adelyn,” Tony said her name softly. “Take a breather.”

“No, Tony!” She snapped at him.

Steve stood up, moving his hand to her lower back and ushered her out of the room, leaving Tony to argue with Fury on her behalf. “Breathe.” Steve instructed. AJ closed her eyes, trying to do as Steve instructed. “In and out, Jay.”

She did, taking in a deep breath and holding it before exhaling through her nose. “He was alive the whole time, Steve.” AJ whispered once she opened her eyes.

“You’re safe.” Steve promised her, moving his hands to rest on her shoulders. “He’s gone.”

She closed her eyes, letting her head fall as she tried to keep in a sob. AJ heard Steve sigh and then felt herself being moved into his arms. “I’m sorry.” AJ apologized, embarrassed by her behavior. “I just,”

“I get it, Jay.” Steve said, rubbing her back. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Yes, I do.” She disagreed with Steve, slowly pulling out of his embrace. “Fury was right; I’m emotionally compromised when it comes to the past and...if it weren’t for you and Tony being in the room with me...Fury wouldn’t be so far off with his statement that I’d turn everything into an ice box.”

Steve smiled softly at AJ, glad that she was opening up to him. AJ sighed, taking a step back, knowing he needed to know the truth about her powers. “I think Reinhardt put some of Jiayings DNA in me.” AJ confessed. “I’ve been relying on my powers a _lot_ lately and it’s taking a toll on my body. I’m getting headaches, bloody noses,” _Hallucinations._ Steve knew about the Loki aspect of it all but saying it out loud, AJ knew it would only cause him to worry more.

Steve's eyebrows pinched together, letting AJ see how concerned he already was.  “I’ll call Jordan.” He said. “And Tony can run some tests. When Dr. Cho is better we can have her look at you too.” She could hear it in his voice, the fear. _Fear of losing me,_ she thought.

AJ inhaled deeply and nodded her head. “I should go apologize to Fury.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

AJ smiled, shaking her head. “No.” She answered. “Go find my guy.” She touched his arm, knowing Steve had been itching to search for Bucky since they got back from Sokovia. Steve’s brows furrowed again and AJ smiled softly at him, moving her hand to rest against his cheek, patting it lightly. “Go.” She urged him.

“I’ll just be downstairs with Sam.” Steve told AJ as he hand dropped from his cheek. “If you need anything, just let F.R.I.D.A.Y-”

“Steven,” AJ stopped him. “Go.”

He playfully rolled his eyes but nodded his head, leaving AJ standing in the hallway on her own. It took her a moment before she could go back into the room and face Fury, but when she did, the man said her apologies weren’t necessary.

“You good?” Tony asked once Fury was gone.

She nodded her head, deciding to let _Steve_ fill Tony in on everything. If she told Tony about what was going on, he’d want to start running tests and call Jordan back to New York from her vacation with Natasha -- she didn’t want him to fuss. Which, Tony being Tony, he would. “I’m good.” She lied, “Just wish I would have been the one to shoot Reinhardt.”

Tony smirked, “You and I both.” She smiled softly and him. “Do you want to grab some lunch?”

He asked.

AJ shook her head with a smile. “No, I really don’t feel like eating right now.” She admitted, still feeling sick after finding out Reinhardt had been alive this whole time. _He’s gone now,_ she had to remind herself.

“Just let F.R.I.D.A.Y know if you need anything.”

Tony left and AJ headed to her room, locking the door behind her so that she could have some privacy. She undressed and headed to her private bathroom and took a long shower, her eyes catching the small white lines on her body from where Reinhardt had cut into her. When she got out of the shower and walked back into her room, AJ stopped in the middle of the room, feeling as if she weren’t alone in that moment.

AJ gripped onto her towel tighter. “Who’s there?” She asked, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on her dresser, seeing the necklace that Thor had given her was glowing. “Loki?” She called out, knowing the last time it glowed he had somehow gotten into her head. _Or I just imagined it,_ AJ tried to tell herself. But then she heard a chuckle behind her, causing her to swing around and see Loki laying on her bed. She glared. “How are you here?” AJ asked him, trying to find anything in her room that she could use as a weapon.

“Perhaps I’m not.” Loki smirked.

She swallowed hard, irritated by his presence. “Thor told me you died. I take it you didn’t?”

He grinned, getting up and walking over to where she stood. “You are a c _lever_ one, aren’t you?” AJ glared. “It’s a compliment, not an insult.”

“I’m telling Thor.” AJ said, trying to cover herself more with the towel.

Loki grinned again. “Go on,” He motioned for her to leave the room. “I’m sure he’d love to know I’m still alive _but_ ,” He clicked his tongue. “You being the only person who can see me right now,” He made a face. “Thor might want proof. I mean, he down right refused to believe you when you first told him you saw me in your hallucination caused by the mind stone; which by the way, I suffered from as well. ” AJ scoffed, shaking her head. “It’s true. I’m hurt that you’d think I’d lie to you, Adelyn.” She rolled her eyes. “Thor will believe that _this_ ,” He motioned between them. “Is a lingering hallucination caused by the mind stone because he is still suffering through the images that were put into his head.”

“Why did you do it?” She asked. “Why come into my vision and pull me out.”

He smiled, shaking his head. “Perhaps I like you.”

“I don’t like you.” She said, backing up to her desk to where the necklace was. If she grabbed it and smashed the object, maybe Loki would disappear.

“Most people say that when they first meet me.” He followed after her. AJ took her chance and grabbed at the necklace, letting the jem freeze in her hand and deteriorate. But when she looked back at Loki, he was smiling at her. “Still here.”

“It’s not the necklace.” She mumbled, walking past Loki. “...my nightmares from the Mind Stone are fading...you will too.”

“Or, perhaps, you’re just going insane.” Loki suggested.

AJ laughed, nodding her head. “You might be right.” She turned to face Loki. “Headaches, nose bleeds, _you_...I’m sick.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’re not sick.”

“Then tell me how you’re here, Loki?” She walked towards him, a butterfly knife hidden behind her back. “Why am I seeing _you_?”

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, so AJ took that window to strike him with the knife but it went right through him. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out how it was possible for that to happen. It was almost as if he were a hologram.

“I was going to answer your question.” Loki said, eyes furrowed in irritation. “But now I much rather watch you suffer trying to figure out how you can see me.” He pointed to the shattered necklace. “That was a _gift_.” He stressed the words before disappearing.

AJ threw her head back in frustration, letting out a loud groan. Thor was still in London trying to work things out with Jane; he didn’t need this on his plate. But before he left, AJ would warn him about Loki -- _after_ she had a couple of brain scans to rule out there being a tumor on her brain making her hallucinate a man she loathed.

Why couldn’t it be Bucky she was seeing?

She’d much rather hallucinate him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**May 28th, 2015**

**Avengers Compound -- Upper State New York**

 

Andrew Frost had a big decision to make. He could either stay in the now open Avengers compound -- or, he could leave his aunt and join the team Fury had told both he and Kai about. A team working for SHIELD who worked closely with Inhumans. AJ had told Fury she was staying with Steve and the team -- which was really no surprise to Andrew, but _she_ would be the only reason that he’d be staying. Well, and Sara. But he didn’t see much of her now that the upper state New York compound was up and running. Sara chose to stay back in Manhattan working with Pepper; so their relationship -- or, flirtatious friendship had come to an end.

Joining the team -- becoming an official _Avenger_...he had wanted that for a while now. But Andrew wanted to know more about his Inhuman origins, as did Kai, who had been ready to pack his bags the moment Fury brought up the idea of them joining the team.

“You make a decision yet?” A voice said from behind Andrew as he overlooked people working and getting things together in the compound. He looked over his shoulder to see Steve standing a few feet away.

“She told you?” Andrew wasn’t really surprised. AJ told Steve everything.

Steve nodded his head and walked over to stand next to Andrew. “She’d understand it,” Steve told Andrew. “If you left to join the team Fury has assembled.” He chuckled for a moment. “She might give you grief about it,” He said in humor. “-but...ultimately your aunt wants you to do what’s best for you.”

“I hated her for so long.” Andrew admitted. “I blamed her for Brian's death _every_ day up until she showed up at my place needing help.” He let out a puff of air and shook his head, “I wanted to keep hating her, but she’s family and,”

Steve smiled. “Family over everything.”

Andrew nodded his head and repeated his father's mantra. “Family over everything.”

“I don’t know if this helps but,” Steve said after a moment. “I won’t let anything bad happen to Jay.” He promised. “She’s my family too.”

“I just don’t want her to feel like I’m abandoning her.” Andrew admitted. “I don’t want her to lose control and spiral again if I leave.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “You _choosing_ to leave to learn more about your Inhuman origins is very different from you being stuck in a block of stone for months with AJ having no way of knowing you’d ever return.” He reminded him.

He had a point.

“It kinda seems like you’ve already made the decision to leave, Andrew.” Steve commented, moving to clap his hand against Andrew’s shoulder. “You’ve got an hour until the Quinjet leaves ...if it were me, I’d want to spend it with Jay.”

Andrew nodded his head. “I guess it’s a good thing that all my things are still boxed up.” He tried to joke, but he felt a dull ache in his stomach, worrying about his aunt. “If anything big happens like -- you find Bucky...I know I won’t be able to contact with you all but...please let Fury know so he can tell me.” Steve nodded his head, promising he would do just that. “Where’s Jay?”

“Training room with Sam.” Steve told him. “Hand to hand combat.” He made a face causing Andrew to chuckle. He’d miss sparring with both Sam; the man always knew how to get Andrew laughing while they were training.

He found them with Sam laid on his back and AJ pressing her foot against his chest to keep him down while twisting his arm.

“I tap!” Sam shouted. “I tap, I tap, I tap!” AJ laughed and let him go, breathing hard as she helped Sam to her feet. “Damn girl, have you been holding out on me?” He asked with a smirk, causing AJ to laugh more.

“I just didn’t want to hurt you.” AJ told him, placing her hand on his shoulder and patting it lightly.

“Oh - but today you were fine with it?” Sam asked, mock offended. “I see how it is.”

AJ wiped sweat from her brow, looking over to the door and spotting Andrew. “Hey.” She smiled when she saw him. “Give me a couple of minutes to cool off and I’ll go against you next.” AJ walked over to her bag and pulled out a water bottle, taking a few small sips of it.

“Actually, uh,” Andrew rubbed the back of his neck. “I was wondering if we could talk.”

AJ set her water bottle down and walked over to Andrew. “You’re going with Kai?” She asked him, but Andrew could see in her eyes that she saw this coming.

“What?! Man, _no_!” Sam walked up to where they now stood. “You can’t leave.”

“Sam,” AJ looked over at him, motioning for him to give them a moment. He scoffed but walked away, muttering about how he was only leaving because he was taught not to disrespect the elderly. “When did you decide?” AJ asked her nephew.

Andrew chuckled at that. “About five minutes ago.” He admitted. She nodded her head, looking down at the ground. “I can stay.” He offered. But he knew AJ would never ask that of him.

“No,” She looked up at him. “Go find out more about...who we are.” AJ smiled. “I know you want more answers.”

Andrew looked down at his hands. “I won’t be able to stay in touch.” He reminded his aunt. “Not unless it’s through Fury.”

“I know.” She said, forcing a smile as her voice broke.

Andrew frowned, moving forward and pulling his aunt into a hug. “I love you.” He whispered, feeling her grip onto the back of his shirt.

“I love you too, Andy.” She whispered back. When she pulled away, AJ quickly wiped away her tears and smiled up at Andrew. “Your father would be so proud of you.”

Andrew smiled, nodding his head. “He’d be proud of you too...Auntie Addie.” He teased.  

She smiled, closing her eyes as she chuckled. “You’re such a shit.”

He laughed, pulling her into another hug. They spent the rest of his hour sparring together for old time sakes and afterwards, AJ joked that she’d need Thor to carry her around the compound for the rest of the day she was so sore trying to match Andrews enhanced pace. She walked him to the quinjet with Steve and Tony, both men standing next to her as she said her goodbyes.

Andrew knew that between the two men, AJ would always be safe. It made him feel less guilty about leaving. He hugged his aunt and shook both Steve and Tony’s hands before he walked over to the quinjet where Kai was waiting for them.

“Andrew, wait,” AJ called out as he turned away. He stopped, turning to face his aunt who threw her arms around his shoulders in a hug. “Be safe.” She whispered, embracing him tightly. “And know that I’m not far.”

He nodded his head, hugging her back as his eyes began to sting from the tears he was refusing to shed. “You stay safe too.” Andrew told AJ as he let go of her. “And uh,” He cleared his throat. “If you see Sara...tell her I said goodbye.”

AJ forced a smile, though tears rolled down her cheeks. “I will.”

He looked past her to Steve and Tony, who both nodded, a little way of letting Andrew know that they’d take care of his aunt. “I’ll see you around, Jay.” He said as he looked back to AJ. She stood on her the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, a genuine smile emerging when she wiped at his cheek with her thumb to clean the smear of lipstick. “Tell Kai that if anything happens to you, that I’m holding him accountable for it.”

Andrew laughed and nodded his head. They hugged one last time before Kai bellowed from the jet that they needed to leave. The large man walked out of the quinjet and picked AJ up in a hug, making her promise not to get in any bar fights to which AJ rolled her eyes, playfully punching his arm. “See ya, Cap.” Kai waved to Steve. “Stay cool, Stark.”

“Always, Palani.” Tony said, and Andrew watched as the light faded in AJ’s eyes opening hearing the word. It was something she and Bucky had always said to one another. “You guys better get going to beat traffic.” Tony said, walking over to where AJ stood and bumping his shoulder against hers.

“Traffic?” AJ said as she looked at Tony. “They’re taking the quinjet.”

“It’s a _saying_ , Adelyn -- a _joke_ , one might call it.” But AJ simply quirked her brow at Tony, causing the man to blow out air from his nose. “You’ve been hanging out with Grandpa Steve too much.”

Andrew watched as Tony ushered AJ away, Steve giving Andrew and Kai one last wave. Andrew smiled, knowing that his aunt would be taken care of.

“You got lipstick on your cheek, brother.” Kai said to Andrew before walking into the quinjet. Andrew chuckled, wiping his cheek where AJ had kissed him. He walked into the quinjet, looking over his shoulder once to see if AJ was still there. _She was_. He chuckled, waving goodbye to her as the quinjet closed.

 _“Frost, Palani.”_ A voice said from the front of the quinjet. Andrew and Kai walked over to the pilot and Andrews eyes widened when he saw a familiar face on the screen in the cockpit. _“Welcome to the team.”_

“Coulson?” Andrew gaped in shock.

The man smiled. _“We got a lot to catch up on, Frost.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

AJ winced at the pinch of the needle piercing her skin. “Sorry,” Jordan apologized, “Though, you’d think you’d be used to be poked and prodded.” She teased, her tone dry. AJ mustered up a smile, but this was the last place she wanted to be right now. But when Steve had told Tony about her nose bleeds and the headaches, he had wanted to run every test on her that they possibly could do make sure she was alright. God help her if she had told Steve about the hallucinations of Loki, if he had told Tony -- oh boy, there would be even more CAT scans and MRI’s to determine that AJ wasn’t losing her mind. But maybe she was? Since she had broken the necklace, Loki hadn’t resurfaced or _appeared_ to her. Perhaps it was just the Mind Stones after effects lingering in her head.

Talking with Wanda Maximoff about the effects of the Mind Stone had helped as well. The young woman was sweet, snarky, and so smart. AJ truly enjoyed spending time with Wanda, and though she was weary of Tony and the team, Wanda seemed to trust AJ the most.

“Wanda said that the Mind Stone could be the cause of the headaches and nosebleeds.” AJ told Jordan as she drew blood. It was a theory they discussed at length; AJ actually _told_ Wanda about the vision she had seen in her head and even told her about Loki. Wanda was sure it had something to do with the Mind Stone, but promised to keep what AJ told her between the two of them.

The doctor nodded her head and looked to AJ. “And the nightmares?”

AJ narrowed her eyes at Jordan. “Nightmares?”

Jordan set down AJ’s blood sample and focused on the woman. “Natasha has been having really bad nightmares.” Jordan confessed. “Ever since Sabrina the Teenage Witch messed with her head in Sokovia, she’s been having really bad nightmares. Sometimes violent.” She sighed. “Natasha says no more _‘sleepovers’_ until the nightmares end because she’s afraid she’ll hurt me on night if I try to wake her up.”

AJ frowned. “I didn’t know.”

Jordan rubbed at her temples. “Natasha doesn’t _want_ people to know.”

AJ quirked her brow up in amusement. “So...you tell me?” She said with a chuckle. “You know she’s going to be pissed if she ever finds out.”

Jordan smirked. “So don’t tell her.”

AJ laughed. “I won’t.”

Jordan smiled and pushed off her seat, walking over to grab a thermometer. “I heard Andrew left today.” She said once she was standing back in front of AJ. “How you holding up?”

AJ shrugged. “Well, it’s been three hours since he’s left and I’ve already thought of six things that I want to tell him.” She admitted with a sad sigh. “I know how much he wants to learn about being Inhuman and learning more about our... _kind_.” She said the word hesitantly. “And I’m happy he has that opportunity I just,”

“Miss him?”

“Yeah.” She whispered, biting down on her lower lip. Jordan checked AJ’s temperature, seeing it was normal -- well, normal for AJ. She ran much colder than most other people.

 _“Miss Frost,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice echoed in the room. _“Thor is leaving soon and requests you see him off.”_

Both AJ and Jordan chuckled at that. “Tell him I’m on my way.”

_“Right away.”_

“I should go.” AJ said, pulling her jacket back on. “I am being summoned by a god.”

Jordan chuckled and nodded her head. “Cho and her team will go over your bloodwork and get the results back soon.” She assured AJ. “But I think it’s going to read like all your others; there’s no strain of DNA that matches Jiaying _and_ no toxins are in your blood that might hinder your powers. Everything has checked out so far.”

 _Except for me hallucinating Loki,_ AJ thought bitterly.

She thanked Jordan for her help and left the labs, heading to where Steve, Thor, and Tony were. AJ found them walking down the hallway, the men waiting for her once they saw she was near.

“The rules have changed.” Steve said in a serious tone causing AJ to quirk her brow up as she walked up to them. Thor smiled when she moved to stand in between him and Steve, letting his arm nudge hers briefly causing her to smile as well. Thor was a giant teddy bear; she’d miss having him around.

“We’re dealing with something new.” Tony added.

“The Vision is artificial intelligence.”

“A machine.” Tony agreed.

“So it doesn’t count?” He looked at Thor for confirmation.

“No, it’s not like a _person_ lifting the hammer.” Tony answered instead.

“Oh my god.” AJ groaned, tired of hearing about this debate. Vision being able to pick up Thor’s hammer _really_ put a dent in Tony’s ego -- and Steve's too, it seemed.

“Right!” Steve said as he motioned between him and Tony. “Different rules for us.”

“Nice guy,” Tony shrugged. “Artificial.”

“Thank you.” Steve smiled as he watched AJ roll her eyes.

“He can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone.” Thor said, looking at both Tony and Steve. “It’s safe with the Vision. And these days, safe is in short supply.”

There was a small moment of silence before Steve spoke up again. “But if you put the hammer in an elevator…”

“It’d still go up.” Tony argued.

Steve shook his head. “Elevator’s not worthy.”

Thor chuckled, clapping his hand around Tony’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss these little talks of ours.” He smiled.

“Not if you don’t leave.” AJ suggested causing Thor to look down at her. “You can stay...we have a room set up for you already.”

Thor smiled sadly at AJ. “I have no choice, Adelyn.” He told her as they all began to walk again. “The Mind Stone is the fourth of Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. It’s not a coincidence.” He said as they walked outside, a team of agents running above them on the deck of the Avengers Compound. “Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. And once all these pieces are in position.”

“Triple Yahtzee?” Tony suggested.

“You think you can find out what’s coming?” Steve asked as they walked into the field outside of the compound.

“I do.” He nodded his head before slapping Tony lightly against the chest with his hand. “Besides this one,” He teased. “There’s nothing that can’t be explained.” He walked forward, a few feet away from them. AJ followed him, smiling as he opened his arms up to hug her. “Stay safe, Adelyn.” He whispered as he hugged her.

She smiled, nodding her head as she hugged him back. “Same goes for you, buddy.” She rubbed his back. When he let go of her, AJ pulled back. “And...by chance, if Loki is somehow still alive,” Thor frowned at her words. “Just be careful.” AJ told him. “And don’t be a stranger.” She said, causing Thor to now smile.

She stepped back, walking back over to Steve and Tony. They watched as Thor lifted his hammer in the air and shimmering rays of rainbow surrounded him before he swallowed him up into the sky. AJ frowned as when he was finally gone, looking down at the ground to see the marking left in the grass.

Tony sighed dramatically, “That man has _no_ regard for lawn maintenance.” He said before they walked away from the symbol. “I’m going to miss him though.” He admitted. “And _you’re_ going to miss me. There’s going to be a lot of manful tears.”

“I will miss you, Tony.” Steve admitted.

Tony smiled. “Yeah, well...it’s time for me to tap out.” One of Tony’s self driving cars pulled up to where they now stood.

Like Clint, Tony was retiring. Unlike Clint, Tony would likely be visiting the compound every weekend to make sure things were running smoothly.

“Maybe I should take a page out of Barton’s book. Build Pepper a farm. Hope nobody blows it up.”

“A simple life.” Steve smiled.

“You’ll get there one day.” Tony told Steve.

“I don’t know,” He shrugged. “I don’t know...family, stability...the guy who wanted all of that went into the ice seventy-five years ago.” Steve admitted. “I think someone else came out.”

Tony frowned, and though he was wearing glasses, AJ knew that behind the dark lenses, a worried expression was in Tony’s eyes. “You alright?” Tony asked Steve.

Steve inhaled deeply, listening to the sound of soldiers taking orders and running drills. He then looked down at Adelyn and smiled. “I’m home.” He told Tony.

Tony smiled and nodded his head before looking to AJ. “Scarecrow;, I think I’ll miss you the most.”

“Oh _please_ ,” AJ chuckled. “As if you won’t be here _every_ weekend checking in.” She teased her friend. “Not to mention harassing all the doctors here to give you information about how my tests turn out.”

“I can stay,” Tony said as he moved closer to AJ. “We can run more tests; I know how much you love the fact that you _have_ to listen to me talk while in the MRI machine.” He smirked.

AJ grinned, moving forward and pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Go home to Pepper and send her my love.” She said, hugging him now.

Tony hugged her back tightly. “I’m a phone call away.” He told her.

Tony drove off soon after, leaving AJ and Steve to themselves. “Does it bring back memories?” He asked AJ as they listened to the sound of the soldiers training.  

“All that’s missing is Bucky.” She smiled, watching as the soldiers did drills. “He was put on kitchen duty pretty much my entire stay at Camp McCoy,” She chuckled as she and Steve headed towards the building.

Steve laughed. “Because of his big mouth?”

She smiled. “Because he was late to all his drills because he wanted to flirt with the only female at the camp.”

Steve shook his head. “There could of been hundreds of women at that camp and Bucky would only have eyes for you.” He told her. “It’s how its always been.”

She chuckled and together, they walked into the building. “I promised him to not tell you this but,” AJ smiled. “Bucky actually saved my life at Camp McCoy. Or, helped me out of a really bad situation.”

Steve frowned, having never heard the story before. The fact that Bucky had kept it a secret even after they were together made AJ love him even more.

“The lead scientist at Camp McCoy was a nasty drunk. He was abusive and rotten and I went to Colonel Phillips and reported him with the help of Bucky and a few of the other scientists on the team and...Sharkbait got _so_ mad. He came after me when I was walking back to the labs and attacked me. _Bucky_ was the one to jump the guy and beat him bloody until more people showed up to stop the fight. I was so scared in that moment; I felt so weak and defenseless...and Bucky was there. He saved me.”

Steve shook his head, jaw squared as he tried to keep his cool. “If I had known,”

“You and all your ninety pound glory would have found him and got your ass kicked.” AJ smiled, patting his chest as she moved to stand in front of Steve. “That’s why Bucky and I kept that from you.”

He sighed, smiling a little. “There’s Natasha,” He looked up from AJ and over to where the red head stood. “You gather everyone. We’ll meet in five minutes.” He told her before walking away from her and over to Natasha.

AJ went in the opposite direction, pulling her phone out to see if she had any new notifications. There was one from Clint, a video of Nathaniel cooing and drooling at the camera. She chuckled, sending him a quick reply before gathering Sam, Wanda, Rhodey, and Vision. Andrew and Kai -- she wished that both of them were here to becoming initiated into the Avengers. But she looked forward to the recruits that they did have.

The team was geared up and when AJ saw Steve and Natasha walk into the room, she joined them up on the stairs. She looked out at the ground, Sam donning his wings as he landed on his feet, Rhodey in his Iron Patriot suit, Vision being...vision, and slowly, Wanda lowered herself using her powers to stand with the rest of the team on the floor.

AJ smiled at the people below her and listened as Steve inhale deeply before saying; “Avengers,”

_Assemble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos/feedback are always appreciated!


	12. Roots

* * *

 

**June 24th, 2015**

**Avengers Compound -- Upper State New York**

 

 

“Crossbones?” Wanda said the name slowly.

“Also known as Brock Rumlow.” AJ said in a sneer. “He worked for Hydra within SHIELD as part of Steve’s strike team. Despite his scumbag qualities, he was good at his job. Which means trouble for us. We haven’t run into him since D.C, when he collapsed with a building after fighting with Wilson,”

“You’re welcome.” Sam smirked.

“Tone down the cockiness, Sam. You didn’t kill him.” Natasha said in a dry tone, sitting across from AJ and Wanda at the table. Sam huffed, leaning against the glass wall.

“The point is,” Steve walked forward “We need to bring him in.”

 _Or not._ They could just take him out ; that’s what AJ preferred. After _everything_ Rumlow had done to Bucky — he deserved worse than death. AJ would like nothing more than to be the one to end his life. But Steve did not approve of that plan. He had questions that only Rumlow has the answers to. Most of them involving Bucky. And even though she wished Rumlow were dead, she wanted to find Bucky more.

She rubbed at her temples, sitting back in her chair as she listened to Steve lay out their plan of action. Her headaches were less frequent now, but when she did have  one, it was always after she used too much of her power. Today, Tony’s science squad had run tests on her to see how her body reacted while she used her powers. She was completely fine while using, but after, maybe five minutes later, the nosebleeds would start and her head would start to ache.

Steve said it was stress.

And maybe he was right. Maybe her body was trying to tell her something.

“Jay?” Steve called her name causing her to look over at him. “You good with the plan?”

She forced a smile. “Of course.”

Steve stared at her for a long moment before turning to the rest of the team. “Dismissed.” He said before turning his attention back to AJ. “Can we talk?”

“No can do, Cap.” Natasha said as she moved to stand behind AJ. “Adge and I have plans.” Steve raised his brow at that, as did AJ. She hadn't recalled making plans with Natasha. But if it got her out of a lecture from Steve, she’d go along.

“Big plans.” AJ went along with the lie.

“Yup.” Natasha agreed. “We’re taking her back to her old roots.” She said, causing AJ to look up at her. Natasha then plucked a strand of hair from AJ head. “Literally.”

“Wait, what?” AJ said, watching as Natasha smirked at her.

Natasha really _had_ meant literally when she referred to getting AJ back to her old roots. Roots meaning her hair. The blonde was gone and back was AJ’s original hair color. Well, a lighter chestnut brown color. The dark color would come back eventually, but the newer light brown color was a reminder of who she used to be; who she was trying to get back to being.

She ran her fingers through her hair that now touched just a little below her shoulders; not the short cut that she had gotten a few months earlier for the mission in St. Petersburg. Her mission with Clint felt like years ago instead of months. But a lot had happened in those couple of months to make it seem that way.

“I like it.” Jordan said, sitting across from AJ next to Natasha as they ate dinner in the private eating quarters for the Avengers in the compound. AJ looked to her side to see Wanda smiling, nodding her head in approval as well. “It’s more... _you_.” AJ snorted, she hadn’t felt like herself in years. “It brings out the green in your eyes too.”

“Steve will think you’ve gone back in time.” Natasha smirked.

“Oh, if only that were possible.” AJ commented, wishing more than anything she could go back and time and change things. _Bucky._ She’d go back in time and save him; she’d stop him from getting on the train -- stop the mission completely. He’d be safe; Steve would be safe. They’d find another way to get Zola and destroy Hydra.

She often wondered that if Steve hadn’t gone into the water, if he had found another way -- would Hydra have ever been able to infiltrate SHIELD? Steve would have stopped it from happening, he’d _have known_. Just like he knew something was off about SHIELD when he first came out of the ice. AJ had been blind, so ready to accept something created by Peggy and Howard, that she never questioned it. It wasn’t until Steve returned that questions began to linger in her head.

“Jay,” Her name came out in a quick breath causing AJ to look up from her plate of dinner to see that Steve had entered the room with Sam. Slowly, his lips formed into a large grin.

“Damn, Jay.” Sam commented, walking over to the table. “You look _good_.” He winked at her. “Not that you didn’t look hot as a blonde but...damn.”

AJ shook her head, laughing at Sam’s compliment.

“So,” Steve moved to sit at the end of the table and looked to Natasha. “When you said you were getting her back to her old roots,”

“Yup.” Natasha said causing Steve to chuckle. “She’s been undercover long enough,” Natasha then looked to AJ. “I shouldn’t have talked you out of going back to your natural color after you testified before congress I just,” She sighed. “I didn’t want you doing it for the wrong reasons.”

 _For Bucky._ That’s the only reason why AJ had wanted to go back to her natural color after D.C. But now , it was a reminder to never forget who she really was. It wasn’t for Bucky; it was for _her._

“But the real question is, do blondes have more fun?” Sam said, sniping some food off of AJ’s plate.

AJ swatted at his hand as Jordan told Sam that _yes,_ blondes do have more fun. “You should go blonde, Nat.” She added, “You could pull it off.”

“Oh, I _know_ I can.” Natasha smirked. “I just don’t think you all could handle it.”

AJ laughed loudly, clapping her hand over her mouth as the rest of the group laughed as well. It was times like these that she _really_ enjoyed living in the compound.

“How’s it feel?” Steve asked when the rest of the group left for their private quarters. “The hair?”

AJ chuckled, “the same but darker?” She teased, looking over at him. Steve smiled, looking down at his plate. “I don’t know. I still feel like me, or, the person I’ve become since waking up.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, understanding what she meant. “But you look beautiful.” He complimented her causing AJ to chuckle.

“Flattery will only get you so far, Steven.”

“I like it.” Steve continued on. “It reminds me of being back in Brooklyn, hanging out in your apartment before you left for Camp McCoy. You, me, Lydia and Jane.”

AJs eyes softened. _Lydia and Jane._ “I haven’t thought about them in forever.” She admitted.

“They were good to me while you were away. They’d show up to my apartment after their shifts at the station and make me go to the dance halls with them.”

She quirked her brow in surprise. “You never told me you went dancing with them.”

He chuckled. “I didn’t dance. Which they’d complain about but I was just,” he sighed, looking off into the distance.

“Waiting for the right partner.” She smiled softly. He nodded, forcing a smile. AJ knew how badly he wished he could have gotten that dance with Peggy. “How’s she doing?” It had been a while since AJ visited Peggy, and Steve hadn’t left the compound since it had opened, too busy running the place.

“Her nurse has been keeping me updated.” Steve said.

“Still sassy as ever?” AJ smirked.

He nodded. “Ordering everyone around at the home.”

“Sounds like Peggy.” She smiled. Steve sighed, causing AJ to frown. “We should plan a visit.” She suggested.

He shook his head, looking around the room. “Too much to do at the compound.”

AJ reached out and grabbed his hand. “You need to visit her, Steve. Soon we’ll be gearing up to go after Rumlow and he could lead us to Bucky.” She leaned in closer. “And you and I both know that when we find him...we’re disappearing with him.”

It was unsaid until now. But Steve nodded his head in agreement. When they found them, they’d go on the run with him. The Winter Soldier had pissed off too many people in the past to just bring Bucky back to the compound and think he’d be safe there. There were warrants for his arrest, a price on his head -- he wasn’t safe. But that didn’t mean they were going to let him be alone.

“Wanna spar?” AJ asked, changing the subject.

Steve blew air out of his nose. “If you think you can take me.”

“I _made_ you.” AJ taunted him. “Meet me in the gym in five minutes.”

Steve laughed loudly but agreed.

AJ walked back to her room, catching her reflection in the glass windows on the way there. She smiled, liking the new color. She closed her eyes, picturing it back in the curls she wore in the 40’s. Bucky loved the curls, he always ran his fingers through them at night as they laid next to one another, both so tired but wanting to stay up longer to spend more time together.

When she walked into her room, AJ locked her door and walked over to her dresser to change into something more suitable for sparring with Steve. Her mind went back to Bucky, thinking of what he might think of the color. Or, if it even mattered to him.

“I think he’ll like it.”

She jumped, hearing the voice. “No.” AJ groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. “Why?”

Loki chuckled. “I certainly like it.” He continued on, complimenting her hair. “Darker hair suits you, Adelyn.” She turned to face where the voice came from, seeing Loki draped across her bed, booted feet on her comforter. She made a face, walking over to him to swat away his feet only to have her hand go through him like if she were hitting a hologram. Loki grinned, lifting his feet off the bed and got up, walking over to AJ’s drawers. “Have you missed me, darling?” He asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Not in the slightest.” AJ said in a dry tone.

“I don’t believe you.” Loki turned to face her. “I think you like our little chats.”

“I don’t.” She glared. “You appearing to me only makes me paranoid that I have some sort of tumor and you’re just a hallucination caused by said tumor.” She told Loki. “Not to mention, _I don’t like you._ ” She stressed the word.

Loki smirked. “I think that’s a lie.”

“You can _think_ all you want but it doesn’t make it the truth.”

“Well, I like you.” Loki told her. “Your wit, your sharp tongue; it’s all traits I admire. Plus, it helps that you and I are the same.”

AJ rolled her eyes. “We’re not the same.” She told him. “I’m not an offspring of a Frost Giant, I’m Inhuman.” He blinked in surprise. It made AJ happy to see that he didn’t know _everything_. “Oh, you didn’t know that? I figured you would have picked that up while you’ve been peeping on me.” Her voice rasped.

“You’re Kree?” Loki finally spoke.

“I’m Inhuman.” She corrected him.

He grinned. “An experiment made by the Kree. Fascinating.” He moved away from her dresser and moved to stand in front of her. “How much has my brother told you?”

“Everything.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “Are you positive?” Loki raised his brow. “Did he tell you about the wars? The torture they inflicted?”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re the bad guys. He told me all about it.” She said dryly.

“Did he tell you about Hala?” He asked causing AJ to pause. _Hala_? “He didn’t.” Loki smirked.

“What is Hala?” She asked, already regretting it. If she had gone with Andrew, she could have learned more about being Inhuman and their history. But with Loki...she was about to learn about her creators.

He grinned. “Your planet.”

AJ shook her head. “My planet is Earth.”

“Yet your DNA comes from Hala. A beautiful planet, far more advanced than your little planet here.” He told her, disgust in his tone. But then his eyes softened. “I could take you there.”

AJ laughed at that, causing Loki to glare. “I will never _willingly_ go anywhere with you, Loki.”

He inhaled deeply, a taunting look in his eyes. “What if I looked like this?” Loki snapped his fingers and Bucky stood in front of her. Or, Loki using his magic to make it appear that Bucky was standing in front of her. Either way, it still took her breath away.

It was the way he looked before he left with Steve to capture Zola. His hair combed back neatly as his blue eyes shined. It took everything in AJ not to try and reach out and touch him. Instead, she turned away from him and closed his eyes. “Don’t do that.” She said in a sharp tone.

“I know you miss him.” Loki said, in his own voice. AJ scoffed, turning around to face Loki, who was back to looking like himself. “I thought it might bring you some comfort.”

“It doesn’t.” AJ glared. “Because you’re not _him_ . And you’ll never be him.” She shook her head in anger. “I want you to leave.” Loki raised a brow up at her. “I mean it. _Leave._ Or I’m going to find some way to get in touch with Thor and I’ll have him take me to Asgard or wherever the hell you are so I can show you just how much I hate you.”

Loki looked at her for a long moment before he disappeared.

AJ sighed in relief only to jump when someone began to knock on her door.

_“Jay?”_

_Steve._ She was supposed to meet him to spar.

“Just give me a second, Steve.”  She said, trying to gather her thoughts.

 _“Are you okay?”_ he questioned through the door.

She didn’t answer, she only dressed quickly and threw her hair up lazily.

_“Jay?”_

She walked to the door and opened it; forcing a smile. “Ready?”

Steve had a worried look on his face. “What happened?”

AJ didn’t want to lie to Steve, but it would only worry him. “I just got distracted.” She told him, trying to shrug it off. “Let’s go.”

Steve didn’t force her to talk about what was really wrong and she loved him for that. But she also knew that Steve was well aware of when she was lying; he just wasn’t pressing the subject. On the way to the gym, AJ brought up Steve’s upcoming birthday.

“We’re going to celebrate it at the Avengers Tower.” AJ told him her and Tony’s plans for the night. “There will be a firework show too.” Steve opened his mouth to speak but AJ stopped him.  “Hey, you two make a big a fuss out of my birthday; I get to make a big fuss over yours. Besides, ninety-seven is a big deal. I should know.” She smirked as they walked into the gym.

Steve sighed. “Fine.” He agreed. “But no candles on the cake.” He added quickly.

AJ made a face. “I can’t promise that.” She told him. “Tony _may_ or may not have bought a fire extinguisher for you to blow out your candles.” Steve laughed, shaking his head.

AJ grinned, always happy to see Steve laugh. It was much better than furrowed brows and worry lines. it was carefree; it was happiness. And she was glad she could give him a little bit of that.

They sparred for a few hours and when AJ returned to her room, Loki was still gone.

She was glad for that.

She dreamt of dancing with Bucky under fireworks, his lips pressed to hers softly, fingers running through her chestnut brown hair. It was the happiest she had felt since Andrew left. But when she woke up, she felt emptiness in her chest that caused tears to form in her eyes. She muffled her sobs with a pillow, clutching onto her covers as she cried. All she wanted was to feel his arms wrapped around her in that moment, to have him hold her.

But she was alone.

 

* * *

 

**July 4th, 2015**

**Bucharest, Romania**

 

 

“ _We’ve learned that there will be a dramatic fireworks display at the Avengers Tower tonight, on the fourth of July, in NYC. Have a great, happy, and safe fourth of July.”_ WHiH World News reported.

It was Steve's birthday.

He wondered what his best friend was doing. Bucky knew that his day would likely be spent with AJ, that she’d help him celebrate his birthday. And as happy as it made him to know Steve wouldn’t be alone, Bucky couldn’t help but feel a bitterness build up that _he_ couldn’t be there as well. That _he_ couldn’t be the one to take Steve out _with_ AJ. Before the war, it had been a tradition that Bucky would take Steve out for his birthday to a local diner for a slice of pie. That’s all Steve had wanted to do. Bucky had tried his best to pursue Steve into going to one of the dance halls in the neighborhood, but Steve had been insistent on not wanting to go. It hadn’t bothered Bucky because Steve was Steve and once he put his foot down, that was it.

Bucky wondered if AJ would try to get Steve to dance tonight. If anyone could get Steve to dance, it was Adelyn Frost.

He closed his eyes, the memory of holding her in his arms fresh. He could feel her face resting against his chest, smell the shampoo she used in her hair, feel her hand resting on his arm, squeezing it lightly when he’d press a kiss to the top of her head as the danced.

He was staying put. Bucky would stay in Romania for as long as he could, he’d be careful and keep his head low but _this_ is where he needed to be. Besides, it felt nice staying in one place for a change. And as much as he wished AJ were with him, he knew that the world needed her. He had seen what happened in Sokovia, even watched footage of AJ fighting off one of the bots and felt so much pride when he watched her take it down. He saw her use her powers, something she most definitely did not have when they were together. Bucky had a feeling of how she got her powers; she had been a prisoner of Hydra’s and they experimented on their prisoners. it’s what they had done to him. Bucky wanted to kill them all if that were the case.

 _No more killing,_ he told himself. _No more fighting._    

He had seen a picture of AJ in the papers earlier that week. He had paid for the paper and brought it home with him, a tightening in his chest as he looked down at her picture. It was from some Romanian tabloid. The article wrote about AJ being seen in Brooklyn with a man Bucky remembered fighting with in D.C. _Sam Wilson._ Her hair was dark again and when Bucky saw the picture his breath had caught in his throat; his mind flooding with memories of her. He remembered how it felt to run his fingers through her hair, spotting her from across the room while her back was facing him with the pencil holding her hair up as she worked in the lab.

God dammit. He’d give anything to just... _see_ her again. But it wasn’t safe. Not for her. And he’d rather die than have AJ go through anymore pain because of him. She was a target for Hydra because of him -- they knew that despite the mind wipes, when they made AJ his mission, he  could never finish the job. Maybe it had been his heart stopping him from going through with it but either way, he could never kill her. Even when she was standing right in front of him.

He clutched his metal hand, trying to fight against the images playing in his head of his metal hand wrapped around AJ’s neck, the light in her eyes fading. He had hurt her. Something he swore he’d never do. _He_ had caused her physical pain , and it haunted him every night, every day, every _second._ It killed him.

 _“It’s not your fault.”_ He could practically hear her saying.

It was what she had told him late at night when he’d have nightmares of Zola’s torture and when the faces of men he had lost at war haunted him. _“You did your job.”_ She had told him. _“That’s what makes you a good soldier.”_

 _“Because I follow orders blindly?”_ He had questioned in a dry tone only to feel her fingers trace the line of his jaw.

 _“No. Because you’re a leader. You weigh out all your options in front of you_ _,_ _not just with your head, but with your heart too.”_

 _“You’re mistaking me for Steve, sweetheart.”_ He had smiled, not able to take the compliment.

AJ had given him a look, causing him to smile. He had known she was ready to sass him. _“Where do you think Steve learned it from?”_ She had asked with a quirked brow. _“You’re courageous, you’re smart, and you’re a good soldier, Buck. Honestly, I always wondered why you weren’t in the line up for Project Rebirth.”_

 _“Steve was the better candidate.”_ Bucky had said, knowing it was the truth.

AJ’s finger had tapped against the dimple in on his chin. _“You didn’t need to be enhanced. You’re perfect the way you are, James Buchanan Barnes.”_

He had rolled his eyes while smiling at AJ. Bucky remembered how badly he wanted to tell her that he was in love with her, but he had been too scared. It was early in their relationship and Bucky was still holding his breath in fear that she’d pull away from him if he said it too early, that it’d scare her away.

 _“You’re perfect.”_ He had replied, causing AJ to snort.

_“Far from it.”_

_“You’re perfect to me.”_ He had said, cupping her cheek with his hand.

A hand that would later be replaced with something that would hurt AJ in the future.

A metal arm that only caused harm.

He was a monster.

Bucky sat up and walked into his kitchen where the picture of AJ hung on his fridge. She was smiling, probably laughing at something that man with her had said. He touched his fingers to the picture, tracing the shape of her head.

She had a life, a life without him. AJ had friends that cared for her and made sure she was always smiling. It stirred a bit of jealousy in Bucky, but mostly he was just happy to see AJ’s smile. He remembered the first time he watched her smile -- it was towards Steve, of course. But that smile stayed in his head for weeks. And when Steve had gifted him a picture of AJ, he had been be so damn happy he could hardly find the words to say to thank you. He didn’t, of course. But Steve knew Bucky was grateful. _“She’s going to be my wife.”_ He had told Steve as he looked down at the drawing.

_“I hate to break it to you Buck, but I don’t see that happening. Her distaste for you was pretty obvious.”_

_“She’ll warm up to me.”_ Bucky had insisted.

Steve had laughed, thinking Bucky was crazy. _“We live in big city, I doubt you two will ever run into each other again.”_

But they had.

And Bucky _may_ have gone to the recruitment station with hopes that she’d be working after he was drafted -- the point was that he saw her again, just like he told Steve he would.

When he saw her at Camp McCoy, he had thought he’d been hallucinating. The drills he’d had to do left him exhausted. When he saw a woman being harassed by two soldiers, he hadn’t thought the woman he saved from them would be AJ.

 _I’d hardly call it ‘saving me’,_ he could hear AJ saying in his head. Her stubborn nature was what made him so weak in the knees for her. Because she refused to admit she liked him and Bucky knew that wasn’t true. At first; maybe. But by the end of their stay at Camp McCoy, he could tell that she liked him.

Bucky closed his eyes, envisioning himself sitting under their tree at Camp McCoy, the comfortable silence between them as they ate their dinner giving him a sense of calm he hadn’t felt in a while. He could hear her talking about working with her teammates, about her drunk of a boss, Sharkbait. How she wished that in a man’s world, she could be taken seriously as a scientist. Bucky would tell her about how he was afraid he wasn’t a good enough soldier to fight overseas. How he was afraid he’d never make it back home.

He remembered the look in AJ’s eyes when he had told her that fear. How much concern shined in the green of her eyes. But she hadn’t said anything to him; she had only pressed her hand to his knee and for the rest of their time under the tree that evening, it had stayed there.

When the sun went down and Bucky climbed into bed, he could hear the faint noise of his neighbor watching television, a Romanian broadcaster talking about the firework show in New York.

He pictured AJ lit up under a sea of fireworks, a smile on her face as she watched the show while Steve stood next to her, along with all her other friends.

 _She has a life now,_ he thought to himself.

Maybe staying away from her really was what was best.

_No._

Not in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

 

**July 4th, 2015**

**Brooklyn, New York**

 

 

“You know that Tony’s pissed, right?” AJ asked Steve as they sat in the tiny diner together. “He’s sending me texts every couple of minutes to get you to the tower.”

Steve gave AJ a slight smile. It wasn’t that he wanted to upset Tony. He just wanted to do something lowkey without the glitz and glam of Tony’s lifestyle. Sharing a slice of pie with AJ was good enough for him, he didn’t need the firework show. “I’m sorry, Jay.” Steve said, knowing he was putting AJ in an uncomfortable situation.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her phone off. “Tony will forgive me.” She said, picking up her fork and cut into the piece of pie to take a bite. “I’m his favorite after all.”

Steve playfully rolled his eyes, pulling the plate closer to him so he could take a bite. “This is what Buck and I used to do.” He admitted, thinking of his friend. “Every year for my birthday he’d take me out for a slice of pie. Mom would come too, before she got sick.”

AJ frowned. “I wish I could have met her.” She told Steve. “Bucky only ever said good things about her.”

“She was a good woman.” Steve took another bite of pie. He looked to AJ, wanting to change the subject from his mother to something else. “Have you heard at all from Andrew?”

She shook her head. “Fury says he made it to his team and that he was settling in well. But that’s all he’ll tell me. I don’t know why he’s been so goddamn secretive.” She said in huff causing Steve to smirk.

“Fury secretive?”

“Har-har.” She playfully glared at him. “I just,” AJ looked away from Steve and out the diners window. “I miss Andrew. It was nice to have another Frost around.” She admitted. “And hearing stories about Henry...it made me forget for a moment how much I miss them all. My brothers, my parents…” AJ shook her head. “Sometimes I wish someone could wipe me of all my past memories so that I can just start over in this new world.”

“I know the feeling.” Steve said quietly. AJ shook her head, stealing the plate away from Steve to take another bite of the pie. Steve knew it was time to change the subject.

“The Smithsonian got in contact with Tony asking if you and I will come to the grand re-opening of the Captain America exhibit. Apparently you’re added to the exhibit now.” He said, hoping it would make her happy.

“Why?” AJ asked, no happiness in her tone.

“Well, Jay -- as you like to remind me each time we spar, you did create me.”

She hadn’t rolled her eyes at him like Steve had expected; instead, her eyes grew wide. “I’m being recognized as one of the scientists who created the serum?”

Steve smiled softly, nodding his head. “Figured it as about time you got the credit you deserved.” He told her. “And I know that puts a huge target on your back for people who want to replicate the serum, but you’re safe at the compound.”

He watched as AJ blinked, not knowing what to say.

“Should Tony and I have told them no?” He asked, worried he had upset her.

She shook her head. “No, of course not. I just...I-I,” AJ sighed. “I never thought the world would know I was part of creating the serum.”

“So...will you be my date to the grand opening?” He asked in a playful tone.

AJ laughed, nodding her head. But she quickly began to frown. “I still don’t approve of them taking down any mention of Bucky.”

“So be the one to mention him.” Steve told AJ. “If they ask about him...tell them the truth. Tell them about the real James Buchanan Barnes. Not the Winter Soldier.”

AJ smiled softly at Steve. “You know this is going to be a PR nightmare.”

Steve chuckled. “Let Tony handle the aftermath.” AJ laughed as well.

Steve offered AJ the last bite of pie only to have her refuse. “It’s your birthday; you get the last bite.” She told him causing Steve to raise his brows in surprise, not used to AJ letting him have the last bite of any food they were sharing.

When the fireworks started, AJ drug Steve out of the booth, and they stood on the sidewalk looking up at the sky where the firework display showed visions of red, white, and blue lighting up the sky. “Happy birthday, Stevie.” AJ said, grabbing a hold of his hand to hold in her own.

Steve smiled down at her, watching as she watched the show in wonder. He looked up just as a giant “A” filled the sky, the symbol of the Avengers. “Let’s get to Tony’s party.” He told AJ. “I think we’ve left him waiting long enough.”

AJ smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

They went to the party and only got the cold shoulder from Tony for the first twenty minutes of their arrival. Or, in AJ’s case, ten minutes. Steve watched as AJ danced with Tony and Sam, and even Natasha. But when the last song of the night played, AJ walked over to Steve and took a seat next to him where he sat. “Good birthday?” She asked.

He nodded his head. Steve couldn’t help but think it would have been better if Bucky were there. But he’d never tell AJ that. He knew she was trying and that she missed Bucky just as much as he did. He also wished that Peggy were here too. AJ was right; they needed to visit her, Steve didn’t know how much time she had left on this earth.

“What are you thinking about?” AJ asked Steve, sensing his sadness.

“I never got my dance with Peggy.” He said quietly.

AJ frowned. “I’m sorry, Steve.” She said, moving her hand to rest on his knee.

He looked out at the dance floor, watching as Natasha danced with her girlfriend and Tony danced with Pepper. Sam had even found someone to dance with. He and AJ were the only ones without a partner.

He shook his head, not liking that thought. Steve grabbed AJ’s hand and pulled her up from where she sat. She looked up at him with a kink of her brow, confused by the action. “We deserve a dance.” He told AJ causing her to smile.

“Are you sure?” She asked. “I know I’m not the partner you’re wanting,”

Steve smiled. “I could say the same thing about you.”

AJ chuckled, nodding her head. “Lead the way.” She told him.

They danced together, only a little left of the song. When the music stopped, AJ stepped on her toes and pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek. “Thank you.” She said, eyes tearing up. He nodded his head, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before hugging her tightly. He knew how much AJ missed Bucky -- probably as much as he missed Peggy.

But at least Steve still had the opportunity to see the woman he loved. AJ was still waiting for the day she’d see Bucky again.

Steve hoped it was soon, because even though he knew AJ would hold out hope of being with Bucky again forever, it might never happen and Steve wanted her to have happiness.

She deserved happiness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**July 19th, 2015**

**Avengers Compound - Upper State New York**

 

 

“And I quote;” Tony said dramatically as he read from the article, causing AJ to roll her eyes. “- _the fact that Bucky Barnes was removed from the Captain America exhibit is an insult to everyone who knew him and worked with him during the war. That man was a hero and deserves to be known as one.”_ Tony narrowed his eyes at AJ, shaking his head. When we reminded Ms. Frost of Barnes working closely with Russia and Hydra, the woman in time said; _James Buchanan Barnes is a victim, not a villain. He was brainwashed and tortured for years, forced to do unspeakable crimes against his will -- if you don’t see the difference between a victim and a_ _villain_ , _I pity you. Hydra is the enemy. Not Bucky.”_ Tony set his phone down and looked directly at AJ, brows raise, waiting for an explanation.

“I said what I believe, Tony.” AJ said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I like it.” Natasha said with a shrug, taking the phone from Tony so she could read the rest of the article.

“Well because of Adelyn’s little outburst, the world things we’re hiding Barnes at the facility.” Tony said with a sigh, rubbing at his temples. He looked to AJ. “Couldn’t you just spend the night boasting about what a success you were at such a young age -- there was a lot to brag about. Why’d you have to bring Barnes into it?”

AJ rolled her eyes. “They asked me my opinion of the changes in the exhibit.”  

“I’m _pretty_ sure they meant _you_ being added to it.” Tony said, shaking his head in anger. “Have you seen what people are saying? They think that you’re hiding him here at the compound -- the US Attorney General contacted me asking if the rumors were true. They want to do a search of the building!”

“Enough, Tony.” Steve said, walking into the room. He looked to AJ, giving her a little nod as he moved to sit across from her next to Natasha

“You need to make a retraction.” Tony told AJ.

“Like hell!” She laughed. “I’m not going to let the world smear good Bucky’s name because of what Hydra _forced_ him to do!”

Tony sighed, “Look, I get it -- you loved the guy. But do you even _know_ him anymore? Who’s to say that he’s the same man you fell in love with, Adelyn.” Tony said the last part softly, knowing it’d upset AJ.

It did.

AJ walked out of the room causing Tony to throw his head back dramatically. “And now she’s mad at me.” She heard him say.

“Adge, wait.” Natasha called, out only to be ignored by AJ as well. She just kept walking, ignoring even Steve who was telling her to come back, quickly followed by him and Tony starting to argue over Bucky.

She took the elevator down to her private quarters, walking past Wanda’s room on her way. “Jay,” The young woman called out upon seeing her.

AJ stopped, sighing a little before she walked into the room. She walked right up to Wanda's bed and laid down in it, causing Wanda to chuckle as she sat on the edge with a sketchbook in her hand. “I just got in trouble with Tony.”

“Oh,” Wanda drew out the word. “Did he ground you?” She asked, getting a laugh out of AJ.

She sat up and looked to Wanda, smiling. “No. Though I’m sure if I had stayed, that would have come next.” AJ looked down at the sketchpad Wanda was holding. “Mind if I look?” She asked. Wanda shrugged, passing over the book of drawings. She smiled, seeing a drawing of the team together. “Steve might have some competition.” AJ said, flipping to a very detailed drawing of Vision’s face.

“Steve draws?” Wanda said in surprise.

AJ nodded her head, turning to the next page to see a picture of herself. She smiled, seeing it was a sketch of her using her powers. “This is really beautiful, Wanda.” she complimented, looking back to Wanda. “You’re very talented.”

The younger woman smiled. “I used to draw in my spare time when Pietro and I were younger. He’d be out hitting on every girl in Sokovia while I sat at home drawing. That was before we volunteered for Hydra.” She said the word quietly.  “Before I could simply conjure up one of my drawings,” She said, a red mist leaving her fingers as she drew a circle in the air, causing AJ to smile.

AJ held out her hand, palm up and ran her finger along the palm, creating a large snowflake, large enough so that they could see all the details. “That’s my party trick.”

Wanda smiled, only to jump slightly when Vision walked through the wall into her bedroom. “Sorry to intrude,” He said, seeing he had startled Wanda. He then looked to AJ. “Mr. Stark is looking for you.”

“I don’t care.” AJ replied, causing Vision to blink in response. “Sorry,” She mumbled, getting up from the bed. She looked to Wanda. “You should show your drawings to Steve.” She told her. “I’m sure he’d love to look at them.”

Wanda smiled, nodding her head. When AJ left the room, she heard Vision asking to take a look at Wanda’s sketches. AJ walked to her room, locking the door and turning on her television.

 _“Just who was the Winter Soldier to Adelyn Frost?”_ A voice said causing AJ to glare in the direction of the TV. _“After her angry outburst last night at the Captain America Exhibit, we’re left wondering just how close Ms. Frost had gotten to the assassin during their time together in the war.”_ She flipped the channel, going to some show about remodeling homes. But she soon grew tired, her eyelids heavy.

“I don’t know much about Midgard’s currency,” A voice said beside her causing AJ to groan in annoyance. “-But no amount of money will save this estate.”

She ignored Loki, turning her back away from him.

“Oh, come on!” He chuckled. “I stayed away for a while.”

“Not nearly long enough.”

He huffed, “And here I thought you wanted an explanation for these visits,” He sat up from the bed and began to walk away. “But I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Wait,” AJ called out, watching as a green shimmer appeared around him, the same green shimmer that appeared whenever he was about to disappear. Loki looked over his shoulder at her, smiling. “Are you actually going to _tell_ me or are you just going to annoy me?”

He chuckled, moving back to her bed. “I did enchant the necklace Thor gave you for your birthday. It was a way to watch over you and the other Avengers in case I ever truly planned to come back to Midgard for my revenge.”

“Why me?”

“You’re vulnerable.” He said simply. “I may not have been able to penetrate your heart with my scepter, but my magic...that’s a different story. My brother gave you the gift on your birthday, a day you were incredibly vulnerable; it was easy to get into your head. The more you wore the necklace, the more power I gained over you.”

AJ glared at him. “You have absolutely _no_ power over me.”

“I do.” He smiled. “I could conjure you to Asgard right now if I wanted to. I can make you see everything I’m seeing at this very moment.”

“Liar.” AJ said back. Loki smirked and snapped his fingers, and when AJ blinked, she was in a large room with Loki, so many colors surrounding them. “Holy shit,” She said, pinching herself to try and wake herself up from whatever spell he put her under.

“Don’t worry,” Loki chuckled, moving to stand next to her. He touched her arm, leading her to a balcony that overlooked a wondrous city. “You’re not truly here.” He snapped his fingers again and they were back in her room. “That was only an astral projection.”

AJ took a step away from Loki, sitting down on her bed. “I can astral project?”

“With my help, yes.” Loki sat next to her on the bed.

“But you can’t actually...conjure me. It’s just an astral projection.” He nodded his head. “How come you could touch me?” She asked, moving her hand to show him that when she tried to touch him, a green shimmer would cause her hand to go through him.

“It’s my magic.” He told her.

AJ rolled her eyes at that. “It doesn’t matter.” She told him, getting up from where she sat. “This is going to be your last visit; I’m telling Steve and Tony. I’ve kept this from them long enough.”

“Yeah, that was me.” Loki admitted. “And, you aren’t going to tell them, sorry. I see you being useful to me in the future and I can’t have you telling Stark or Captain Rogers and have them interfere with our connection.”

AJ laughed at that, but Loki snapped his fingers and her mind went blank.

She blinked, but her eyelids wouldn’t open. Had she fallen asleep? AJ’s eyes finally opened and she saw the ceiling in her room. The windows in her room were still open, the night sky visible. AJ rubbed her temples, a headache forming. She sighed, sitting up in her bed. “F.R.I.D.A.Y?” She called out.

_“Yes, Ms. Frost?”_

“What time is it?” She asked.

_“It is two in the morning.”_

No -- no, that couldn’t be right. What had happened? AJ had been with Wanda and then had returned to her room; she watched a home renovation show and...must have fallen asleep.

AJ rolled on her side, looking at her phone charging on the desk. There were no messages from Tony on her phone, no apology waiting for her to reply to. She glared at it, setting her phone back down.

 _“Captain Rogers tried to see you but I let him know that you were sleeping. According to your heart rhythm and vitals_ , _that was my assessment. Was I wrong?”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y asked.

“No,” AJ answered back, rubbing her eyes. “No, you were right.”

She laid back down in bed, facing the window. _“Would you like me to draw the blinds, Ms. Frost?”_

“No, thank you,” AJ replied, liking the view of the stars.

_“Good night, Ms. Frost.”_

“Goodnight, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” AJ mumbled, quickly falling back asleep.

That night she dreamt of a colorful world and dancing in a silk gown in the streets with people she didn’t recognize, a pair of blue eyes watching her carefully.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/feedback/kudos are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	13. B.A.R.F

* * *

 

**March 10th, 1944 -- London, England**

 

 

 

“Do you think he has any idea?”

AJ smirked at Steve, feeling rather confident in that moment. “No clue.” The duo walked down the long hall that led to their private quarters. Howard and the Howling Commandos were gathered in a small area, waiting for them to arrive. “He’s a bit pouty about it too. Barely even gave me a goodbye kiss earlier.” She said, her lips forming in a pout.

Steve chuckled. “Buck always tried to make a big deal out of my birthday back home.” He told AJ as they stopped briefly in the hallway. “One year he took me to Coney Island and,” Steve paused a moment to laugh, shaking his head. “I didn’t think it was possible for me to puke so much.”

AJ grinned. “Well, we can’t give him Coney Island. But hopefully he’ll enjoy this little get together.” Bucky had made her birthday so special, a nice picnic with just the two of them, she wanted to do the same for him. It wasn’t a picnic, and it wouldn’t be just the two of them, but AJ hoped he’d enjoy time with friends. Thanks to some strings being pulled, they were stationed in London for the next three days and Howard had smuggled in some of the finest scotch AJ had ever tasted along with quite a few cigars for the Howling Commandos -- shenanigans were bound to happen as they celebrated the fact that twenty seven years ago, James Buchanan Barnes was born.

Steve smiled and nodded his head as they continued to walk. AJ watched him from the corner of her eye as they neared the door. “Is uh,” He began to rub his jaw awkwardly. “I mean, we’re _in_ London so uh, I uh, figure,” AJ chuckled as he stammered, causing Steve to shake his head, breathing out air from his nose as he stopped walking, slumping his head down as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Is Peggy coming?”

She smiled. “Took long enough for you to get that one out.” AJ teased. Steve rolled his eyes as he stood straight again. “Yes, Peggy is coming.” She answered him, watching as his face lit up. “She’s a very vital part of my plan.” AJ confessed as she moved her hand to push open the door, but Steve was faster than her and opened the door for her to walk through. “Such a gentleman.” she chuckled, seeing that Steve seemed mighty chipper now. They walked into the corridor and AJ smiled when she saw Howard and the rest of the Howling Commandos decorating the room with what little they had.

Dum-Dum and Jim Morita set up the makeshift poker table while Howard somehow managed to create a private bar area out of a few boxes and chairs.

“So what _is_ the plan?” Steve asked AJ.

AJ opened her mouth, but the sound of grunting caused her to pause, looking over in the direction of the now set up poker table. “I get why Addie has this nice of a set up obviously,” Dum-Dum said with a huff as he walked over to Steve and AJ, motioning around the room. “But you’d think Cap’s _actual_ team would get this kind of treatment too. But nope; we’re stuck sleeping with all the other stinkin’ soldiers.”

AJ’s brow arched up, looking up at Dum-Dum. “Are you suggesting that I’m getting special treatment because I’m a woman, soldier?” She kept her mouth in a thin line, trying to look as intimidating as she possibly could.

Dum-Dum squared his shoulders, standing taller as he shook his head. “No ma’am.” He apologized. “I understand why you get these privileges. You’re the brain; I’m the brawn. I just think that uh,” He stammered, trying to think of something to say that would get him out of trouble. “I think that Stark here should be slumming it with the soldiers.” He said causing the room to laugh.

“Hey!” Howard said, pulling a face. “I’m the brain too. I deserve special treatment as well.”

AJ smiled, touching Dum-Dums arm lightly. “It’s alright, Dugan. I’m sure if you asked nicely, Steve would surely trade places with you for the night.”

Dum-Dum looked to Steve and raised his brows in hope. “Not a chance.”

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t want to sleep with the rest of the soldiers or that he selfishly wanted his own space -- because he didn’t. He’d much rather be with his team. But AJ had a feeling that Steve wanted to stay close to her. To be near her in case something bad happened to protect her. And yes, Bucky was with her every night, but there was a point where he had to leave to get back to the barracks before the sun rose to keep from being caught -- while Bucky was gone, Steve was still near.

AJ grabbed Steves arm, moving him away from Dum-Dum. “Peggy is our way of getting Bucky here.” She said quietly as they walked over to where Howard was pouring a drink. “He’s likely sulking somewhere and she’s going to smack him upside the head and tell him to come find me.”

“How are we going to know when he’s on the way?” Steve asked AJ only to turn his head when the door opened. A smile formed on his face when he saw Peggy walk into the room.

“He’s looking in the labs for you.” She told AJ. “I had one of the scientist placed there to send him here.” Peggy said, walking up to AJ and Steve. “Steven.” She said formally while looking up at him.

Steve smiled sheepishly. “Agent Carter.”

AJ looked down at the ground, trying to hide her amused grin. Oh those two. So foolishly smitten with the other and not knowing how to express it. “I’ll be in the hallway waiting for him. You all try and set up the rest of the decorations before he gets here.” She said, receiving a firm nod from Steve and a soft smile from Peggy before she stepped away from the two. AJ walked forward, her eyes catching Howard and the rest of the men in the room. “And don’t be too loud.” She ordered and then smiled, “This is a surprise party.”

“Yes ma’am.” The Howling Commandos said. Howard on the other hand waved at her, brushing her off as he poured drinks.

AJ paced up and down the hallway, wringing her hand anxiously, for the next ten minutes before Bucky rounded the corner. She held back a smile of amusement when she saw him making his way down the hallway; his head was hung low and his shoulders were slumped, hands hidden in his pockets as he walked. He was still pouting. AJ straightened the skirt of her dress and walked forward, high heels clicking against the concrete floors causing Bucky to look up in her direction.

“Sergeant Barnes.” AJ smiled as she stopped walking, letting him walk the rest of the distance to her. Bucky smiled softly upon hearing her voice, his body relaxing once he stood in front of her. “I didn’t expect to see you until later.”

“Well, I hope I’m not disappointing you by being here now.” Bucky said, his eyes scanning the area before he saw that no one else was around. When his gaze settled back on AJ, his hand moved to her face, fingers brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

AJ smiled, letting her head lean into his hand as it cupped her cheek. She smiled softly, looking up at him. “You could never disappoint me, Buck.” AJ said in a whisper, moving up to meet his lips in a kiss. His lips formed into a smile against hers, arm looping around her waist to pull her closer.

He held her tight to him, hand threading through her hair as AJ took a few steps backwards, Bucky following after her with his lips never leaving hers for too long as their long kiss turned into a series of heated kisses. Bucky moved his hands to cup AJ’s face, their pace slowing as they now stood in place, no longer walking while kissing.

“Actually, that’s a lie.” She mumbled against his lips before pulling away causing Bucky to look at her in confusion. “I’d be disappointed in you if you, I don’t know, sulked around camp all day because you thought I forgot your birthday.” She smiled.

Bucky raised his brows, mouth opening slightly, speechless for a moment.

“Did you really think I didn’t know that it is your birthday?” She smirked, making Bucky let out a breathy laugh as he shrugged his shoulders, arms moving to loop around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

“You seemed otherwise occupied.” Bucky said, still smiling as they moved in a swaying motion.

“That’s because I was busy _planning,_ darling.” She chuckled as they stood in front of the door that their friends were hiding behind. AJ nodded her head towards the door, motioning for Bucky to open it. He raised his brow while smirking before pressing his hand against the door to open it.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted, including AJ. She watched as Bucky looked around the room full of his friends and laughed.

“Happy birthday, old man!” Gabe said as he walked up to Bucky and pulled him into a hug.

Bucky continued to laugh, eyes scanning the room to see what AJ and his friends had set up and then turned to look back AJ. “You’re an angel, Frosty.” He told her, walking forward and reaching for her hands.

She chuckled, squeezing his hands. “Go have your fun.” She smiled. Bucky shook his head, smiling wide at AJ. “Oh, and you don’t have drills in the morning thanks to your best friend being Captain America so stay up as late as you please.” AJ said as she pulled him into the room, over to the poker table. “Go easy on him boys,” AJ looked to the men in the room. “He owes me a date and I won’t be having you all taking his money tonight.”

“Oh, where’s the fun in that!” Howard said with a boo.

AJ rolled her eyes at Howard and moved up on her toes to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Have fun, Buck.” She told him before heading in Peggy’s direction. But before she could get to her friend, her hand was being grabbed at as she was being pulled back. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Bucky was the one tugging at her.

“You’re not staying?” He asked, looking disappointed.

She smiled, turning to face him. “I’ll stay for a bit.”

“Stay forever.” The words stumbled out of his mouth causing AJ to smile. “I mean...don’t go.” He breathed out, pulling her closer to him and then whispered in her ear, “As much as I love Steve and the guys...you’re the person I want sitting beside me tonight.”

AJ chuckled, shaking her head. “I have a terrible poker face, Buck.” She reminded him.

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. “Stay.” He whispered. “I want to spend my birthday with you.”

AJ bit down on her lower lip, unable to say no to him. “Fine.” She agreed.

“I suppose that means I am staying as well.” Peggy walked up to them.

“The more the merrier, Agent Carter.” Falsworth called from across the room. “You can sit next to me and be my good luck charm.” He smirked, sitting down at the poker table they were all now surrounding.

Peggy raised her brow as she looked to Falsworth. “How about you deal me in and I take all your money instead?” Falsworth blushed and the rest of the room laughed while Howard served them all drinks. And Steve Rogers stared at Peggy Carter like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid his eyes on.

The night ended with Steve walking Peggy back to her private quarters and Jim Morita being carried back to the bunkers with the rest of the Howling Commandos who would surely have a terrible hangover the next morning and Howard singing loudly to himself as AJ and Bucky headed back to her room.

“Thank you,” Bucky said as AJ kept her arm wrapped around his middle, keeping him from toppling over from the one too many glasses of scotch he had been served tonight by Howard. “You are the best woman to ever walk this earth.”

AJ chuckled, opening the door to her bedroom. “What an honor.” She teased as she led them into her room, kicking the door shut with the heel of her shoe.

“And smart,” Bucky added. “And funny,” AJ helped him sit down on the bed and bent down to untie his boots. “And honest, and beautiful, and the best.” He continued on, back falling against her mattress.

“The best you say?” She chuckled as she tugged off his boots.

“You have my heart, Frosty.” He declared causing AJ to stand up, looking down at him gazing up at her. “You do.” Bucky said, moving his hand out for her to take. “You’re the only person who will ever have it.” AJ bit down on her lower lip, looking away from Bucky. “Did I scare you away?” He asked, his voice sounding like a wounded child’s.

AJ looked back to Bucky and grabbed at his hands, pulling him up so he was sitting again. “You could never scare me away, Buck.” She promised him, hand caressing his cheek.

“Good.” He smiled, a goofy smile that AJ loved. “Lets sleep.” Bucky suggested in his drunken state. “I want to hold you in my arms.”

AJ chuckled. “You really are a sap when you’re drunk, James Buchanan Barnes.”

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. All it took was AJ curling into his side to have Bucky’s body completely relax, making it easy for him to fall asleep. She stayed awake, one eye open all night to make sure Bucky didn’t get sick, listening to him mumble incoherently in his sleep.

Maybe it was because she had a glass or two of scotch, but AJ could have sworn she heard the word _love_ being mumbled by Bucky. She snuggled into his side, hand resting against his chest as she listened to him breathing and never wanting to let him go.

Adelyn Juliet Frost was in love for the first time in her life and it _didn’t_ terrify her. It felt right.

 

* * *

 

 

**August 16th, 2015 -- Upper State New York, Avengers Compound**

 

 

“A little harder.” AJ told him as Steve rubbed out the knots in her neck. He sighed, pushing his fingers into the tissue of her skin. He’d been thinking about Peggy a lot. Part of him wanted to the take the quinjet to D.C to visit her, the other part of him told him he should stay back and take care of the new Avengers compound. He had soldiers to train; he had his team. He had been locked away here for the last few days; ever since coming home from eastern Europe with Wanda, Vision, Sam, Rhodey, Nat, and AJ.

Hydra, using the destroyed Ultron Sentries from the Battle of Sokovia, built a giant robot; Ultimo that attacked a small village. Thankfully Steve and his team had managed to stop the robot. The team was growing. Wanda was a wonderful addition, as were Vision and Rhodey. And Sam -- Steve always knew Sam was a good fighter and a great attribute to the team.

“You need an ice bath.” Steve told AJ when she let out a little whine when he touched a certain part on her neck.

“Yeah, yeah.” She brushed him off, rolling her neck and giving him better access. Steve huffed, pushing down hard on her skin causing AJ to pull away from him. “Dammit, Steve.” She laughed, surprised by his roughness. “Thor’s hammer is more gentle than you.”

“Sorry,” He mumbled, stepping away from AJ. “I got a lot on my mind.”

AJ turned in the chair she was sitting in and looked to Steve. “Any news on Rumlow?”

“Just the usual.” Steve said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “He wants to destroy the Avengers.”

AJ smirked. “Who doesn’t these days?” Steve’s lips twitched up in amusement as he shook his head. AJ squinted her eyes at him, the way she always did when she was studying him. “What’s _really_ on your mind, Rogers?” She asked, somehow knowing that it wasn’t Rumlow on his mind.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Nothing, _Frost._ ”

“Liar.” She replied, sitting up from her seat.

Steve sighed. “It’s nothing, Jay. Just...feeling nostalgic.”

“Peggy.” AJ didn’t have to guess. She already knew who Steve was feeling nostalgic about. “You know we can go visit her.”

He knew that.

But he’d been gone too long. What if she didn’t recognize him anymore? It was hard for Steve to see Peggy in that state. It was hard still being in love with the woman when she lay sickly in bed, quickly forgetting the life she had lived. She was a legend and couldn’t even remember it. It broke Steve’s heart.

“Steve?” AJ broke him away from his thoughts.

Steve shook his head. “Too much going on here.” He said, his excuse lame. “I need to train more with Wanda; she needs more field time.”

“I can do that with her.”

“And Vision,”

“Let Natasha handle Vision,”

“-And _you_ ,”

AJ raised her brows at the last thing he said. “ _Me_?” She echoed his tone. “What about me?” Steve bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to answer. But AJ wasn’t going to let it go. “Steve?”

Steve exhaled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You’re not taking care of yourself.” AJ blinked, surprised by his words. “You’re off your game; your powers are back to normal but you’re not relying on them when you should be. Not to mention that you’re refusing to take your ice baths -- you _know_ those help you heal faster, yet after each mission you don’t let yourself heal.”

AJ frowned. “Steve, you spend _far_ too much time worrying about me.”

“You’re my best friend.” He argued. “It’s my job to worry about you.” AJ rolled her eyes at his words causing Steve to raise his brow.

AJ sighed, walking over to Steve. “Stevie.” She said his name as gently as she could. “I love that you’re looking out for me. But you don’t have to. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

“But you _aren’t._ ” It was true. Steve had noticed it more and more. AJ would push herself too hard while training with Natasha and would sleep for hours afterwards. It was almost impossible to wake her up too.

AJ ran her fingers through her hair, looking down at the ground. “Get the ice bath ready.” She said, looking back up at Steve.

He raised his brows in surprise, but AJ motioned for him to go. God, if he had known that all it would have taken for AJ to take care of herself was a guilt ridden speech from him, he would have done it sooner. “Come on,” He told her, motioning for AJ to follow him.

When they got to the labs, the bath was prepared and AJ pulled off her shirt. He didn’t look away in time to avoid seeing her, but if he hadn't, he wouldn’t have seen the bruises all over her body. “Jesus, Jay.” He said, walking over to her to examine her bruises.

She chuckled, stepping into the ice bath in her underwear and sports bra. “I was thrown into a building, Steve. What were you expecting?” She sunk into the bath, letting out a satisfied sigh at the feeling. AJ looked up at Steve who stared down at her, still worried. “At least the cuts have healed.” She told him, lifting her arm up to show Steve that the the only thing on her body were bruises.

He frowned. “What’s going on, AJ?” He asked her.

AJ didn’t answer him, she only sunk down further into the tub until she was fully submerged, the water turning into a slate of ice. Steve shook his head in frustration, knowing she was doing that so she wouldn’t have to talk to him about why she wasn’t taking care of herself.

Steve moved to sit down in the chair next to the bath, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for AJ to emerge. Maybe AJ was right. Maybe he should go visit Peggy.

 _Stop using me as an excuse,_ he could practically hear AJ saying. _Go see her._

Peggy was one of the reasons he agreed to move to D.C., well, her and AJ. And when they moved back to New York, Steve had sworn he’d continue to visit. But each visit got harder. It had been months since he last saw her. It kept him up at night, wondering if Peggy, the small part of her that remembered him, knew he wasn’t there. Was she angry with him? Heartbroken? He wanted more time with Peggy but...she didn’t have much time left. They had missed their chance, they’d never have their dance.

“Steve?”

He looked away from his hands to where AJ was emerging from the now mostly melted ice bath. Her hands grabbed the sides of the tub, slowly sitting up. Steve went to stand behind AJ to see how her back looked now. The bruises were completely gone, no hint of them ever being there. “I still don’t know how that all works.” He admitted, holding out his hand for AJ to grab. “But I’m glad it does.”

AJ grabbed his hand and let him pull her out. “Did I give you enough time to make up your mind?” She asked, stepping out of the bath.

Steve rolled his eyes, grabbing a robe for AJ to put on. “I can’t leave the compound, Jay. Too much needs to be done.”

“Fine,” She put on the robe. “But I’m leaving to go see her.” Steve blinked at her words. “Flight leaves in an hour — you’re welcome to come.”

“Jay,” Steve sighed. But she walked away from him, not giving him a chance to make another excuse.

 _Damn the woman._ He knew she was right, he knew he needed to go see Peggy. Because he didn’t know how much time he had left with her and he was nowhere near ready to say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How long has it been?” Sam asked AJ as she got the quinjet ready, her mind scattered as she tried to focus on what was in front of her. But she wasn’t going to ignore Sam’s question. He was kind enough to come along for moral support, she at least owed him an answer.

“Not since before Ultron.” She answered.

“That long?” He blew air out his nose. “No wonder he’s been so,”

“Broody?” AJ smiled, looking over at Sam as he sat in the cockpit with her.

He chuckled, “My word was going to be a bit meaner.”

AJ laughed, shaking her head. “Well, he’s got five minutes to make up his mind or I’m going by myself.” She said after sobering up. It was nice having Sam around, he always knew how to make her laugh even in her worst moods.

“You still want me to come if Steve doesn’t show?”

AJ thought on it. “Company would be nice but I don’t know how much fun you’d have waiting for me.” She told him. “I don’t know how long I will be. There’s a lot I want to catch Peggy up on.”

Sam stretched his legs in the cockpit, moving his hands to rest behind his neck. “You mean that you want to talk to her about Bucky.” He said with a little huff.

AJ looked over at Sam, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. “Do you have a problem with that?” She asked.

“No judgement,” Sam started to say. “I just don’t understand it.”

“Understand what?”

Sam sighed, moving his hands to rest in his lap. “Why you’re holding on so tightly to him.”

She tilted her head as she looked at Sam. How could he not know? “You know why.” AJ told him. _Because I love him._ “What I don’t understand is why you have such a problem with Bucky.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Um, I don’t know, Jay. Maybe because the guy tried to kill me.” He stated.

“Hydra,” AJ started to say only to have Sam cut her off.

“Brainwashed him, yeah. I know. So that begs the question, how much of the Bucky you know is left? You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. He might not be the guy you were in love with -- he could be the man who nearly choked you to death, not once -- but twice.” AJ closed her eyes, trying to keep her anger at bay. “Look, I’m saying this because I care about you; you deserve better than to hold onto the memory of a ghost.”

“He’s not a ghost.” AJ clenched her jaw. “He’s alive and as long as he’s breathing, I’m not letting go.” She turned in the chair to face Sam. “Why are you even helping us try and find Bucky when you _clearly_ don’t want him to be found.”

“I never said I didn’t want him to be found.” Sam told her. “I don’t think _he_ wants to be found. Do you know how hard it is to come back mission after mission having to tell you that there’s no trace of him? You think I like seeing your hope get crushed? I don’t. Each mission that I don’t bring him back to you and Steve, I get angrier. At _him._ Because he’s the one hurting you and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Why does it matter to you?” AJ snapped at him.

“Because you guys are my friends.” Sam reminded her. “And I’m tired of disappointing you.” He said in a sigh, shaking his head as he looked down at his hands.

She frowned upon hearing his words. “You’re not disappointing me, Sam.” AJ said in a soft tone. “And please know that I am _so_ thankful for all you do.” Sam looked up from his hands, his eyes landing on AJ. “You’ve been a good friend to both me and Steve.” She told him. “I’m sorry I snapped at you; it’s just when it comes to Bucky,”

“You get protective.” Sam finished for her. “Trust me, I know.” He said, smiling shortly after. “I didn’t know the guy but from the stories Steve as told me, I can understand why you fell for him. Kinda reminds me of myself, to be honest.” He added in a cocky tone causing AJ to laugh. “Which is why I’m surprised you haven’t fallen in love with me yet.”

AJ laughed again, shaking her head. “Sorry, please forgive me for that, Sam.” She teased. “How could I not fall in love with you the minute we first met?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I won’t hold it against you, Frost.” Sam told her. “Maybe I’m just too much for you to handle.”

“That must be it.” She smiled.

The sound of footsteps coming from behind them caused both AJ and Sam to look over their shoulder, seeing Steve walk up to them. “Ready?” He asked, sounding nervous.

AJ and Sam smiled at one another before AJ looked at Steve. “Buckle up.”

Soon, they were landing in D.C. Steve spent as much time with Peggy as he could before she fell asleep three hours into their visit. AJ had sat with him for the first half hour before giving the two privacy, listening to Peggy sass him for not visiting for a few days. That caused AJ to frown. Peggy thought it had been days when it had been much longer. AJ hadn’t gotten to talk to Peggy about Bucky, but she didn’t mind. What was most important was getting Steve here for a visit.

When they got back into the quinjet after the visit, the sky was the dark and the stars shine above them. Steve sat in the cockpit next to AJ, and Sam sat in the back.

“Thank you, Jay.” Steve said quietly.  

She smiled, reaching her free hand out to lay on Steve's arm. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

**October 27th, 2015**

**Avengers Tower -- Manhattan, New York**

 

 

“Tony?”

He looked up from book in front of him; _The Life and Times of Industrialist Howard Stark,_ closing the book as AJ walked into the room, holding a copy of the book herself. He gave her a soft smile, shaking his head a little. “I saw your preface.” Tony got up from his seat and walked over to AJ. “ _Very touching_.” He said, his tone somewhat mocking. But AJ simply rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at Tony’s chest.

“I worked very hard on that.” She said with a smile. “I think I did him justice.” He couldn’t help but let out a tiny scoff. AJ narrowed her eyes at him. “What?”

Tony sighed. “You did justice to that man he was when you were alive.” He told her honestly. “You painted him to be this...theatrical, happy going, kind scientist with a heart of gold who believed anything was possible when in fact,” He stopped himself from saying anything else, knowing it would only upset AJ. “That just wasn’t the man I knew.”

Howard Stark was tough, he was hard on Tony, he wasn’t loving. And even though Tony understood why he was all those things, it didn’t stop him from wondering if maybe _he_ was the reason his father ended up the way he did. Hard-headed, stubborn, mean.

“I’m sorry,” Tony looked to AJ, seeing she was now frowning. He felt guilt fill him, knowing he had upset her. “I’m sorry that you never got to know that Howard that I knew. Because I think the two of you would find that you two have quite a lot in common. Not just the big brains and the _giant_ ego,” She said causing Tony to smirk. “But you two have the same heart.”

Tony was quiet for a moment, taking in everything AJ had just said to him. His mother spoke kindly of his father as well, telling Tony stories about when they first met -- how she had managed to steal the heart of a notoriously known playboy. He loved the stories, or perhaps he just loved his mother telling them to him. But knowing those stories only caused Tony to have more anger towards his father.

“I wish there was a way I could know him again.” He admitted, looking over at AJ. “Or relive some of the good memories, or maybe yours.” He said with a little smile. Tony then scratched the back of his neck, debating on sharing something with AJ that he had been working on. “I uh, I’ve actually been working on a theory of sorts. A project in the making.” He said causing AJ to look at him with a smile, waiting for him to continue. “It’s a way we can relive moments. Of course it'd mostly be used for soldiers with PTSD to try and help with their trauma.”

AJ raised her brows. “How so?”

“Binarily Augmented Retro Framing.” Tony told her. “Or, as an acronym; B.A.R.F.”

AJ chuckled. “You might want to work on that.”

He smiled. “It’d be an implant -- in your head or even an implant in something as simple as a pair a glasses that connects the user to their hippocampus, allowing the device to find a certain traumatic memory and alter it before projecting that memory onto an external infrastructure.”

“Wow.” AJ breathed out.

“The user would be in control; you’d be able to alter the projection while re-experiencing it and, with hope, be able to overcome the traumatic experience.”

AJ stood there for a long moment, simply looking at Tony. “That’s brilliant.” She finally spoke. “Tony, this could help _so_ many of our veterans suffering from PTSD. You _have_ to do this.”She said in excitement causing Tony to chuckle. “Seriously! Tony, do you understand how many people you’d be helping?”

Tony looked at her for a long moment. “You included.” He said. AJ tilted her head as she looked at him, “You’d be my test dummy.”

“No,” AJ shook her head. “No, Tony -- you don’t need my help on this.”

“Don’t you want to relive that moment, Adelyn?” He asked her. “Make Bucky stay?”

She sighed, shoulders raising and falling. “Of course, I do.” AJ breathed out. “But,”

“But nothing.” Tony said, pressing his hand to her shoulder. “Either you do this with me, or it doesn’t happen. And then you will be the reason that our veterans won’t get the help they deserve. How can you live with yourself, Adelyn?” He teased.

AJ narrowed his eyes at Tony with a little smile. “Okay.” She agreed.

Tony grinned. “Good.” He told her. “We start in the morning...partner.”

AJ chuckled and nodded her head. Tony was sure that he’d drive AJ crazy and at the end of this project she might actually hate him -- but he saw the way her eyes lit up when he mentioned B.A.R.F -- he really needed to find a new name for it, and it was a look he hadn’t seen AJ have in a while.

She needed to get back to her scientific roots, and Tony would help lead the way. She worked well with his father; who’s to say she wouldn’t work well with him as well?  

 


	14. Accords

* * *

 

**May 3rd, 2016**

**Lagos**

 

 

It worked. She got him to stay. And just as she was about to embrace Bucky, the simulation ended.  _ Everytime.  _ After the sixth test, AJ told Tony she couldn’t do it any longer. That even though she believed in this project , her heart couldn’t take it any longer. Seeing Bucky, nearly being able to touch him...it was too much. Because it wasn’t real. All she wanted was to be held in his arms for  _ real. _

Tony was presenting the program at MIT, while AJ joined Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam  in Lagos on a mission after getting a tip that an ex-hydra agent may be in the vicinity. AJ had hoped it was Bucky , but after receiving more info, Sam  had revealed that the ex-hydra agent was none other than Brock Rumlow. It was AJ’s choice to go on the mission with the team. Tony had wanted her to stay , to help him present. But too much had happened in the last few months . AJ  had become an outsider to the people , and she didn’t want to give him negative publicity.

Inhumans were a known species. They had been hunted, killed, captured by the ATCU after  being forced into terrigenesis from taking something called _Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil Pills._ According to Andrew, his fellow teammate, the daughter of Jiaying, had flipped a quinjet into the ocean that was carrying the terrigenesis crystals. The crystals had spread through the ocean and contaminated a shoal of fish which were caught and used to make fish oil pills.

During the hunt of Inhumans, AJ  had been kept in the Avengers Compound, safe from being taken by the ATCU because of her status as an Avenger, but still on alert  for the creature who was tracking down Inhumans and killing them. It had been an exhausting few months but now everything was settled  and more importantly, Andrew was safe . He didn’t talk much about his team other than Daisy Johnson, who he spent most of their conversations speaking about. He was smitten, that was clear. AJ was just glad he was no longer in danger.

_ “Alright, what do you see?”  _ Steve asked over  the comm, causing AJ to break away from her thoughts. Her eyes briefly met Wanda ’ s, who was two tables away from her , stirring her cup of coffee  and discreetly scanning the area.

_ “Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It’s a good target.”  _ Wanda replied.

It was a mission, but it was also a good learning experience for Wanda. AJ remembered Clint and Natasha doing the same for her when she first started out at SHIELD. Now Steve was guiding Wanda, like the good Captain he was.

_ “There’s an ATM on the south corner, which means?”  _ Steve asked.

_ “Cameras.” _ Wanda answered.

AJ lifted her napkin to her mouth, pretending to wipe at it. “Both cross streets are one-way.” She added.

Wanda was quick to reply.  _ “So compromised escape routes.” _

_ “Means  _ _ our _ _ guy doesn’t care about being seen.”  _ Steve corrected Wanda.  _ “He isn’t afraid of making a mess on the way out.”  _ He added.  _ “You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?” _

_ “Yeah, the red one?”  _ Wanda replied.  _ “It’s cute.” _

AJ tried her best not to smile at the comment.

_ “It’s also bulletproof,”  _ Natasha chimed in.  _ “Which means private security. Which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody.”  _ She pretended to sip her coffee.  _ “Probably us.” _

AJ looked over at Wanda and watched as she mimicked the way Natasha pretended to sip her coffee.  _ “You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?”  _ Wanda reminded them.

_ “Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature.”  _ Natasha told Wanda. It was the same thing she told AJ all those years ago.

_ “Anyone ever tell you you’re a little paranoid?”  _ Sam’s voice came through clear over  their comms.

_ “Not to my face.”  _ Natasha played along.  _ “Why? Did you hear something?” _

_ “Eyes on target, folks.”  _ Steve stopped their playful banter.  _ “This is the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in six months, I don’t want to lose him.” _

Sam chuckled.  _ “If he sees us coming, that won’t be a problem. He kinda hates us.” _

The sound of a truck honking its horn followed by people arguing causing AJ to look over her shoulder briefly, scanning the area. It looked like a dump truck.

“Anyone else have eyes on the garbage truck?” AJ asked.

_ “Yes. Sam, tag it.”  _ Steve ordered.

After a few moments of silence, Sam got back on comms.  _ “That truck’s loaded for max weight.”  _ He told them.  _ “And the drivers armed.” _

_ “It’s a battering ram.” _ Natasha said.

_ “Go now.” _ Steve told them.

_ “Why?”  _ Wanda asked, confused.

AJ walked over to Wanda's table, motioning for her to get up. “He’s not hitting the police.” She said. “Come on.” They said, going in one direction as Natasha went another.

They followed after the truck on foot, moving in a sprint after hearing the sound of the truck crash, followed by gunshots.

_ “Body armor.”  _ Steve said.  _ “AR15’s. I make seven hostiles.” _

_ “I make five.”  _ Sam reported.

Wanda and AJ stood outside the Institute for Infectious Diseases, “You go high, I go low.” She told the young woman, watching as Wanda nodded and used her powers to lift her in the air. AJ walked forward, hands in the air and heading over to where the trucks had plowed through, creating a wall of ice to keep people from getting in or out.

Once the wall was big enough, AJ met back with Sam and Wanda. “Rumlows on the third floor.” Sam told them after scanning the building.

Steve walked up to them, walking over to where Wanda stood next to AJ. “Wanda, just like we practiced.”

“What about the gas?” She asked.

“Get it out.” Steve told her. AJ watched as Wanda used her powers to lift Steve in the air and into the building, the sound of him crashing through the window causing AJ to wince.

She looked at Wanda, who shrugged her shoulder innocently. “Next time try to aim for a window that has already been broken.”

Wanda's face scrunched up as she focused on getting the gas out of the building, Sam and AJ keeping her from getting hit by firing at some of the remaining men. Wanda lifted the gas in the air just as Sam sent a small missile to the remaining men shooting at them, covering AJ with his falcon wings  to protect her from the blast.

_ “Rumlow has a biological weapon.” _ Steve told them over  the comm.

_ “I’m on it.”  _ AJ heard Natasha say over the sound of a motorcycle.

AJ looked up at the building, spotting Rumlow’s team escaping by using wires to zipline down on the ground. She growled in frustration, her barricade of ice not able to stop them. She lifted her hands, cold air leaving them causing some of Rumlow’s team to fall from the wire.But Rumlow still got away.

“Sam, lift me.” AJ told him, wanting an aerial view. He did as  he was told, gripping onto AJ tightly as they left the ground. She looked around, trying to spot Rumlow.

_ “Sam, he’s in an AFV heading North.”  _ Steve told Sam.

“Wanna be dropped off or do you want to stay around for the ride?” Sam asked her.

“Take me along for the ride.” AJ told him , and they flew in the direction of the AFV. It was parked under one of the market booths, crashed into the busiest part of the city. They landed on top of the AFV.

“I’ve got four, they’re splitting up.” Sam said after scanning the area.

_ “I got the two on the left.” _ Natasha said, joining them.

“And  I’m going for Rumlow.” AJ said, her voice low. She spotted Steve, running in  her direction, knowing that he was after Rumlow as well.

“They ditched their gear.” Steve said over  the comm as AJ ran up to him, seeing him bent over to look at the tactical gear left  behind . He stood up,  scanning the area. “It’s a shell game now. One of them has the payload.” 

“Steve!” AJ yelled as a bomb was thrown onto his shield. Steve's eyes widened, quickly throwing his shield in the air. She looked up, watching as the bomb exploded without damaging Steve's shield. She made a move to go after it only to be knocked over roughly by someone from behind.

AJ groaned, nails digging into the dirt as she watched Steve being kicked away from her. She tried to stand up, only to be retrained on the ground by a pair of cuffs. The same cuffs they used to arrest Steve in D.C. They were unescapable to any other person, but AJ closed her eyes, finger touching the cuff and turning it to ice, making it cold enough to shatter when she threw her arms up.

“There you are, you son of a bitch!” She recognized the voice.  _ Rumlow.  _ “I’ve been waiting for this!” He punched Steve, the force of it causing Steve to fly backwards.

_ “Payload secure. Thanks, Sam.”  _ AJ heard Natasha say as she got up off the ground.

_ “Don’t thank me.”  _ Sam replied.

_ “I’m not thanking that thing.” _

_ “His name is Redwing.” _

_ “I’m still not thanking it.” _

_ “He’s cute. Go ahead and pet him.” _

“Eyes on Rumlow.” AJ interrupted their back and forth as she ran in his direction, where he was currently engaged in combat with Steve.

He had him back into a wall and as AJ got closer, she watched as a dagger attached to Rumlow ’ s armored hand nearly hit Steve in the head. AJ ran up to Rumlow, grabbing the hand and yanking it out of the wall, freezing it completely. He grunted, kicking at her legs only to have AJ jump,  narrowly avoiding being tripped . She climbed onto his back, placing her hands on either side of her helmet while pushing him into the ground.

“Where’s Bucky?” She shouted , causing Rumlow to laugh. Her anger took over her and his helmet turned to ice, shattering while slicing his face. He threw his head back, hitting AJ  and causing her to stumble off of him. But Steve grabbed  Rumlow before  he could get away again.

AJ groaned, wiping the blood from her nose , and walked over to stand next to Steve, looking at Rumlow. His face was half melted, burn scars all over his features. “I think I look pretty good all things considered.” He smirked.

“Who’s your buyer?” Steve asked Rumlow, grabbing him by his shirt.

Rumlow looked at AJ and then to Steve, smiling. “You know, he  _ knew  _ you.” He told Steve. “Your pal, your buddy, your  _ Bucky _ .” He sneered.

Steve gripped onto his shirt harder, yanking him forward. “What did you say?”

“He remembered you.” He chuckled, looking over at AJ. “Both of you. I was there.” He told them. “Got all weepy about it.” He looked back at Steve. “Till they put his brain back in a blender.” AJ moved forward, ready to strike Rumlow only for Steve to stop her. “He wanted you to know something,” Rumlow told them. “He said to me... _ Please tell Rogers -- when you got to go. You got to go.” _  No. He was lying. AJ could see it in his eyes. He looked at her and smirked. “And you’re coming with me.” Rumlow grabbed onto AJ as his finger pressed down on a  detonator .

AJ felt the fire from the explosion burn her hand, her powers fighting to work against it only to be thrown back. Wanda was with them now. She had been the one to get AJ away from the explosion surrounding Rumlow and was currently containing it as well as she could. She screamed as she lifted it in the air, higher and higher to get away from the crowd of people until she finally lost control and Rumlow and the bomb were thrown into a building, completely destroying the building and killing or injuring all who were inside it.

“Sam,” Steve's voice caused AJ to look away from the building. “We need fire and rescue on the south side of the building.” He said before leaving.

AJ held onto her hand, badly burnt from the explosion. She walked over to Wanda, who had collapsed onto her knees, eyes full of tears.

“He had you.” Wanda said in a shaky voice. “I had to protect you.”

AJ moved to her knees, moving her uninjured hand to the side of Wanda's face as she began to hyperventilate. “Breathe.” AJ instructed Wanda, who took in deep shallow breaths after some coaching. “We’ll take care of this, okay?” She told Wanda. “But you need to get up and you need to help people to safety.”

“ _ I  _ did this!” Wanda argued with AJ. She looked at her with big tear filled eyes. “I didn’t mean to.” She cried. “I was just trying to save you.”

“You did.” AJ assured her. “I’m alive and so is Steve, thanks to you. But you need to get up and help us find survivors.” Wanda shook her head, breathing hard. “Wanda, you are an Avenger now. We defeated the bad guys , now we need to go help the innocent. Get up.”

Wanda closed her eyes, but after a moment, she got up and went with AJ to help Steve, Sam, and Natasha find survivors.

When the building was cleared , AJ used her cold air to put out the fire, trying to focus on the building instead of the screams around her.

This was a devastating loss. AJ didn’t know if Wanda was going to be able to bounce back from it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**June 19th, 2016**

**Avengers Compound -- Upper State New York**

 

 

Steve sat in his private quarters, watching a news anchor broadcast the footage of their failures in Lagos. His whole body was wracked with guilt. He shouldn’t have been so distracted but when Rumlow  had said Bucky’s name -- God, it was like all his common sense  had turned off. He shouldn’t have gotten so close to listen. And because he had, he ’d put his and AJ’s life in danger. He sighed, listening to the woman continue on.

_ “11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last week. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred last month.” _

The picture on the TV changed to a man that Steve recognized as the King of Wakanda , T’Chaka. He stood in front of a press conference and spoke about the loss.

_ “Our people’s blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals. But by the indifference of those pledged to stop them.”  _ Steve swallowed hard at T’Chakas words.  _ “Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all.” _

Steve grabbed the remote, turning off the news. He closed his eyes, sighing loudly, only to open them again when he heard the same broadcast he had just turned off being echoed down the hall. He got up from where he sat, following the noise. Steve stopped outside of Wanda's bedroom, frowning when he saw her watching the news as well with a guilty look on her face. No matter what any of the team said to her; she still wasn’t able to let that guilt go.

_ “What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria _ _? _ _ ”  _ Steve shook his head at the man ’ s words and grabbed a remote off of the desk , switching off the TV to keep Wanda from seeing any more.

She didn’t look away from the screen to see who had turned off the TV. She just sat on her bed with her eyes glued to the blank screen. “It’s my fault.” She told him.

“That’s not true.” Steve said as he leaned against the door.

“Turn the TV back on.” Wanda looked over at Steve. “They’re being  _ very  _ specific.”

Steve pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into Wanda's room. “I should’ve clocked that bomb vest  _ long  _ before you had to deal with it.” He admitted. It was something he had said privately to AJ and Natasha, but not yet to Wanda. “Rumlow said  _ Bucky  _ and,” He sighed, shaking his head. “All the sudden I was a sixteen year old kid again in Brooklyn.” Steve sat down next to Wanda on her bed / “And people died.” He said in a whisper. “It’s on me.”

Wanda looked at him for a moment. “It’s on both of us.” She  replied quietly.

Steve inhaled deeply. “This job,” He breathed out. “We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn’t mean everybody.” He tried to tell her. “But if we can’t find a way to live with that...the next time,” He shook his head. “Maybe nobody gets saved.”

Wanda nodded her head slowly, only for both of them to jump when Vision walked through the wall, startling them both. “Vis,” Wanda hissed. “We talked about this.”

“Yes,” Vision agreed. “But the door was open so I assumed,” He trailed off and then looked to Steve. “Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving.”

Steve nodded his head. “Does AJ know Stark is here?”

“I have informed her.” Vision replied.

“Thank you.” Steve told Vision. “We’ll be right down.” He said.

Vision stood by the wall awkwardly before he looked to Wanda. “I’ll use the door.” He told her, walking across the  space to leave the room. But before he walked through the door, Vision stopped and looked back at Steve and Wanda. “Oh, and apparently he’s brought a guest.”

“Do you know who it is?” Steve asked.

Vision nodded. “Secretary of State.” He told Steve before leaving.

Steve closed his eye briefly, a headache already forming at the idea of speaking to someone from the government. He looked to Wanda,  whom wore a worried expression. He got up from the bed,  extending his hand to her . “You’re not alone in this.” He reminded her as she  accepted his gesture and got off the bed.

Together, they went upstairs to see why Tony had brought in Secretary Ross into their home.

Steve looked around the room they all sat in now. He was joined by AJ, Sam, Natasha, Tony, Rhodey, and of course Wanda, who sat between AJ and Vision. Ross stood in front of them in the conference room, his guards in every corner of the room. Steve realized that the man didn’t feel safe with the Avengers -- were they the enemy now? 

Ross sighed, “Five years ago I had a heart attack.” He told them and then mimicked what looked like him swinging a golf club. “Dropped, right in the middle of my backswing.” He informed them. “Turned out it was the round of my life because after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass , I found something that forty years in the army had never taught me.” He looked at them all. “Perspective.”

Steve looked briefly over to AJ, who looked back at him in response. What was he about to try and sell them? The two of them had worked in the military in the 40’s, they knew a pitch when they saw it.

“The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt.” Ross told them all. “You have fought for us, protected us -- risked your lives.” He looked at Steve. “But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are  _ some _ ,” He stressed the  word . “Who prefer the word  _ vigilantes. _ ”

“And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Natasha spoke up, looking at the man.

“How about dangerous?” He looked at Natasha before his eyes scanned the room. “What would you call a group of US-based  _ enhanced _ ,” He stressed. “Or not even human at all,” He looked to AJ and Vision. “-individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose.” Ross looked back to Natasha. “And who frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind.”

Secretary Ross walked away from the table and over to the wall, a map appearing on the glass. It zoomed in on an area before showing a video taken in New York during the Chitauri attack.

“New York.” Ross said, looking at the screen as it showed Hulk jumping from building to building, smashing through them and causing parts of the building to fall on the people who were recording. “Washington, D.C.” Ross said next, a video showing people running as the Triskelion fell. Of the damage done as the three Helicarriers fell from the sky. 

Steve looked over to AJ, her hands balled into fists in her lap as she licked at her lower lip, head tilted to the side as she refused to watch the footage.  _ Bucky.  _ It was hard for Steve to watch, too.

“Sokovia.” Ross said as the footage of D.C switched to a map again, focusing on the destroyed city and bringing up footage from Ultron ’ s attack. “Lagos.” Ross added, the footage switching to the latest disaster the team had to face. Or, had caused. Footage of people screaming and crying as they were taken from the destroyed building and then a picture of the body of a girl, face down on the ground with debris covering her body. Wanda inhaled deeply, looking away from the footage and Steve watched as tears filled her eyes.

“Okay.” Steve spoke up, looking to Ross. “That’s enough.” He said, wanting to spare Wanda from having to watch anymore of it.

“For the past four years you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision.” Ross said, moving his hands to rest behind his back. “That’s an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate.” Ross looked over to one of his security guards. “I think we have a solution.” He said, taking a large book of paper from him. He placed it on the table, directly in front of Wanda so she could take it. “The Sokovia Accords.” He called it as Wanda passed the book over to AJ, who read through it briefly before passing it across the table to Rhodey. Steve recognized the look she gave him. One of disbelief. One that asked;  _ can they really do this to us?  _  “Approved by 117 countries that states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization.” He told them all. “Instead, they’ll operate under the supervision of the United Nations panel. Only when and  _ if  _ that panel deems it necessary.” 

Steve watched as Natasha now looked at the book. “The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place.” He said as he looked to Ross. “I feel we’ve done that.”

“Tell me, Captain.” Ross stood behind Steve. “Do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?” He asked. “If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes; you can bet there’d be consequences.”

Natasha looked at Steve, shaking her head. Steve simply kept his gaze on Ross , Watching as he walked forward and back over to the glass window.

“Compromise. Reassurance. That’s how the world works.” He said, pulling out his cell phone. “Believe me,  _ this _ ,” He pointed to the accords. “Is the middle ground.”

Rhodey placed his hand on the book. “So,” He sighed out. “There are contingencies.”

“Three days from now the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords.” Ross said, causing Steve to look over his shoulder at Tony, who refused to meet his eyes. “Talk it over.” Ross instructed them as he headed for the door.

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Natasha asked Ross, causing the man to stop walking and look over at Natasha.

“Then you retire.” He told her.

Ross left the room, leaving them to discuss what had just happened.

 

 

* * *

 

AJ sat still in the common room where the Avengers usually spent their time relaxing. But  she was not at all relaxing. AJ felt sick to their stomach. She remembered thinking this was some sort of sales pitch from the government. And in a way , it was. Only, the pitch was not a pitch. It was a Sophie’s Choice. Or, really, the government telling them to comply or retire. That’s the word Ross had used. The Accords meant that if another world ending disaster happened, the Avengers couldn’t hop into action to save the day. It meant waiting for orders to be given, waiting for approval. But when a disaster struck , there was no time to decide whether or not to engage , to save the day. They did it because they wanted the world to be a better place, just like Steve had said. They did what others couldn’t do to save the world. Waiting for a phone call to tell them it was okay?  _ No,  _ AJ thought. It wasn’t right.

“Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor.” Rhodey argued with Sam. “Which is  _ one  _ more than you have.”

Sam shook his head in amusement. “So let’s say we agree to this thing.”  _ We aren’t,  _ AJ thought in her head as she listened to the argument. “How long is it going to be before they LoJack us like a couple of common criminals.”

“117 countries wanna sign this.” Rhodey reminded Sam. “117, Sam, and you’re just like, _no, that’s cool. We got it.”_ His voice rose in anger, causing Sam to shake his head.

“How long are you going to play both sides?” Sam asked Rhodey , making the man scoff. But before he could reply, Vision cut them off.

“I have an equation.”

AJ watched as Sam crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Oh, this will clear it up.” He said sarcastically. 

“In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially.” Vision told them. “And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commissive rate.”

“Are you saying it’s our fault?” Steve asked, holding the Accords in his hands.

“I’m saying there may be a causality.” Vision corrected Steve. “Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict?” Vision paused. “Breeds catastrophe.” He said slowly. “Oversight. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”

“Boom.” Rhodey said, looking at Sam.

AJ rolled her eyes at the exchange.

“Tony,” Natasha said his name slowly, causing AJ’s eyes to drift over to Tony who was slumped in a  chair , hand covering his face in annoyance. “You’re being uncharacteristically non- hyperverbal .”

“It’s because he’s already made up his mind.” Steve said, looking over to where Tony sat.

“Boy, you know me so well.” Tony  mocked , lifting his hand from his face and sitting up in the chair. “Actually I’m nursing a electromagnetic headache.” He told them as he  stood , walking over to the kitchen area. “That’s what’s going on, Cap. It’s just pain.” He  grabbed a mug from the counter. He slammed something down in the sink in annoyance. “Who’s putting coffee grounds in the disposal?” He asked. When he turned around to look at the room, Tony held up an empty bottle of Whiskey. “Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?”

No one answered and Tony took that time to set down his phone, projecting a picture on the wall. It was a boy. Dark skin, a big smile on his face, happiness radiating in the picture.

“Oh, that’s Charles Spencer by the way.” Tony said, pointing to the picture. “He’s a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall but  _ first  _ he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk.” He explained. “See the world -- maybe be of service. Charlie didn’t go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale which is what  _ I  _ would do. He didn’t go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun.” He said in one breath, sounding winded at the end of it. “He decided to spend his summer building sustainable house for the poor in , guess where?” He spat out. “Sokovia.”

AJ closed her eyes, now understanding why Tony was so upset. The boy  had clearly died , but how Tony even knew who he was, that was a mystery she hadn’t learned yet.

“He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We don’t  _ know  _ because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass.” He scoffed. AJ watched as Tony shook his head, bringing the mug of coffee to his lips and swallowing a large sum. “There’s no decision making process here.” Tony said, setting down the cup and walking over to where the rest of the group was all sitting. “We need to be put in check!” He told them. “Whatever form that takes, I’m game.”

“Tony,” AJ said his name in disbelief.

He ignored her. “If we can’t accept limitation, we’re boundary-less -- we’re no better than the  _ bad  _ guys.”

Steve shook his head. “Tony, someone dies on your watch , you don’t give up.”

“Who says we’re giving up?” Tony shot back.

“We are if we’re not taking responsibility for our actions.” Steve said calmly. “This document just shifts the blame.”

“Sorry Steve,” Rhodey said as he shook his head. “That is  _ dangerously  _ arrogant. This is the United Nations we’re talking about. It’s not the World Security Council, it’s not SHIELD, It’s not Hydra, it’s-”

Steve cut him off. “No, but it’s run by people with agendas and agendas change.”

“That’s good -- that’s why I’m here.” Tony walked over to Steve. “When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the words hands , I shut it down and stopped manufacturing them.”

“Tony,” Steve interrupted him. “You  _ chose  _ to do that.  We sign this and we surrender our right to chose.” 

“Exactly.” AJ spoke up.

Tony rolled his eyes. “And of course you’d side with Cap on this.”

AJ glared in Tony’s direction, Steve speaking up again before she could say something she might later regret. “What if this panel sends us somewhere we don’t think we should go -- what if there is somewhere we  _ need  _ to go and they don’t let us ? ”

“We may not be perfect, Tony.” AJ said, eyes on the man. “But the safest hands are still our own.”

Tony shook his head in annoyance. “If we don’t do this now it’s going to be done to us later, Adelyn.” Tony told her. “That’s the fact. That  _ won’t  _ be pretty.”

“You’re saying they’ll come for me?” Wanda, who had been silent the entire, spoke up.

“We would protect you.” Vision told her.

“No one’s getting to you, Wanda.” AJ said, looking over at the young woman. “They’ll have to go through us if they tried and  _ that _ ,” She looked at Tony. “Won’t be pretty.”

“Maybe Tony’s right.” Natasha said, causing AJ’s head to whip in the red heads direction. “If we have one hand on the wheel...we can still steer,”

“-Aren’t you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?” Sam reminded Natasha.

Natasha sighed. “I’m just reading the terrain.” She tried to explain. “We have made some very public mistakes and we need to earn their trust back.”

“Focus up,” Tony said. “I’m sorry -- did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?” He asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Oh, I want to take it back now.” She said playfully.

“No, no, no -- you can’t retract it.” Tony smiled.

It was the first time in a few months that AJ had seen Tony really smile. When he told her that he and Pepper were taking a break, it had  broken her heart. Pepper was Tony’s soul , the good in him. The one who made him see logic and reason. With her gone, a sadness had taken over Tony that even AJ couldn’t break through no matter how hard she chipped away at it.  _ Now _ , he was smiling.

“I have to go.” Steve said suddenly, dropping the accords on the table. AJ watched as he got up and walked out of the room, not looking behind. She frowned, seeing that he was clearly upset. But not about the Accords. It was something else. The whole room looked after Steve as he left them, not understanding what had happened.

Natasha looked to AJ, motioning for her to follow after Steve.

She did. Leaving the room quickly in the direction that Steve had gone off to.

AJ found him in the stairwell, gripping onto his phone tightly as he looked down at the screen. She approached him slowly, watching as the hand holding the phone shook. “What happened?” AJ asked in a soft tone. But Steve didn’t look up at her, he only stared at his phones screen. “Steve..” She whispered his name. “Talk to me.”

He bit down on his lower lip hard before he held out the phone for AJ to grab.

AJ took the phone and looked down at the screen, seeing it was a text message that had upset Steve. And when she read it, she understood why.  _ She’s gone. In her sleep. _

“Oh, God.” She whispered, looking up from the screen to Steve, who was looking at her with tears spilling out of his eyes. “Come here.” She whispered, stepping forward and opening up her  arms for Steve to walk into. He did.

Peggy was dead.

Peggy Carter, the love of Steve's life. She had died.

AJ held onto Steve tightly as he hid his face in the crook of her neck, his tears damp against her skin. There was nothing she could say to make him feel better ; all she could do was hold him for as long as he needed her to. AJ rubbed his back, letting Steve cry. “She’s at peace now, Steve.” She whispered when his grip on her torso finally loosened. “You know that, right?”

Steve pulled away from AJ, nodding his head as he used his hand to wipe under his nose while sniffling. He looked so small in that moment , like the boy she once knew. AJ’s eyes filled with tears. Peggy  had been her friend, someone who m had believed in her -- the reason she  had become an SSR agent. Peggy was the whole reason AJ  had even joined SHIELD. She was good, thoughtful, brilliant , and one of the best friends AJ could've ever had. And now she was gone. Steve moved forward again and pulled AJ into his arms, showing her comfort now.

“When’s her funeral?” AJ asked as she sniffled, letting her snot and tears mess up Steves shirt as she rested her head against his chest.

“Three days.” Steve told her. “Same day as the Accords signing.”

AJ pulled away from Steve, looking up at him. “I hadn’t planned on going to that anyway.” She told him.

He nodded, pulling her back into his arms and letting his chin rest on the top of her head. “I’m with you, Steve.” She said in a whisper. “We’ll get through this.” AJ held onto him tightly. “Together.” 

_ I’m with you till the end of the line,  _ that’s what Bucky would have told him. God, AJ really wished Bucky were with them right now. 


	15. The Winter Soldier

* * *

 

 

**June 22nd, 2016 -** **London, England**

 

 

“I promise, I’m  _ fine _ .” AJ said for the 10th time. Her phone was placed on the counter as she carefully put on her pearl earrings while sitting in front of the mirror. It was the third time Andrew had called in two days ; her nephew was worried that losing Peggy would send AJ into a spiral and with him not there to look after her , well, checking in on her was the best he could do from so far away.

_ “I can get on a quinjet now and be there in an hour.”  _ Andrew suggested.

AJ chuckled a little, looking down at the phone. Though she could not see him, she could picture his brows pinched together in worry. It was sweet how concerned he was, but unnecessary. Losing Peggy was hard, but it was nowhere near as hard for her as it was for Steve. “The funeral starts in twenty minutes, Andrew.” She told him, done putting on her pearls. She got up, walking over to her closet in the hotel to slip on her heels.

_ “Fine.”  _ Andrew huffed.  _ “How’s Steve doing?”  _ He asked as AJ walked back over to where her phone was placed.

She sighed, running her fingers through her soft light brown curls. “Devastated.” AJ said honestly. “But trying to be strong in front of the team.”

_ “I’m glad he has you with him.” _

She frowned. AJ wasn’t  _ just  _ here for Steve. She was here to lay her friend to rest. But she also understood that Steve  _ did  _ need her here with him, and today was utterly devastating for him. Thankfully, she wasn’t  the only friend here to support him. Sam Wilson had made the trip as well.

Her phone beeped, letting AJ know that someone else was calling her. She looked down at the screen, seeing it was a video call from Tony. “Tony is calling me. I’ll talk to you after the funeral.”

_ “Alright.”  _ Andrew told her.  _ “Call me if you need me.” _

She smiled. “Love you.”

He chuckled.  _ “Love you too.” _

She hung up, picking up the phone and switching to Tony, who appeared on her screen looking like he hadn’t slept in days. “Tony.” She said his name, causing him to nod his head.

_ “I know. I look terrible.”  _ He said, rubbing under his eyes.  _ “But you ditched me and I have to fix the last bugs on B.A.R.F.” _

“I hate that name.” AJ said with a shake of her head. “And I wouldn’t say I  _ ditched  _ you, Tony.”

_ “Yeah, I know.”  _ He said softly.  _ “How’s Rogers?” _

“Trying to be strong.” AJ sighed. “You know how he is.”

Tony huffed, nodding his head.  _ “You look fancy.”  _ He said after a moment.  _ “You looking to pick someone up at the funeral? Maybe a younger man. I think you could get away with dating someone in their 80’s but that’s just my opinion.” _

She laughed, shaking her head. “Tony,”

_ “Come on, embrace your cougarness.”  _ AJ rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond.  _ “On a serious note,”  _ Tony  paused , causing AJ to look at the screen, his mouth in a thin line as he looked at her.  _ “The Accords.” _

“You already know how I feel about them, Tony.” AJ said with a huff, annoyed that he’d bring it up. But it was Tony, she really shouldn’t be surprised. He didn’t let things go and he definitely was not letting the fact that AJ was not on his side about the Sokovia Accords  rest . “Besides, even  _ if  _ I were to sign the Accords , I’d never miss Peggy’s funeral.”

_ “It’s a quick trip from London to Vienna, Adelyn.” _

“Drop it, Tony.”

He sighed in frustration.  _ “You’re the most stubborn woman I’ve ever met.” _

“If standing my ground on something that I believe in makes me stubborn , sure. I’m stubborn.” She agreed. “I’ve got to finish getting ready. Goodbye, Tony.”

_“Adelyn,”_ He pleaded, but she ended the video chat, his picture disappearing on her screen. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She didn’t understand how Tony of all people would be okay with someone telling them whom they could and whom they _couldn’t_ save. He had told the Government to go screw themselves multiple times. Why the sudden change? It couldn’t _just_ be about the boy who lost his life in Sokovia. There had to be more that he wasn’t telling them.

Before AJ could dig too deep into that thought, a soft knock on her door caused her to open her eyes. She looked in the mirror one last time, making sure nothing was out of place. AJ wore a snug, form fitting, black, high neck dress. She looked away from the mirror and grabbed her purse, turning off her phone and placing it inside the small clutch.

Steve and Sam were waiting for her on the other side of the door, both dressed in black suits and white undershirts and dark ties around their necks. She smiled sadly, seeing how handsome the both of them looked for such a sad occasion. “Ready?” She asked.

Steve swallowed hard, nodding his head.

The three of them left the hotel, taking a taxi to the church where Peggy’s friends and family were all gathered. Though most of Peggy’s family lived in D.C, the woman wanted to be buried in her home land. A country AJ spent most her time during the war. Their base  had been located in London , and after each mission, they  gone back to London until they were needed again. It still felt like home, even after all these years. All that was missing was Bucky.

Sam and AJ entered the church, Steve staying behind to help Peggy’s family carry in her casket. “How are you doing?” Sam asked once they were seated.

She smiled softly at him. “Trying to be strong for Steve.” 

Sam frowned. “You’re allowed to grieve too, Jay.” 

“Trust me,” She said with a sigh. “I’ve grieved.”

The sound of the choir boys singing silenced the two, AJ resting her purse in her lap as she looked over her shoulder  to watch the casket being carried in , Steve at the very front, holding it up as he walked into the church. Tears swelled in her eyes as she saw that his own tears had already fallen, cheeks wet and eyes red. He wasn’t holding it in anymore.

They placed the casket in front of a large photo of Peggy, taken in the 40’s during the war.  _ That  _ was the Peggy AJ remembered. The woman  had been so fierce and kind and brave. AJ sniffled, looking at the image. And then she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Steve was standing at the pew, cheeks still wet with tears. AJ scooted down, making room for him to sit as the priest began the funeral.

After giving a sermon, the priest stepped aside, allowing family to speak. “And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words.”

AJ watched as a blonde woman walked up, standing tall as she breathed in deeply. She recognized her as Agent 13, the woman tasked to watch over Steve in D.C -- AJ hadn’t known she was Peggy’s niece. And from the look on Steve's face when she began to speak , he didn’t know either.

“Margaret Carter was known to most as the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy.” Sharon spoke sweetly, her eyes lingering on Steve who sat with his mouth open in shock. AJ nudged him a little, causing Steve to finally close his mouth, shifting in his seat in embarrassment. “She had a photograph in her office,” Sharon told them all. “Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool -- but it was a lot to live up to.” Her eyes lingered on Steve again. “Which was why I never told anyone we were related.” AJ looked over at Steve, watching him slowly nod his head in understanding. Sharon continued on. “I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, _compromise where you can. Where you can’t -- don’t. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right_ _,_ _Even if the whole world is telling you to move_ _,_ _It is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say_ , _No. You move.”_

AJ smiled . Of course Peggy would tell Sharon that. It helped her see that her choice not to sign the Accords was the right one. No matter how badly Tony petitioned for her to sign them -- she would refuse. She’d plant herself like a tree and tell him  _ no.  _ She’d tell the government to go to hell. Because she knew in her heart that the Accords were wrong. Like Peggy , she was sticking to what she believed in.

It was her way of honoring her one last time.  __

 

* * *

 

 

Steve stood in the middle of the empty church, a million thoughts running wild in his mind. It was a beautiful church, one he imagined Peggy going to as a child. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had survived the war , would they have gotten married in this church?  Would their children  have been baptized here? London was important to Peggy, Steve wouldn’t have minded moving across the pond for her. As long as she was happy and they were together -- it’s all that mattered. Those thoughts only caused his chest to tighten and  to create an ache in his gut.

The sound of heels on the ground making their way over to him caused Steve to sigh, thinking AJ had come in to check up on him. He would be grateful for her presence, wanting to silence his thoughts for a while. However, when Steve turned around slowly , it was Natasha walking up to him. He smiled in surprise, not expecting to see her. She slowly made her way over to him,  and Steve leaned against one of the pews.

“When I came out of the ice...I thought everyone I had known was gone. When I found out she was alive...I was just lucky to have her.”

Natasha smiled softly at him. “She had you back too.” She reminded him.

Steve closed his eyes, wishing he could have been there more for Peggy. But his job had taken priority. It was a joke for him to think he’d ever have a normal life. Even now -- the Accords. Even with him not signing it , he still wouldn’t be able to have a life. He looked at Natasha, swallowing hard. “Who else signed?” He asked.

She was quiet for a moment, but after breathing in deeply, she answered him. “Tony. Rhodey. Vision.”

“Clint?” He asked, not having heard anything from the man.

“Said he’s retired.” Natasha answered with a little smirk.

“Wanda?” He asked next.

“TBD.” She said honestly. After a sigh, Natasha stepped forward. “I’m off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords.” She told him. “There’s plenty of room on the jet.” Steve sighed at her words. “Just because it’s the path of least resistance doesn’t mean it’s the wrong path. Staying together is more important than  _ how  _ we stay together.” Natasha tried to tell him.

“What are we giving up to do it?” He asked, hands shoved in his pockets. “I’m sorry, Nat.I can’t sign it.”

Natasha smiled softly at him. “I know.” She said. “Adge said the same thing. Sam as well.”

If she knew they wouldn’t sign it -- why fly all the way to London to simply be told no? “Then what are you doing here?” He asked her, curious.

Natasha looked away from Steve for a moment, shaking her head. “I know you have AJ and Sam here with you but…” She sighed. “I didn’t want you to be alone.” She told him. “I wanted to be here for you.” Steve smiled softly at the red head. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him into a hug. Their time in D.C had made them closer, Steve knew that. But he was still surprised that Natasha would fly all this way to be there for him. He hugged her back tightly, whispering his thanks.

“Nat?” Someone said from the back of the church. Steve let go of Natasha, looking in the direction of the voice. A woman with long blonde hair stood at the end of the pews, dressed in a dark black pant suit. It was Dr. Jordan Conners. Natasha’s other half. “You ready?” She asked.

Natasha nodded her head, looking to Steve one last time with a soft smile before leaving him.

He knew he should have probably walked her out , but he wanted to stay in the church just a little bit longer. To stay with Peggy. He knew that AJ and Sam would understand. He took a seat in the pew, looking at Peggy’s  picture  . “I’m sorry I missed our date.” He apologized to her. 

Steve hoped that she could hear him.

Hoped that she forgave him.

 

* * *

 

 

**VIENNA**

 

 

“I didn’t expect so much press.” Jordan said, watching from the window as more people arrived for the Accords.

“It’s a big deal.” Natasha  moved to stand next to Jordan. She smiled, pushing a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ears. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Of course.” Jordan smiled, turning to face Natasha. “I wasn’t going to let you do this on your own.”

Natasha smiled, her fingers lightly brushing against Jordan’s. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re always on my side, even when you don’t believe what I’m doing is right.” She smirked, knowing Jordan’s true feelings about the Accords.

“Well,” Jordan smirked  right back at Natasha, grabbing her hand. “I’d be a pretty shitty girlfriend if I didn’t.” She teased. “Besides , it’s not like anyone is asking  _ me  _ to sign it. I’m not a superhero.”

Natasha scoffed at her words. “I hate when you say that.”

“You  _ are  _ though!” Jordan grinned. “You save the world on a daily basis. You save people ’s lives.”

“So do you,  _ Doctor. _ ” Natasha reminded Jordan.

Jordan shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, but I don’t fight aliens or robots.” She said, making a face. “I save people from the common flu or scrapes and burns.”

“You save me.” Natasha smiled causing Jordan to blush. She chuckled low, liking the way Jordan ’ s cheeks flared red. Usually it was the other way around with Jordan making Natasha blush. She felt pride in that moment.

Jordan, still blushing, playfully squinted her eyes at Natasha. “I’m going to make you pay for that.” 

Natasha  laughed , moving forward and whispering in Jordan ’ s ear. “That’s what I’m hoping for.”

Jordan rolled her eyes. “Go do your rounds. I’ll be here when it’s over.” She  tilted her head in the direction of the room Natasha needed to go into.

Natasha leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Jordan ’ s lips before letting go of her hand, pulling away as she headed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder, watching as Jordan turned back to face the large window, looking down at the street. Natasha sighed, completely enamored with the woman.

She left, shutting the door behind her as she walked into the large room. She walked forward, recognizing a few of the world leaders in the room. A UN staffer walked up to Natasha, asking her to sign privacy waiver which she quickly  did . “Thank you.” The woman  nodded to Natasha before walking away. Natasha forced a smile, trying to pretend that she actually was happy to be here. Really , this was the last place she wanted to be. But she needed to represent the Avengers; be the face. Usually that was Tony or Steve but with Steve refusing to sign and Tony off working , that left Natasha.

A deep voice caused Natasha to turn around and face it. “I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight.” T’Challa, the prince of Wakanda walked up to her with a soft smile. He was handsome  with dark skin, chocolate eyes,  and dressed in a rather expensive looking suit.  That surprised Natasha, seeing as Wakanda was one of the world's poorest countries. But she supposed the royal family didn’t exactly slum it when it came to clothing.

Natasha smiled, stepping forward. “Well,” She told him. “It’s not always so flattering.”

He chuckled, smiling at the red head. “You seem to be doing alright so far, considering your last trip to Capitol Hill,” He said, causing Natasha to smirk slightly. “I wouldn’t think you’d be particularly comfortable in this company.”

“I’m not.” Natasha spoke honestly.

T’Challa smiled. “That alone makes me glad that you are here, Ms. Romanoff.”

“Why?” Natasha questioned him. “You don’t approve of all of this?”

“The Accords?” He nodded his head. “Yes. The politics? Not really.” T’Challa sighed as he looked around the room again, shaking his head at the number of people. He then looked back at Natasha. “Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred.”

“Unless you need to move a piano.” A new voice that Natasha recognized said from her side. It was King T’Chaka, T’Challa’s father.

T’Challa grinned at his father, the two speaking quietly in their native language , a language that Natasha had not yet mastered.

T’Chaka then looked to Natasha. “Ms. Romanoff,” He greeted her with a serious expression.

“King T’Chaka,” She spoke softly. “Please allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria.”

“Thank you.” He nodded his head. “Thank you for agreeing to all of this. I’m sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today.”

“Yes, so am I.” Natasha said, forcing a smile.

A man's voice on the speaker system echoed in the room.  _ “If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session.” _

“That is the future calling.” T’Challa said, looking to his father. He then looked to Natasha, smiling. “Such a pleasure.” He  shook her hand.

Natasha grinned,  returning the gesture before leaving  the pair . She took her seat, eyes on T’Chaka and T’Challa still speaking to one another, a smile on both of their faces. Natasha felt something stir inside her as T’Chaka lovingly placed his hand on his son's cheek and how T’Challa had kissed his father's hand. They must be close, she mused, wondering what it was like to have a relationship with a parent -- or, parents. Hers had sold her. They  had never touched her in a loving manner. They  had sold her and she had  become a killer. Not T’Challa. He had love from his parents, it was clear to see. She felt envious.

T’Chaka left his son and walked to the stage, standing in front of the  podium, and began to speak to the crowd. 

“When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon , we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy.” T’Chaka said. “Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country  _ too long  _ in the shadows. We will not, however, let this misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world that we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend it’s hand in peace,”

The sound of dogs barking loudly outside the building, followed by men shouting caused Natasha to pull her attention away from T’Chaka, and over to where T’Challa stood, looking out the window. He tensed before turning quickly, sprinting over to where his father stood as he yelled, “Everybody get down!”

Natasha grabbed the woman next to her, both of them hitting the ground just as an explosion went off , causing windows to break all around them and a fire to start. After the blast, Natasha sat up, looking down at the woman she had covered to make sure she was okay. Her eyes went to T’Challa, who cried over his father's lifeless body, wailing out in agony.  Her hand moved to her mouth, a sob threatening to escape at the sight. But then Natasha remembered Jordan was waiting for her just outside the room. “No,” She whispered, jumping over the table and out of the room. She swung the door open see that the area was completely destroyed. “Jordan!” She screamed, calling out for her. “Jordan!”

The sound of coughing caused Natasha to snap in the direction of the sound, running over to where part of the building had collapsed.

_ “Nat?”  _ A strangled voice  called and Natasha heard herself let out a cry, pushing off the bits of debris  were in the way of a table. Jordan's hand shot out, shaky and covered in blood. Natasha grabbed it, shoving the table away with her free hand , and pulled Jordan to safety.

The blonde woman coughed as Natasha pulled her into  an embrace , wet eyes causing her vision to blur as she hugged onto Jordan tightly. “We need to get you to a hospital.” Natasha said, her voice shaking.

“I’m okay.” Jordan coughed. “I jumped behind the table when I realized what was happening.”

Natasha pulled away from Jordan, hands moving to cup her ashy cheeks. “I love you.” She told her, watching as Jordan ’ s eyes softened.

“Really?” She  barked out a laugh. “Getting blown up is what finally got you to say you love me?”

Natasha moved forward and pressed her lips to Jordan ’ s.  _ Don’t ever leave me,  _ she whispered against her lips.  _ I wouldn’t survive it. _

* * *

 

 

**LONDON**

 

 

AJ and Sam sat at the bar  in the hotel, watching as Steve and Sharon walked into the building, Steve listening intently to what Sharon was telling him. “Did you know?” Sam asked AJ, causing the woman to look away from the building ’ s entrance. “That Sharon was Peggy’s niece?”

“No.” She shook her head, taking a drink of her whiskey. “I only ever knew her as Agent 13.” AJ glanced over at Sharon. “All the stories I’ve ever heard about indicated that she was a total badass.” She smiled softly, thinking of what a badass Peggy was as well. “I should have known she was related to Peg.”

“Did you know Steve and her kinda had a thing?” Sam asked next, smirking at AJ when she looked back at him.

She playfully rolled her eyes, bringing her drink to her lips and taking a small sip. “I knew that they had a flirtation going on.” She said, after swallowing the liquid. “And that Steve was a jackass after he found out she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and blew his chances to hell.”

Sam chuckled, nodding his head. “But he likes her.” He said. “He even asked Natasha for her name.”

“Well, now he knows it.” AJ said, watching as Steve walked Sharon to the elevator. “I’m going to go get dressed into something more breathable.” She  sat down her half finished drink on the counter. Sam looked at the drink and then back at AJ, raising his brow. “Put it on Steve's room tab.” AJ said with a smirk before leaving Sam at the bar, chuckling to himself.

She looked towards the elevators, seeing that Sharon and Steve were still waiting for their own, and decided to give the two privacy, so she headed for the stairs. When she got to her room, AJ slipped out of her pair of heels and let out a sigh of relief, her feet finally free. Back in the 40’s, AJ had always worn heels (minus when she was out in the field for the SSR), but with the freedom of being able to wear flats and boots in this time,  she really couldn’t fathom how she had been able to walk around in heels for as long as she had.

AJ walked into her bathroom, looking in the mirror as she took off her pearl earrings and then turned on the sink so she could wash her face. When she was done, she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, leaving it  lying on the bathroom floor as she walked back into her room and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a dark red tank top, and a black leather jacket to put on. AJ had told Sam that she’d show him around London and  tell him about what it was like during the war,  so she figured the outfit she chose would be comfortable enough , e specially with a pair of cozy boots to go along with it. She had just finished putting on her outfit when the sound of someone pounding on her door caused her to jump.

“Jay, open up!” Sam said from the other side of the door.

She huffed, frustrated by the loud noise. “I didn’t take  _ that  _ long.” She said as she opened the door, only to see a look of panic written on Sam ’ s face. “What happened?” AJ asked, knowing something had gone wrong.

Sam took her back to Steve ’ s hotel room where he stood with his arms folded over his chest, watching the news. Sharon was on her phone, pacing around the room. AJ’s eyes landed on the TV, footage of an explosion showing.

_ “A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna.”  _ AJ inhaled sharply, knowing Natasha and Jordan were there.  _ “More than 70 people have been injured, at least 12 are dead _ _ , _ _ including Wakanda’s king T’Chaka.”  _ The screen changed from the building to a parking garage, where the news van had been parked.  _ “Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes: the Winter Soldier.” _

“No.” AJ shook her head as a blurred picture of what appeared to be Bucky, flashed on the screen.  _ No, it’s not him,  _ she told herself. Not believing it. She didn’t listen to the rest of what the new s anchor said; instead, she focused on the picture and tried her hardest to find proof in the image that it wasn’t Bucky. But the more she looked at the picture, the less certainty she had that it wasn’t him.

Steve looked over his shoulder where AJ stood in the doorway of his room. Her eyes locked with his and she shook her head.

“It’s been two years.” AJ said in a whisper. “Why now?”

Steve swallowed hard, looking to AJ. “We’re going to Vienna.” He told her.  She nodded her head. He pulled her aside, away from Sharon and Sam. “We’ll find him before anyone else.”

“We have to.” She told him, knowing that if someone else found Bucky --- God, she didn’t even want to think about what they’d do to him.

 

* * *

**VIENNA**

 

 

Jordan was on the quinjet back to New York. It was the safest place for her to be. Though she had argued with Natasha about going , she finally agreed, knowing it was the only option. Natasha looked around at the people surrounding the wreckage of the building. Firefighters, police, FBI, CIA. Sharon Carter was there, working with the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Task Force. Sirens were still wailing in the distance and Natasha could hardly concentrate on her own breathing. That’s when she saw T’Challa sitting on a bench near the ambulances by himself, suit covered in his father's blood and ash from the fire.

She moved slowly over to the bench across from him, taking a seat as she turned her body to face  his . He stared blankly ahead, unaware of her presence.

“I’m very sorry.” Natasha apologized, causing T’Challa to finally look over in her direction. He was holding a ring, a ring she had noticed his father wearing when she had shook his hand earlier. Natasha felt uneasy, a feeling of nausea settling in her stomach. She swallowed hard, knowing there was nothing else she could say to him to make him feel any better.

T’Challa looked away from her and straight forward again. “In my culture  _ death  _ is not the end. It’s more of a stepping off point.” He said, still not looking at Natasha. “You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet...they lead you into the green veldt where you run forever.”

Natasha nodded her head. “That sounds very peaceful.” She said, hoping it would give T’Challa some comfort. But when he looked over at her, she could see in his eyes that it didn’t.

“My father thought so.” T’Challa slid the ring onto his finger. “I am not my father.” He said, his voice hard and detached.

She knew that tone. She recognized the look in his eyes. He wanted revenge. “T’Challa,” Natasha said in a serious tone. “The task force will decide who bring in Barnes.”

T’Challa stood up, his hand balled into a fist. “Don’t bother, Ms. Romanoff,” He told her. “I’ll kill him myself.” He  stalked away, leaving Natasha sitting  alone on the bench.

She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say to stop him. The sound of her phone going off caused Natasha to look down at her hand, an unknown number  on the screen . She answered the phone, putting it to her ear. “Yeah,”

_ “You alright?” _

Steve.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” She told him. “I got lucky.”

_ “And Jordan?” _

“On her way back to New York as we speak. She got pretty banged up , but she’ll be fine...how’s Adge?” She asked. He didn’t answer her, but Natasha could hear sirens on Steve ’ s line -- the same sirens she was hearing. She stood up, discreetly scanning the area. “She with you?” Steve didn’t answer again. Natasha sighed. “Look, I know how much Barnes means to you guys, I really do.” She stressed. “But you need to stay  _ home.  _ You will only make this worse. For all of us.  _ Please. _ ”

_ “Are you saying you’ll arrest me?” _ Steve asked her.

“No,” She said, frustrated by his question. “But someone will if you interfere. That’s how it works now.”

_ “If he’s this far gone, Nat...I should be the one to bring him in.”  _

“Why?”

_ “Because I’m the one least likely to die trying.” _

He hung up.

“Shit.” Natasha cursed.

There was no stopping Steve when it came to Bucky. She just hoped he wouldn’t drag AJ along with him. She didn’t think straight when it came to Barnes , they were all very aware of that -- hopefully Steve saw that too.

* * *

 

 

“She okay?” AJ asked as Steve sat down, two seats away from her. She wore a beanie and sunglasses, hiding her face as much as possible. Steve nodded his head. “And Jordan?”

“Safe.”

Sam walked up to them, sitting at the end of the counter with a plate of pie in his hands. “She tell you to stay out of it?” He asked, dressed in a baseball cap and sunglasses; the same as Steve, who didn’t answer Sam ’ s question. “She might have a point.”

“Shut up, Sam.” AJ hissed, looking over at him briefly.

“He’d do it for me.” Steve said, stopping the two from getting into an argument.

“1945, maybe.” Sam replied. “I just want to make sure we consider all our options. The people that shoot at you, usually wind up shooting at me.”

Sharon stood next to AJ, looking at the menu instead of her. “Tips have been pouring in since the footage went public. Everyone thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it is noise, except for this.” She said, sliding a file over to AJ. “My boss expects briefing pretty much now so that’s all the head start you’re gonna get.”

“Thank you.” AJ said, placing the file on her lap.

“You’re going to have to hurry.” Sharon told them. “We have orders to shoot on sight.” She walked way, leaving them.

When she was gone, AJ put the file back on the table, opening it slightly to reveal Bucky’s location.  _ Bucharest, Romania.  _ She frowned, her mind flashed with memories of her mission to Bucharest. It was where she first ran into the Winter Soldier, not knowing it was Bucky -- it’s where he had killed  Theodore Adams. Why the  _ hell  _ would Bucky hide out there?

But it was so obvious.

It was the last place she’d ever look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still enjoying this story? The reunion is coming up SOON. Very, very soon ;) I hope you all are ready! Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
